Mirror Mirror On the Wall
by skittlesmomma27
Summary: Edward is dealing with the biggest change of his life and Bella has been left standing at the alter. These two help each other in ways they never imagined. EdwardxBella. All Human.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a new story. I hope everyone likes it. I'm not sure how the updating will be considering I am in the middle of writing for my other story, Life's Funny Quirk's. Please pray for the families that lost loved ones in the Connecticut school shooting.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related. SM does.**

* * *

Chapter 1

EPOV

I knelt down in front of my niece to look her in the eye. "Kallie, baby, are you ready to go?" I asked her gently.

Today was going to be a tough day, we were burying her mother, my sister. Amber. She was killed four days ago in a drunk driving accident. She just looked up at me with her big green eyes that reminded me so much of my sister and nodded. She hasn't spoken a word since the accident.

I held out my hand and we were on our way. "Your uncles are coming too. You remember Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper, Kallie?" I asked her as I fastened her into her carseat.

She nodded her head that she did remember them. I was devestated when I got the phone call last Friday afternoon telling me that my sister was dead and I needed to come pick up Kallie. The entire ferry ride from Bainbridge Island to Seattle was done in a daze. Kallie was only four years old and she had witnessed her mother being plowed down by a drunk driver. By some miracle, Kallie wasn't hurt in the accident. From the police report Amber and Kallie had been window shopping when the car veered onto the sidewalk heading towards them. When Amber seen the car she shoved Kallie away from her and didn't move herself quick enough.

I had spent the rest of the weekend packing up Amber and Kallie's house so that I could get back to Bainbridge Island sometime this week. I had my practice to get back to and couldn't stay away for very long since I had only left a couple of seasoned nurses to look over the place.

The funeral was very subdued and sad. "Edward, how is she doing?" Emmett asked as he and Jasper watched me strap Kallie into her car seat.

"She's still not talking but she will in her own time. We are coming home tomorrow." I told them as I shut the door behind Kallie.

"Yeah, okay. I just don't understand why Amber put you as Kallie's guardian and not one of us." Jasper said as he shifted in the cold wind.

I shrugged my shoulders as I started walking around the truck. "I don't know. Maybe because I am more mature than you two and have been settled down longer than either of you dorks." I told them as I opened my door and leaned in to crank the truck for Kallie.

"Whatever, bro. It's just wierd is all." Emmett said in an off handed manner.

"Are either of you coming to Amber's house to help me pack?" I asked them as I stepped up onto the running boards of my truck to look at them over the top of the truck.

They both shook their heads and looked at me with tears in their eyes.

"It's ok. I understand. We will see you tomorrow afternoong sometime. Please try to get Kallie's room painted for me?" I asked them. They both nodded and turned headed toward's their own cars.

I got in the truck and shut the door. "Well Kallie Anne are you ready to go finish packing up yours and your momma's stuff?" I asked her as I put the truck in reverse. She shook her head and looked at me with tear filled eyes.

"I'm sorry baby girl. I wished we could stay but your momma made some wierd requests before she went to heaven." I told her and grasped her hand into mine as she sobbed silently looking out the truck window as we fulled out of the graveyard.

Some of the requests that she made was that I be Kallie's legal guardian and that she grow up on Bainbridge Island where we grew up. She had also requested that their house be packed up and immediately put on the market. Her car was to be donated to the local battered women's shelter. And her belongings were to be put in storage for Kallie to go through when she turns 15. The money made from the sale of her house was to go into a trust fund to be doled out in $1300 a month for the care of Kallie.

The money given each month for Kallie, I would put into a separate account for Kallie when she got up older. I had no need for money, I made plenty. I was only 26 years old but I had graduated with Honors from High School and college. I had completed college in only 3 years and med school just as quickly.

The doctor that had cared for us 'Cullen kids' when we were little had taken me under his wing and trained me to take over his office when he retired. Little did I know that he planned to retire so soon. Less than a year out of med school and I was a fulfledged business owner and town doctor. I had been the main doctor of my neighborhood for the past 2 years and I loved it.

"Come on Kallie, baby." I told her as I unbuckled her in front of her house that she would never see again after tomorrow. She just looked at me and hopped down out of the truck headed into the house. I just shook my head and followed her.

I had no idea on how to raise a child, more less a little girl who refused to speak or make any noise for that matter.

BPOV

"Alice Brandon, I swear to the good Lord above, if you do not get me the heck out of here I am going to strangle your lovely little neck." I told my lovely little pixie of a sister.

I was currently standing in my ostentacious wedding dress that I did not pick out in a church that I did not pick out supposedly supposed to be marrying a guy that I did not pick out.

"Bella, are you sure?" Alice asked me.

I nodded. "He isn't out there is he?" I asked quietly.

Rosalie, my tall model gorgeous sister, shook her head 'no' before edging towards the door.

"Then yes, Ali I am ready to get out of here. I was only doing this to try and win Renee's affections back. But obviously Mike had a better sense than I did. At least he didn't even bother to show up." I growled as I picked up the ruffles to my dress and marched my way to the door that Rosalie now held open for us.

We walked straight out of the church and into the awaiting limo despite the screeches from our so called mother.

When we reached the limo we all turned around and faced her with our hands held out.

"Renee, you need to stop right there." Rosalie said rather loudly as both her and Alice wrapped their arms around me.

"Isabella, you best get back in this church right now and do as you promised." Renee growled as she stood her ground with her hands propped on her hips in what I guess was supposed to be a threatening pose but was rather hilarious.

I shook my head. "Renee, I don't have to do a goddamned thing for you." I screamed at her.

Renee looked pissed off now. "That is no way to talk to your mother." She told us.

This really ticked off Rose and Alice. "Renee, you haven't been a mother to us in over twenty four years. The day that you left us all with Charlie was the only motherly thing you have ever done for us." Alice told her and we all turned and got into the limo heading back to my house.

We were quiet the entire ride back to my house. The house which I had put up for sale two days ago.

"Bella, we have to get back to our shop soon." Alice told me as we all changed into pajamas and planned to pig out in front of the couch for the rest of the day and night.

"I know, Ali." I told her as I curled up between her and Rose.

After a few minutes of watching sappy romantic girlie movies I had a revelation. "I think I am going to come with you guys tomorrow. I need a change." I told them.

They both laughed at me until I didn't say anything or laugh with them. "You're serious Bella?" Rosalie asked.

I nodded. "Why not? Isn't that space beside your coffee shop still for sale?" I asked them.

When they both nodded I continued with my plans for a change. "I think I am going to open my Toy store there. I think it will be perfect there."

I had had this dream of opening a toy store ever since I was a little girl. I think Bainbridge Island would be the perfect place for a quaint little toy store. I had worked in sales for Toys R' Us since I had graduated college at 21. I had also quit my job 2 weeks ago at Mike's insistance that we move to New York City when we got married.

"Sounds perfect to us." My sisters said as they squished me in a hug.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I completed my other story today "Life's Funny Quirk's" so I will be able to devote all of my time and attention on this story until college starts back up in January. **

**Disclaimer:SM owns all twilight, I jus play with her characters a little bit.**

**Please enjoy this chapter. I will apologize ahead of time for any mistakes they are all 100% mine and I completely own them. **

* * *

Chapter 2

BPOV

"Son, please listen to me. You CANNOT murder your brother just because he stole your elephant!" Rose pleaded with my two year old nephew on the phone.

We were currently waiting on the ferry to leave the Seattle port headed to Bainbridge Island. All of my belonging were either left on the curb in front of my house with a huge 'FREE' sign on it or loaded into the back of my trusty rusty old pick-me-up truck.

I laughed at Rose's antics. The boys were being watched by our mother and father, Sue and Charlie Swan.

"Aiden let me talk to Papa please." I heard her sigh and continue pleading with him to take the phone to either papa or meme.

My attention was caught by a beautiful little girl and her father as they leaned over the side of the ferry as he pointed certain things out to her. She looked really sad in the eyes and just nodded at the things her father was saying.

The father was a hunk. He had hair long enough to brush behind his ears but not long enough to reach his shoulders. He had on a leather jacket to ward off the chill but it still showed well defined shoulders and arms. He had to be built underneath his clothes.

I glanced down at the little girl and noticed she had the same pink shoes on that I had on and laughed a little to myself. My fascination with pink was limited. I normally only wore the vibrant color when I needed a pick me up or was pissed off at the world. Today it was a pick me up kind of day. I was leaving my entire world behind in Seattle to take a chance on Bainbridge Island with a fanciful dream of a young child.

Roses scream snapped my head back to her. "Aiden Michael so help me God, if you do not take this dang phone to your papa..." She trailed off as soon as I guess my father got on the line. "Sorry, Dad."

Yep, I was right. I snickered because she would undoubtedly get a lecture about how her screams could be viewed as child abuse even though she was the most amazing mother any of us had ever seen considering what we had for a mother.

Our 'mother' and I use that term lightly for very good reasons, had three kids by three different men and finally decided that she didn't want to play mother anymore shortly after my first birthday. She packed up one day and left all three of us with my biological father never to be heard from again until a year ago. We had been raised by Chief Charlie Swan and had had a wonderful life. Rose was 7, Alice was 4 and I was 1 when our egg donor left us. Charlie never missed a ballet class, acting class, softball practice or any of our big games or performances growing up. He had met our mother when I was 4 years old, Sue Clearwater. She had been at the park walking her dog when the puppy broke free of the collar and ran into us and Charlie as we tossed the frisbee around. They were married a year later and raised us together in a loving family home.

I chuckled again as I listened to Rose apologize to Charlie and explained to him that all of his girls were coming home. "Yeah, Dad, we are all coming home..."She paused for dramatic effect. "...to stay."

I groaned because I had yet to tell them that I was relocating my entire life since I had just made the decision last night. Rosalie just laughed at my facial expression, knowing she had just busted me out to our parents. Normally when I set my mind to something I did it full force, there was no half assing it.

"This is not coffee." Alice complained as she walked back over to where we were standing. "This shouldn't even be called coffee." She continued to complain as she tentatively took a sip.

"Alice quit being so damned picky. Not everyone makes coffee as good as you and Rose." I told her. She smiled and nodded eagerly knowing she was right.

"Damn straight. I can't wait to get back to get me a huge cup of my famous 'Make you orgasm in your pants' that has become famous as of lately." She said as she leaned her little short self over the railing of the fairy to watch the waves as we pulled away from the dock.

"What did you just say?" I asked her because I just knew that I had to have misheard her.

"It's called an 'Make you orgasm in your pants' and it is absolutely delicious." Rose said from my left. She had finally solved her crisis with her boys and was back to paying us attention.

"What made you name a cup of coffee that?" I asked them both.

Alice was the genius behind their unique coffee names and flavors and Rosalie was the genius behind the amazing deserts that they sold out of their coffee shop, RosAli's Pick Me Up's.

"It's on the eighteen or older only menu because it has Bailey's rum and Kahula in it. It is amazing. I came up with it two weeks ago and it has went crazy around the neighborhood." Alice said as she bounced in excitement to the right of me.

I blushed and ducked my head and chanced a peek over to where the father and daughter were previously standing. I frowned slightly when I didn't see them standing there when I spotted the bright pink elephant laying on the deck of the ferry. The little girl had been holding it when I seen them earlier.

"I'll be right back." I told my sisters as I made my way over to where the elephant laid and picked it up brushing it off.

I was standing looking around for the father and the little girl when my nosy sisters approached me. "Bella, what's that?" Rose asked. "Bells, who's is that?" Alice asked.

I held it up for Rose because it was obviously and elephant just like Aiden's but his was blue and this one was pink. "Ali, it belongs to a father and a little girl that were standing here a few minutes ago. The little girl looked so-"

I was interrupted by a voice that sent chills down my spine.

EPOV

"Kallie Anne, you are going to have to sit down. It is too cold for you outside." I scolded my niece for what seemed like the millionth time in the last 5 minutes. She had lost her elephant that she had refused to leave in the truck when we went to look at the waves earlier. It was the last thing her my sister had gotten her before she died, and Kallie had been clinging to it since the accident.

Kallie shot me an angry glance before she stood up and stamped her foot in irritation. She may not be speaking at the moment but she could still make her point very well known without making a sound out of her mouth.

I sighed because I knew she had won this argument. "Fine, come on. We will go look for it, but at least put your hat back on your head." I told her as I handed the little pink hat to her. The amount of pink that this child owned amazed me. I don't think she owned anything that didn't have some shade of pink in it.

I took her hand and we traced our steps from when we had first gotten on to the ferry when I spied a woman holding the little pink elephant. Kallie must have spotted it too because she started tugging on my hand to pull me in that direction. I walked up as the beautiful woman was explaining who the elephant had belonged to. She had on a black suede coat that was unbuttoned to reveal a black tank top and form fitting jeans underneath. If I wasn't mistaking the small gap between her jeans and top revealed some ink. I was instantly curious as to what it may be.

The woman was gorgeous, not made up gorgeous but naturally gorgeous with her hair flowing down her back in gentle waves and bright brown eyes twinkling. "...The little girl looked so-" Before I could think about what I was doing, I blurted out "So what? The little girl looked so what exactly? You don't know anything about her." I said angrily that she was talking about Kallie when she didn't know anything about her.

The woman jumped and turned to face me completely, clutching the pink elephant to her chest. "Sorry I didn't mean anything bad about it. I was just telling my sisters that she looked so sad when I seen her earlier." She hurriedly explained to me. I instantly regretted the way I approached her when she was right, Kallie had looked sad but she had reasons to be sad.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to jump to conclusions. It's just been a rough week for us, huh Kallie?" I asked her as I squatted down to her level. She just looked at me with her big blue eyes, so much like her mother's. I turned my attention back to the group of women but stayed squatted at Kallie's level. "I see you found Ellie. We were just coming to look for her." I told the beautiful lady that still held onto the elephant.

I could see recognition click in her mind when I mentioned the elephant. She instantly popped down so she could look Kallie in the eye. "I love your elephant. Pink is always a happy pick me up color." She told Kallie as she handed her the bright pink elephant. Kallie wrapped her hand around the elephant and leaned into my side still staring at the woman.

The woman stretched her hand out to Kallie and Kallie looked to me for reassurance and at my slight nod she placed her hand in the woman's gently grasp. "My name is Bella. What is your's pretty girl?" Bella asked Kallie quietly. Kallie looked up to me and I answered for her.

"Her name is Kallie Anne Cullen." I said lightly pinching Kallie's side to make her smile a small smile.

"Well, Miss Kallie Anne it is a great pleasure to meet someone who has such great taste." Bella told her as she gently shook Kallie's hand. Upon Kallie's questioning look, Bella stuck a foot out and pointed between hers and Kallie's bright pink sparkly chucks. Kallie just smiled and nodded eagerly at Bella. Then much to my surprise Kallie leaned forward and wrapped her tiny arms around Bella's neck in a quick hug. Before Bella could react though, Kallie had released her and reattached herself to my side.

I stood up, taking her with me and propping her on my hip. Bella stood up too, extending a hand to me. "My name is Isabella Swan but people call me Bella." She said quietly while avoiding eye contact with me.

"Nice to meet you Bella. My name is Edward Cullen but please do not call me Ed or Eddie." I told her as I grasped her hand in mine and gasped at the spark that shot between our palms. We quickly dropped our hands.

"Nice to meet you too, Edward." Bella said as she wiped her palms on her jean covered thighs. "Maybe we will see each other again." She said before she turned around and headed back to the other two women who had walked away when she had bent down to talk to Kallie.

"Maybe so, Bella." I called to her as Kallie and I headed back inside so we didn't freeze to death on our ferry trip to Bainbridge Island to start our lives anew.

* * *

**So what did you think? Does Bella have tattoo's? Does Edward? He seems to like the idea of Bella having one.**

**So they have met now, so what will the future hold for them as life continue's on. Will Kallie speak soon? If so, what will her first phrase be? Let me know what you think. Until next time. I hope to update again by this weekend, we will just have to wait and see though.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So some of you have noticed that this is similar to a Hallmark movie called "Christmas with Holly" and I will admit that is where the inspiration come from but I have taken this story and given it a new twist.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all Twilight, I am just playing with her characters.**

**I hope you all enjoy reading. This story has been pretty easy to write so far. I hope to have another chapter up in a couple of days.**

**There are some pictures associated with this chapter and can be found at:**

**s1342*beta*photobucket*com/user/Mirror_Mirror_on_the_Wall/library/Chapter%203 Just replace * with a . and it should take you right there.**

* * *

Chapter 3

EPOV

"Okie dokie, Kallie Anne. We're home." I told my niece cheerfully as we pulled into the garage of the luxurious log home that I had purchased about a year ago with my inheritance that my parents had left me when they died. It was huge and gorgeous. Now.

I grimaced as I thought back to the condition of the house when I first bought it a year ago. There wasn't a room that was left untouched by my brother's. They did an amazing job with the renovation and addition of the garage. This amazing work is what made them so popular on the island. Emmett had started up his construction company when he was just 19 and taking care of Jasper and I. He had always been good with his hands and it showed in his craftsmanship. Jasper and I had helped out all the time when we were younger but Emmett always pushed us to do our best in school and go off to college to gain some life experience besides the sad memories that this Island held.

Jasper was the first one to go off to college, only to return 3 years later with a Bachelor's degree in Business and joined Emmett in the construction business. They were a force to be reckoned with. Cullen Brother's construction was the main source of construction jobs on the island, whether big or small. Amber and I were twins and had gone off to college in Seattle as soon as we had graduated college.

Emmett had honored our parents wishes and set our inheritance up in monthly payments but I had refused mine, choosing to work to pay my way. Our family has been destroyed by drunk drivers more than just once. Not only was my twin sister killed by a drunk driver in front of her 4 year old daughter but so was our parents. I was only 11 years old when we had gotten the knock on the door saying that our parents had been killed by a drunk driver on their way home from a charity event that Dad had had to attend. Emmett being 18 had stepped up and took care of Jasper, Amber, and myself until we all graduated high school.

Kallie just looked at me anxiously. "I have a surprise waiting for you inside, sweetheart. Why don't you unbuckle yourself and I will grab out bags?" I told her and climbed from the truck without another word to her. I was trying to take the doctor's advice and not baby her but give her plenty of opportunities to speak.

I looked up surprised when I heard the door open and then close again. "Kallie, come here sweetheart." I called to her when she didn't immediately walk around the truck.

She came around the end of the truck and just stood taking in everything around her. I knelt down to look her in the eye, tucking my hair behind my ears. "Sweetheart, I know this is a lot to take in but this is going to be your new home now. I want you to run around and play like you used to okay?" I asked her quietly, clasping her hand in my own.

She nodded and looked at me with tears in her eyes. I immediately wrapped her up in my arms, picking her up. She sobbed quietly against my shoulder. This was progress because this was really the first time she had cried since witnessing her mother get hit by a car. "Shhh. Baby, let it out." I told her as I stroked a hand up and down her back soothingly. She buried her head under my chin and continued to cry huge sobbing cries. I sunk down to the floor of the garage and just cuddled her to my chest so she could get it all out.

After almost an hour on the floor of the garage, Kallie's cries turned to soft whimpers before dying out completely. I looked and seen that she was fast asleep against my chest. I picked us up without juggling us too much and made my way into the living room to lay down on the couch with Kallie still sprawled across my chest sound asleep.

I was woke up a little bit later by small hands slapping the sides of my face gently. I blinked open my eyes to see Kallie propped on her elbows on my chest and smiling at me. I let out a small chuckle before reaching up and tweaking her nose. "Ready to see your surprise now?" I asked her and she nodded eagerly and climbed off of me and stood beside the couch.

"How about the bathroom first?" She nodded quickly before doing what I remember hearing my sister refer to as the 'potty dance' so I jumped up quickly and took her to the bathroom that was downstairs.

She stopped in the doorway and held her hand up to stop me before shutting the door in my face. I laughed quietly and propped myself against the door frame in case she needed my help. About 10 minutes later she came out with freshly washed hands and all of her clothes on correctly. I shook my head and gave her a thumbs up before grabbing her up and running up the stairs. I got a small giggle out of her which was a vast improvement because before now she hadn't made any sound at all.

I didn't make a big deal out of it and carried into the bedroom across the hall from mine that my brothers had redecorated this weekend. It was a shockingly bright pink with huge white Lily flowers painted all over the walls. The windows, doors, and furniture were all a startling white. Her bed was huge for a 4 year old but I figured she could grow into it. It was a full size bed with a huge white canopy over the top. I plopped Kallie down into the middle of the bed and I stood at the foot of the bed awaiting her reaction. I was elated when I got a huge face breaking smile from her as she stood and bounced on the bed. "You like it, Kallie?" I asked her just to be sure I wasn't misreading signals.

She launched herself into my arms nodding eagerly. We were making a little more progress everyday. The doctors had told me that she should overcome this tragedy fairly quickly because she was so young and that routine was what was best for her right now. Now that we were home that would be easy enough to do. Our routine starting tomorrow would be going to the office everyday where she would hang out and play with me and the nurses all day and then we would come home and just chill out by ourselves.

BPOV

"This is perfect, you guys." I told my sisters as they and the realtor stood in front of me as I surveyed the corner store next to my sister's coffee shop.

"Yay!" Alice exclaimed bouncing over to me and wrapping her arms around me.

"How much?" I asked the realtor, Kate Denali of Denali Realty. I wasn't worried about finances because I had been tucking away savings like crazy since the very first day I had started working and had a pretty cushy savings account.

After all the details for the new store were worked out and I signed a year lease for the building with the possibility to renew depending on business sales, the girls and I went next door to enjoy some coffee and breakfast sandwiches.

"Alice, this is amazing. In the short span of 1 day you have found me a place to live as well as the perfect spot for my store." I told her as I fiddled with the shoulder of my pink sweater as it kept falling off my shoulder. It was another of those 'I'm in a pissy mood pick me uppers' kind of pink day today.

"I told you that Kate was amazing." Alice beamed as we sat sipping our coffee's and waiting on Rose to bring back her latest breakfast creation.

I nodded and sipped on my 'Every woman's best friend' and fiddled with my sweater some more when Rose laid our breakfast in front of us. It looked amazing and smelled amazing too. "Mmm. Rose this smells amazing. What is it?" I asked picking up my fork and beginning to dig in.

"Spinach fritata." She said while taking a sip of her 'Snow angels come to life' and moaned in appreciation.

"Wow. I don't even like spinach and this tastes fantastic." I mumbled around mouthfuls as I continued shoveling in it.

"And that is why she is in charge of the foods." Alice remarked before tucking into her own cup of 'Come Git ya' Sum' southern style coffee.

I nodded and continued eating and drinking my huge cup of coffee when suddenly I was attacked from the side. I groaned and sat my fork back down in my plate to see what had attacked me, I was pleasantly surprised when I seen that it was Kallie from the ferry. "Well good morning to you too, Miss Kallie." I told her gently lifting her up into my lap. "Would you like to meet my sisters?" She just looked at me with big wide blue eyes and I took that as a yes.

But before I could make introductions her dad came strolling in looking frantic. "Kallie Anne, you cannot go running off like that sweetheart." He told her as he knelt beside my chair and ran his hands over her head and shoulders.

She hung her head in shame and tears came to her eyes and dropped in her colorful striped leggings. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. Look at me." He told her gently and put a finger under her chin to lift her eyes to his. "I'm not mad. I was just worried when I couldn't find you." He told her gently and leaned forward to kiss her on the forehead.

She nodded and hugged his neck tightly. He sighed heavily. "Good morning, ladies. Bella, nice to see you again." Edward said as he stood back up.

"Good to see you again too, Edward. I was pleasantly surprised when Miss Kallie here came barreling into my side." I chuckled as I ruffled her hair, she just smiled at me before looking back to my sisters. "Oh right, I was going to introduce you wasn't I Kallie?" She nodded.

"Miss Kallie, Edward these are my sisters Rosalie Hale and Alice Brandon." I said and pointed to each of them respectively. Kallie gave them each a small wave and Edward shook each of their hands. "It is a pleasure to meet you both. I hate to just run in and run out but we were on our way to the office when Kallie took off while I took a phone call." Edward explained as he held a hand out for Kallie. She stubbornly shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest.

Edward groaned in frustration and knelt back down to look at Kallie. "Kallie Anne, are you hungry? There is no need for tantrums, young lady." He scolded her gently.

She nodded to both statements and took his hand gently, getting ready to jump down from my lap when I hugged her gently which she eagerly returned before going to Edward willingly.

They quickly picked out some muffins and a drink called 'Cinderella's glass slipper' for Kallie, which was a frozen yogurt and fruit combination.

"Wow. He is yummy Bella." Rose said as she picked up mine and Alice's plate taking them to the back.

I groaned and shook my head. She returned and took her seat again. I looked at her and in the most serious tone I could muster. "Rosalie Hale, it hasn't even been a week yet since I was left at the altar and he is obviously caring for him young daughter." I told her.

"So? You didn't love Mike. It's not like you were heartbroken over it. And I didn't see a wedding ring on his finger either." She told me haughtily as she got back up and pushed her chair in. "I've got paperwork to attend to. Love ya, Bells." She said before she waltzed her happy ass away laughing at the expression on my face.

"I hate to say it, Bella. But she is right. On all accounts." Alice said as she too stood up and pushed her chair in. "I love you, Bella and I'm glad you are finally home." Alice said as she hugged me tightly before sashaying to her office to get to work.

I took my leave and went next door to do some planning for my new toy store. I had a lot of work to do if I planned to open the doors to the public within two weeks.

EPOV

Over the past month Kallie and had indeed settled into a routine but she still wasn't speaking but at least she would laugh out loud a little bit now. I had even resigned myself to taking her to a child psychologist who had said that this was a perfectly normal reaction of a child her age who had witnessed such a horrific accident. I was yet again told to just be patient and she would talk when she was ready.

We had had several run ins with Bella or her sisters over the past month also but had never really had the time to have a conversation over a few quick minutes. I had found out though that she was opening a toy store next door to her sisters shop and that things weren't going as well as planned.

Kallie and I were currently walking from my office to RosAli's Pick Me Up's to get some lunch. We were strolling along quietly when Kallie tugged on my hand urgently. I looked up and noticed that Bella was standing outside rehanging her store sign and Kallie had spotted her. "Kallie, Miss Bella may be busy sweetheart." I told her as we sped up and quickly made our way to where Bella was standing.

Bella looked gorgeous standing there in a baggy grey sweater and black leggings with her hair falling down her back in waves.

Kallie let go of my hand and ran to Bella and wrapped her arms around her legs tightly. Bella looked up and smiled at me as she bent down and picked Kallie up. "You are getting to be such a big girl, Miss Kallie." Bella told her as she kissed her on the cheek.

"Sorry if we are interrupting but I like this sign a lot better than the other one." I told her because the last sign that the old 'store manager' had ordered really was hideous.

"Yeah, thank God that old woman isn't around anymore." Bella grumbled gently rocking Kallie back and forth as she laid her head on Bella's shoulder. "You got a few minutes to spare, Edward?" Bella asked anxiously.

I nodded because today was a half day and I had closed up the office early to spend some quality time with Kallie. "Yeah, me and Kallie here were just going to get some lunch from your sisters." I told her quickly so she wouldn't think I was stalking her or something.

She nodded and glanced at her store quickly. "I am opening tomorrow and I want to see what Kallie thinks about it. Is that ok?" She asked.

"I think she would love that. Wouldn't you, sweetheart?" I asked Kallie and she nodded without ever picking her head up from Bella's shoulder.

Bella nodded and opened the door and stepped inside placing Kallie on the floor to let her walk around and look at everything. "Welcome to Mirror Mirror on the Wall." Bella said as she held the door open wide for me to walk in. As soon as I was in she shut the door.

"Wow, Bella. This is amazing." I told her as I looked around.

There were indeed mirrors of all sizes and shapes all over the walls as well as scenes from different Disney movies separating the different areas.

I looked around and spied Kallie standing by a huge house looking in through the small windows. Bella went to her and sat on the floor beside Kallie and began explaining what it was. Before I realized what was happening I heard the most angelic voice speak one single word. "Amber."

I gasped and spun around with tears in my eyes. Kallie had just spoken.

BPOV

The past month had been nothing but hell on wheels. My two week timeline had been blown all to hell and back because my toys got stuck first somewhere in Maine and then again in Nebraska. Then one day about a week after I had leased the building a woman walked in and claimed to have been the store manager for the previous owner and she said she would be an asset to my company because she knew what the town liked and didn't like.

I had hired her on a trial basis. That trial basis had only lasted 2 days because undermined every decision I made. I had wanted each area of the store to have a different scenes from different Disney movies painted on the walls with mirrors placed all over the store. She had painted the walls an awful blush rose that looked as awful as the name sounded. Then she changed the sign that I had ordered to be hung out front.

I was currently standing outside watching as the guys hung my new sign back up because I was officially opening my doors tomorrow. I had my hands shoved in the low pockets of the baggy grey sweater I was wearing today when I was attacked by a small person wrapping their arms around my legs. I was dressed comfortably but warmly because I was putting the final touches on the story.

I smiled as Kallie wrapped her arms around my knees. She was such a delightful child and had apparently taken a liking to me. I looked up and seen her Dad walking towards us so I bent down and picked her up. "You are getting to be such a big girl, Miss Kallie." I told her and laid a smacking kiss to her cheek. She laid her head on my shoulder as Edward walked up. I invited them inside my store to get a child's perspective on it.

I noticed Kallie standing by the fairy home so I went and sat down beside her as she peered through the small window. "You know what this is, Kallie?" I asked her quietly.

She shook her head 'no' and looked at me curiously. "This is a fairy home and a little fairy lives here. But she is so small and scared that she won't allow us to see her." I told her gently as I opened the 'clock' on the side of the house. We both peered in to see all the small furniture and obvious signs of someone living here.

Kallie sat down in my lap and looked up at me curiously so I continued with my story. "The fairy will move on eventually and find a new home." Kallie looked sad at the idea of the fairy leaving one day.

"Fairies are small creatures that watch over us and keep us safe. The only way to make sure that they will stay is to give them a name. When you name them, they become your protector for life." I continued quietly, gently stroking Kallie's hair.

"I haven't named this one because I figured that she would go on to be a child's protector since I am already a grown up." I told her quietly.

"Would you like to name her, Kallie?" I asked her quietly when Kallie looked up at me with tear filled eyes and nodded.

"Well you should name her alone so that she will go home with you and watch over you forever and ever." I told her quietly. "What would you call her, sweetheart?"

I asked but I honestly didn't expect a response because I had never heard the child speak a word.

"Amber." She said quietly and Edward rushed over to us from where he was perusing some children's books.

"Kallie, baby, what did you just say?" I heard him ask her as he scooped her up in his arms.

"I want to name the fairy Amber so she can watch over me forever and ever." Kallie told me laying her head on my chest and clutching her fingers into my sweater.

"Oh, Kallie baby. I am so proud of you." Edward gushed and sat down on the floor with her cradled in his lap.

"Wow, Edward. I didn't think she could speak. You must be a proud daddy, huh?" I asked him quietly feeling like I was intruding in on a father daughter moment.

He nodded but blew me away with his next comment. "I am extremely proud but she's not my daughter."

* * *

**so...What do you think?**

**I will try to have the next chapter up soon! Thanks for reading. Please leave me a little review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Not sure what is going on whit fanfiction tonight but this chapter isn't wanting to post. So I figured I would give it one more shot tonight and then try again tomorrow if it doesn't work. I hope it does for all of y'all's sake.

Disclaimer:SM owns Twilight, I just play with them for a little bit each day.

* * *

CHAPTER 4

BPOV

I sat there stunned by what he had just said. Kallie wasn't his daughter but he cared for her. She was always with him. Time to get to the bottom of this situation. "What do you mean she's not your daughter?" I asked him quietly turning to face him on the floor.

He still had Kallie cradled in his lap gently. She was looking back and forth between the two of us anxiously. "Kallie, baby why don't you go play for a few minutes and let Miss Bella and I talk." He asked Kallie who nodded and jumped up to look inside the fairy house once again.

I got up onto my knees and whispered in Kallie's ear. "Now that you've named her, she is you guardian ferry for life. I'm gonna go talk to you Daddy, but you can play with Amber, okay?" The grin she shot me was amazing.

Edward and I stood up and I led him back to areading section with picutres of Alice in Wonderland scene painted on the walls behind the chairs. "Please sit down so that we can actually talk for a few minutes." I told Edward as I curled up in one of the chairs.

He sat down and leaned forward to place his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands, his hair falling forward slightly. "Edward please just tell me." I whispered to him.

He turned to look at me with the same sad eyes that Kallie used to have. He took a deep breath before starting. "Kallie is my niece. She was my twin sister's daughter who got killed by a drunk driver almost 5 weeks ago." He said in one whoosh.

I was stunned. I had not expected this at all. I didn't say anything though because I had a feeling he would continue. And I was right.

"She hasn't spoken a word since the accident. She was traumatized because she had seen the whole thing first hand because her mother had shoved her out of the way so she wouldn't get hit. Amber, that's my sister, had set me up as guardian of Kallie as well as some other rules that we had to abide by in the event of her death. She seen me as the most appropriate because God and her only know why." Edward continued on with his story.

"Wow, Edward. You and that little girl have been through a lot in such a short amount of time. You are both amazing." I told him sincerely.

"Thank you but I really don't know what I'm doing with her, we just take it one day at a time." He told me as he chuckled. The he visibly relaxed as he heard Kallie begin to chatter away at the fairy house, and sat back in his chair. "Thank you, Bella for being so nice to her and not treating her any differently." He told me quietly.

"Never, Edward. She is a special little girl and even though she wouldn't talk to me, she has become very special to me." I told him quietly. We sat there in those chairs for what felt like hours talking about anything and everything, just genuinely getting to know each other. We were interrupted by someone banging on the front door.

I got up and made my way to the front door while Edward went and checked on Kallie. I opened the door to two very excited bouncing little boys. "Hi, guys!" I told them as I squatted down and opened my arms for them. They both ran into me knocking me back on my butt but we all laughed. "Easy, guys. What are y'all doing here?" I asked looking between my nephews and my sister.

"We was just coming to check out the store before you opened tomorow." Rose said as she came in and took a look around. "I see you've already got company, huh Bella?" Rose teased me when she spotted Edward and Kallie who were chatting about the fairy that lived inside. My nephews noticed them too and made a beeline for them.

"It's nothing, Rose. They just stopped by to check out the store." I told her as we made our way over to them.

"Edward." I called him and he turned his head towards me only to be caught off guard when he spotted my two nephews and my sister there as well. "I would like for you to meet my amazing little nephews." I grabbed up the tiniest one.

"This one is Aiden Michael and he's just turned 2 about 3 months ago. Aiden this is my good friend Edward and his daughter Kallie." I said and Edward got tears in his eyes at my reference to Kallie being his daughter, he nodded slightly.

I smiled at him before putting Aiden down and picking up his brother. "And this big lug is his older brother, Taylor Nathanial, and he is 4 years old. Tay this is my friend Edward and his daughter Kallie." I told him as I tickled him in the ribs before lowering him back down to the floor.

They both waved at Edward and Kallie who shyly waved back.

Taylor turned to me "Can we go play, Aunt B?" I nodded and pointed to the small area sat up as a mini jungle gym. They both squealed and took off, but Taylor stopped about half way there and came back to us. "Kallie, would you like to play with us?" He asked Kallie in the sweetest voice I had ever heard him use.

I shot Rose a look and she just smiled at him and his skills. Kallie looked up at Edward and when he nodded she stood up and took Taylor's hand and they went to play with Aiden. "I think we may be in trouble." Edward said as he stood up.

Rosalie groaned. "Oh Edward, you have no idea. That kid has more girlfriends than he has underwear." Rose laughed at the expression on his face.

EPOV

"Kallie what do you say we go surprise Uncle Emmett and Jasper with your news?" I asked her as I buckled her into the truck so we could head home. We had spent the last several hours in Bella's toy store and were ready to go home, but Em and Jasper's place wasn't far from our house.

She nodded. "Okay."

I smiled as she said the simple word, but it was still amazing to hear her voice again. "I love you, Kallie Anne." I told her and kissed her on top of her head.

"I love you too, daddy." Kallie told me as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

I was startled at the word 'daddy' because I hadn't told her to call me that and plus she had never had a father. I don't know where she got the idea from but I kind of liked it. I didn't make a big deal out of it and walked around to get in on my side and start the truck.

Kallie obviously noticed something was amiss because she immediately started questioning me. "Will you be my daddy? Miss Bella called you my daddy."

"I would love to be your daddy, Kallie. If that's what you really want." I told her and she nodded eagerly and began bouncing her feet to the beat of the music coming from the truck. Well, I guess that was that.

I put the truck in gear and headed to Emmett and Jasper's house. They lived together in a huge house that they had divided up into two seperate living spaces. I called Emmett to let him know we were on our way.

We pulled up into the driveway that was littered with bright pink and purple toys and I shook my head. Emmett never made his girls pick up anything outside, telling me there was no point since they were just going to drag it back out the next day. "Come on, Kallie. Let's go see the crazy people." I told her as I climbed from the truck and she did the same and we met at the front of the truck.

We knocked on the door and waited for Emmett to answer it since he lived on the bottom two floors. Jasper basically lived in the attic, but he loved it. When the door swung open to reveal Emmett and my beautiful baby niece, Aubree Brianne, I nudged Kallie to talk to him.

She smiled up at me and held up her arms to be picked up. Once she was settled on my hip she turned to face Emmett. "Hi, Emmy Bear." She said and giggled at the expression on his face.

"Hey, Em. Don't drop Aubree." I told him as I put Kallie down to grab Aubree who babbled away and squirmed in my arms.

Emmett turned to glance between Kalle and me opening and shutting his mouth like a fish. "She talked?" He stuttered out.

We both nodded and pushed him out of the way, making our way inside. Emmett's house was immaculate becuase Mama Cullen kept it clean while she watched the girls during the day so Emmett could work. That woman was amazing. She had been our neighbor since Emmett was a baby. Her and her husband hadn't had any kids but they helped take care of our brood all our lives. She really stepped up when our parents were killed. I say our parents, but really they were just my biological parents because we all had different parents. Em and Jasper have the same mother but different father's while Jasper and I the same father but different father's. Somehow our father ended up with all three boys and willingly raised us all for years. When Emmett took over as our caretaker, we had decided to change our last names so we would all have the same one. We had argued over what name to take for almost a month and finally settled on 'Cullen' to honor the wonderful couple that meant so much to us.

"Yes, Em. She talked." I told him as he shut the door behind us. It was almost like some switch flipped in his head. He ran up to her and scooped her up in his arms playfully. "Wow, monkey. I'm proud of you." Emmett told her as he tossed her up in the air just to hear he giggles and her call his name over and over again.

I lauhged at them and walked over to the intercom into Jasper's apartment and buzzed him. He came barreling down the stairs in a hurry. Right behind him was Emmett's oldest daughter, Macenzy Rayanne. "What's wrong?" Jasper asked when he and Mac reached the bottom. She shot straight to where Kallie and Em were playing.

"Nothings wrong. Kallie has a surprise for you, don't you baby?" I said when Kallie came to stande beside me.

"Hi, Jazzy." Kallie chirped before launching herself at him.

"Oh my gosh, Kallie. You're amazing!" Jasper said as he swung her up in his arms.

We stayed at Emmett's until it started getting dark. "Guys, we gotta go. We gotta get baths and bedtime routine's done." I told them when I realized how late it had gotten.

"I love you, sweetheart." I told kallie as she sat on the bathroom counter while I brushed out her hair after her bath.

She just looked at me strangely in the mirror at my comment. "I love you too, daddy."

I couldn't come up with anything else to say because that made the moment perfect. I just finished brushing out her hair before putting her down on the stool so she could brush her teeth before bedtime.

After we were finished in the bathroom we headed to the office to pick out a book. This was a tradition that her mother had done with her since she was a baby and I had picked it back up because it lulled her to sleep and it also gave us quality time together. "Your bed or mine?" I asked her as we perused the selection of kid friendly books. She just looked at me strangely and turned her attention back to the books on the shelf. "Fine, my bed it is."

She had gotten in the habit lately of falling asleep in my bed and if I didn't fall asleep too, then I would tote her to her bed. She just giggled and finally settled on a book. I groaned when I seen what it was. 'Lady and the Tramp'. I took the book and we headed down the hall to crawl into the middle of my huge bed.

Kallie scrambled onto the bed and climbed into her spot and I laughed silently because honestly that was her spot. More night than not she ended up sleeping in here with me. Hell even Ellie had taken up permanent residence in my bed. "I'm gonna get changed for bed and then we'll read okay?" I asked her as I made my way into my bathroom.

"Okay." She said as she got comfortable under the covers. I quickly got changed into my pajama bottom and t-shirt. I hated wearing t-shirts to bed but I had to cover up for Kallie's sake and to avoid having to answer certain questions.

"Kallie girl, what's wrong?" I asked her urgently as I walked out of the bathroom. She was crying quietly in the middle of my bed with Ellie tucked tightly in her ams.

I crawled onto the bed and cuddled her into my side. She would tell me when she was ready. She scrambled onto my lap and tucked her head under my chin and spoke quietly. "I miss my mommy."

I rocked her gently and ran my hand up and down her back gently. I knew what she was going through. "I know you do sweetheart. I know exactly how you feel." I told her gently. She leaned back and looked at me curiously. "Did your mommy ever tell you about our parents?" I asked her.

She cocked an eyebrow at me that reminded me so much of Amber. "Doc and Meme?" She asked.

Of course Amber hadn't told her about our real parents. She had always been really close with the Cullens. "No, baby. Not Doc and Meme. Our parents names were Anthony and Elizabeth Masen. They went to heaven when your mommy and I were little. We were 11 when they went away." I explained to her gently. She nodded and snuggled into my chest once again. Carlisle was the doctor that had taken me under his wing and retired leaving me his practice. He and Esme had become surrogate grandparents to Amber and Emmett's children from day one.

"I'm sorry your parents went to heaven too, daddy." Kallie said quietly. We both sat there for a few minutes enjoying the quiet.

"Ready for the story now, sweetheart?" I asked kissing the top of Kallie's head.

"Yes, daddy." She said as she settled in beside me in the bed. I picked up the book and opened it to the first page.

We settled down and enjoyed the book both of us quickly falling asleep.

BPOV

I was positively exhausted and I still had to clean up. The first day had went fantastic. Parents came strolling in with their kids all day and actually commented on how amazing it looked. I snorted as I remember the old 'store manager' telling me that people weren't too keen on something so new and vibrant. "Thank you, have a good day." I told a bohemeth of a man as he and his two adorable daughter left my store.

I was just waving them off down the street when I spied my favorite father/daughter duo strolling up the street. I was shocked when they stopped and talked to the guy that had just left my store. Edward tickled the youngest one's stomach as she sat in her pink stroller. I had just turned around to head back inside to start cleaning up when Kallie spotted me standing there. "Miss Bella! How's Amber?" She cried from where Edward and she stood.

I smiled to her and Edward and when he seen me he smiled and said his goodbyes to the guy and his daughters. He let go of Kallie's hand allowing her to run to me and wrap around my legs.

"Amber is doing great but she left me a small note on table and told me that she is excited to be going home with you soon." I told her as I knelt down to wrap her in a gentle hug.

She hugged me quickly before bolting around me and to the fairy house so she could talk to Amber. "Hey, Edward. How was work?" I asked. He looked positively exhausted.

"Long and exhausting. I think every child in this neighborhood was sick today." He commented as we made our way into the store. "Kallie and I just wanted to come by and see how your first day went." He told me as we made our way to the chairs we had sat in yesterday.

"It went amazing. Everybody loved the store and the toys." I exclaimed. "I think that guy you were just talking to is going to buy his daughter's a fairy home like mine." I told him eagerly.

I nodded knowingly. "Yeah, that sounds about Emmett. He's my oldest brother. He dotes on his girls trying to make up for the absence of their mother." He told me. They didn't look anything like each other but I couldn't judge because me and my sisters didn't look anything alike either.

"Wow. He takes care of the girls on his own?" I asked curiously.

He nodded. "He has a little help from the same woman that helped raise us during the day when he's working but yeah he basically takes care of them by his self." He told me. I was instantly curious about the cryptic comment about the 'woman that helped raise us' but I wasn't going to be nosy.

"That's great. Rose is raising her little boys by herself too with a little help from our mom and dad during the day while she's at the coffee shop. I see how hard it is on her." I told him.

"It seems like we have a lot in common then." He told me as he sat back in his chair. I nodded and turned my gaze to where Kallie was talking with her fairy, telling her all about her day. " I'm gonna need to buy her a fairy home soon so that we can take Amber home with us." He commented as we sat listening to her chatter away.

I nodded. "I have smaller ones that aren't quite as grand." I told him quietly not wanting to break the tranquility of the moment.

"She called me daddy last night." He told me quietly out of the blue.

I jerked my gaze back around to his with tears in my eyes. "That's amazing Edward." I told him sincerely.

He leaned forward and looked at me seriously. "Bella, I have a question for you?" He asked me quietly. I nodded for him to continue. He took a deep breath before continuing. "I was wandering if you would like to go out on a date with me tomorrow night?"

I sat there breathing heavily for a few minutes before looking up and smiling at him and nodding. "I would love to, Edward."

He beemed broadly before standing. "Great. I look forward to it. But right now, Kallie and I need to get home."

I stood and smiled at him. "I'm really happy for you and Kallie, Edward. And I am looking forward to tomorrow night too. How about we exchange numbers so we can set up the specifics?" I handed him my phone and he input his number and handed it back to me. I quikly called him so it would store in his phone too. "Done." I told him as we made our way back to where Kallie was still talking to the fairy.

"Kallie, baby we gotta get home." Edward told her quietly and she quickly said goodbye to Amber and scrambled to give me a quick hug before they made their way out of the store. I locked the door behind them and sank to my knees as I thought about the prospect of a date when my phone chirped with an incoming text.

_**Don't freak out on me please. This is as new for me as it is you. I really do look forward to it. -Edward**_

I smiled because the man really was too sweet for his own good. I had told him yesterday about my disastrous almost marriage.

_**Not freaking out...Okay so maybe I am just a little bit. This is a big deal, Edward. But I am still looking forward to it. -Bella**_

I pocketed my phone when i didn't get a response back after a few minutes. I groaned and pushed myself to my feet and began picking up the store to get it ready for tomorrow.

EPOV

I can't believe I just asked her like that. I had had it all planned out in my head to ease into the idea of going on a date. She had just spilled her story to me yesterday about being stood up at the altar almost 2 months ago.

I hadn't been out on a date in almost a year so we both had a right to be nervous. I quickly texted her after I got Kallie buckled into her seat. When she texted me back quickly I was relieved. I smiled the entire way home.

Kallie and I were currently sitting at the dining room table eating dinner. Esme had dropped a casserole dish off on my front doorsteps with strict reheating instructions. I was very thankful for that woman. She kept me and Kallie fed with her surprise dishes every couple of days. I was unsure of how to approach the idea of going on a date with Bella to Kallie.

"Kallie, do you like Miss Bella?" I asked her, laying my fork down on my plate. She looked up at me and nodded still chewing her food.

"What do you think about me taking Miss Bella on a date?" I asked again when she had swallowed her food.

She looked at me curiously. "What's a date, daddy?"

I let out a small laugh and began the simple explanation. "I would take Miss Bella out to dinner and maybe somewhere fun afterwards. Would that be okay with you?" I asked again.

She nodded and took another bite. "Do I get to go?" She asked quietly.

I sighed. This is where it was going to get tricky. I had to tread carefully. "I was thinking that maybe this first time that Miss Bella and I could go by ourselves. What do you think about spending the weekend with Doc and Meme?" I asked when she looked at me slightly scared.

Her eyes lit up with the prospect of spending the whole weekend with her Doc and Meme. "I would love that. Maybe Meme can take me shopping again." She said excitedly. That settled that. I just needed to call Esme and Carlisle to make sure it was ok. This would be the first time she was spending the night somewhere beside here since her mother's funeral.

"Yeah, I'm sure she will take you shopping again." I mumbled under my breath as we finished our dinner and quickly cleaned up the kitchen together. Well, Kallie made more of a mess but she really enjoyed helping me was the dishes and it also taught her a valuable lesson. You have to clean up what you mess up.

"Ok, sweetheart. Why don't you go play and I will call Meme and set up this weekend, okay?" I told her as I dried her feet off from washing dishes.

She nodded and quickly ran to her room as soon as her feet hit the floor.

I picked up the phone and dialed the people who had become like parents to all of us kids. "Hello?" I heard Esme answer the phone as I settled down onto the couch to get comfortable.

"Hey, mama C. Thanks for dinner. It was delicious." I told her and she hummed her acknowledgement.

"It was my pleasure, son. How are you and little Miss Kallie doing?" She asked.

"We are doing great. I forgot to call you yesterday but she started speaking again yesterday afternoon. It was just out of the blue." I told her and I instantly felt bad that I hadn't called and told them as soon as it had happened.

"It's okay, son. I'm glad that she has started talking again. She's a remarkable little girl. Tell her that her Meme and Doc love her." Esme said with tears in her voice.

"I will relay the message but I actually have a favor to ask of you and Doc." I told her as I heard Kallie's TV turn on in her room.

"What's that, Edward? You know we will do anything we can for any of you kids." She told me and I knew it was true because they had helped us all out more than we could ever repay them. Not that they would let us.

"I actually have a date tomorrow evening and was wandering if you and Doc would want to keep Kallie for the weekend? Maybe you could take her shopping. She needs some new clothes and I need some ideas for what she wants for Christmas." I told her quickly. Hoping she wouldn't catch the part about my date.

Boy was I wrong. She squealed so loudly that I had to pull the phone away from my ear to keep from busting my ear drum. When she settled down I put the phone back to my ear. "So is that a yes to all questions?" I asked again.

"You know that's a yes, Edward Anthony. We would love to take that precious baby for the weekend and take her shopping too." She told me.

We stayed on the phone a few minutes longer before I begged off citing that I had to get Kallie ready for bed.

After Kallie and I had gotten ready for bed and she was out for the count beside me in my bed, I decided to text Bella again.

_**You still up?-Edward**_

_**Yeah, what's up?-Bella**_

_**Nothing really. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay about this date tomorrow.-Edward**_

_**I'm fine, Edward. Are you okay with it? Is Kallie okay with it?-Bella**_

_**She's fine. She is going to spend the night with her Meme and Doc.-Edward**_

_**Meme and Doc?-Bella**_

_**I will explain everything tonight, but they are really special people to me and my family.-Edward**_

_**Ok. What time should we meet tomorrow and where?-Bella**_

_**Oh no, Miss Bella. I will be picking you up and taking you on a proper date.-Edward**_

_**Ok, then. What time? What should I wear?-Bella**_

_**How about 6 p.m. and wear somthing comfortably classy?-Edward**_

_**comfortably class? Never heard of that style before but I will see what I can do.-Bella**_

_**Sorry, I'm no good with fashion.-Edward**_

_**It's ok, neither am I. My sister's are the fashion queens. Well, we better be getting to sleep.-Bella**_

_**Yeah, goodnight beautiful.-Edward**_

_**Goodnight, Edward.-Bella**_

I plugged up my phone to charge and snuggled in beside Kallie and fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

Soo...What did you think?

Good? Bad? Ugly?

What do you think Edward is trying to cover up from Kallie? What are your expectations for their date? Where should they go?

Review and let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay here is Chapter 5.**

**Fair waring to the ones that are reading this outloud to their children. The last little bit of this chapter may not be appropriate for their little ears. Just a friendly warning.**

**Thank you so much for your reviews, they make my day and encourage me to keep writing more chapters.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns everything Twilight, I just take her characters and play with them a little bit each day.**

* * *

Chapter 5

BPOV

I finally went to sleep around midnight. I was entirely too excited over the text messages that I had shared with Edward. He was amazing in every way. He had taken to being a father to his niece like it was his next breath. It always took my breath away to see them together, smiling and laughing, or just walking along holding hands.

I squinted my eyes open and slammed my hand in the general direction of the annoying noise that was dragging me from my pleasant dreams. Finally I found it and slammed my hand on it hard shutting it up immediately.

"Oh God." I groaned, knowing I needed to call my sisters and let them know that I had a date with the cute doctor tonight.

I pulled myself from my warm cozy bed and into my amazing shower. I stood under the hot shower for the longest time trying to decide whether I was nervous or excited about this date tonight. I haven't been out on a date in almost 4 years. Mike and I never dated, that whole ordeal was arranged by Renee and his mother, Patsy who had deemed us the perfect couple. All of the 'dates' we had were pre-arranged and for the public's eye not because we wanted to be there.

I got dressed in a warm purple sweater and a pair of my favorite blue jeans with worn holes in the knees and at the back pockets and headed to open up the store. I figured I would pop over and tell Rose and Alice really quick on my way.

I walked in and to my ultimate surprise Edward and Kallie were sitting there munching on breakfast burritos and sipping there drinks. Kallie spotted me first since Edward had his back to the door. "Miss Bella. Miss Bella." She shrieked from her chair smiling from ear to ear.

I crouched down beside her chair and tweaked her on the nose. "Well, good morning Miss Kallie. Whatcha drinkin today?" I asked knowing that Alice came up with really funky names for their drinks.

"A Pinocchio's nose. And it's reaalllyyy good." She said as she took another sip. I shot Edward a quick glance and stood back up.

"I bet it is good. You do realize how much chocolate is in that, right?" I asked him smiling in his direction.

He nodded and grimaced. "Yeah, but that's what she wanted. Good morning by the way." He smirked at me before taking a sip of his coffee.

I smiled broadly at him and nodded. "Sorry. Good morning to you too. I need to run and speak to Rose and Ali before I open shop. I'll see you tonight." I told him and tapped Kallie on the shoulder. "Bye, sweetheart."

She nodded and continued eating her sandwich. Edward grinned broadly at me. "Yep, I'll see you at 6. Text me your address sometime today."

I nodded and turned to walk towards the back where my sisters stood smirking at me.

"What was that all about, Bella?" Alice said when I was withing hearing distance.

I smiled broadly at them and chanced a quick glance behind me at Edward and he smiled at me as he and Kallie gathered their jackets and waved at me before leaving out the door. When I turned back to my sisters they each grabbed a hand and tugged me into Alice's office, slamming the door shut behind them. "Spill. Now." Rose demanded.

I told them that he had asked me out on a date yesterday and that I had accepted and it was set for tonight at 6. When I left them almost a half hour later, I think they were more excited about the date than I was.

I opened the store and busied my morning with handling customers and doing paperwork. At lunch I remembered that I needed to text Edward my address for tonight.

_**Hope you are having a good day. 239 Shannon Drive.-Bella**_

I sent the message and not expecting a reply back, I laid my phone down and continued surfing the internet for new and unusual toys for my store. The ding startled me from my intensive searching and I quickly grabbed my phone, excited to see what he said.

_**My day just got infinitely better. Kallie has been bouncing off the walls all morning. Remind me to NEVER give her a Pinocchio's nose for breakfast again. ;)-Edward**_

I smiled and shook my head because I knew what went into that particular recipe because we had made it up when we were kids but were only allowed to have it on very special occasions.

_**Tried to tell you. When is your lunch break?-Bella**_

I had a suggestion for some of her unused energy that was driving Edward crazy. I hoped he didn't take it the wrong way though.

_**Now. Why?-Edward.**_

_**I was thinking if you needed a break, you could bring Kallie here and let her play while you finish up the rest of your day.-Bella**_

I didn't get a response back for a few minutes and immediately became worried that I had overstepped my bounds. I snatched up my phone and began punching out a hasty apology for my presumptuous suggestion when mid text my phone dinged with a reply from Edward. I quickly opened it up.

_**Hmmmm...-Edward**_

_**It was just a suggestion because my nephews are coming to play in a little bit too.-Bella**_

I didn't get a response back after that so I just tossed my phone on the desk and sulked when Charlie and Sue walked in with Aiden and Taylor in tow.

"Aunt Bella!" They screamed at me from the front door. I rounded the corner so they could see me.

"Hi, guys. Ready to play?" I asked them as I bent down to give them hugs and kisses.

They both nodded and took off toward the mini jungle gym. I stood up facing my parents. "Hi Dad, Mom." I gave each of them a hug.

"Hi, sweetheart. How's the store going?" Mom asked as she hugged me tightly.

"It's going pretty good considering it is only the second day of being opened. I have been pretty steady both days though, so that is really good." I gushed as I looked around at my creation.

"That's great, Bells. It looks great in here." My dad said as he glanced around in awe at all that had changed since the last time he was in here.

"Thanks, Dad. It has been a lot of work but it is well worth it to be back home." I told them quietly.

"I wished we could stay, sweetheart. But we gotta get going. Rose is supposed to come get the boys in about an hour or so." Charlie said as he and mom made their leave.

I was sat in the middle of the floor reading to my nephews and a couple of other kids when my phone dinged on the counter. I ignored it and continued reading because we were almost finished with The Lion King.

Once I finished the story and the kids, except Aiden and Taylor, were gone I picked up my phone and seen that it was a text from Edward.

_**Sorry, Bella. I had an emergency. I would have loved to come drop Kallie off to play with you and your nephews. Again sweetheart, I'm sorry. See you tonight at 6? ;(-Edward**_

_**Sorry, Edward. I was reading a story to a group of kids. I hope everything went okay with the emergency. I look forward to tonight so much, so yes I will see you at 6.-Bella**_

_**;)-Edward**_

I pocketed my phone and finished out the rest of my day. When 4 o'clock rolled around, I locked up the front door and made my way back to my condo so I could get ready for my date.

After I showered again, shaving all my important body parts, I got out and stood in front of the mirror wondering what Edward saw in somebody like me. All I seen was a tall, too skinny figure with hardly no boobs at all, long flat ugly brown hair and dull brown eyes. I turned around and smiled because I knew my ass looked fabulous, I worked hard to keep it firm and round. That was my good one asset.

I quickly dried my hair out and applied a little bit of make up before I made my way back into my bedroom to decide on what to wear. He had told me to dress comfortably classy. What the hell did that even mean? I was struggling to find the perfect outfit when my doorbell rang. I glanced at the clock thinking it was Edward but I seen that it was on a quarter past 5. I snatched my robe off the back of the closet door and went to see who was here.

I snatched open the door to find my tiny little big sister standing there with a smile on her face. "Figured you would like some help on deciding what to wear tonight." She said in way of a greeting.

I smiled and sighed in relief because I was in dire need of her fashion help. "Yeah, Alice. Your help would be great. He said comfortably classy. What the hell does that even mean?" I asked her as I followed her into my room.

She just hummed so I sat on the end of the bed to wait and see what she decided on. She came out with a beautiful kimono style wrap shirt that tied on the side with a pair of snug fitting jeans with some decorations to match the shirt. "How about this? You are more comfortable in jeans and a shirt than a dress or skirt." Alice rambled on and on.

"It's perfect, Ali. Thank you so much." I hugged her tightly and was startled when I pulled back because she had tears in her eyes. "Sissy, what's wrong?" I asked, wrapping her back up in my arms.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just so happy for you." She said as she hugged me tightly for a few minutes. She released me and pushed me towards where she laid the clothes. "Wear the grey ballet flats so you can hopefully stay upright tonight." She was back into dressing mode.

When 6 o'clock rolled around, I felt fabulous and just a little nervous. I jumped when the doorbell rang.

EPOV

"Kallie!" I hollered up the stairs because we were running late and we still had to stop on the way to the office to get some breakfast. This was not the way I had wanted this day to go.

"I'm right here, daddy. I had to find Ellie in your big bed." She said as she came down the stairs holding onto the railing with one hand and Ellie tucked under the arm.

I smiled at hearing her call me daddy. It warmed my hard the way nothing else could. "Ok, sweetheart. Do you have everything you need for Doc's and Meme's house?" I asked her as I took Ellie and placed it in her pink duffel bag.

"Yeah, I got it all." She chirped as she walked past me and towards the garage. When I still hadn't moved she turned back and looked at me with a smirk on her face. "Come on, daddy. We're gonna be late."

I chuckled and headed towards her and scooped her up in my arms, tickling her sides. "Funny little thing this morning aren't ya?" I asked her as I playfully tossed her over my shoulder upside down.

She just giggled loudly as I made our way to the truck and flopped her down in her car seat. We made our way to the office and we were just passing Bella's store when Kallie started screaming. "Daddy! Can we go there for breakfast?"

I glanced in the rearview mirror and seen that she was point to Bella's sisters' coffee shop. "Sure, sweetheart." I told her as I found a parking spot and parked the truck.

"Yay! Maybe Miss Bella is here!" Kallie squealed as she hurriedly undone her straps and scrambled from the truck.

I just laughed at her enthusiasm. "Why are you wanting to see Miss Bella?" I asked as her as she grabbed onto my hand tugging me in the direction of the coffee shop.

"Because she is so nice and I want to check and see how Amber is doing." Kallie chirped tugging on my hand harder.

I sighed because I knew that we needed to get Amber a fairy home for our house so Amber could come home with us instead of us having to go visit her. "Would you like for Amber to come home with us?" I asked quietly.

Kallie stopped dead in her tracks, surprising me. "Can she?" She asked in a quiet voice.

I stopped and crouched down in front of her blocking a good portion of the sidewalk. "Sweetheart, she is your fairy guardian so of course she can come home with us. We can go buy her a fairy house tomorrow if Miss Bella is going to be open." I told her and ran a hand over her little auburn curls and looked into her bright green eyes.

She looked up at me and smiled brightly throwing her arms around my neck almost knocking me on my ass on the cold sidewalk. You could definitely tell that winter was setting in. Next week was Thanksgiving and Christmas wasn't long after that. "I love you, daddy." Kallie said into my shoulder.

"I love you too, sweetheart." I wrapped my arm under her butt and stood with her still hugging me and laying her head on my shoulder. I walked us into RosAli's and greeted Rose and Alice as they stood behind the counter. "Good Morning, ladies." I told them as I sat Kallie on the counter.

"Morning, Edward." Rosalie grumbled as she headed back into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Edward." Alice chirped as she handed Kallie the child friendly menu and me the Adult menu. I almost blushed at some of the names on the menu. None of them had simple normal coffee names. "Good Lord, Alice. Where do you come up with these names?"

She just laughed and shrugged her shoulders in indifference. "I get my inspiration's from a variety of sources." I laughed and shook my head. "Good morning, Miss Kallie. Do you remember me?" She asked Kallie softly.

Kallie glanced at her quickly and nodded before sticking her head back in the menu like she could really read it. It was mainly made up of pictures with a description underneath for the parents to see what was in the drinks. "You are Miss Bella's sister." Kallie said as she laid the menu down and pointed to the one she wanted. I groaned because it had A LOT of chocolate in it.

"That's right, sweetheart. My name is Alice. You want a Pinocchio's nose?" She asked Kallie but looked at me for reassurance.

Kallie nodded eagerly and I shook my head. Kallie glared at me and crossed her arms over her chest in irritation. "Kallie that is too much sweets this early in the morning. Pick something else." I told her.

"I don't want anything else. I want that one." She told me as she looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

I caved instantly and she smiled brightly at getting her way. "Fine. Alice please go light on the chocolate. And we need two breakfast burritos' also please." I told her as I laid my menu down to point at what I wanted. 'Knock me down and screw me dead'. She smirked at me.

"Great. Go have a seat and I will bring them out to you." She told us before going to make our drinks.

After a few minutes, she brought us our drinks and steaming burritos. "Just ignore Rose this morning. Her boys kept her up half the night sick." Alice explained off Rose's gruff greeting earlier. I shrugged and thanked her for our breakfast.

We dug in and were about half way through when Kallie screeched scaring the shit out of me. "Miss Bella! Miss Bella!"

After Bella spoke to us for a few minutes we were on our way when I glanced at my watch to see that we were almost 20 minutes late to the office. "Kallie we gotta hurry, sweetheart. We're late for work." I told her as she hopped in the truck quickly. "Buckle yourself in, tightly." I told her and she did as asked.

When we arrived at the office I seen that I had a waiting room with 7 people in it waiting on me. "Sorry guys, we are running a little late this morning. Who was here first?" I asked them as Kallie and I walked in and hung our jackets up behind the receptionist counter. I grabbed the chart that Mrs. Cope handed me, I glanced down and groaned.

" I was here first, Edward." Jessica Newton said as she sauntered up to the counter.

"I have your chart right here, Jessica. If you could follow me?" I asked her as I led the way to the check in room where my other nurse Angela Yorkie sat waiting. "Ang, could you get Jessica weighed in while I change and get Kallie settled in?" I asked her as I handed her the chart.

"Sure thing, doc." She said as she winked at me in a friendly manner. She was a happily married woman to her high school sweetheart, Eric.

I groaned and headed down the hall to change into my scrubs so I wouldn't carry germs home to our house. "Kallie!" I hollered down the hall once I was changed. She stuck her head down the hall where I was at.

"Yes, daddy?" She asked sweetly.

I shook my head. "You be nice to Mrs. Cope and Mrs. Angela and you mind them ok?" I told her gently. She nodded and went back to the front receptionist area where she picked up her coloring book from yesterday.

I went into the room where Jessica was waiting. "So Jessica, what seems to be the problem today?" I asked her as I sat on the stood in front of the patient table she was perched on with her legs crossed causing her short skirt to hike even higher. I averted my eyes to the chart in front of me.

"I have a pain in my lower back still. Those pain pills you gave me aren't working." She said breathlessly.

I shook my head because just last week I had prescribed her a low dose of percocet. The day after her visit, her husband called up here and told me that his wife had been abusing pain pills for quite some time and to ignore her requests for them. Since he was on her medical release forms I told him that I had just prescribed her some pain pills, what kind, and what dosage. He thanked me and told me to just turn her away next time she came in.

"Jessica, Ben called last week." I told her and before I could explain anything else she jumped down off the table and stormed out of the office.

I laughed it off and made my way back to the front. "Who's next?" I asked them and this continued for the next two hours.

I groaned when I heard Kallie's feet pitter patter down the short hallway again. "Can you hold on a minute, Mr. Johnson?" I asked the elderly man sitting on the patient table currently.

"Sure thing, son. She sure is hyper this morning." He chuckled. I cracked open the door and just caught the sight of Kallie chasing a ball down the hallway that she was throwing.

"Kallie Anne." I said sternly and she turned big guilty green eyes to me.

"Yes, daddy?" She said softly.

"Please calm down and go play in your room, sweetheart." I begged her.

She pulled the sad puppy dog face on me. "But, daddy. It's sooooo boring in there." She told me sadly. "I can't throw my ball in there. It's too big." She had this guilt trip stuff down pat.

"Fine, just try to stay out of people's way, ok?" I told her gently. She smiled brightly and ran to give me a quick hug.

"Okay, daddy. Thank you." She chirped before she was off running and throwing her huge beach ball up and down the hall.

I chuckled and stood up to walk back in the room where Mr. Johnson was chuckling. I just shook my head because I knew she had me wrapped around her tiny little fingers. "She's such a sweet little girl. Got you wrapped around her little finger doesn't she?" I nodded and chuckled.

"Yeah she does. I am just grateful that she is talking now." I told them old man that had become one of my favorite patients. He was like a sweet old man, kind of reminded me of my grandpa.

"I know what you mean. She has had a rough time in her young life but she seems to be doing great now." He told me. "You are doing a fine job with her, son." He told me sincerely.

"Thank you. Now you have got to start checking your sugar levels everyday, you hear me?" I told him, turning the subject back to his health.

When it was lunch time, I had Angela run down the street and get us all some hamburgers and french fries. I was sitting in the floor of the patient room that I had turned into Kallie's play room playing barbies when my phone dinged alerting me to an incoming text message. It was Bella. I chatted with her a few minutes before Angela began screaming from the front office.

"Edward! Edward! Come quick!"

I quickly told Kallie to stay put and ran into the waiting room and was startled at the scene laid out in front of me. Lauren Mallory was sprawled out on the floor of the waiting room writhing in pain. "Lauren how long have you been having contractions?" I asked her as I snatched a pair of gloves from my pocket.

She groaned and grabbed her stomach and screamed in pain. "Since late last night." She managed to say around her pain and contractions.

"Lauren you should have went to the hospital when you felt the first contractions." I told her worried about her and the baby. She was a high risk pregnancy to begin with and the baby was breech. "Lauren there is no time now. She's here. We're gonna have-" I didn't get finished telling her what I was gonna have to do before she passed out from the pain.

"Daddy what's wrong with the lady?" Kallie asked in a timid voice from the doorway. I shot Angela a worried glance and nodded for her to go get Kallie.

"Kallie, sweetheart. She is having a baby. I need you to go play with Miss Angela ok? Please for daddy?" I asked her when she started crying at the sight of the blood on my hands.

Angela picked her up and cradled her in her arms and carried her to the playroom with Kallie screaming for me "DADDY! DADDY!"

I blinked away the tears and had to shake my head to focus on the task at hand. I had to deliver Lauren baby before they both died.

Almost two excruciating hours later I helped load Lauren and Gabriella onto the stretcher. "Lauren you did great. Congratulations." I told her as the paramedics pushed the stretcher out the front door fo the waiting room.

"I'm gonna go take a quick shower and get Kallie. Please close up." I told her as I trudged my way back to the locker room. After a quick shower and a change of clothes, I made my way to the play room to check on Kallie.

I walked in the room and my heart broke at the sight before me. Kallie was laid on her little bed curled in a ball with tear stains on her cheeks. "How long has she been asleep?" I asked Angela quietly.

"About an hour. She cried herself to sleep begging for you." Angela told me and broke my heart even more.

I nodded and told her she could leave for the day and that I would see her on Monday. When she left, I picked up my phone to see a text message from Bella almost two hours ago. I quickly replied before waking up Kallie.

"Kallie, baby. Wake up, sweetheart." I told her soothingly as I stroke her curls back from her face. She stirred and when she seen me her eyes went wide and she launched herself into my arms.

"Oh...daddy." She whimpered into my neck.

I stroked her back soothingly and sat on the edge of her bed with her cradled in my arms. "Baby girl, it's ok." I told her softly.

"I was so scared again, daddy." She told me quietly and it dawned on me that the screaming and the blood must have made her relive that afternoon her mother died.

"I'm fine, baby. Miss Lauren was just having a baby and it hurt but they are both fine." I told her, not sure how much she understood.

She nodded against my shoulder before pulling back to look me in the eyes. She cupped her tiny hands on either side of my face. "I love you, daddy." She told me before she placed a gently kiss on my lips.

I did the same to her. "I love you, too." We sat on that bed until Angela and Mrs. Cope came and told us they were leaving.

"Kallie, are you okay to go to Doc and Meme's tonight?" I asked her as we picked up her toys so she would know where to find them come Monday morning.

"Yes, daddy. You need to go on a date with Miss Bella tonight." She told me matter-of-factly.

"Okay, Miss smarty pants. Let's go then. Doc and Meme are waiting on you." I told her as we grabbed our bags and left. We made a pit stop by the flower shop and I let Kallie pick out a flower to give to Bella tonight.

When I dropped her off at Carlisle and Esme's, I pulled them aside and explained what had happened earlier and told them that if she asked for me or needed me to call me immediately. They told me I was over exaggerating and to have fun tonight.

I raced home so I could get ready for our date. We had to make the 6:30 ferry to get to Seattle, where I had reservations for 7:30.

I dressed in a red button up shirt and some dark washed blue jeans. I slipped my feet into my dress shoes and decided to tackle my hair. I desperately needed a hair cut. I had always worn my hair a little long but it was starting to get a little too long for my liking. I snatched my leather jacket off the coat rack and headed in the direction of Bella's condo. I punched the address into the GPS and realized that she just lived about a mile from my house.

I pulled up to her condo and took a deep breath before getting out and going to her door. I knocked gently and heard scrambling behind the door before it was snatched open to reveal the most amazing thing I had ever seen.

BPOV

Edward stood on the other side of my door staring at me shamelessly. "Edward." I called his name to gain his attention.

He shook his head and smirked at me. "Sorry, Bella. You are breath takingly beautiful tonight." He told me as he handed me the single yellow and pink rose from behind his back. "Kallie picked it out but I approved." He told me gently.

I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you and tell Kallie thank you also whenever you see her." I told him quietly as I went to put the rose in a small vase and sit it on my table. "Come on in for a minute." I told him over my shoulder.

He walked in and looked around my homey condo. I grabbed my own leather jacket off the back of my couch before announcing I was ready. He held out his hand for me and smiled at me gently. I placed my hand in his and gasped at the sparks that ignited as soon as our palms touched. "Do you feel that?" I asked him quietly.

He nodded and intertwined our fingers. "Yeah, I feel it." He assured me quietly. I locked my apartment and we made our way down to his truck.

"Edward how do you expect me get in this thing gracefully?" I asked him bewilderly as I stared at the truck with huge tires.

"I'll help you up, and there are side rails to step on when you open the door." He explained then showed me as he opened the door for me. Side rails did indeed come down when he opened the door.

He gripped me on the hips right above my jeans to help boost me into the truck. "Is this okay?" He whispered in my ear.

I nodded and reached for the handle as he lifted me into the truck. "Thank you." I told him when I was seated in the truck.

He nodded and made his way around the truck to climb in effortlessly.

"So where are we going tonight?" I asked curiously as he backed out of my driveway and headed for the marina.

"Seattle. We have reservations for 7:30 at Bella Italia but the rest of the night is a surprise. So don't ask." He told me as he grinned at me.

I laughed quietly. "Edward...come on. I don't like surprises." I grumbled to him. He just chuckled and turned on the radio softly. He laid his arm on the center console palm up wiggling his fingers. "You are shameless, Edward." I told him before sliding my hand into his.

I was amazed at the level of comfort I had around him. "Not shameless. Just hopeful. This spark we feel" he wiggled our fingers "can't be nothing." He told me seriously as we waited in line to board the ferry headed to Seattle.

"No it can't be." I told him and turned my gaze out the window. We sat there listening to music for a good 5 minutes and it never became uncomfortable for either of us. His phone ringing broke the tranquil moment.

"It's Esme." He explained as he quickly answered it. "Hello." He said and then he sighed and put the phone on speakerphone, laying it between us as the vehicles started moving. "Okay, Kallie. Miss Bella can hear you now." He told her and rolled his eyes before turning his attention to the vehicle in front of the truck.

"Miss Bella?" Kallie's voice came over the phone timidly.

"I'm here, sweetheart. What's up?" I asked her quietly.

"Nothing really. I was just making sure daddy was really with you." She told us quietly.

We both laughed. Edward answered her. "Kallie Anne, I told you that I was taking Miss Bella on a date and I do not lie to you." He told her sternly.

"Sorry, daddy." Kallie said quietly.

"It's ok, sweetheart. Talk to Miss Bella. Want me to take you off speaker?" He asked her quietly.

"Yes, please."

Edward handed me the phone. I seen that it was an iPhone just like mine and I quickly took it off speakerphone and put it to my ear. "What's up, Miss Kallie?" I asked the sweet girl on the other end of the phone line.

"I forgot to ask you this morning, how is Amber doing?"

I giggled because the little girl was serious about her fairy guardian. "She left me another note this morning and told me to tell you that she loved you and couldn't wait to come home with you." I told her. I chanced a glace at Edward and seen his eyes were slightly glassed over with unshed tears.

I laced my fingers back into his hand and squeezed his fingers gently but reassuringly. "Okay, daddy told me this morning that we could come get a fairy home tomorrow if you are open."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I'm not open tomorrow." I told her gently. "Kallie, don't cry sweetheart. Amber understands." I told her soothing. Edward motioned to give him back the phone.

He put it to his ear. "Kallie, stop crying baby. We will go first thing Monday morning before work and get a fairy home for Amber. Okay?" He asked her and then he sighed at her response.

"I love you too, Kallie. You be good for Doc and Meme. I will see you tomorrow." He told her and then hung up the phone.

"Sorry about that, Bella. We had a bit of an incident today at work." Edward told me as he put the truck in park and turned it off. "Wanna get out and go up top?" He asked me quietly. I nodded and opened my door. He was around the truck before I could even step foot out of the truck. He offered me his hand to help me down.

"Why thank you kind sir." I told him as I climbed down the truck and we made our way to the top observation deck, hand in hand.

Once we were situated against the railing looking out the lights flickering off the water I asked. "What happened today at work that has Kallie so insecure again?"

He sighed and hung his head and told me what had happened and how badly Kallie had reacted to it. "It's not your fault, Edward. She's still healing." I told him softly and surprised both of us by wrapping my arms around him in a tight warm hug.

"I know but it still isn't easy." He whispered into my hair. He pulled back a little bit to look me in the eyes.

"You are a good father, Edward. Never doubt that." I told him as I placed a warm hand against the side of his face.

He nodded and his eyes glanced briefly to my lips and back to my eyes. If I hadn't been staring into his eyes I probably wouldn't have noticed him do it. I smirked a little bit at him. He smiled back softly. "I planned on waiting until the end of the night to ask this but I don't want to wait anymore. Can I kiss you, Bella?" He asked me so quietly I almost didn't hear him.

I nodded gently before my eyelids slid shut in anticipation of his kiss. I smiled when I felt his breath against my lips.

EPOV

After the phone call with Kallie, I was determined to make this night perfect. I figured there would be some repercussions from the incident earlier and if Kallie clinging to me was it then that was okay as long as she kept talking.

Bella and I stood against the railing as I told her what happened today and how bad I felt about having to send Kallie away when she was in that state. I felt relieved when she accepted it and told me in no uncertain terms that I did what I had to do as a father and as a doctor. She shocked the shit out of me when she wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug.

I wrapped my arms tight around her and breathed in her scent. Vanilla and strawberries mixed together. It was the most amazing smell I had ever smelled on a woman. I hated women who sprayed themselves with overly fruity sprays.

She placed a warm hand against the side of my face and I leaned into it slightly. "You are a good father, Edward. Never doubt that." She told me quietly yet seriously.

All I could do was nod at her. I was mesmerized by her. She was an amazing woman, in every way. I had the strongest urge to kiss her and unconsciously my eyes slid to her lips and then back to her eyes. I noticed the smirk on her face and I decided to go for it. "I planned on waiting until the end of the night to ask this but I don't want to wait anymore. Can I kiss you, Bella?" I asked her quietly.

She nodded slightly and closed her eyes. I leaned forward and breathed against her lips gently and she smiled. I smile too and decided to play with her a little bit. I kissed each eyelid first. The smile on her face got even bigger.

I kissed her on the tip of her nose and she scrunched her forehead and snapped her eyes open to see my laughing ones. "Edward." She groaned in frustration.

"Bella." I told her as I leaned forward and kiss her on the side of her neck right above the collar of her shirt. She groaned and leaned her head to the side. I smirked and kissed her once again behind her ear before pulling back.

"You are not-" I cut her off by placing my lips against hers, stopping all communication. I was shocked by the sparks that flew between us with just a little touch of the lips. I groaned and pressed my lips tighter to hers.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and sunk her fingers into my hair, scratching my scalp gently. I groaned and slid my hands up her back to tangle in her glorious hair. I parted my lips slightly and she groaned and pressed even tighter to me. I moved my lips against hers before breaking the kiss.

I didn't want to get too carried away before we even had our date. When I pulled back and looked at her kiss swollen lips, I couldn't stop myself and dove back in for more with a groan. She groaned too and pulled me even tighter to her.

I slanted my lips against hers passionately. We kissed for several minutes. Lips sliding against each other. Mingled groans. Teeth nibbling. When breathing became a necessity we broke apart and I leaned my forehead against her so we could catch our breaths.

"Wow." I whispered quietly.

She nodded against my forehead and dragged her hands from around my neck to place on my chest under the lapels of my jacket. He eyes shot to mine when she felt what I normally kept hidden under my shirt. There were only a handful of people who knew what I kept hidden under my clothes.

"Edward is that a..."

* * *

**Soo... don't kill me for ending it here. I hope to have Chapter 6 up within the next two days. What did you think?**

**What is Edward hiding from everybody?**

**Kallie is such a sweet girl, it really is a shame what has happened to her but she gets her happy ever after too, just be patient and let their story unfold.**

**Thanks again for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So here is yet another chapter. This is the rest of their date. Hope it doesn't disappoint anybody. **

**I want to give a huge Thank You to the few that have reviewed. THANK YOU!**

**Yet again, this chapter may not be appropriate for little ears. Just a friendly warning.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all Twilight, I just take them and play with them a few hours a day.**

* * *

Chapter 6

BPOV

Edward and I were standing on the observation deck of the ferry headed to Seattle for our date, when he kissed me. When we parted breathlessly I ran my hands from his shoulders down his chest under his leather jacket when my hand encounter an unusual bump. I gasped because I had a feeling I knew exactly what I was feeling.

"Edward is that a piercing I feel?" I whispered quietly. He groaned and shut his eyes but nodded slightly against my head.

I ran my finger over it, tweaking it a little bit causing a groan to erupt from deep in his chest. "Bella, you are playing with fire, sweetheart."

I smiled because I liked that he was so effected by such a small action. I gave it one last flick before laying my hands flat against his chest. "I would have never pegged you for that type, Edward." I told him quietly.

He laughed gently and opened smoldering green eyes to meet my gleaming brown ones. "It was done on a college dare. I don't let a lot of people know about it because of my position in this town." He told me quietly leaning forward to gently peck me on the lips before releasing me completely.

I turned around and leaned over the rail again when I felt him stand behind me and place his hands on either side of mine on the rail. "Is this okay, angel?" I nodded slightly and continued looking out at the water. I didn't know what to make of him calling me angel. I liked it but it also made me nervous because I was no angel. I decided to not say anything and just go with the flow. The night was turning out to be amazing so far.

"Are you hiding anything else underneath that good boy facade?" I asked him quietly. He chuckled in my ear.

"You will just have to explore one day and find out on your own." He told me quietly. We remained silent for the rest of the ferry ride into Seattle.

When Edward pulled up to Bella Italia, I was overjoyed because I used to come here all the time. Matter of fact, a good friend of mine worked here as the hostess. "I love this place, Edward. I used to come here all the time when I lived in Seattle."

"Really? That's great. I too come here all the time when I make trips into Seattle. I have a friend who works the hostess stand here and guaranteed me a great table." He told me. Was it possible that we knew the same friend.

"Embry Call?" I asked cautiously.

"Yeah, how did you know that?" Edward asked me as he helped me from the truck.

I giggled because we did indeed have a friend in common. "I used to hang with Embry and the rest of the pack when I lived here. We met in college and became fast friends." I explained.

Edward nodded. "It's amazing that we haven't ran into each other before. With us both growing up on Bainbridge Island and having friends and places in common." Edward mused as he led us toward the front door.

"I know, but I kind of like the way we met. It's our own little unique story to tell." I told him as I spotted Embry talking to an elderly couple.

Edward and I waited until Embry returned before stepping up to his podium. "Bells? Eddie you didn't tell me that Bells here was your beautiful date." Embry told us as he wrapped us both in a gentle hug.

"Well Embry I had no idea that this was the girl who talked about all the time until about 2 minutes ago." Edward chuckled.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around Edward's waist. "Yeah, Embry how come you never told me you had such hot friends?" I asked him chuckling.

Embry just shook his head and turned to lead us toward our table. "Do your two want what you normally have?" He asked when we were seated at a small secluded table.

I nodded as did Edward and Embry turned to go give our order to the waitress. "So you think I'm hot then?" Edward asked chuckling as he looked at me across the table.

I nodded and gave him a shy smile. "You have to know how people view you, Edward." I told him chuckling.

He groaned. "But there is so much more to me than just my looks." He told me solemnly.

"Oh Edward. I know that, I was just joking." I told him quietly, intertwining our fingers on the table top.

Before he could respond our waitress made an appearance. "Hi, my name is Victoria. I will be your waitress tonight. What can I get you to drink?" She never glanced in my direction, not once. She kept batting her eyelashes at Edward in what I guess was supposed to be seductive. I started to tug my hand back but Edward held tight never sparing more than a courteous glance to Victoria.

"Angel, would you like to share a red wine? It's gonna be awhile before we drive anywhere." Edward asked me in a sultry voice.

I decided to play along for his sake. "Sure, handsome. You worked so hard on this date, you deserve a celebratory drink." I told him breathlessly, winking at him.

He winked back and gave Victoria our drink order before dismissing her abruptly. "I hope she doesn't spit in our food when it comes." Edward chuckled.

We enjoyed a quiet laughter filled dinner. We learned that even though we both grew up on Bainbridge Island we grew up on opposite sides of it. We learned that we both had traumatic childhoods, with his parents dying and my mother being absentee. Once we finished eating Edward signaled for the bill and Victoria sauntered back over to our table. She slid the folder to Edward where he slipped his credit card in and handed it back to her without ever glancing at her face.

"God, can that woman not take a hint." I grumbled under my breath as she sashayed away.

"Angel, what's wrong?" Edward asked me softly. I shook my head that nothing was wrong but refused to meet his eyes.

Edward got up from his chair and came to squat in front of me. He put a finger under my chin and tipped my chin up to meet his eyes. "Please tell me what's wrong." He begged softly.

I sighed softly gathering my strength and bearings. "She wants you and it's so obvious. She is really pretty too, where as I'm just a plain jane." I grumbled.

Edward sighed and before he could answer Victoria returned with the pay folder. "Here is your card and receipt." She purred. Edward snatched the folder from her and tossed it on the table. He leaned forward and kissed me soundly on the lips leaving no doubt who he wanted.

He whispered into my ear when he released my lips. "You are beautiful and you are who I asked on a date. Not her."

I nodded. I heard her sigh rudely from behind us. Edward released me and stood up opening the folder to take his card and receipt back when he got a sudden scowl on his face. I had never seen him this angry before. "I need to speak to your manager right now." He told Victoria firmly leaving no room for any doubts that he was indeed angry.

"That's not necessary, sir." Victoria said quietly.

"I think it is necessary because you have made my date very uncomfortable and I will not tolerate it anymore." Edward said quietly but deadly.

I stood up and placed my hands on his arm. "Edward let's just get out of here. She's not worth it."

After he took a few deep breaths he nodded and grabbed our jackets before grabbing my hand and leading me out of the restaurant. Once outside he leaned against the brick wall to get control of his temper. "I'm sorry, Bella." He told me as he looked at me from beneath hooded eyes.

"There is nothing to be sorry for. You didn't do anything wrong. Let's just get to the rest of the date and forget all about that floozy." I told him as I looked at him looking all sexy leaned up against the brick wall with a smirk firmly in place.

He nodded and grabbed my hand. "How good are you at pool?" He asked me cryptically as he led the way down the sidewalk.

"Never really played. Why?" I asked curiously as we strolled down the sidewalk. He wrapped has arm around my waist tugging me into his side.

"I figured we could have a fun night. Playing pool and my brother is playing with his band 'New Moon' so I figured we could just have a fun night before we head back to the Island." Edward told me quietly.

EPOV

We were walking down the sidewalk heading to the club 'Twilight' where Jasper had told me him and his band were playing a couple of sets tonight. We were about 15 foot from the front door when my phone rung with Esme's ringtone. "Hello?" I said when I answered the phone.

I tugged Bella to a stop and we once again leaned against the brick building so I could talk on the phone. "Edward I hate to ask this while you are on your date but Kallie keeps asking for you before she goes to bed." Esme told me quietly.

I sighed and mouthed "It's Kallie" to Bella and "Yeah, put her on." to Esme. Bella stood up and and began walking back and forth in front of me while I waited for Kallie to get on the phone.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, baby. I'm here. What's wrong?" I asked Kallie because something in her voice was off.

"I'm scared."

Yeah that didn't help a whole lot. "Scared about what Kallie? You've stayed with Meme and Doc before." I told her gently.

"I know. I'm scared to sleep by myself." She admitted in a quiet voice. I had been warned that this may happen since I usually just let her stay in my bed after she fell asleep.

"Why don't you ask Meme if you can sleep with her and Doc?" I asked her, not having any other options at the moment except for going home to get her. Bella was making me nervous so on her back track I snagged her hand causing her to tumble into me. I wrapped my arm around her waist and held her to me.

"Okay. I miss you, daddy."

I sighed because I was afraid of this. "I miss you too, sweetheart. I promise that after you and Meme go shopping tomorrow I will come and get you, okay?"

"Okay, daddy. Can I talk to Miss Bella?" She surprised me with that one.

"Sure thing, sweetheart. I love you, Kallie Anne. Goodnight and sweet dreams baby girl." I told her and listened to her return the sentiments before handing the phone to Bella.

She look surprised when I handed her the phone. She pushed away from my chest and took the phone from my hand. "Hi, Kallie. What's up, sweetheart?"

"Okay, Kallie I will see what I can do." Bella looked at me with a funny expression on her face before she turned her attention back to the phone. "I love you too, Kallie. Goodnight, sweetheart. Bye."

Hearing her tell Kallie goodnight and I love you, warmed my heart more than I ever thought possible. She handed me back my phone and smiled at me warmly. She turned so her front was to my front and placed her hands on my shoulders. "Your daughter wanted me to give you a goodnight kiss. Is that okay?" She asked me softly.

I nodded and leaned my head down to meet her lips half way. It was a gentle meeting of the lips. Nothing passionate just sweet. I softly moved my lips against hers tentatively. She moaned and laced her fingers through my hair tugging me closer.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her snug against me. I heard her moan and part her lips a little bit allowing me to deepen the kiss. I pulled her bottom lip between my teeth and nibbled on it gently.

When I released her bottom lip, I swiped my tongue across her lip to soothe the ache. I tilted my head to deepen the kiss but before I could my idiotic brother spotted us. "Yo, Eddie. Let the poor girl breathe." Jasper chuckled when he approached us. I broke apart from Bella with a groan.

She fluttered her eyes open and smiled at me. "I'm not sure that is what Kallie had in mind." She whispered quietly.

I chuckled and leaned back to face my brother who stood beside us smirking. "Jasper, I will remember this when you get a girl." I snapped at him shooting him a glare. "Bella, this is my other brother, Jasper. Jasper meet Bella. She is the one that Kallie keeps talking about." I told him gesturing between the two of them.

Bella stuck her hand out in greeting and was surprised when Jasper tugged her to him for a hug. "It's a pleasure to meet you Bella." Jasper drawled. "I would love to stay and chit chat but the guys and I are up in 20 minutes and we still have to set up." He told us before turning to walk away with a wave.

Bella called after him. "Nice to meet you, Jasper."

I chuckled and tugged her hand leading her inside the bar. I guided her to a booth and slid in beside her after she was seated. "Bella is all of this okay?" I asked her softly stroking her fingers between mine.

"What do you mean Edward?" She asked turning partially sideways, her knee brushing my thigh.

I took a deep breath before trying again. "I know we have moved pretty fast for a first date. I just want to make sure that you are okay with it all." I asked her, stroking the side of her face, tucking her hair behind her ear.

She closed her eyes and leaned her head into my hand. "Edward, I am a big girl and I will let you know when I am not okay with something. Okay?" She told me with a tone that left absolutely no room for argument.

I smiled at her because she always kept surprising me. "Okay. Do you wanna play a game of pool or would you rather just sit and listen to the band play?" I asked her before leaning in to place a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Are you going to teach me to play pool?" She asked me teasingly.

I smirked because I was rather good at pool. I used to hustle games during college for extra money. "I can teach you if you want me to? We may have to get extra close though." I warned her playfully.

"I might like getting extra close to you, Edward." She told me sexily.

I just groaned and pulled her from the booth, leading her to the pool tables in the back under dimly lit lights. I set all the balls before hanging the triangle back up. I walked over to the wall where the pool cues were hanging. "Here, angel, this stick should do you good." I told her as I handed her a cue stick that would be perfect for her stature.

"Oh really? How good?" She teased before she grabbed the stick and walked away back to the table.

I just hung my head and groaned. This woman was going to be the death of me. My dick twitched to attention at hearing her teasing. It was going to be a long night.

When I was back beside her, I leaned over and kissed her on the side of the head muttering. "Be good, angel. Please."

She just chuckled. "Can I scatter the balls?" She asked innocently while batting her lashes at me.

I shook my head. "It's called breaking and I will do it this first time so you can see how it's done." I lined up the cue ball with the end of my pool stick and pulled back applying just the right amount of force and sunk two colored balls immediately.

"Wow, Edward. I never would have pegged you for being so good at this." She giggled. I just smirked at her and lined up my next shot.

"I used to play a lot during college for extra spending money." I told her as I deliberately missed the next shot so she could get a chance to play.

"You, Edward Cullen? Used to hustle playing pool?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

I nodded and motioned for her to come to me. "Pick a ball to shoot. " I told her when she was standing right beside me. "Your balls are the striped ones, angel."

She picked her ball and then just looked at me not knowing what to do. I pulled her in front of me, sitting my pool cue to the side and picking hers up.

"Ready, Bella?" I whispered in her ear, leaning over her positioning her stick in her fingers just right.

"Mmmhmm." She murmured softly, pressing her hips back into mine. I bit back a groan and pulled her hands back showing her how to shoot the ball.

"Think you got it?" I asked her softly, placing a kiss behind her ear.

She nodded and I took a step back allowing her to shoot the cue on her own. She stayed bent over the edge of the pool table and I stood back to admire her backside while she took her shot. She had an amazing ass, all firm and round but not overly big.

She pulled the stick back just like I showed her and slammed it forward hitting the cue ball with just the right amount of English, sinking one of her balls. She threw her stick down and turned around with an astonished look on her face right before launching herself into my arms laughing loudly. "I did it, Edward. I really did it." She exclaimed.

I laughed and wrapped her up in my arms, twirling her around in a circle before placing her feet back on the floor. "You are a quick study, Miss Bella." I told her as I released her. "You get another shot since you sunk your ball." I told her quietly. She smirked at me before turning around to pick up her pool cue to take another shot.

She looked at me over her shoulder, her eyes half lidded. "Help me?"

I was powerless to anything else but line up against her back and help her again and again until we worked our way through 2 sets of pool. I was painfully hard by now and her constant teasing wasn't helping anything either but I loved seeing her so carefree.

We were both carefree and having a really good time without drinking. I had offered to get her something to drink after our first game of pool and she said she only wanted a Dr. Pepper since I couldn't drink because I was driving.

I was having a blast with her. The last time I had been on a date was in college and it went disastrous. I had been so career focused that I had put my social life on the back burner.

BPOV

I was pleasantly surprised at the amount of lust floating around Edward and I. I usually was a very reserved person but he seemed to bring out my lustful sexual side. I had no intentions of going home with him tonight or doing anything other than kissing and light touching but it was going to be hard to not go further. Pun fully intended.

"Dance with me?" I asked Edward as we hung our pool cues back up after our second game of pool.

He looked at me and smirked before pulling me out onto the dance floor. Jasper's band was taking a break so the radio was blaring from the speakers. I groaned when "Lick" by Joi came on over the speakers. This was sex music at it's best.

I grinned up at Edward before turning around and pressing my back to his front and looping my arms around his neck to slowly move against him. He groaned and put his hands on my hips. "Bella, what are you doing to me, angel?" He groaned into my ear as he traced a path down my neck with his tongue.

"Just dancing, babe. Just dancing." I told him breathlessly as I moved my hips against his side to side. He groaned and I felt his hands tighten on my hips before one hand went under the edge of my shirt to stroke the soft skin of my stomach.

I groaned and pushed my hips into his even harder rocked against him again feeling his erection against the small of my back. "Edward.." I moaned breathlessly. My teasing game was being turned around and used against me.

He sucked lightly on my neck, nibbling against the sensitive skin sending tingles all the way down to the tips of my blue painted toenails. "Oh god." I groaned. Suddenly the song changed to Michael Buble's "Me and Mr. Jones" and the sexual tension in the air could have been sliced with a knife.

"I think we need to get out of here, angel." Edward said against my neck. I nodded and released my hands from around his neck and turned to face him with hooded eyes. I was shocked to see he had the same expression on his face that I had on mine. We were both horny as hell.

"I agree. I need some fresh air." I told him as I grabbed his hand and headed towards the front door to gather our jackets and leave.

Once we were outside, we decided to stroll down the sidewalk to just cool ourselves off. "What happened back there, Edward?" I asked quietly.

He just chuckled. "I think you could call that hormone overdrive, angel." He said as he laughed gently.

I tugged on his hand, stopping him in the middle of the sidewalk. When he turned to face me I asked him the question that had been on my mind all night. "Why do you call me angel, Edward?"

He looked at me seriously and took a few steps towards me so he could look me dead in the eyes as he explained. "You gave me and Kallie happiness and laughter back. You were the pivotal point to getting her to speak again. We have this freaky unbelievable spark every time we touch and I can't get enough of it. You are my saviour who got me out of a funk I didn't even realise I was in." He explained quietly.

"Oh." Was my intelligent response.

"Does the nickname bother you?" Edward asked nervously.

I shook my head and kissed him gently on the lips. "Nope. I was just curious." I said as I once again tugged him down the sidewalk.

We walked around just enjoying the quiet night and each other's company, not touching except for our hands that were swinging between us gently. Before we realized it, it was nearing midnight and we needed to hurry to make the 12:20 ferry to get us back home. We ran back to the truck laughing like damned teenagers that were late for a curfew.

I must have fell asleep while waiting on the ferry because the next thing I knew was Edward lowering me onto my bed gently. "Edward?" I asked not even bothering to crack open an eye because if this was a dream then I didn't want to wake up from it.

"Yeah, angel it's me. You are home safe and sound. I will call you later today." He told me quietly, kissing me on the forehead before turning to leave. I faintly heard the front door shut before I snuggled deep into my blankets to relive the most amazing night I've had in a long long long time.

EPOV

The shrill ringing of my cell phone drug me from my peaceful quiet sleep. "Hello?" I answered in a gruff voice.

"Daddy? Are you still asleep?" Kallie's voice caused me to sit up straight in the bed alarmed.

"Yeah, baby. I was still asleep but I'm awake now. What's up?" I asked her scrubbing a hand over my face, trying to further wake myself up.

"I just wanted to call and ask if I could stay another night with Meme and Doc?" She asked timidly.

"Are you sure, baby girl?" I asked her quietly, remembering her phone calls from last night.

"Yes sir. I'm sure. Meme said something about a shopping venture." She said but stumbled over the word adventure.

"You mean shopping adventure?"

"Yeah, that's it. So can I stay?" She asked eagerly. I nodded and then realised that she couldn't see me.

"You can stay tonight but I am coming to get you in the morning right after breakfast, okay?" I told her because I wanted to spend some quality time with just the two of us after the debacle of Friday.

"Yes sir. I love you daddy!" She said before she hung up in my ear.

"Well, I love you too Kallie." I grumbled to the walls of my bedroom.

I flipped the covers off of me and made my way to the bathroom, naked as the day I was born. I detested sleeping in clothes but had to get in the habit when Kallie came to live with me. After I took a leisurely long shower I decided to see if Em and his girls and Jazz wanted to cook out and hang out this afternoon. I thought I might invite Bella over too.

I called Emmett and Jasper and they quickly reassured me that it sounded like a plan and would see me around 4. I decided to text Bella in case she was still asleep.

_**You awake,angel?-Edward**_

I got dressed in some loose fitting jeans and a white v-neck t-shirt while I waited for a reply.

_**Barely. Why are you awake so early when you don't have Kallie?-Bella**_

I made my way to the living room so I could talk to her.

_**She just called and asked if she could stay another night with Carlisle and Esme-Edward**_

_**Oh. Ok. BTW I had a wonderful time last night. Did you carry me in and tuck me into bed?-Bella**_

_**You don't remember? I'm hurt.:( -Edward**_

_**Haha. Funny, babe. I was still fully clothed this morning. Thanks for leaving my virtue intact.-Bella**_

_**You are very welcome, angel. And yes, I carried you in because you were sleeping so peacefully.-Edward**_

_**Thanks, babe. I appreciate it. I slept like a baby.-Bella**_

_**I'm glad. You got any plans for the afternoon?-Edward**_

_**Just having dinner with my sisters and nephews. Why?- Bella**_

_**I was wondering if you wanted to come to an impromptu cook out with all three of us Cullen boys.-Edward**_

_**I would babe, but I already promised my sisters that I would have dinner with them.-Bella**_

_**They can come too. Em's girls can play with Rose's boys. PLEEEEAAASSSEEE?-Edward**_

_**I will call them and see what they say okay?-Bella**_

_**Ok, angel. Call me when you find out their answer.-Edward**_

I laid my phone down and went about picking up my house that gets neglected on the weekends. Between work and Kallie, I rarely had time to clean the house more than picking things up during the week and I refused to hire a maid or nanny or anything. I was determined to make it on my own. When Kallie started school next year it would get easier but for now she enjoyed coming to the office with me because she got to chit chat with all the patients.

I was interrupted by the ringing of my phone. I smiled when I seen Bella's name on the caller ID.

"Well hello angel." I said with a smile, flopping down on the couch to talk to her for a few minutes. "What did they say?"

"They said yes. Are you sure about this, babe? Us sisters can get a little crazy at times." Bella warned me playfully. I was more than ready.

I had high hopes that my brother's would hit it off with her sisters. They both deserved some happiness in their lives. Em more than the rest of us. He has had a hard time since the girls' mom died giving birth to Aubree. They weren't married but they had been high school sweethearts and he was devastated when she had died during childbirth. She hadn't even wanted Aubree but Em had begged her to keep the baby, and she did and paid the ultimate price for it.

I sat back and talked to Bella and hoping and praying that this plan didn't backfire on me.

* * *

** Sorry if the date got a little intense for some people. They just wouldn't behave accordingly and this is how they wanted their date to go and who am I to argue.**

**What did y'all think?**

**The Cullen boys and the Swan girls all meet in the next chapter. What fun.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is yet another chapter. I hope it lives up to everyone's standards and expectations. Here is my friendly warning that I promised. Not completely appropriate for little ears. Read aloud at your own caution. Happy Holidays to everyone, no matter what you celebrate I hope you have an enjoyable holiday and really appreciate what the true meaning of this holiday is about.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight, not me.**

* * *

Chapter 7

EPOV

I hurried up and cleaned my house as soon as I got off the phone with Bella because they were all going to be here around 4. When the house was cleaned I called Em.

"Hello?" He answered the phone all out of breath.

"Em, you okay?" I asked kind of worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was in the middle of changing Aubree when the phone rang." He said and I heard rustling in the background so I guessed he was getting her ready to come over. "What's up, bro?"

It was now or never. "I invited Bella and her sister's over to the Bar B Que today." I spilled in one quick rush of words.

"Okay. The more the merrier. Need me to swing by the store to pick up some more meat?" He asked just rolling with the punches.

I laughed because Emmett despite his size was nothing but a big old soft teddy bear. "Yeah, there are Bella and her two sisters plus her two nephews coming." I told him.

"Really, how old are her nephews?" Em questioned right before he blew out my eardrum bellowing for Makenzy to come get dressed.

When I had his attention again I answered his question. "Aiden is 4 and Taylor is 2. They are characters too. Aiden has already tried to pick up Kallie at the toy store." I laughed.

"That's great maybe Mak and Aubs will make some friends. Speaking of Kallie. Is she coming?"

"I wished she was here but she called earlier to ask if she could stay another night with Carlisle and Esme. They are going shopping in Seattle for her some more winter clothes and a christmas dress." I told him and the conversation soon turned to what we were going to do for Thanksgiving and Christmas this year.

"Are we still going to Esme and Carlisle's for Thanksgiving dinner or what?" Em asked.

"Sounds like a plan to me. It will be wierd to not have Amber though. I hope Kallie does okay with it. I don't think she realizes that it is next week. You know that was always a big holiday for them." I told Emmett solemnly.

"I know Edward. We will all try to make it a good holiday season for her and you as well. We all miss Amber, maybe we can do something to honor her life." Emmett suggested brilliantly. Since he had been through something similar to this with Makenzy he had some great insight.

I furrowed my forehead in frustration. "Like what, Em? She's only been gone not quite 2 months yet." I growled.

"I know that Edward. She was my sister too, dumbass. Maybe plant a tree so that Kallie can go talk to her any time she wants to." Emmett suggested brilliantly.

I pondered the thought for a minute. "Hmmm. That's a really great idea, Em. I will ask Kallie about it tomorrow when I pick her up. Be here by 4, Em. Try to not be late this time since you are bringing the food." I told him seriously. He was always running late, he tried to blame it on the girls but we all knew Emmett and punctuality were not good friends.

"Yeah yeah, we are leaving now so we will actually be a little early." He grumbled and hung up the phone.

I laughed at his grumbling because he knew it was true.

BPOV

After Edward's invite I couldn't stop smiling and called Rose and Alice to extend the invite. Rose answered the phone by yelling at her boys to please be quiet.

"Boys! Mommy is on the phone please go play in your room!" She said rather loudly to them and I smiled because it was not unusual for her to answer the phone this way.

"Rosie? You okay? You sound frazzled." I said laughing lightly.

"I'm fine, these kids are driving me crazy today. They have way too much energy. I'm thinking about taking them to the park to play before we have dinner tonight." She told me as she blew out a huge breath.

"How about to a cookout with a couple of other kids instead?"I asked slyly.

"Who's having the cookout?" She asked curiously.

"Edward and he has extended the invitation to all of us." I told her, knowing I was about to get grilled over the fact that we just had a date last night and now I was invited to his house.

"Oh really? So how did the date go last night?" She asked curiously.

"The date went really well. I can't believe I had such a good time but I really let loose and just enjoyed being with him." I gushed, unable to stop myself.

"Did you sleep with him?" She asked flat out.

"ROSE! No I did not sleep with him even though we kissed A LOT!" I told her quietly.

"Wow. Big steps for baby sis. What time is this cookout and who all is coming?" She asked changing the subject knowing that I didn't usually spill too many details about my private life.

"The cookout is at 4 and it is just us, his brothers, and his 2 nieces." I told her quickly.

"Ok. Sounds good. Text me the address and I will meet you there at 4." She told me.

Before I get anything else out I heard a loud crash, crying, and Rose saying "I gotta go!" really quickly and hanging up the phone.

I shook my head, because her boys was always tearing something up. I called Alice really quick and got a curt 'Okay' before she hung up. I wished that girl would just spill already. She has been acting strange the past few weeks and Rose and I couldn't figure out why and she was sealed up like Fort Knox.

Once all the invites were done I decided to text Edward and see if I could bring anything beside my crazy sisters and nephews.

_**Babe, can I bring anything tonight besides my craziness.-Bella**_

After a few minutes of not getting a reply I decided to get up and get some normal weekend cleaning done even though my condo wasn't really that dirty. I was in the middle of scrubbing my kitchen floor when my phone dinged with a reply.

_**Nope. Thanks for the offer though. You could come early if you wanted to though.-Edward.**_

_**I can do that. How early are you talking about?-Bella**_

I didn't want to show up 2 hours early when he was talking about like 10 or 20 minutes early.

_**Whenever you want to, angel. I'm just sitting here relaxing until everyone arrives. It's actually kind of lonely. ;(-Edward**_

I inwardly swooned at his sweetness. I had never met a man like him before. He had impeccable manners and was so sweet and considerate of everything around him.

_**I can come right after I take a shower, if that's okay? -Bella**_

_**You are evil, angel. That sounds perfect. C u in a lil bit. -Edward**_

_**:D address? -Bella**_

_**Sorry, you had me momentarily distracted. It's 15740 Euclid Ave. The pass code to the gate is 9357.-Edward**_

_**Pass code? Gate? -Bella**_

_**Haha. It's for security purposes Bella. I will explain when you get here. Go take your shower, angel.-Edward**_

I giggled, quickly texting the address to Rose and Alice before tossing my phone on the couch. I rushed upstairs to take a quick shower so I could head to Edwards. After I scrubbed down really good with my vanilla scented body wash and scrubbed my hair with my strawberry scented shampoo and shaved all important places again, I was done. I donned a pair of my comfortable jeans with holes in the knees the bottom frayed off, a tank top and a two sizes too big purple sweater that hung off one shoulder. I threw my hair up in a messy knot on top of my head, swipe my lips with some lip gloss, slipped my feet into my favorite ballet slippers and deemed myself ready to go.

I texted Edward after I punched his address into my GPS and realized we didn't live very far apart.

_**On my way. 10 mins max.-Bella**_

I didn't wait for a reply as I pulled my rusty trusty old truck out of my driveway. I could easily afford a new vehicle but I liked this one. I had had it since I was 16 and passed my driver's test.

I gasped when I pulled up to his gate and caught a glimpse of his house, or should I say log masterpiece. I opened the door to punch in the code because my window didn't roll down far enough without a lot of trouble. Once the gates swung open I pulled in and parked in front of his garage doors and killed the engine and caught sight of Edward coming out the front door.

He looked fantastic in worn jeans and white t-shirt. I quickly jumped out of the truck, slamming the door shut and walked around to meet him halfway. He never broke stride and wrapped his arms around me tugging me to his chest in a warm welcoming hug. "Hi angel." He whispered against my hair. I snuggled into his warm chest and took a deep breath of him. He smelled fantastic, a mix of soap, cologne and something just uniquely Edward.

"Hi babe. Nice house." I said as I leaned back to look at his face. He smiled broadly before leaning down to peck me on the lips gently. When he pulled back, much too soon for my liking, I growled and threaded my fingers through his hair and pulled him back down for a better 'hello' kiss.

He growled against my lips when I swiped my tongue across his lips before opening and engaging in a tongue war battle. We fought for control of the kiss until breathing became a necessity. "That is the perfect way to greet a guy." He chuckled when we broke the kiss.

I just laughed and pecked his lips again before disentangling myself from his grasp.

I took a look around and realized that you could see Puget Sound from his driveway. "This is amazing, Edward. I love your house and I haven't even been inside yet. " I laughed, grabbing his hand.

"Yeah, my brothers and I worked hard restoring the house after I bought it a few years back. That is the reason for the gate. When we were in the middle of restoration, some idiot came in and stole over $15,000 worth of building supplies and equipment. The fence surrounds the entire property." He explained as he led us into the house.

"Wow. So you restored this house with your brothers?" I asked as I took in the magnificent kitchen and dining room with the authentic rustic log cabin feeling.

"Yeah, they own a construction company together and I helped in my spare time." He explained. "Want a tour?" He asked as he walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

I nodded eagerly and he just chuckled against my neck, placing a small kiss there. He gave me a tour of the entire downstairs, which included a living room with a huge rock fireplace that took up one entire wall floor to ceiling and the neatest office I had ever seen. He showed me the small half bath, the playroom, and media room before leading me up the stairs to the three bedrooms and other bathrooms.

When we reached the top of the stairs he gestured towards the right. "Can you guess which door belongs to Kallie?" He asked with a slight chuckle.

I glanced up and busted out laughing because it was obvious which one was hers because the door was painted hot pink of all colors with small white flowers running across the top. "Yeah, I think that one is kind of obvious, Edward. Pink, really?" I asked amusedly and moved towards that end of the hallway.

"Oh, angel, you ain't seen nothing yet. That girl adores pink." He said as he grasped ahold of her doorknob, which was even painted pink.

"I like pink in very small doses." I said and gasped when he swung open the door revealing a very bright pink room with large white lillies painted all over it, trying to tone down the hot pink walls. "WOW! That's a lot of pink." I said amazed at all the pink around the room.

"Yeah, it is but she likes it and that is what counts. My sister had her room painted similarly to this at their house in Seattle." He said quietly.

I turned around and wrapped my arms around his waist gripping him tightly. "That's really sweet of you, babe. You are an amazing father." I told him standing on my tiptoes to place a gentle kiss on his chin.

"Thank you, angel. That means a lot to me. She's never had a father before. Her sperm donor walked out on them before she was ever born." He explained as he backed us out of the pink room and shut the door behind us.

"That sucks for him because she is an amazing little girl." I told him quietly. I peeked over his shoulder and pointed at the door behind us. "Whose room is that?" I asked huskily.

"Open it and find out, angel." He told me releasing me and leaning up against Kallie's door looking all kinds of sexy.

I released him and walked across the hall and opened the door to reveal what was obviously Edward's bedroom. It had an amazingly huge bed sitting center stage between two huge windows. There was nothing feminine in this room, it spoke all man. "Edward think you got a big enough bed?" I asked as I walked in the room to snoop around a bit.

"I like lots of room to work." He said huskily as he propped himself against the door frame watching me walk around his bedroom looking at his things that were scattered across the tops of his dressers and night stands.

"Oh, really?" I asked curiously as I picked up a picture frame of him and another woman with similar features to his. I was assuming it was a picture of him and his sister. "Amber?" I asked quietly gesturing to the picture.

He nodded "That was took about 5 months ago on her last trip to the Island." He told me sadly. I sat the picture back on his nightstand and thought of ways to desperately change the subject to happier topics. I eyed his bed speculatively before climbing on top and sitting against the edge leaning back on my hands looking at him through hooded eyes.

"Lots of room doesn't necessarily mean you are good at the job, babe." I said huskily hoping to put his mind back onto better things. It worked like a charm because he was suddenly across the room and standing between my legs, leaning over me just a few inches from my mouth.

"I'll show you good,angel. I didn't say I needed lots of room to work just that I liked it." He whispered huskily before slamming his lips against mine in a bruising passionate kiss.

EPOV

Seeing her sitting on my bed in such a sexy pose was wreaking havoc on my brain cells. There had never been a female in that bed besides my sister and my nieces. Until now.

I saw her lips turn up into a small smile before she teased me some more about my big bed. "Lots of room doesn't necessarily mean you are good at the job, babe." She said to me in a very sexy husk voice that just did something to my insides. Before I could think rationally, I was across the room and leaning over her on the bed forcing her to arch her back.

"I'll show you good, angel. I didn't say I needed lots of room to work just that I liked it." I reassured her before I slammed my lips against hers in a passionate kiss. Our tongues immediately fighting for dominance. I reached behind her, knocking her hands out from under her while climbing on the bed at the same time.

She got the hint and scooted farther on the bed, never breaking our kisses. I lowered myself down on top of her making sure not to put all my weight on her, just enough for her to feel me. All of me.

She moaned against my lips and I broke the kiss immediately latching onto her neck, my knees nudging her knees apart so I could settle between her thighs. "Oh Edward." She moaned when my hardness settled against her most sensitive spot. She threaded her fingers through my hair and tugged gently causing me to moan and break the suction from her neck, most likely leaving a mark.

"Bella." I groaned as I raised up on my elbows to look her in the face. She looked absolutely beautiful, staring at me with bright soulful eyes that were hooded in passion and kiss swollen lips. "We need to stop, angel. We need to talk first." I told her gently, leaning down to peck her on the lips gently.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening her eyes to look into mine. "I know, Edward." She said quietly.

I kissed her one more time before pushing up and climbing off the bed. When I was standing up I offered her my hand and she took it and allowed me to tug her from the bed. "Let's go talk in the living room. We have about.." I looked at my watch, seeing that it was almost 3 now."..about and hour before everyone is supposed to be here but knowing my idiotic brothers we probably have more like 20 or 30 minutes." I told her as we made our way back down to the living room and got settled on the couch facing each other.

Bella surprised me by speaking first. "I just wanted you to know that I am not usually like this with people. All affectionate and forward." She said quietly while ducking her head.

I couldn't have her feeling bad about the way she has been behaving. I reached forward and tipped her head back up to mine so I could look her in the eyes while we had this conversation. "Hey, I have no complaints and I am usually not like this either. I don't know what it is about you but I can't seem to keep my hands off of you." I explained and she laughed.

"That makes me feel a little bit better, Edward. But what are we doing here?" She asked gesturing between the two of us.

"I hoped we were dating, considering we went on a date last night and you are here today." I told her hopeful that she felt the same way.

She sighed, sounding relieved and nodded. "What does that mean? We're dating?" She asked confused.

"It means we are dating. As in boyfriend/girlfriend, a relationship." I clarified the best way I knew how. "I'm no good at this Bella but I really want to try. I can't deny the pull that we have with each other."

She closed her eyes and sighed before opening them again to stare at me. "Okay." She whispered quietly before leaning forward to kiss my lips gently. I tugged on her and she tumbled into my chest giggling.

We were still laughing when I heard a throat clearing behind us. "Yo, you two. There are babies in the house now so keep it PG please." Emmett said and I groaned before releasing Bella.

"Nice, Em. Really nice." I told him as Bella and I stood up. Makenzy immediately recognized Bella from the toy store an Aubree stretched her arms out towards me so I could take her.

"You know me, Eddie. I always like to make an entrance. It's rare that I catch you off guard." He said as he relinquished his kids to us. Makenzy began talking Bella's ear off about the fairy house that housed all the fairies until they found a new home.

Just as I took Aubree the intercom for the gate buzzed. "Em, will you get that. It's probably Bella's sisters." I told him as I tickled Aubree in the stomach earing all kinds of baby squeals.

I turned around looking for Bella because she was just there but I couldn't find her anywhere but then I heard hers and Mak's giggles from the playroom area. "Bella?" I called. She stuck her head around the door with a princess crown on her head.

"Yeah, babe?" She asked.

"One of your sister's is here." I told her as I watched a blue SUV pull into the driveway and park behind Em's work truck.

"Blue or Yellow vehicle?" She asked curiously.

I chuckled."Blue." I told her and she got a huge smile on her face before ducking back into the room for a second before coming back out sans princess crown. "That's Rose and the boys." She told me, grabbing my hand and dragging me and Aubree outside to meet Rose but we were stopped dead in our tracks as Em and Rose had a mini standoff in my driveway.

"I may be a lady but I can damned well do things on my own." Rose growled as she tried shoving Emmett out of the way.

"I'm sure you can do things on your own and it's obvious you are a woman but my momma raised me to have manners." Emmett said sweetly.

"Well tell your momma thank you but your chivalry is dead to me." Rose growled.

"Yeah well, my momma is dead too but my chivalry will always live on." Emmett growled in response before turning and coming back into the house taking Aubree from Edward as he passed us.

Rose stood in the driveway staring at his retreating frame. She spotted us and she shook her head before ducking into the car to answer her boys screams.

BPOV

I was immediately alarmed that maybe this wasn't such a great idea afterall. Rose had no way of knowing about their parents being gone. I turned to Edward ready to apologize if Emmett was really hurt.

I turned to Edward. "Is he gonna be okay?" I asked him quietly as the sounds of my nephews greeted my ears.

"Oh he will be fine. Our parent's deaths don't faze us anymore, he's just egging her on, girlfriend." Edward reassured me, quickly kissing the top of my head.

"You are ridiculous, I've only been your girlfriend for 10 minutes." I chuckled at him before going to help Rose unbuckle my rowdy nephews.

He called to me "Best 10 minutes of my life, too." Before making his way back into the house to chat with Emmett.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't know. Maybe I should apologize to him." Rose told me as soon as I reached her.

I nodded and unbuckled Taylor from his toddler seat. He clapped when he seen me "Auntie B! Auntie B!" He called excitedly.

"Hi, Tay Tay. R u being a good boy for momma today?" I asked him when I took him out of his car seat. He just smiled at me mischievously before he wiggled to be put down.

I laughed and put him on his feet, only to grab his hand. I looked at Rose as she shook her head. "Hell no they ain't been good today. Heatherns is more like it." She said, ruffling Aiden's hair playfully. He scowled at her before running his hand back through it, trying to fix it.

"Mom. Not the hair, okay?" He told her as he walked ahead of us and towards the front door.

I shot Rose a shocked look. She just shrugged her shoulders. "Don't ask me where he got it from."

I just chuckled and led them into the house ready to make introductions

After introductions and unnecessary apologies, Em and Rose took their kids out back to the play set while Edward and I got the grill going.

I looked across the yard and seen Rose and Em sitting on the swing by the play gym talking quietly and nudged Edward. "Look at that." I pointed to them.

He just chuckled and tucked me under his arm as we waited on the charcoal to get ready for the hamburgers and hot dogs. "Yeah, it's amazing considering they were ready to kill each other not 20 minutes ago in my driveway."

I nodded and snuggled into his side, easing one hand into the back pocket of his jeans. He smiled and kissed the top of my head. "Where is your other brother?"

He shrugged his shoulder. "He met some girl a few weeks ago and has been real secretive about it, so he will probably either be late or not show up at all." Edward said like it was no big deal.

"Does he always get secretive about his girls?" I asked curiously.

Edward shook his head. "Nope. This is actually the first one that has made it more than a few days." He chuckled. "Speaking of, where is Alice? I pegged her for being the punctual type."

He was right. Alice was ALWAYS on time. She detested being late. "I don't know." I told him before pulling out my phone to text her.

_**Where are you? You are NEVER late. -baby sis**_

_**Almost there. -middle sis**_

"She said she's almost here. How will we hear the gate intercom?" I asked curiously.

Edward motioned to the little speaker like box sitting on the countertop beside the grill. "That is hooked into the intercom system. When she buzzes just push the little button that flashes and the gate will open." He told me.

I was in awe at the high tech stuff throughout his house. "Amazing." I told him leaning up to kiss his lips quickly.

A few minutes later the little intercom buzzed and Edward gestured for me to do it as he was laying the hamburgers on the grill to get them cooking.

"I'm gonna go and meet her in the driveway, okay?" I told Edward who nodded for me to go ahead but hurry back. Instead of going through the house I went around the side of it only to be stopped in my tracks by the sight of my sister propped on the trunk of her little yellow sports car. With a guy who I recognized as Edward's brother Jasper standing between her legs devouring her face. I quickly retreated my steps and hurriedly made my way back to Edward's side.

"You won't never believe this but I'm gonna tell you anyways. Your brother and my sister are making out in your driveway." I spilled out quickly as soon as I was back beside him.

He looked at me in shock. "Jasper and Alice?" He asked shocked.

I nodded and bit my lip. "I guess so. She didn't even tell me she was dating anybody." I told Edward quietly as we spied Jasper and Alice walking towards us holding hands.

I narrowed my eyes at Alice but she just just smiled brightly at me. I shook my head, I couldn't deny my sister any happiness. She deserved it.

When they reached us I just had to ask. "When?" I asked gesturing between the two of them.

"Three weeks ago today." Alice chirped as she clung to Jasper's arm.

"So this is who you've been hiding?" Edward asked as he closed the lid on the grill.

Jasper smiled at Edward. "I wanted to make sure before I introduced her to you two idiots." Jasper said with a smooth savvy voice.

"Sure about what?" I questioned looking between the two of them.

"If we were sure it was going to work." Alice said cryptically.

I narrowed my eyes at her which caused her to blush. "Mary Alice Brandon-" Before I could get more than her name out she spilled in a rush.

"We got married three weeks ago in Vegas."

"YOU WHAT?" I screamed at her, which gained the attention of Rosalie and Emmett who came rushing over to see what was wrong.

"Angel, calm down and let them explain." Edward said in my ear softly. I sighed and looked at Alice who hung her head down in shame.

"Alice you best get to explaining. Now." I growled at her, grabbing her arm dragging her away. Jasper grabbed my arm gently and I glared between his hand on my arm and his face. "Jasper I like you last night but right now let go of me so I can talk to my sister." I growled at him. And like the smart man I knew he was he released my arm and shot Alice a worried glance.

She just smiled at him. "It's ok, Jazzy. I'll be right back." She told him softly. I drug her away, snagging Rose's hand on the way and took them all into Edward's house so we could talk.

When we were all standing inside. "Please explain, Mary Alice." I growled at her from opposite sides of the kitchen island.

She heaved a sigh and began her story. Short story is that they met when Alice went to Vegas for that coffee bean convention three weeks ago got drunk and ended up married when she woke up the next morning. When they both realized that they were from Bainbridge Island they decided to see if it would work out between the two of them because Jasper didn't believe in divorce. Three weeks later, they are sure they want to stay married.

I walked around the island and wrapped my arms around Alice's tiny frame. "Are you really sure, sissy?" I asked quietly into her hair.

"I'm sure, B. I love him." She told me quietly. Rose joined our sisterly hug and told us that we all deserved a little happily ever after, after everything we had been through in our lifetimes.

"Now can we get back to the hot men outside?" Rose asked, breaking up our sisterly hug.

We laughed and headed back outside to our respective men. I held Rose back a little bit as we walked back outside. "So what's up with you and Emmett? You two looked pretty cozy on that swing earlier?" I teased her.

Rose had the audacity to blush. "He's amazing, Bells. We are going on a family date tomorrow with all the kids." She told me as we reached the guys.

"That's great, Rosie. I'm happy for you and the boys." I gave her a quick hug before going back to Edward's side, snuggling in close to him.

The rest of the bar-b-que was peaceful and fun. Rose and Em were the first ones to leave because their kids were getting cranky. Alice and Jasper weren't far behind because they couldn't keep their hands off of each other anymore.

"Wanna watch a movie, angel?" Edward asked me quietly as we stood in the driveway waving bye to Ali and Jasper as they left.

"Sure thing, hot stuff." I told him as we turned and headed back into the house.

"Hot stuff, huh?" Edward asked as he laughed and grabbed me around the waist lifting my feet off the floor and tossing me over his shoulder playfully.

I laughed loudly and smacked him on the ass as he carried me over his shoulder to the playroom. He dumped me on the sofa bed that sat in the middle of the room. "What movie do you wanna watch, angel?" He asked as he made his way to the huge shelf filled with DVD's.

I shrugged my shoulders and whipped off my sweater because it was warm in the house and I was getting sweaty and sticky. "Doesn't matter. You pick." I told him.

"How about that new vampire movie. Twilight?" He suggested holding up the DVD.

I nodded eagerly." I love her books, I would love to see how they translate onto the screen." I told him honestly.

After he popped the DVD in the player he came back to me. "Scoot up, angel." He told me softly. I did as he asked and he settled into the couch behind me, his legs on either side of mine.

He kissed my shoulder softly. "Tattoo's, Bella? I would have never pegged you for that type of girl." Edward asked as he pressed kisses to my fairy tattoo on my shoulder.

I gasped because I had forgotten all about them when I took off my sweater. I turned in his arms and looked at him. "Yeah, I have a few of them. You?" I asked curiously and he got a teasing gleam in his eyes and nodded.

"Yeah, a few."

* * *

**I wanted to say a big thank you to the one's that have reviewed. I appreciate each and every one of them. So...what did you think?**

**Alice and Jasper married. Rose and Em arguing already. Bella and Edward getting close so soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So I hope everyone had a fantastic holiday with their family, I know I did. I decided to treat everyone with a small chapter with a few details some of you are practically begging me for. So I won't keep you from it...**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight, I just play with the characters a few hours a day.**

* * *

Chapter 8

EPOV

Bella scooted forward and as I slid in behind her I noticed a tattoo partially revealed by her tank top and I was immediately curious if she had more. Maybe she wouldn't look at me so strangely when I revealed mine. "Tattoo's Bella? I would have never pegged you for that type of girl" I told her placing a gentle kiss on her shoulder directly over her tattoo.

She gasped and turned to face me. "Yeah, I have a few of them. You?" She looked at me with a curious but teasing gleam in her eye.

I smiled and nodded slowly. "Yeah, a few." Two could play this game. I continued placing gentle open mouthed kisses on her shoulder over her tattoo as the movie started playing in the background, not that either of us were paying it any attention.

"What are they? Where are they?" Bella asked softly.

I shook my head at her. "I found yours first. I want to see them." I told her huskily.

She closed her eyes and groaned but nodded her head before smiling at me. "Okay. You asked for it though." She told me huskily before kissing my lips quickly.

She sat forward a little bit before moving her hair to the side and lowering her shirt and bra strap down her arm exposing her first tattoo. "I like it. A fairy, huh? You seem to have this fascination with them, angel." I told her quietly as I lifted my hand a ran my fingertips across the little mostly naked fairy leaning over a mushroom. It was a black and white tattoo and was beautiful. The detail was amazing. The fairy had huge butterfly like wings and looked almost like she was looking straight into your soul.

"I got this the day I turned 18 as a reminder that we all had a little of that childlike joy inside of us somewhere." She explained softly, dropping her head forward when I placed a sensuous kiss to her tattoo.

"Is there more?" I asked against the skin of her shoulder.

She nodded. "Yeah. But they are in places where I have to get partially naked. But it is your turn to show me one." She told me turning to face me completely, crossing her legs indian style so she could have an uninhibited view of me.

I smirked and reached behind my head to grasp the collar of my t-shirt. She quirked an eyebrow at me and I just winked at her before snatching the shirt off my head and tossing it to the floor. I seen the confusion in her eyes when she didn't see anything but then her eyes landed on my nipple ring that had been a college dare and I had caved to the peer pressure. "Explain how you ended up with this?" She asked softly as she reached a hand forward to finger the small 'u' shaped barbel that decorated my chest.

I groaned because I had already sensitive nipples and playing with the ring only made the sensations more powerful. "Bella." I groaned loudly, laying my hand against hers flattening it against my chest. "If you want anything from me beside sex then you better stop playing with that, angel." I teased her.

She blushed and nodded her head but never broke our intense gaze. "All in due time, boyfriend."

I nodded and began to explain how I ended up with the piercing. "I was at a party my sophomore year of college and was playing drunken truth or dare." I groaned as the memories came flooding back. "Like the idiot I was back then, when asked if I wanted truth or dare I chose dare." I told her motioning to my chest where our hands were still clasped together over my dare.

"Wow. That was a really stupid choice, babe. Did you at least go to a professional to get it done?" She asked curiously.

I heaved a sigh and nodded. "Yeah, that same night or so I was told. I don't remember nothing but taking the dare and waking up the next morning with a hangover and a pain in my chest." I told her quietly.

She laughed and nodded. "Well, I personally think it's hot."

I quirked an eyebrow at her before smiling. I turned around on the couch and put my back to her and immediately heard her gasp. My entire back was covered in one large tattoo. "I had this one finished last year but just added to it a few weeks ago."

BPOV

I watched in amazement as Edward dropped my hand and turned around showing me his tattoo. It was a huge cross that spread from right between his shoulder blades all the way down to the small of his back and from the edge of each shoulder to the other. Situated in the center of the large cross was a set of praying hands beautifully detailed. In each tip of the cross were 4 names and their dates of living. I leaned forward and traced my fingers over the names gently. He began to explain as I trailed my fingers over his back reverently.

"The top of the cross is for mine, Amber, and Jasper's father, Edward Masen. The left side is for mine and Amber's mother, Elizabeth Masen. She was amazing, she raised us all as if we were her own and never showed any differential treatment between any of us." I traced my fingers over where his sisters name was written in obviously fresh ink. I heard him take a deep breath gaining his bearings to continue.

"Babe, you don't have to explain anymore if it's too painful." I told him as I leaned forward and kissed him between his shoulder blades, splaying my hands on his shoulders and lightly scratching my nails down his back.

He took in a ragged breath before he finished his explanation. "The one on the right side is for my twin sister, Amber Masen. She was always my right hand woman. We always did everything together up until our parents died and she took up so easily with Carlisle and Esme almost from the get go." He took a deep breath steadying his voice. "I felt like she was betraying our parents by doing that but eventually I realized the stupidity in that way of thinking."

I ran my hands down his back and traced the final name and date on the cross. I looked at he dates closely and realized that it was an infant child's name. "Brayden Michael Cullen? Who's that, Edward? Who's baby?" I asked quietly.

"Mine. He was mine." I heard Edward whisper quietly. I was flabbergasted because I had no idea that he had ever had a child. According to the dates on his back 'March 4, 2005 - March 7, 2005' the baby only lived 3 days and that was around the time Edward was in college.

"What happened?" I asked quietly not wanting to force him to tell me.

He took a deep breath before turning around and gathering me into his arms and settling us back against the cushions before he told me the story of how is son died. "I had known Tanya since I was a little kid and we became high school sweethearts and we both graduated from high school a year early and headed to Udub when we were just 17. Instead of living in the dorms we got an apartment together and lived off campus for awhile. She eventually became unhappy and complained that she felt like a housewife and moved out and into the dorms. Shortly after my 18th birthday she stormed into my apartment and screamed that I had gotten her pregnant and she was going to take care of the problem."

I wrapped my arms tightly around his stomach and rested my head on his chest listening to his heartbeat thump wildly in his chest. "That's awful, Edward." I told him and I placed a gentle kiss in the middle of his chest to soothe him in the only way I knew how.

"It was awful. I begged her to not kill my baby and that once it was born that I would take it and she didn't have to have anything to do with it. She reluctantly agreed after she went to the doctor and found out she was too far along to have a simple abortion. I didn't see or hear from her until she called me from the hospital saying the most awful things about our child. I rushed to the hospital but she refused to let me in the room so I stood outside in the hall pacing as they had to cut my son from her stomach." He let out a choked sob and laid his head back against the couch trying to gain control over his emotions.

"It's okay, Edward. You don't have to tell me everything tonight. We can wait until another time if that would be better for you." I told him quietly as I scrambled up into his lap, straddling his hips without a second thought. I grasped his face in my hands and forced him to look at me. He had tears streaming from his closed eyes. I softly wiped them away before leaning in to give him a small peck on the lips. "Look at me, Edward."

He opened his tearful red eyes and looked at me. "You are the only person that I have ever told all of this to. My brother's just know that I had a son and he died of birth complications after struggling for 3 days." He told me quietly before wrapping his arms around my waist and tugging me flat against his chest.

He took a deep breath and finished his story. "When Brayden was born he only weight 3 pounds 4 ounces and he was full term and was addicted to heroin. I later found out that Tanya had done everything in her power to kill our child and had ultimately won because he died 3 days after he was born. I have pictures of him and me that I will show you one day. He was the reason I went and got this tattoo in the first place. I got it done the day after his funeral."

I sighed and just laid my head on his chest tucked under his chin. We sat that way neither speaking a word as the movie droned on in the background.

I must have dosed off because the next thing I knew, Edward was lifting me in his arms. "Edward?" I asked quietly coming awake just a little bit.

"Yeah, angel. It's late, I was just gonna go get us settled in my bed so we could get some rest." He told me quietly as he ascended the stairs effortlessly with me cradled against his chest.

"Oh really? Think I'm gonna sleep with you tonight?" I mumbled sleepily.

He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to my lips. "Yes, I do." He said softly against my lips.

I hummed and snuggled in closer to his warmth when I was suddenly sat down on the edge of his bed for the second time that day. "Bella, you need to get out of the jeans so we can both sleep comfortably." Edward told me quietly making his way to his dresser to rummage around for what I suspect was something to sleep in.

"I don't have anything with me and I normally just sleep in my tank top and panties." I mumbled quietly leaning back enough so I can get my pants undone.

I heard Edward slam his dresser drawer shut. "Hell, Angel. I normally sleep naked but I figured I would at least sleep in some pajama pants tonight." I heard him grumble under his breath before tossing something to me and stalking to a door to the left. When I heard water running I knew it was the bathroom.

I quickly scrambled out of my jeans and slipped on the pair of basketball shorts he gave me and laughed when they were about 4 sizes too big. Thank God for the drawstring. I pulled back the covers on the bed and crawled in to wait on Edward to get finished. After a few quiet minutes, he came back out of the bathroom with a pair of light blue plaid pajama pants on and no shirt.

I smiled at him gently. "There is an extra toothbrush on the counter for you, if you want to use it." He told me as he approached the bed. I nodded and quickly jumped from the bed and made my way into the bathroom.

"Edward! This bathroom is amazing." I told him from the doorway with my toothbrush hanging out the side of my mouth. He just laughed at me before sitting on the side of the bed to wait for me.

"Finish up in there so we can go to sleep, angel. It's getting late."

I nodded and turned back to the bathroom and quickly finished. After I washed my face of all remnants of the day, I suddenly became nervous about sleeping in the same bed as Edward. "Angel?" Edward called gently.

His soft voice immediately soothing my frazzled nerves. I took a deep breath before leaving the bathroom for a half naked him in his huge bed. "I'm coming, babe. Chill out." I joked as I made my way to the bed.

He groaned and raked his eyes over my form. "You look amazing in my shorts but are you going to be comfortable in them for sleep?" He asked m gently.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Not really. But I don't want to make things wierd or uncomfortable so I will survive the one night." I told him quietly, climbing onto the bed and over his legs as he patted the spot beside him.

"You can take them off, Bella. I will behave. I promise." He told me quietly.

I shook my head no. "I will be fine, Edward." I argued.

EPOV

This woman infuriated me beyond belief one second and almost floored me with excitement and passion the next. Currently we were facing off over the shorts that she was wearing of mine. She had commented that she usually only wore panties and a t-shirt to bed and that she didn't sleep good in them.

"Take them off. Now." I said using the voice that usually got me what I wanted. She huffed at me in annoyance but didn't say anything else but just stood there with her arms folded across her chest.

I reached out and tugged on the drawstring untying them and they immediately fell to the floor. Leaving her standing in front of me in a white lacy tank top and dark purple lace boy short underwear. "Edward!" She frantically reached for the shorts but I stood up and threw her over my shoulder. "Put me-"

I cut her words off by slapping her gently on the ass that was right beside my face. "Hush, angel and get into bed." I told her as I dumped her on the bed causing her to sprawl out in a tangle of limbs and hair.

"Edward. That's not fair." She whined as she tried to compose herself and sit up. I glanced down and noticed that her shirt had risen up during our playing and caught a glimpse of some ink low on her stomach.

"All is fair in love and relationships, Bella." I told her jokingly while reaching for the hem of her shirt and tugging it a little higher to see the rest of her tattoo.

"That's supposed to be all is fair in love and war, you crazy man." She told me but made no move to stop my hands. When I had it all the way up to right beneath her breasts she stopped me. "That's far enough, babe. You can see it all from there."She told me softly while placing a hand on top of mine that was holding her shirt.

I nodded and looked down at her amazing body that was spread out before me in such a delicious way. Her tattoo was beautiful and feminine. It was of a Lily with stars and graceful flowing lines that ran from right beneath her bra strap down below the waistband of her panties. Since her panties were lacy and partially see through I could see the faint outline of the final star. It rested right above her lower lips.

I couldn't speak so instead I leaned forward and placed a kiss over the lily and ran my fingers lightly over the entire thing stopping only when I got to the waistband of her panties. I finally found my voice. "Bella, this is beautiful. Graceful and amazingly detailed." I told her placing a kiss on her belly button only to be surprised when I encountered a belly button ring that I had somehow missed a few seconds ago.

I grinned and paid her back for her earlier torture of playing with my ring. I gripped it lightly in between my teeth and tugged on it playfully earning a moan from her. "Edward, oh...god." She moaned and arched her back.

I released her ring and placed a gentle kiss on her belly button before raising up and kissing her lightly on the lips. "Maybe another time, angel. We need to get some sleep. Kallie will be calling at the buttcrack of dawn." I told her as I tugged her shirt back down.

"Sounds great, babe." She said before she scooted up to lay her head on a pillow. I did the same before reaching over and switching off the lamp that I turned on earlier.

I reached over and tugged up the blankets covering us both before laying down. Bella was a good two feet away, laying on Kallie's pillow. "Edward, why does this pillow smell like strawberries?" She asked me quietly.

I groaned and buried my head in my pillow. "Kallie sleeps in here with me every night. That's her pillow." I explained bracing myself for another lecture about how that was not a good idea.

"Edward that is-" She began to explain but I cut her off.

"I know it's a bad idea but she gets really upset when I-" She cut me off by placing her hand across my mouth.

"If you would shut up for a minute. I was going to say that it was really sweet of you to do that for her just because she is scared. That concretes it in my mind that you are an amazing father." She told me quietly.

I could no long stand the distance so I reached out and tugged her into my chest, holding her tightly to me. "Thank you, angel. That means a lot to me." I told her quietly, just enjoying having her in my arms contentedly.

We eventually fell asleep with her on my chest and my arm wrapped around her back snuggly.

I woke up to the faint smell of strawberries and vanilla. At first I thought it was Kallie snuggled into me until I felt warm silky legs move against mine softly. I was immediately reminded that Bella had spent the night and was asleep in my bed half naked.

I groaned and pulled her tighter to me, and her butt nestled in closely to my morning hard on. I slipped a leg between hers and placed a gentle kiss to her neck, earning a small moan from her. "Edward?" She asked sleepily.

"Mornin' angel." I told her in a sleep thickened voice.

"Ugh...mornin' babe." She replied sleepily.

Just as I was about to attack her neck again my bedroom door slammed open alarming both of us. "Daddy!" Kallie screamed from beside me as she bounced on the floor wanting up on the bed with me. I heard Bella groan and stick her head under the pillow, tugging the blankets up so she could basically disappear.

"Kallie Anne, what are you doing home so early?" I asked her quietly while trying to shield Bella from her view. I lifted her onto my side of the bed and she snuggled in closely to me.

"It's not early silly. It's almost 10, daddy." Kallie told me and Bella groaned and I heard it so I knew Kallie had heard it. "Who's sleeping in my spot, daddy?" She asked innocently trying to look over my shoulder.

I grinned at her and yanked the pillow off of Bella's head earning a growl and scowl from her. "Miss Bella!" Kallie said loudly and launched herself into Bella's arms.

"Good morning Miss Kallie. We are going to have to talk about 10 not being early sweetheart." Bella said as she sat up in the bed, still making sure all important body parts remained covered up.

Kallie just laughed and settled onto the bed between Bella and I. I groaned and Bella laughed. "Miss Bella, what are you doing in my spot?" Kallie asked innocently, turning to look at Bella seriously.

Bella looked to me for an answer and I just shrugged my shoulders because I didn't know what to say to my 4 year old daughter that would appropriately explain this situation.

"I was sick last night, sweetheart and your daddy let me sleep here to make sure I was okay." Bella explained with a blush on her cheeks.

Kallie grinned at her and then at me. "Yeah, that sounds like my daddy. He is the best." Kallie said before throwing herself into my arms.

I groaned and settled her onto my lap and hugged her tightly to my naked chest. My eyes shot open when I realized that I didn't have a shirt on and all of my decorations were open to Kallie's prying eyes. "I love you, daddy. I missed you." Kallie said quietly into my neck as she wrapped her arms tightly around my neck.

"I missed you too, baby. I love you, Kallie. Where's Meme or Doc?" I asked, knowing they brought her home.

She pulled back from my chest and looked me in the eyes. "They are downstairs making breakfast for us."

I nodded and noticed Kallie's eyes glance down at my chest. "Daddy why do you have an earring in your..." She trailed off and just pointed to my nipple.

I groaned and slammed my head back against the headboard, having wanted to avoid this conversation for a few more years. I turned my head sideways to Bella who just sat there watching us curiously. She had her knees pulled up to her chest with her arms resting atop them and her head propped on top of her arms.

"It was stupid, Kallie. I had it done a few years ago." I told my daughter, hoping she would accept that explanation.

No such luck, "But, daddy, if it was stupid then why do it in the first place?" She asked curiously.

Thank the good Lord above Esme called out from downstairs that breakfast was ready and Kallie quickly scrambled off the bed and out the door.

I groaned and sunk back down in the bed to Bella's laughter. "She didn't know about your piercing, Edward?" She managed to say between her fits of giggles.

I shook my head. "No, I always keep a shirt on around her because I didn't want to explain it and the tattoo to her this young." I explained as I tugged her back down into the bed so we were once again face to face.

Bella just laughed even harder at me. "You should have seen your face, Edward. It was priceless." She said between fits of giggles.

"Yeah yeah. Laugh it up, angel. I'm going to get some breakfast." I told her as I threw the blankets off of us.

"Edward. What are they going to think when I walk down there from up here?" She asked quietly as she sat up in the middle of my huge bed looking so much younger than her actual age.

BPOV

When Edward got up from the bed to get dressed and go downstairs to his family for breakfast, I quickly realized that I was going to have no choice but to walk down them stairs and face them too. "Edward. What are they going to think when I walk down there from up here?" I asked him quietly as he snatched a shirt from his dresser and tossed it on. I sat down morosely in the middle of his huge bed plucking at the blankets.

"Angel, they aren't going to think anything of it. Esme and Carlisle are two of the most laid back people I have ever known. They won't judge you, angel. I promise." He told me as he came to stand at the edge of the bed holding my jeans in his hands, offering them to me.

"Are you sure, Edward? It's gonna look like we slept together." I told him taking my pants from him and laying them down in my lap.

He laughed out loud before reaching forward and taking my hand, snatching me off the bed. "Angel, Carlisle and Esme have been married for 37 years, but they didn't have the most romantic start. Esme was a stripper in Chicago and Carlisle was a medical resident at the time. He picked her up at his friend's bachelor party and took her home with him and they have been together ever since." He told me and I couldn't help but to stare at him open mouthed.

He reached forward and shut my mouth kissing me gently, mindful of morning breath. "Come on, angel. I promise there is nothing to worry about."

I nodded, put my jeans on and made my way to the bathroom so I could brush my teeth.

It was a humbling experience to brush my teeth side by side with Edward before making our way downstairs, hand in hand.

* * *

**If anybody wants to see the tattoo's I chose, just let me know and I will email you the link to them. Thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**For some reason I had a hard time writing this chapter so I hope everyone enjoys it. I have one complaint though.**

**I love all of my reviews that I get but if you are going to say something negative about my story at least do it under a name so that I can respond to it without having to waste everybody else's time on long author notes. As to my reason's for making Edward have a dead baby was to help explain why Amber had chosen him instead of the other two older brothers and why he has been such a great dad from the beginning. **

**Once again, if you are going to post a negative review at least have the balls enough to post it under your name instead of a guest review. Thanks again to all that reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all twilight, I just play with them a few times a day.**

**Not Not Not appropriate for children. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 9

I was pacing back and forth from the front of my store to the back waiting on Edward and Kallie to show up to pick out a fairy home to take Amber home with them. I had suggested over breakfast yesterday morning that instead of coming before work that they come after work so they could take Amber straight home with them. Kallie was all over that idea almost as soon as it left my mouth. The jingle of the bell alerted me to someone coming in through the front door.

"Miss Bella! Miss Bella!" Kallie cried as soon as the door opened.

I smiled and made my way to the front of the store. "I'm right here, Miss Kallie. How are you doing today?"I asked her picking her up in a big hug.

"I'm good. Ready to take Amber home. I have the perfect spot for her in my window." She chattered as she wiggled to get down after she gave me a quick hug.

I put her down and sent her on her way to pick out the perfect fairy home before I turned to smile up at Edward. "Hi, babe. Work hard?"

He shook his head. "Nope, just the normal seasonal coughs and colds today. Frighteningly boring." He told me as he reached out to snag my hand and pull me close to his chest, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"I wished I could say the same." I groaned and leaned into his body warmth. "It's been insane in here today with the pre-Thanksgiving sale I got going on." I rambled on as we turned to watch Kallie debate between 2 fairy homes.

"Speaking of Thanksgiving, what are your plans?" He asked me quietly.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Don't really know yet. Alice called and said that her and Jasper were going on a honeymoon to somewhere warm and Rose has to drop her kids off her ex in-laws for the day." I told him as he kissed me on top of the head.

"What about your dad and mom?"

"Not sure yet. probably just have a small dinner and watch the game. Rose will probably hide in her house until she goes and gets her boys back." I told him looking up at him. "What are your plans with Kallie?"

"I'm thinking of doing something to honor her mother and go to Carlisle and Esme's for dinner. We always gather at their house for Thanksgiving." He told me sincerely."Would y'all like to come too?" He asked quietly.

"I would-" I was interrupted by Kallie's screams.

"I found THE ONE!" She screamed as she bounced in place pointing to the one she wanted to take home. Why was I not surprised to see that she had chosen the pink mushroom fairy home. "Daddy, this one is PERFECT!"

We groaned and made our way to her. "Inside voice, Kallie Anne." Edward reprimanded her and she instantly apologized.

"Sorry, daddy. Sorry, Miss Bella."

I waved her off. "You think Amber will like this one, sweetheart?" I asked her bending to get it off the shelf. Kallie nodded emphatically.

"Then we will take that one, angel." Edward told me as he took the box from me and laid in on the counter by the register. "Will you come to dinner tonight? Please?" He asked me quietly.

I nodded and reached up to place a gentle kiss on his lips. "6?" I asked against his lips.

He nodded and kissed me again.

"Come on daddy, we gotta get Amber home." Kallie said as she bounced by the front door impatiently.

"Patience, Kallie. I gotta pay for Amber's house and then we will go home." Edward told her as he released me and pulled his wallet out of his back pocket. I went around to ring up the fairy house for them.

"I'll see you tonight, Edward. Do I need to bring anything for dinner?" I asked as I walked him to the door.

"Nope, just your beautiful self." He told me placing another chaste kiss on my lips before he and Kallie headed out.

EPOV

"Daddy why do you and Miss Bella make kissy face all the time now?" Kallie asked as I stood at the counter mixing together a salad to go with dinner tonight.

I was stunned stupid for a minute not knowing how to answer her question. She didn't let up though, she kept the questions up. "Are you and Miss Bella boyfriend girlfriend now? Are you going to get married like Meme and Doc?"

"Kallie, slow down a minute and give me time to answer each question. Yes, Bella is my girlfriend now. I kiss her because I really like her. We may get married one day but not for a long time yet." I told her and picked her up to sit on the counter beside me. "Is that okay with you, Kallie? That Bella's my girlfriend now and that I kiss her?"

She nodded. "It's okay. I like Miss Bella." She began reaching in the salad and picking out the tomato slices and popping them into her mouth.

I just stared at her amazed that she was taking all of this in stride. But, I guess I shouldn't be surprised because of everything she had had to deal with in her short life already.

"Kallie, quit eating all of the tomato's out of the salad." I told her playfully she just laughed and plucked one more piece out popping it into her mouth.

"But daddy, they are sooooo yummy." She told me just as the doorbell rung. She looked at me curiously because I hadn't told her Bella was coming to dinner. "Who's that, daddy?"

I grabbed her up and tossed her over my shoulder making my way to the front door. She was hanging upside down slapping me on the butt laughing so hard she snorted. I was still laughing when I yanked open the front door to see Bella standing there looking as beautiful as ever. Kallie stopped laughing and gripped my shirt so she could look around my side at who was standing at the door.

"Miss Bella!" She squealed, wiggling trying to get down. "Daddy, put me down." She told me when I wouldn't release her she added "Please." And I put her down so she could hug Bella.

Bella was just standing in the doorway with a grin on her face watching us interact. She hugged Kallie before hugging me and kissing me gently on the lips. "Hi, babe." She whispered against my lips.

I groaned and tugged her to me, slanting my lips across hers for a deeper kiss. When I swept my tongue across the seam of her lips I heard Kallie groan. "Yuck! If that's what girlfriend's do then I don't want to be one. Ever."

I broke apart from Bella and we both looked at Kallie before busting out laughing. Bella reached down and scooped Kallie into her arms. "I said that too when I was a little girl." Kallie squealed as Bella tickled her sides.

I shut the door and followed them into the kitchen laughing with them. "I'm gonna pee on you, Miss Bella!" Kallie squealed against Bella's relentless fingers. Bella's fingers immediately stopped tickling her and put her down.

Kallie just laughed as she hauled ass to the bathroom. I walked up behind Bella and wrapped my arms around her waist from behind. "Hi, angel." I whispered into her ear, placing a light kiss to her neck. She just hummed and relaxed back into my arms. "I'm glad you came." I told her quietly, rocking us back and forth gently.

"Me too." She said quietly.

We stood there for a few minutes until we heard the bathroom door open and we separated and I went back to working on the salad. "What's for dinner, you two?" Bella asked as she propped against the counter in front of the island where I was currently working.

"Salad and Chicken Enchiladas." I told her just as the timer went off on the oven, alerting me that dinner was done. "Will you get that out while I finish this up?" I asked Bella. "Can you get the table ready?" I asked Kallie. They both nodded and went to do their bidding.

Amber had taught Kallie when she first started talking and walking how to help set the table. I put the kid friendly dishes down low so she could get to them and set the table. She loved to help out wherever she could. Amber had done a great job raising her alone.

"She sets the table all alone?" Bella asked as she removed the casserole dish from the oven.

I nodded as I finished up the salad and grabbed the bowl. "Yeah, Amber taught her right after she started walking and talking. Come on, lets go eat." I told her as we headed into the dining room.

Bella laughed out loud when she seen the dishes we would be eating out of. They were color coded plastic dishes. Mine was blue, Kallie's was pink, Bella's was purple. "I get it now." Bella said as she sat the casserole dish in the middle of the table. "Kallie, which color is mine?" Bella asked Kallie who was in the bathroom rewashing her hands.

"Purple." Kallie called out to her. I sat the salad down and went back to the kitchen for the milk to fill all of our glasses.

We sat down at our appropriated spots and Kallie came in and scrambled into her booster seat. "You did a fantastic job, Kallie." I praised her.

"Thanks, daddy."

Dinner was a quiet affair as we all dug into the delicious food and groaned in appreciation. Bella and I cleaned up the dinner dishes while Kallie ran upstairs to get her stuff ready for her bath and to play for a little bit.

"You know, you really don't have to do this Bella." I told her as she stood beside me at the kitchen sink rinsing the dishes I handed her.

"I know that I don't HAVE to but I want to. So shut up and deal." She told me as she flicked water at me playfully.

I held my soapy hands up in surrender and continued washing the dishes. "I'm really glad you came tonight. Maybe we can start doing this a couple time a week?" I asked her hesitantly. She didn't answer me just continued rinsing the last of the dishes as I drained my sink.

When she was finished she hopped up on the island countertop and crooked her finger at me beckoning me to her. I came to stand in front of her and she spread her legs, allowing me step in between them. I placed my hands on her thighs and I squeezed them gently. "Bella?" I asked worried that I overstepped some sort of personal boundaries.

She leaned forward and placed her lips on mine to shut me up. When we broke apart she leaned her forehead against mine. "I would spend every day with you if I could, but a few nights a weeks sounds like a great place to start." She whispered quietly. "And I would love to spend Thanksgiving with you guys too. I will see what my parents and Rose are going to do. Are you sure Esme and Carlisle won't mind on such short notice?" She asked quietly considering Thanksgiving was in 3 days.

I shook my head "Esme is the one that suggested it yesterday. She loves to have an excuse to cook for a large crowd." I told her right before I kissed her hard on the lips to prevent any further arguments.

I moaned when I heard Kallie's footsteps on the stairs. "Daddy!" She called from the stairs.

"It's bathtime. Go relax in the living room and I should be done in about 20 minutes or so to join you." I told her gripping her waist to help her down off the countertop.

"Sounds good, babe." She told me and swatted me on the ass as she walked past me into the living room.

I just stared at her open mouthed. "Daddy, you are going to catch flies if you don't shut your mouth." Kallie said as she stood in front of me with her hands on her hips.

I snapped my mouth shut. "Where did you hear that from?" I asked her picking her up and trudging back up the stairs.

"From Emmy Bear." She stated matter of factly.

It took longer than usual to get Kallie to sleep because I made her sleep in her bed. "Kallie, you are going to have to sleep in your bed from now on. You can come get in my bed if you have a bad dream but you have to at least try, sweetheart." I pleaded with her as I wiped her tears away.

She nodded and hugged Ellie tightly within her arms. "Okay, daddy. I will try." She said in such a sad voice that I almost gave in but them I caught the sparkles from the fairy house I had hung in her window when we got home earlier.

"You don't want Amber to be all alone on her first night in a new house do you?" I asked her quietly laying down in the bed beside her.

She shook her head and snuggled into my chest. I picked up the book in my lap and started to read the next chapter to her. Before I was finished with 2 pages I felt Kallie slump against my chest. I leaned down and kissed her softly on the head whispering "I love you, Kallie Anne." against her hair.

After a few minutes I extracted myself from Kallie's clutches, turned off her big light and turned on her nightlight before making my way downstairs to Bella.

I smiled when I spotted her. She was curled up in the corner of my enormous couch, my throw blanket tossed over her legs, sound asleep.

I went through the house turning off lights, locking doors, and setting the alarm. I made my way back to where Bella was asleep and debated on whether to wake her up or just carry her up the stairs and take her to bed.

I finally won the battle within myself and decided to take her upstairs to bed with me. I bent down and picked her up bridal style and made my slowly up the stairs. I made it to my bedroom, nudged the door open with my foot and made my way to the bed.

I laid her down in the middle of my bed and went to get myself ready for bed. Instead of putting on pajama bottoms I just shucked my pants and sweater off, leaving me in just my boxers. I stood looking at Bella debating on whether to take her pants and sweater off or not.

"Stop staring at me and just take them off." Bella said in a sleep raspy voice holding her hands up. I chuckled and grasped the edge of her sweater and easing it off of her. I was pleasantly surprised when she didn't have a tank top underneath it. I groaned and tossed the sweater to the floor with my clothes. I made quick work of her jeans and socks.

"You want one of my t-shirts to sleep in, angel?" I asked her quietly.

She nodded her head. I turned to go get her a shirt from my dresser and when I turned around I was shocked to see that she was laying on my bed with her arm across her naked breasts and her bra laying on the floor with the rest of our clothes. "Babe, hurry it's chilly in here." She said quietly raising up to look at me.

I raised an eyebrow at her and glanced down at my cock that was poking through the slit in my boxers. "Doesn't seem chilly to me." I told her and she glanced down and gasped when she seen me.

"Come here, Edward." She said breathlessly to me.

I tossed her the shirt instead. "If you want your virtue to remain intact tonight, put that shirt on angel." I told her huskily as I leaned back against the dresser. She rolled over onto her side facing me and smile at me.

BPOV

I caught the shirt he tossed me and through in the floor all while keeping one arm across my naked breasts. This was not how I planned my evening going but I wasn't going to complain. "Don't you worry about my virtue, babe. I'm not doing anything I don't want to do. I want you and you obviously want me." I told him huskily.

He groaned and made his way back to the bed. I scooted over and patted the bed beside me, silently telling him to lay down beside me. "Angel, there is no turning back after this." He told me as he climbed on the bed and laid down beside me.

I reached over and played with his nipple ring pulling a deep groan from him. "Bella." He groaned over and over. I leaned over and placed my lips against his in a passionate kiss. I slipped my tongue between his lips when he gasped at the feel of my naked breasts against his chest.

He quickly took over the kiss and laid me down on my back, breaking our kiss. "One last chance to back out, Bella. Speak now or forever hold your peace, baby." He told me in a passion raw voice.

I smiled at him not speaking a word. I reached up and sunk my fingers in his hair, lightly scratching his scalp. He raised up on his elbow to look down at me and groaned at what he saw. "You are absolutely beautiful, angel." He told me as he placed a hand between my breasts and ran it all the way down to the juncture of my thighs and back again.

I moaned and arched my hips as his hand grazed my center which was soaked. "Edward, please." I begged. For what, I'm not entirely sure.

"Patience, Miss Swan, patience." He chuckled against my throat as he placed wet open mouthed kisses down my throat to my shoulder and further south still. Across my collarbone down to my breast bone. I gripped his hair tighter in my hands and tried to guide his head where I needed it most. But he wasn't having any of that.

He trailed his kisses all around the globe of my breast before placing a gentle kiss right on the tip of my nipple. "Edward...please don't tease me. It's been too long." I pleaded with him and gripped his hair even tighter in my fingers.

He complied almost immediately by engulfing my breast and biting my nipple between his teeth while his hand gripped the other one pinching my nipple hard. My back arched off the bed in pleasure-pain. "Oh God." I groaned and let go of his hair and immediately loosened his touch on my breasts. I moved my hands up above my head and gripped the iron bars of the headboard.

He swapped breasts and paid equal attention to the other side before trailing his kisses down my stomach and paying appropriate homage to my belly button ring. "I love this you know?" He asked me as he tugged gently on the charm that I had dangling from my ring.

"Why?" I asked trying to get a grip on my control that was slowly but surely leaving my fingertips.

"Because on the outside you look like this perfectly kept straight laced person but underneath your clothes you have the fuck hot tattoo's and a piercing. It's almost like you don't want people to know the real you." He explained as he released my charm with a quick flick through my belly button that had me sucking in my stomach.

"Sort of like you?" I asked as he scooted down in the bed a little bit.

He nodded and trailed kisses further down my stomach. "May I?" He asked quietly as he traced a path along the top of my boy shorts.

I raised my hips in answer and he tugged them off gently, tossing them to the growing pile on the floor. "You are beautiful, angel." He told me quietly.

He got up on his knees and settled between my feet and picked my left leg up and placed kisses all along the inside of my leg to the juncture of my thighs before laying the leg back down and picking up the right and repeating the process.

When he laid my legs back down I put my feet on his hips pushing his boxers down. "Take those off, Edward. Please." I begged him when I couldn't get the completely off.

He quickly scrambled around and tossed that final piece of clothing onto the floor before settling back between my feet.

I began feeling uneasy with his unabashed appraisal of my naked body and moved to place my hands to cover myself up. "Don't cover yourself, angel. You have an amazing body. I was just taking it all in." He told me quietly shifting my hands back above my head.

He leaned forward and placed an open mouthed kiss right on top of the final star in my tattoo that ended right above my clit. My hips arched up automatically seeking some friction.

I felt his fingers against me next, trailing through my moisture. "So wet, Bella."

EPOV

I wanted to tease her some more but when I ran my fingertips through her wetness I just wanted to be inside her. "For me?" I asked.

She nodded and tugged on my shoulders. "We can explore later, Edward. I need you. Now." She said forcefully pulling on my shoulders to get me to move up and over her.

I complied and settled my hard body against her soft one. My cock touched her wet folds and jumped in appreciation as I moaned.

She spread her legs wider and snaked a hand down between us and gripped my hard cock in her hands. "Edward. Now." She told me and I nodded.

"Condom?" I asked cautiously as she ran my tip through her wetness causing us both to moan out loud.

"Allergic. I have a IUD though." She told me quietly and buried her head in my shoulder.

I reached down and tugged her hand off of me. "If you don't stop this is going to be over before it even gets started."

She giggled which turned into a moan as I pressed the tip of me inside her hot wet tight pussy. "Oh God, Bella. So Tight." I moaned as I pushed in slowly allowing her to get accommodated to my size.

"I've never had anyone as big as you and it's been a while." She explained as she arched her back and spread her legs further apart. "MMMM...Oh God."

I pushed the rest of the way inside of her before stilling completely letting her get used to my size. She squeezed her muscles down on my cock and I just about came undone.

"Angel, that's a dangerous thing to be doing." I told her pushing up on my elbows so I could look at her.

She just giggled and I pulled out slamming back in quickly which turned her giggles to moans. "This isn't going to last long, baby. I'm sorry." I told her apologetically as I felt my orgasms racing up my spine.

I began moving in and out of her slowly, trying to hold off on the ineveitable."It's okay, we can try again later." She told me as she wrapped her legs around my waist, locking her ankles.

I pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in, in one smooth stroke. "OHHH." She moaned and arched her back which pushed her swollen clit against my pubic bone.

I continued making long smooth stroke and I felt her muscles begin to clamp down around me as my orgasm began to take me over completely.

We both groaned loudly. I collapsed exhausted beside her and pulled her against my side. "That was amazing, angel." I told her as I ran my hand up and down her sweaty back.

"Yeah, it was pretty awesome, babe." She told me quietly.

We laid there for a good 10 minutes before she began squirming. "I'm sticky, Edward. I need a shower. Can I borrow your's?" She asked against my chest.

"Nope. But we can take one together." I told her and she slapped me against the chest playfully before pushing me out of the bed.

We both crawled from the warm bed and into the bathroom and beneath a steaming hot shower. We didn't fool around in the shower this time because it was getting late and we both had to work tomorrow. I slipped one of my t-shirts over her wet head and pulled a clean pair of boxers on before crawling back into bed together. I set my alarm for 6:30 before wrapping Bella in my arms and succumbing to the wonderful world of sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**I hope everyone had a great New Years. Unfortunately for me but fortunately for you I am sick and stuck at home in the bed which allowed me to right this chapter fairly quickly.**

**I'm sorry if I didn't respond to every review, I tried. I promise. I just want to say a huge thank you to the few that did review.**

**Disclaimer:SM owns everything I just play with them.**

* * *

Chapter 10

EPOV

Thanksgiving day dawned bright and early with a bouncing Kallie jumping around like she had ants in her pants. "Kallie, please quit jumping on the bed." I begged her burying my head under the pillow.

"But, daddy, you gotta get up. Meme and Doc are coming over in a few minutes." She said as she continued bouncing on the bed beside me.

I groaned and pulled my head from under the pillow to scowl at her. "And just how do you know that, Miss smarty pants?" I asked her as I stretched and rolled over onto my back.

"They called and Meme told me to come wake you up. So here I am." Kallie said as she plopped down on the bed beside me.

"Is that so? Well you can tell Meme when she gets here that you did the job very well." I told her as I reached over and snatched her across me tickling her ribs.

"Daddy! Daddy, stop! I'm gonna pee on you!" She screamed in laughter as I tickled her relentlessly.

I finally stopped because I knew that she would indeed pee on me if I didn't stop. "I love you, Kallie Anne Cullen." I told her seriously as I wiped the hair out of her face.

She threw her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly to her. "I love you too, daddy."

We laid there for a few minutes before I nudged her from the bed. "Come on, lazy bones. We gotta get dressed for the day." I told her as I tossed her in the air and dropped her back on the bed. I loved hearing her joyful carefree laughter. "Go put on that outfit that Bella laid out for you last night. Okay?" I told her as I helped her off the bed.

"Okay, daddy." She chirped as she made her way back to her bedroom to dress in the bright colorful outfit Bella had helped her pick out last night. It was a little blue jean skirt with white leggings with green and pink polka dots all over them paired with a cute little sparkly pink shirt and green shoulder jacket. It was an adorable outfit, I will admit I was skeptical at first but when she tried it all on, I had to admit that it was adorable.

I quickly dressed in my dark washed blue jeans and undershirt. I laid my light green button up shirt that matched Kallie's jacket across the top of the dresser for after I shaved. Again, Bella's idea. I ached for her touch again but unfortunately we hadn't been able to have another intimate night again since Monday night. Bella had spent late nights at the store taking care of business and I had been stuck at home taking care of Kallie. She had been sick with a stomach bug since Tuesday afternoon and we had closed up shop and secluded ourselves in the house until last night.

I had been leery letting Bella come over for dinner last night but Kallie had begged and won. But I had put my foot down and told her that she wouldn't be spending the night until I had disinfected the entire house which I had stayed up until almost midnight doing. We had a steamy kiss goodnight and quick grope at the front door but other than that we had not had any intimate contact since early Monday morning which Kallie interrupted.

Kallie bounced back into my room with her tights in her hands and a scowl on her face. "I can't get these things on. They are tight." She complained climbing onto my bed.

I laughed and went to help her with them. "They are supposed to be tight, Kallie. That's why they are called tights." I told her and tickled her stomach. "Lay back and give me a foot, child."

She flopped back and plopped her fee onto my chest. I helped her get them on before tickling her sides again causing her to squirm away and off the other side of the bed just as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it, daddy." She called as she raced down the stairs.

"Kallie. Be sure to look at the monitor first." I called to her as I followed her down the stairs.

"Duh, daddy. I know." She told me smartly before going over and checking her monitor to see who at the other side of the door. "It's Meme and Doc." She said before she flipped the locks and dragged the door open.

"Doc! Meme!" Kallie cried when I finally pulled the heavy oak door open. She tried to run outside and launch herself at them but I tugged her back.

"You have no shoes on Kallie Anne and you just got over being sick." I told her quietly when she scowled up at me.

Esme just laughed as her and Carlisle came in and placed their stuff on the countertop. "Kallie, stop scowling and come here sweet pea." Esme said once her arms were free.

Kallie stuck her tongue out at me before launching herself into Esme's arms.

Carlisle clapped me on the back as I stood back up shaking my head at Kallie's antics. "Hi, Doc. Need help getting the rest of the stuff?" I asked him after I gave him a quick hug.

"Yeah, come on. You know Esme. The whole back of the vehicle is packed with food." Carlisle chuckled as we headed back out the door leaving Kallie and her 'Meme' alone in the kitchen.

We had decided to have Thanksgiving here this year for Kallie's sake since we were going to plant her tree for her mother after dinner was over with.

It took four more trips to finally get everything inside and then my counters were completely filled up with delicious smelling food that I couldn't touch for a few hours yet. Esme was at the stove stirring something in a big pot. It smelled delicious.

"Smells good, Mama C." I told her as I passed by her on my way upstairs to finish getting ready. I still had to shave and put my socks and shoes on still.

"Kallie?" I called when I reached the top landing.

She popped her head out of her bathroom. "I'm right here, daddy. I was just brushing my teeth." She told me around a mouthful of toothpaste.

I laughed. "Yes, I can see that. Finish up and then come in here so I can fix your hair, okay?" I told her and she nodded before darting back to the sink to finish up.

I made my way to the bathroom and followed her lead and brushed my teeth also. I was in the middle of lathering my face up to shave when I heard my bedroom door open up. I didn't pay it any mind because I figured it was just Kallie.

I was pleasantly surprised when I felt two slim arms slip around my waist from behind and I caught brown curls in the reflection of the mirror. "Hmmm...angel. What are you doing here so early?" I said around a face full of shaving cream.

"Decided to surprise you and help Esme prepare lunch. I already fixed Kallie's hair by the way. She's down in the kitchen helping Esme." She told me as she placed a kiss in between my shoulder blades as her fingers snuck up and tugged on my ring gently. I groaned and closed my eyes.

"Angel, you are going to have to stop or I'm liable to cut my throat open." I told her in a husky voice.

BPOV

Slicing his throat open was the last thing I wanted him to do so I decided to help him. I let go of him and slid around so that I was in front of him. "Let me help." I told him as I hopped up on the counter and tugged him so he was between my legs.

"Bella, what are you doing?" He asked curiously as he placed his hands on my thighs.

I smiled at him and picked up the razor. "I'm going to help you. Will you let me shave you?" I asked him quietly looking him in the eyes.

He nodded and titled his chin up so I could have easy access to the right side of his face. I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth as I concentrated on make slow long even strokes down his face. When I was done with his right side he turned his face so I could get the left side. Not a word was spoken between us as I concentrated and he just enjoyed the moment.

When I was done with the left side I handed him back to razor. "Here, babe. You shave your lip and chin. I don't want to slice you to pieces." I told him.

He took the razor and smirked at me through the shaving cream. I leaned back, placing my hands on the counter top leaning back on them so he could see in the mirror around me. He quickly shaved his lip and chin and rinsed his razor off before nudging my legs further apart. "Angel, I need in here. My aftershave is in here." He told me.

I scooted my leg over until he could get in the drawer. He dropped his razor back in his shaving kit and grabbed his aftershave. " I was wondering why you always smelled so delicious. Now I know your secret." I told him as I watched him splash on Crave by Calvin Klein.

When he was finished and had put his aftershave back in his bag he closed the drawer and pulled my leg back hooking it over his hip. He nuzzled into my neck biting gently. "Mmmm...Edward." I moaned and locked my legs around his hips tugging him into where I needed him the most.

He pressed into me and rotated his hips against me wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me flush against his chest. I wrapped my arms around his neck and sunk my hands in his hair. "Oh God, Bella." He moaned against my neck.

I rocked my hips against his causing more friction and I felt him swell even more against me. My dress was bunched up around my thighs allowing easier access. I moaned loudly when his bulge rubbed against my clit. "Shhh. Angel, we gotta be quiet." He whispered against my neck before slamming his lips against mine.

I wedged my hands between us and quickly undid his belt, button and zipper of his jeans. He was hot, hard, and throbbing in my hands withing minutes. "Oh God...Bella. I need you, now." He said roughly.

I nodded and lifted my hips so he could maneuver my panties to the side so he could have room to work. Since my hand was wrapped around him I placed him at my entrance before I tightened my legs around his waist, sinking him deep.

We both moaned into each other's necks. "This is going to be quick and fast, angel." He told me as he quickly withdrew only to slam back in hard.

I buried my head in his neck and bit down hard to hide my moan. "Fuck, Bella." He told me as he started a fast and furious pace of withdrawing and slamming back in.

I felt my orgasm just out of reach and I begged him for it. "Edward please touch me. I need to come so bad." I begged him shamelessly.

He groaned but did as I asked. He skimmed his finger across my swollen clit and brought my orgasm screaming to the front and exploding.

"Now. Edward. Come with me, please." I begged him as he quickened his already fast pace.

His face contorted and his jaw slackened and his hips pushed hard against mine as he came in me. When he was finished, he slumped against me breathing hard.

"God, Bella, this is not how I imagined our second time. But none the less it was fucking fantastic." He said against my neck.

I giggled which caused him to groan and slip from me. "Yes that was fuck hot, babe." I told him as he grabbed a washcloth and washed himself off.

"Stay right there, angel." He told me as he rinsed the cloth out before gently cleaning me off and putting my panties back on properly. He then helped me down off the counter so I could straighten my dress, hair, and makeup. "You look amazing by the way." He told me before gently placing a kiss on my neck and leaving the bathroom.

I giggled and finished fixing my hair and makeup.

When I was finished I walked back into the bedroom to find Edward sitting on the edge of the bed waiting on me. "We match handsome." I told him and gestured between my dress and his shirt. I was wearing a light green long sleeved dress that came to mid thigh and had a v-neck in the front and back. I had paired the dress up with a pair of black tights and furry black boots. "You look amazing in that dress. Kallie will be excited to see that you have wore tights too." He chuckled at some memory they shared.

"Care to share with the class?" I told him as I went to stand in between his legs with my hand on his shoulders.

I laughed also when he told me about her complaints this morning about the tights being tight. "Ready to join the family?" I asked him lightly.

He shook his head but stood up anyways, snagging my hand and leading me out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

Over the next two hours, Edward's house was filled to near capacity with our combined families. Rose had told Scott's parents that they could kiss her ass and they could come see the boys this weekend for a few hours. Rose's ex-husband was currently serving 25 years in the Washington prison system for 5 counts of vehicular homicide because he had his a van head on and killed the entire family all because he was drunk. Rose was normally considerate enough to let his parents see the boys on occasion but when they pissed her off she would let them know it real quick.

The only people missing were Alice and Jasper who were currently in Florida enjoying a belated honeymoon.

EPOV

"Is it time to eat yet?" Emmett asked for the millionth time since he, Rose and their kids had showed up an hour ago.

I groaned and hid my face in Bella's neck. "Watch this, angel. It's hilarious." I whispered to her as we stood off to the side watching our families interact.

I seen Esme stiffen her spine and clench her hands as she turned to face Emmett. "Emmett Eugene McCarty Cullen, so help me god if you ask me that one more time I am going to shove this spoon so far up your you know what that you will have to seriously think about having kids again. Do I make myself clear?" Esme asked and to strike her point home she grabbed him by the ear and twisted slightly when he didn't answer her immediately.

"I didn't hear you, Em. Do I make myself clear?" She asked again.

"Yes, Mama C. Perfectly clear. I'm sorry I asked again it's just that I'm hungry and a growing boy." He told her and flashed his pearly whites at her and even brought out the dimples.

"Emmett, you quit growing when you were 17 and you should have eaten breakfast this morning with your girls instead of feeding Rose." She told him matter of factly before turning back to the stove.

Emmett groaned and made his way sulkily back into the theatre room.

I hid my laughter in Bella's neck and she had to bite her lip to keep from laughing out loud. "Edward Anthony, don't think I don't hear you snickering over there. If you know what's good for you, you will go join your brother until dinner is finished." Esme shook her spoon at us.

I nodded quickly and guided Bella and I into the theatre room also where Emmett was whining to Rose that his ear hurt. "Would you grow the hell up, already? What if Mak and Aubs seen you acting like this?" I asked him which sobered him right up and he jumped up to go check on his girls only to be scolded again by Esme and sent back in the room.

Bella laughed as she cuddled into my side to watch the movie playing in the background.

Thanksgiving was a lively affair to say the least. We all ate entirely too much food and then pigged out again on desserts. We were miserable but now it was on to the most important part of the day in my eyes. It was time to honor Amber and give Kallie a tree so she could always have a piece of her mom with her.

Bella's family had all left. Charlie and Sue had to go to a friend of their's house and Rose took all of her's and Em's kids back to his house because they were getting sleepy and cranky. All that was left was my immediate family and Bella.

"Kallie, baby, come here for a minute." I told her with my heart in my throat as I sat on the doorsteps of my back porch. This was hard for me but I had to stay strong for Kallie. She needed me to be strong. She came and sat on my lap curling up in my lap.

"What is it, daddy?" She asked quietly.

I took a deep breath and began the little speech that I had been running through my head ever since she had said she would like to plant the tree for her mom. "Do you remember when I first asked you about this?" I asked her quietly as everybody else gathered around us waiting patiently. She nodded her head against my shoulder. "Do you understand why we are doing this?" Again she nodded. "Your mom was my best friend growing up. We got into trouble together and saved each other from trouble at the same time." I paused as my voice began to crack. I took a deep breath before continuing. "Your mom was an amazing woman, sister, and mother. But more importantly than that she gave me you. I will never be able to pay her back for that. We are going to plant this tree so that not only you but everybody standing here can have a place to go talk to her and just be with her." I had to pause again as my voice began to crack.

"It's okay, daddy. I will forever miss mommy but she gave me a daddy when she went to heaven. I just don't want to forget her." Kallie said quietly hugging my neck tightly.

"I will try my best everyday, Kallie, to be the best daddy to you that I can. I will never let you forget your mom because a piece of her lives on in each and every one of us. We will all help you never to forget her, okay?" I asked her quietly. She nodded and Emmett spoke up then.

"I remember when Edward and Amber were 15 and they decided that they didn't want to wait on me to get home from work to go get Ice Cream so they decided to steal the neighbor's lawn mower and ride it into town to the ice cream stand. When the cops called me and told me about it I couldn't get mad because the picture of them was so funny. Amber was sitting on the hood of the lawn mower while Edward was driving. There was a whole section dedicated to them in the newspaper." He told us which caused everybody to laugh a little but caused me to groan. Kallie was listening raptly.

"Daddy, did you and mommy really do that?" She asked and I nodded which caused her to laugh a little bit. I nodded at Esme to go next.

"Kallie, I remember one time when you mommy and daddy were a little bit younger than you and they were spending the weekend at mine and Doc's house. We had all laid down to take a nap and when I woke up I heard your mom squealing from my bedroom and when I got there you will never believe what I found." Esme paused to let the suspense set in and to get Kallie to ask what she had found.

Right on cue Kallie asked. "What did you find, Meme?"

Esme knelt down and ruffled my hair a little bit. "Your mommy had decided to put makeup on your daddy. She had bright red lipstick all over his face and bright green eyeshadow all up here." She rubbed my forehead and nose. "She even had his hair tied up in pigtails." We all laughed at the picture this conjured up.

"Doc do you got a funny story too?" Kallie asked quietly.

"You bet I do, little one." Carlisle sat on the steps beside Esme and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "When your mom was about 9 or so, your Uncle Emmett scraped his leg and arm up skateboarding down the road. Your mom decided that she was going to play doctor and fix him right up." Emmett groaned at this particular memory. "Your mom wrapped your Emmy bear from head to toe over his clothes with gauze just to make sure she didn't miss any spots. The poor boy couldn't even move because she had put so much gauze around him. She even wrapped his mouth up. The only thing I could see when I found him was his eyes and nose." We all chuckled.

When the chuckles died down some Kallie looked up at me with tear filled eyes. "What's wrong, baby?" I asked her quietly, drawing her up in my arms so she could lay her head on my shoulder.

"I miss my mommy." She whispered in my ear as sobs racked her body.

"It's okay, Kallie to miss your mommy. We all miss her, baby. You can always come out here to this tree we are about to plant and talk to your mommy, okay?" I told her quietly.

She nodded. She snuggled into my chest seeking comfort. "Baby, will you let Bella hold you so I can go help Doc and Em dig the hole for the tree?" I asked her quietly.

She nodded and reached for Bella who had been sitting beside me quietly the entire time. "Thanks, angel." I told her and kissed her gently on the lips.

"No problem, babe. I love this little girl like she's my own. It's no trouble at all." She told me quietly as Kallie snuggled into her shoulder comfortably. I smiled at her and kissed her again before getting up to go help did the hole.

I watched as Bella got up from the doorsteps and went to sit in the patio rocker so she rock Kallie. Esme went and sat beside her in the other rocker and they clasped hands between them and chatted quietly.

BPOV

I rocked gently back and forth keeping my voice low so I wouldn't disturb Kallie. She fell asleep almost as soon as I took her from Edward.

"That man amazes me more and more everyday, Esme. He is so selfless when it comes to the people he loves." I told her quietly and she squeezed my fingers tightly in hers.

"You love him don't you?" She asked quietly.

I looked at her shocked. "How can I love him so soon? I've only know him for about 6 weeks. We've only been dating for 6 days." I rambled trying to wrap my head around it. Could I love him already. I knew I felt strongly for him but was it love?

"Let me tell you a little story Bella." She told and let go of my hand so she could fiddle with her dress. "Has Edward told you anything about Carlisle and I?" She asked.

I nodded. "He gave me an overview because of what happened Sunday morning." I told her quietly.

She just laughed before gazing lovingly at her husband. " I was 19 years old when we met. I was a stripper in a racy club back in Chicago called 'Pussy Cat Dolls' when in walked this large rambunctious crowd of young hot guys. I was instantly mortified but I needed the money so I offered to take their table." She took a deep breath before continuing. "I had always felt so nasty after a performance but the way that man looked at me made me feel beautiful and loved during that dance. When I was done dancing for them, he stood up and asked for a private show. I was ecstatic because he was easily the most beautiful man there that night." She trailed off as Carlisle smiled at her lovingly.

"What happened during the private performance, Esme?" I asked quietly.

"Oh, sorry sweetheart." She giggled and turned her attention back to me. "He told me I was his one and that he wanted to marry me. I thought he was insane but for some reason I agreed and he wrapped me in his jacket and escorted me out of that club and straight to a justice of the peace who married us that night. We have been married 37 years as of last month. I knew I loved him as soon as I seen him. Love knows no bounds of time or space." She told me before getting up to place a gentle kiss on the top of mine and Kallie's heads. "You love them and it's obvious they love you." She told me before she made her way down to her husband's side.

I looked down at the little girl curled up in my lap and kissed the top of her head gently. "I love you, Kallie Anne. I really do. I think I love your daddy too." I whispered into her hair not hearing the footsteps coming up the steps.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Chapter 11 is partially finished. Should be up by tomorrow.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am going to apologize ahead of time for 3 things. 1). This chapter is really short. 2). Not posting sooner. 3). Any mistakes made, I am not in the loop of child welfare laws, rules, or regulations. So any mistakes are 100% my own.**

**I had a really difficult time writing this chapter. The damned characters wouldn't coöperate very well at all. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer:SM owns Twilight, I just play with her character for a few hours a day. But after this chapter I am seriously thinking about returning them indefinitely. NOT.**

* * *

Chapter 11

EPOV

"What in the HELL do you mean that you think I'm unsuitable to raise Kallie?" I practically screamed into the phone at the social worker who had just called and told me that me being a single guy was not a good environment to raise Kallie in.

_"I have been informed that your brother, a Mr. Jasper Whitlock, has recently became married. Maybe he would be a more suitable candidate to raise such a little girl."_

"My sister designated me as legal guardian to Kallie. What gives you the right to try to take her away from me. Against my sister's wishes." I argued with the dumb ass social worker.

_"I understand that your sister appointed you as the legal guardian. But I have been informed that you have had a woman spend the night at your house with your niece-"_

"DAUGHTER!" I roared at this idiot. "Who exactly informed you of this information?" I growled at this woman as I walked down the sidewalk headed towards Mirror Mirror on the Wall. I wanted to be done with this conversation before I picked Kallie up from Bella.

Ever since that day that I overheard her telling Kallie that she loved me on my front porch things had went miraculously well. It was now 3 days before Christmas and I thought life was perfect until I got this horrendous phone call from social services wanting to take Kallie from me.

"_I am not at liberty to say who we received the information from, Mr. Cullen. I will give you until January the 1st to rectify the situation and to enjoy your holidays. Goodbye."_

I stopped dead in my tracks at the ringtone that sounded in my ear. The damn woman had hung up on me. Rectify the situation? What the hell did that even mean?

I suddenly had an idea that would rectify my whole situation. Before I reached the toy store, Alice stepped out of their coffee shop and flagged me down. "Hey, Edward? Can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked nervously.

I rolled my eyes and went to sit on one of the patio tables gesturing to the seat opposite me. "Have a seat, Alice. What's up?" I asked, trying to not let my voice betray me.

"I just wanted to let you know that social services called me today to verify that I was married to Jasper." She said quietly.

I rolled my eyes and ran my hand through my hair becoming agitated. "No shit. They just called me too and said they were taking Kallie after the first of the year because someone told them that Bella slept over at my house while Kallie was there." I told her.

"Why would they do that? Didn't Amber appoint you guardian? Is there anything you can do?" Alice rattled off questions at super hyper speed that I had a hard time keeping up. I also didn't hear anybody come up behind me since my back was face toward's Bella's toy store.

"Amber did appoint me as guardian, but for a year social services does random checks to make sure Kallie is being taken care of. Somebody has told them that Bella is sleeping over and that is not ethical for such a young child. Also they said that since you and Jasper are married that you two would be more suitable since I'm single. I don't know what to do. The woman told me I had until the first of the year to rectify my situation." I told her hurriedly.

"What the hell does that mean? Rectify your situation?" Alice asked the same questions I had thought earlier.

I shrugged my shoulders because I honestly didn't know. "I don't know, Alice. I can't lose Kallie though. I just can't." I said with a catch in my breath.

"Let's get married then." Came from behind me and I turned stunned at who was standing there.

BPOV

I had offered to watch Kallie for Edward today because I was already watching Taylor and Aiden for Rose. So the three of them were playing on the indoor jungle gym while I completed the paperwork for the day and waited on Edward to get finished at the office.

I grabbed my windex bottle and paper towels going to wipe all the little finger prints off the front door and seen Edward and Alice sitting at a patio table in front of RosAli's.

"You guys stay here. I will be right back." I told the kiddos who basically ignored me and continued playing. I sat down my bottle and paper towels and made my way to Edward and Alice. I was astounded at what I heard. Social services were trying to take Kallie away because I had practically been living with them since Thanksgiving.

I don't know what I was thinking when I blurted out. "Let's get married then."

I blurted it out before I could really think about it but it was actually the perfect solution since he was in this predicament because of me.

"Angel, you don't have to do that. I will figure something else out." He argued. My feelings were instantly hurt.

"You don't wanna marry me?" I whispered.

He was instantly contrite and jumped up out of his chair and came to clasp my face in his hands. "I would marry you today if it was up to me. I just don't want to have to get married out of convenience." He told me.

I nodded because I completely understand. "I understand all that, babe. Then let's get married because we love each other and both want to. Getting to keep Kallie will just be a bonus." I told him softly.

He smiled at me and gently kissed me on the lips. "Are you sure about this, angel? We would have to be married before the first of the year." He told me quietly.

I smiled and nodded. "Seems like we're getting married then." I whispered against his lips. "How about New Years Eve?" I asked against his lips.

He answered by yanking me against his chest and slamming his lips against mine, devouring my mouth. I don't know how long we stood there but Alice eventually cleared her throat, breaking us apart. "I hate to interrupt this joyous moment but you guys are starting to attract a lot of attention." She said and did a cursory look around.

I buried my head in Edward's chest and he just chuckled wrapping his arms tighter around me. "Ready to go?" He asked against my head.

I raised my head up and glanced between him and Alice who was practically bouncing in excitement. I bit my lip nervously. Edward saved me by tugging my lip free from my teeth and saying "I'll go see to the kiddos. You chat with Alice. See you in 20 minutes?" He asked. I nodded and kissed him quickly on the lips before he walked away.

Alice practically attacked me as soon as he released me. "OMG! You just totally proposed to Edward." Alice squealed while dragging me inside the coffee shop.

I shrugged because honestly it wasn't a big deal. "Ali, we have 9 days to plan a small wedding." I told her and as the words tumbled from my mouth the reality of the situation stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Bella? B? Bella!" Alice shrieked shaking my shoulder trying to get me to focus. I blinked my eyes and focused on her face.

"Sorry, Ali. I just realized that I am really going to get married in 9 days to the most amazing man I have ever met." I giggled and wrapped my arms around her shoulders tugging her to me.

"Did I just hear you say you were getting married? In 9 days?" Rose asked astonished as she stood at the counter.

Alice and I turned to her guiltily and I tentatively nodded. The smile that broke on her face was all the confirmation I needed. My sister's were happy for me.

"Ladies, I hate to break this up but I only have 15 minutes before I have to go get my fiancée and go home." I told them with a huge smile on my face when I said fiancée.

They both squealed. Loudly.

15 minutes later Edward and all 3 kids strolled in. Edward was scowling holding onto Aiden's hand. When I looked further I noticed why he had a scowl on his face. Kallie and Taylor were holding hands and smiling at each other. They were harmless. They were only 4 years old.

Rose, Alice, and I all 3 busted out laughing and Edward's scowl just deepened. I hopped up and went to his side wrapping my arms around his waist hoping to wipe the scowl off his face and replace it with a smile. I raised up on my tippy toes and whispered in his ear. "Are you ready to go home, fiancée?"

When I was flat footed again and looked at him I smiled when I noticed he was now sporting a huge grin. "Kallie and I have something for you first, angel." He said and released me, kneeling down and gesturing for Kallie to come to his side.

She pranced to his side giggling like crazy. When Edward nodded his head she dug in her little jacket and pulled out a black box and snapped it open handing it to me and saying. "Will you marry us?"

I was speechless for a minute before I came to my senses and nodded like crazy before dropping to my knees in the middle of RosAli's. "I would have to be crazy to say no to you, baby girl. I love you so much." I told Kallie and swept her up in my arms causing her to giggle even louder.

I released her when she started squirming and turned to Edward who was grinning from ear to ear. He took the box from Kallie and pulled the ring out and motioned for my hand. "Isabella, I planned on asking you on Christmas day to marry me but I guess now is the perfect time. I love you, angel. With all of my heart and soul. I will spend the rest of my life showing you how much. This ring was my mothers, will you accept it and us into your life? Forever?" He asked softly. I nodded emphatically and he slipped the ring on my finger as tears slipped down my cheeks.

I wrapped my arms tight around his neck and planted my mouth firmly against his in a quick yet passionate kiss. When we broke apart I whispered in his ear. "Forever is not going to be long enough, you know."

He laughed before planting one more quick kiss to my lips and releasing me. My sisters rushed me and wrapped me up in hugs and congratulations while oohing and ahhhing over my new ring.

We finally left for home almost an hour after Edward and Kallie's proposal. I was mentally and physically exhausted from working all day and then hammering out some impromptu wedding details.

We got a lot of stuff figured out though. Our colors were going to be green and white. We were getting married at 12 noon on New Years Eve in Edward's backyard. Rose and Alice were bridesmaids. Emmett and Jasper were groomsmen. Kallie and Makenzy were flower girls. Taylor was ring bearer. There were going to be a total 16 people at the wedding. I begged Alice and Rose to keep it simple and that I wanted Esme and Sue in on some of the planning to.

After Kallie finally went to sleep, I fell onto Edward's bed exhausted. I was too exhausted to join him in the shower even though he had practically begged me to join him. I laid there reveling about the crazy turn of events this day had brought about. When I thought about Edward now being my fiancée, I couldn't help but smile and get butterflies in my stomach.

I raised up and decided that I was dirty too.

* * *

**Please don't murder me for ending this here. I promise that the next chapter picks up right here in EPOV. I hope that consoles some of you. Please review if you have taken this much time to read up until this point. Thanks again for those of you review faithfully every week. You reviews keep me writing.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is a link to go see Bella's engagement ring if anybody would like to see it. The-Shalin-Ring-White-Gold-BCT556601/**

**Disclaimer:SM owns everything Twilight, I just play with them from time to time.**

**I just wanted to take a few minutes to thank all of the ones who actually took the time to review. I greatly appreciate each and every one of them. For some reason my stupid ass computer won't allow me to reply to any of them this week. But just know that I do get them and appreciate each and every one of them.**

**Now without further ado, Chapter 12**

* * *

Chapter 12

EPOV

I stood with my hands braced against the shower wall, letting the water pour over my head while I thought about the events of the day. It had started out amazing because I woke up to a smiling Kallie and a snoring Bella but it had taken a turn for the worse when the social worker called but then took another amazing turn when Bella suggested we get married.

I don't know how long I stood there with my head hung down as the water pelted me on the head and shoulders when I felt a pair of hands wrap around my waist.

"Hey babe, I changed my mind about the shower. Do you mind if I join you?" I heard Bella whisper huskily against my shoulders as she placed open mouthed kisses across my shoulder. Nipping lightly at my skin as she went. My cock immediately jumped to attention at her touch and words.

I moaned and shook my head before I turned around and tugged her against me. "I never mind, Isabella. Never." I told her before I slammed my lips against hers. Before I could deepen the kiss, she wiggled out of my arms and sank to her knees. "Angel..." I began to protest.

She cut my protests off by wrapping her lips around the head of my cock. I moaned deeply and sunk my hands in her wet locks and began to thrust lightly into her mouth like she liked. She wrapped one hand around the base of my cock and began a steady up and down rhythm with her mouth. Her other hand she ran it up my chest and tugged on my nipple ring with hardened my cock even further.

She moaned around me and I felt it all the way to my core. She pushed her mouth down on my cock and I felt myself slip into the back of her throat for a few seconds. When she pulled all the way off I tugged her up by her shoulders and slammed my mouth against her stopping any and all protests.

I nipped at her lips as I picked her up and wrapped her legs around my waist and thrust into her aching core all in one swift move. We both moaned loudly and I stumbled on my feet. "Don't drop us, Edward." She begged in between thrusts.

I walked backwards until I felt the shower bench hit the backs of my legs and sat down on the edge and leaned back against the wall. Bella smiled at me as she put her feet flat on the bench and leaned back resting her hands on my knees. This position allowed us both to watch as we moved together passionately. She slowly pulled off my cock until just the tip remained inside her before she slammed her hips down against mine.

I gripped her hips to help her move and we soon found the perfect rhythm. I could feel her orgasm just out of reach and I wanted it and I wanted it bad. "Angel, come for me." I begged her huskily as I guided her hips in a circle.

She moaned and threw her head back arching her back, trying to gain some friction against her clit. I smirked before taking one hand off of her hip, trailing it towards her center where we were joined. She jerked her head up when she felt my hand moving but never faltered her thrusts. "Edward...please..." She begged shamelessly.

I barely touched her clit and she shattered around my cock, losing her rhythm. She arched her back and her hands slipped off my knees and she fell back onto my legs as her orgasms rocked through her. I stilled our thrusts and placed my thumb firmly on her clit, drawing out more spasms before releasing her and standing up.

I turned her around and helped her onto her knees on the bench, bracing her chest and hands against the tile in front of her. "Ready for another one, angel?" I asked her huskily as I gripped cock in my fist, running the head of it through her soaked core.

She nodded quickly and pushed her hips back towards me. I lined myself up and slowly pushed into her still spasming pussy. "Oh God, Bella. You feel" thrust "amazing." I moaned against her neck as I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her flush against me.

We learned the other day that in this position I hit that ever elusive g-spot and could pull several orgasms from her before I finally had mine. I didn't mind in the least. What guy in his right mind would care to give his girlfriend several orgasms to his 1.

"Edward." She panted as she leaned her head back against my shoulder arching her back.

"Come on, angel." I whispered against her neck as I wrapped one arm up between her breasts and the other down where we were joined together.

I pulled out and thrust in hard and she spasmed in my arms. I grinned and bit her on the neck, marking her as mine. My own orgasm was on the brink of exploding but I wanted to pull at least one more from her first. "My angel, I love you." I whispered against her neck.

She moaned as I began pumping fast and hard into her. "Mmmm...I love you too, babe. Come for me, please." She begged, scraping her nails against my scalp.

I didn't even have to touch her this time. She spasmed around me as I exploded inside her. We both slumped against the tile wall trying to gain our breath.

"Thank God for unlimited hot water." She chuckled breathlessly.

BPOV

OMG that man is a sex god. 3 orgasms to his 1, I am a weak-kneed mess at the moment. We were both slumped against the tile wall which was actually a little cold since we were wet and out of the spray of the water.

"Babe, let's take a shower so we can go crawl in bed." I suggested once I had gained my breath back from all those earth shattering orgasms.

He agreed and we both took a shower, taking turns to innocently washing each other's body and hair. I was astonished when we both walked out of the bathroom to see that an hour had passed since I had decided that I was dirty.

I went to my dresser drawer and pulled out a pair of boy short underwear and a tank top to sleep in while Edward dug out a pair of boxers. He had gotten in the habit of sleeping without a shirt on since Kallie had seen his tat's and piercing and hadn't been bothered by either. He usually put one on as soon as we crawled from the bed of a morning and complained the whole time.

When we crawled into bed, we automatically curled up in the middle of the bed together and shared a pillow. "Babe?" I whispered quietly.

"Yeah, angel?"

"Are you sure about getting married?" I asked him quietly while tipping my head up to see his face.

He nodded and placed a soft kiss on my lips. "There is no backing out now, angel." He chuckled against my hair.

"I don't want to back out. I love you and want to marry you. It's just..." I trailed off and buried my head in his warm chest.

He hugged me tightly to his chest. "It's just what, angel? Talk to me." He pleaded stroking a soothing hand up and down my back.

I took a minute to gather my thoughts before I looked up at him to see his bright green eyes watching me carefully. "It's just all happening so fast. Aren't you worried?" I asked.

"Nope. It was meant to be. We are meant to be a family. Me, you, and Kallie."

"Hmmm. Do you think this will be enough to satisfy social services? For us to be able to keep her?"

"I hope so. The lady just told me to rectify the situation. The situation being you staying overnight while Kallie is here." He told me seriously.

"You get those thoughts out of your head right this second. I am not marrying you just to satisfy social services. Yes, they pushed the plans ahead really quick but I am marrying you because I love you and Kallie more than I've ever loved anybody." I told him placing a kiss in the center of his chest.

He just hummed and tugged me back down to lay on his chest. We were quiet for a few minutes and I was almost asleep when I heard him whisper "Move in with me? Tomorrow?"

I turned my head and laid my chin on his chest so I could look at his face. "Yes." I whispered back and a huge smile graced both of our faces. "Neither of us have to work tomorrow so yes."

"Good. I can't wait." He whispered.

"Me either." I laid my head back down on his chest. "I love you, Edward Anthony Cullen."

"I love you too, Isabella Marie soon to be Cullen."

"Goodnight, babe." "Goodnight, angel."

Christmas morning dawned bright and early with Kallie bouncing on our bed just minutes after the sun had risen. There was only one problem with that. We had only been asleep about 2 hours.

"Daddy! Bella! Wake up! It's Christmas!" She squealed as she grabbed at our blankets tugging herself up onto the bed. I groaned and buried my head under my pillow. Kallie was having none of it though. She yanked the pillow off my head and tossed it to the floor.

"Kallie Anne! It's CHRISTMAS!" I said as I tackled her back onto the bed. She squealed loudly causing Edward to chuckle as he laid there watching us play. I leaned down to Kallie and whispered in her ear. "Let's get daddy!"

"Okay mommy!" She said as she jumped up and tackled Edward. I just sat there dumbfounded because she had just called me mommy. I didn't know what to make of that. I didn't know if she even realized she had called me that. It was the first time it had happened.

After a few minutes, Kallie noticed I wasn't laughing and playing with them. "Are you mad I called you mommy, Bella?" She asked quietly curling up in Edward's lap.

I guess that answered some of my questions but I had to set this precious child right and quick. I sat up and crossed my legs in front of me and motioned for her to come to me. She did, albeit slowly and almost reluctantly. "Kallie, I am not mad, sweetheart. Just shocked." I told her as I hugged her warm little body close to mine.

"Can I call you mommy?" She asked quietly.

I didn't know what to tell her and looked quickly to Edward for some help, he just shrugged his shoulders and rolled to get out of bed. Leaving us girls to hash this out on our own.

"Baby girl, you can call me whatever you want to. Do you want to call me mommy?" I asked quietly and held my breath as I waited for her to answer.

She nodded against my chest. "Why do you want to call me mommy?" This answer was important too.

She sat up and looked me in the eye, much too seriously for her little 4 years old. "You help my daddy take care of me. You are just like my real mommy but she's gone to heaven now. I don't think she would care if you were my new mommy." She explained.

I blinked rapidly trying to hold the tears back at her explanation. "Mommy it is then. I love you Kallie Anne Cullen." I whispered to her snatching her up in a bone crushing hug.

She just giggled. "I love you too, mommy."

EPOV

When Bella looked to me for answers, I didn't have any to give. Kallie had caught me off guard with calling me daddy just a few months prior. Bella had to figure this one our for herself so I crawled from the bed and made my way downstairs to fix us both a cup of coffee because it was going to be a hectic day today.

I propped up against the counter waiting for the coffee to start brewing, listening to my girls upstairs giggling and laughing. I sighed and smiled to myself. If you would have told me 6 months ago that I would ring in the new year with a wife and a 4 year old daughter I would have outright laughed in your face. Now I couldn't wipe the smile off my face at the prospects for the new year.

When the coffee pot finished, I fished 3 cups out of the cabinet and went about the process of fixing mine and Bella's coffee and Kallie's hot chocolate. I was just adding the hot water to Kallie's hot chocolate when I heard them running down the stairs. I smiled because I knew as soon as Kallie seen the tree she would be begging to open all the presents that sat there. 3...2...1

"SANTA CAME!"

I placed all of our cups on a small tray and made my way into the living room to see Kallie practically salivating at all the presents that were under the tree. Bella was standing back barely holding back her giggles at Kallie's facial expression.

"Kallie, come drink your hot chocolate then we can open presents." I told her as I sat the tray on the coffee table.

Kallie grumbled but came and sat down on the sofa anyways and held her hands out for her cup. I chuckled and placed the cup into her hands and leaning down and kissing her on top of the head. "I love you, Kallie Anne. Merry Christmas, baby."

She smiled up at me. "Love you too, daddy. Merry Christmas!" She said as she took a big drink of her hot chocolate.

She had started drinking it faithfully every morning with Bella and I when she noticed that we drank coffee together every morning before leaving for work.

Bella came and settled on the sofa beside me, snagging her cup of coffee from the tray in the process. I grabbed mine too and we all settled into the sofa to enjoy our family time. "Kallie do you want to wait on Meme and Doc to get here before opening presents?" I asked her because once again we were all having dinner at our house again. After Thanksgiving it was decided to just do holiday dinners here since I had the theatre room, play room, and outdoor jungle gym for the all the kids.

"No, daddy. I want to open them now!" She grumped finishing her cup and handing it back to me.

I chuckled and nodded towards the tree and smiled at her. "Then go ahead. One at a time. And you have to show us what you got." I told her and she squealed jumping up and grabbing the first present under the tree.

"Here mommy, this one is for you." She told Bella and handed her a small square box.

I smiled at them and kissed Bella on the side of the head. Apparently it had been decided that Bella was mommy now.

We all spent the next hour opening our various presents. After they were all opened you couldn't even see the living room floor because of all the wrapping paper. I didn't want to make Kallie clean up anything on Christmas day but most of this mess was hers. I looked to Bella for reinforcements and she just shook her head and smiled when the doorbell rang announcing some of our family.

She left me standing in the middle of the disaster and made her way to the front door.

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart!" Esme said as she came through the front door.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Mama C." Bella chuckled.

I stood in the middle of the disaster area and debated on where to start when I felt something being thrown over my shoulder. "Just pick up the paper, babe. And pile the presents on the stairs and we will take them up later." Bella said as she kissed my cheek and made her way back to the kitchen. I looked at my shoulder and seen two huge black trash bags sitting there.

I just chuckled, grabbing them and began picking up my once clean living room. "Looks good in here, son." Carlisle chuckled as he stood in the doorway surveying the damage done.

"Yeah. I never knew that one little girl could make such a mess with wrapping paper." I told him as I tied the second bag full of trash.

"You should have seen your mom and dad's house on Christmas. You practically had to wade through wrapping paper to even get through it. Of course, your mom and Esme always stayed on top of things with the trash bags handy." He said as he began to help me pile all of Kallie's clothes, shoes, and toys on the stairs. "You want help toting these things upstairs?" He asked.

"I don't know, Bella said to just pile them on the stairs." I told him hesitantly.

He just chuckled and slapped me on the shoulder and grabbed and armload full of toys and started up the stairs. "She was being nice. She is going to be busy cooking so why don't we just go lay this stuff in the guest room for now." He said as I followed him with my own armload full of stuff.

After 3 more trips upstairs each we finally had everything cleared out of the living room except the wrapped presents for the rest of the family. Carlisle stopped me in the middle of the living room with a hand on my bare shoulder. It was then that I realized I was still in my pajama bottoms. That wasn't the problem, it was the lack of a shirt that caused my eyes to go wide. Carlisle and Esme had never seen my piercing or my tattoo.

"Son, would you like to explain this?" He gestured to my chest and back.

I shook my head but took a deep breath and turned to face him. "The piercing was a stupid college thing that I just never took out." I smiled because Bella happened to really like that particular 'decoration' as she called it. I turned my back to him so he could properly read what all the tattoo said. "This was a memorial piece I had commissioned a few years ago."

He was quiet as he look over the tattoo. "Edward who is Brayden Michael Cullen?" He asked quietly.

I turned to face him and whispered. "Long story for a different day." I told him with a sense of finality. He nodded and turned making his way into the kitchen. I breathed a sigh of relief and ran upstairs to grab a t-shirt really quick.

I was intending to stay in my pajamas as long as possible. Just as I was rifling through my drawers finding a t-shirt that would match my green and red plaid pajama bottoms I heard the bedroom door close.

I turned around quickly to see Bella standing there in her pajamas too, leaning back against the door smiling at me. "Babe, come here." She said breathlessly.

I smiled and stopped what I was doing and made my way to her gripping her hips tight in my hands pulling her hips flush to mine. "Merry Christmas, angel." I whispered against her lips.

She moaned and sunk her hands into my hair, holding on tight. "Merry Christmas, babe." She whispered breathlessly before slamming her lips against mine, nipping at my lips.

I groaned and pushed her further into the door, bending down, wrapping my hands around her thighs and wrapping her legs around my hips. We both groaned when my aching cock met her heated core. The only thing separating us was flimsy pajama bottoms and her underwear. "Isabella, I need you. Now." I told her as I broke apart from her lips.

She smiled and nodded. I immediately put her feet back on the floor so I could tug off her pants and panties. She laughed and whipped her tank top off over her head before tugging my own pajama bottoms off. When she had my bottoms off she wrapped one hand around my cock stroking it slowly while the other hand reached up to tug on my nipple ring. I groaned and wrapped my hand around her wrist to stop her stroking because if she kept that up I wouldn't last.

"Now, Isabella. No teasing." I told her roughly.

She nodded and wrapped her arms around my neck, sinking her hands in my hair tugging roughly. "Now, Edward. I need you now." She told me as she hiked her leg up around my hip.

I quickly got the hint and bent slightly, hooking an arm under each thigh and lifting her up and sinking her on my cock in an almost seamless move. We both groaned when I entered her wet heat. My legs began shaking so I pushed us off the wall and made my way to the bed laying back on it, letting her take control of our pleasures.

BPOV

As soon as his back hit the bed, I placed my feet flat on the mattress and planted my hand back on his thighs lifting myself almost all the way off of him before slamming back down.

It didn't take us long at all to find our mutual orgasms and for me to collapse spent on his chest us both breathing harshly. He chuckled under me but I didn't have the energy to raise up and look at him. "What's so funny, babe?"

"It's just that I had the most awkward conversation with Carlisle because I forgot to put a shirt on and that's how I ended up here looking for a shirt." He told me and that caused me to chuckle which in turn caused him to groan. "Angel..." He warned.

I chuckled once more before climbing off of him. "Come on, babe. We gotta get showered and dressed. Em, Rose, Jazz, Ali, and all the kids will be here in about an hour." I told him tugging his hand trying to get him to join me in the shower.

He groaned but got up to follow me into the bathroom.


	13. Chapter 13

**I hope maybe this chapter will clear up a few things that were otherwise confusing. If not, I'm sorry you are confused in the first place. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all Twilight, not me.**

* * *

Chapter 13

BPOV

I was standing side by side with Edward at the bathroom vanity in our bathroom putting the final touches to my makeup as Edward stood beside me watching me curiously.

"What?" I asked him with a smile.

He shook his head and grinned. "Nothing, I just like watching you."

I laughed and snapped the lid closed on my lip gloss before turning to face him. "Aww.. how sweet." I remarked making my way back into the bedroom to put my socks on.

Once again we color coördinated as a family for this holiday. Edward wore a dark purple button up shirt paired with a pair of dark wash blue jeans. I had on a simple purple wrap dress that felt amazing against my skin.

I sat down on the bench at the foot of the bed and began pulling on my funky christmas socks.

"What are those?" Edward asked between laughs.

I grinned up at him. "It was always a tradition in our house to go barefoot and put on crazy christmas socks on christmas day." I told him as I slipped my gray socks with dancing Rudolph's all over them, their noses even blinked red every time I took a step. "Just wait until Alice, Rose, Charlie, and Sue get here." I laughed at his expression.

"Uh huh. Well, where's mine?" He asked and I laughed and finished putting mine on.

"You really want to do this with me?" I asked him quietly.

He came and knelt down in front of me on the floor. "I want your traditions to become our traditions and my traditions to become your traditions too. We are a family now. All of us." He told me framing my face and dragging my face to his for a quick passionate kiss.

I smiled when he released me. "Your socks are in a box in the top of the closet if you really want to wear them. Carlisle, Esme, and Kallie also have pairs in there." I told him quietly.

He smiled and nodded before jumping up and heading into the closet.

EPOV

I swear that woman infuriated me sometimes. Of course I wanted to be part of her traditions no matter how crazy or silly she thought they were. I dug the shoe box out of the top of the closet and popped the lid open and smiled as the socks came into view. They were indeed crazy and over the top.

I plucked out the blue pair with the medical instruments on them and chuckled out loud.

"Edward?" Bella called from the bedroom.

I put the lid back on the box and made my way back into the bedroom.

"I love them, angel." I told her as I sat beside her on the bench and took my other plain white socks off and replaced them with the medical themed socks. "They are so me. Thank you, angel." I told her as I stood and showed off my new socks.

She laughed at my antics. "I'm glad you like them so much. I hope everyone else is just as enthusiastic."

I laughed and tugged on her hand dragging her from the room. "Let's go show them." He told me and laughed as we made our way downstairs with the box of crazy socks tucked under my arm.

We walked into the kitchen to see Kallie sitting on the island in her pajamas mashing the potatoes for mashed potatoes and chatting with her doc and meme. As soon as she spotted Bella and I she stretched her arms towards Bella and called to her. "Mommy mommy! Come look what I done?"

Bella smiled and went to her side smiling at Kallie. "What have you done, baby?" She asked Kallie.

Esme and Carlisle just looked at me and smiled before returning to their tasks. "I mashed the taters for meme." She said with pride in her voice.

"You did a fantastic job. Remember what I said earlier about crazy socks?" Kallie nodded and paid close attention to Bella.

Bella turned to me and gestured for the box. "Well I have yours in here if you want to wear them. But we have to go get you dressed first. Do you still want to wear them?" Bella explained to her and asked.

Kallie nodded enthusiastically. Bella laughed and scooped Kallie off the counter and made her way back through the living room and up the stairs. Their combined laughter could be heard throughout the entire house.

"Mommy? When did this happen, Edward?" Esme asked as she stopped stirring the pot of baked beans.

"She started calling her that this morning. Bella handled it fantastically. Since we are getting married in 6 days, I didn't see any harm in it." I said snatching a piece of the ham that sat on the top of the stove.

Esme and Carlisle both nodded. "I think its wonderful. Bella is fantastic with Kallie and Kallie obviously adores Bella." Esme said as she came and placed a gentle kiss on my cheek. "I'm proud of you, son. But you have some explaining to do about your 'decorations' after dinner." I groaned but nodded and grabbed the box off the island where Bella had placed it.

"So what is this about crazy socks, Edward?" Carlisle asked amusedly as he sat and stuffed egg halves.

I took a deep breath and began the explanation that it was a tradition in Bella's family and I wanted it to become our tradition as well. They both agreed and came to the box picking out the pair of crazy socks that Bella had bought them. We were still laughing when Bella and Kallie came back downstairs. "What's so funny?" She asked us as she placed Kallie back on the counter.

We all stuck our sock clad feet out and wiggled them and her and Kallie joined in on the laughter. "Thank you guys, so much."

BPOV

I was blown away when Kallie and I came back down the stairs and they all had on their crazy socks with their shoes piled by the front door. They all waved it off like it was no big deal and continued doing what they were doing while I got Kallie her crazy socks. Hers were really pink, green, purple, blue, and yellow striped with white snowflakes all over them. They really didn't go with her beautiful dress but that was half the fun of the socks. She was dressed in a beautiful light purple dress with a dark purple sash around her waist.

Her dark auburn curls wer pulled up into pigtails each adorned with purple and white bows. "Perfect, baby girl." I told her after I got her socks on over her white tights.

"Thanks, mommy. I love them." She exclaimed throwing her arms around my neck and I wrapped her up in a hug just as the doorbell rang announcing the arrival of some more family members.

Edward went and answered the door and in came Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, and all 4 kids. They immediately chucked their shoes and showed off their own crazy socks even before saying Merry Christmas.

Alice had on a pair of pink zebra striped socks with fuzzy balls hanging off the top of them. Jasper had on a pair of bright green ones with construction tools on them. Rose had on a pair of bright yellow ones with different colored cupcakes on them. Emmett had on a pair with different colored puzzle pieces all over them. Mac and Aubree each had on a pair of bright pink socks, one with stars on them and one with flowers on them respectively. Aiden had on a pair of green and white striped with red santas on them. Taylor had on a dark green pair with different colored fish on them.

Once we all got over our laughing fits us ladies shooed all the men into the movie room and the kids into the play room so we could get dinner done.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Kallie screamed as she came barreling into the kitchen. Rose and Alice shot me shocked looks before finishing what they were doing.

I dropped to my knees and opened my arms for Kallie. She barreled into me almost knocking me over. I laughed before cradling her face in my hands."Kallie, baby, what happened?" I asked running my hands over her body checking for major injuries.

She pulled back from me to look me in the eyes. "Taylor pulled my hair and kissed me and told me I was his now." I looked shocked and glanced at Rose.

She scowled and stomped off toward the playroom after Taylor. I tried my hardest to hold my chuckles in while I consoled my daughter.

We were interrupted by the doorbell announcing my father and mother. "Why don't we go let my dad and mom in and then we will talk about Taylor. Okay?" I asked her.

She nodded and clung to my neck so I stood up with her in my arms, which is no small feat. "Can I call them papa and nana?" She asked as we made our way to the front door.

"If you want to, I'm sure they would love that." I told her as I bent down and let her open the door.

"Merry Christmas, girls." Charlie said as he swept us up in a hug.

We both giggled and hugged him back before releasing him. Sue took over next, pulling us into a hug and peppering Kallie's face with kisses causing her to laugh hysterically. "Nana...stop it. Please." She begged which brough Sue to an abrupt halt. I just looked at her and nodded.

"Come here, Kallie bug. Give me a good christmas hug." Sue said reaching for Kallie, who went to her immediately.

I opened the door wide and Sue carried Kallie on into the kitchen. She kicked her shoes off and showed off her socks. "I love them." I told her. They were light purple with yellow smiley faces all over them.

"Thanks, I let the boys pick them out last time we went shopping. Go check your dad's out. They picked them out too.

Dad grumbled and pulled his pants leg up showing off his socks that had fishing floaters hanging from them. We all busted out laughing.

EPOV

All of us guys were scattered around the movie room watching The Godfather, circa 1972 when Charlie came up behind me and clapped a hand on my shoulder. "Edward, can we take a walk before lunch?" He asked quietly.

I gulped and nodded, standing up and leading him out the french doors off the living room. I was nervous because I hadn't asked for his permission to marry his daughter and the wedding was happening really quick.

Once we were in the back yard I motioned toward the lounge chairs I had out there and we each took one and turned them so we were overlooking the backyard. "What's up, Charlie?"

He cleared his throat and turned to look at me. "Edward, son, I really like you. I like you a hell of a lot better than that idiot Mike." He stated which caused me to chuckle at the idiot that had left Bella standing at the altar less than 6 months ago.

"I'm glad about that, Charlie. I won't be an idiot and leave her standing at the altar like he did." I told him seriously.

He nodded before continuing. "I am just worried that this wedding is happening so fast. You two have only been dating about 2 months and have only known each other for a little over 3 months. What's the rush?" He asked me as he leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees.

"The truth?" I asked like an idiot.

He just laughed. "The truth would be nice. It may help me understand a little better."

I nodded and took a deep breath before telling him everything. "I will start at the beginning. My twin sister, Amber, was killed in an accident 11 weeks ago and Kallie is her daughter. Amber appointed me as Kallie's guardian in the event of her death before Kallie's 18th birthday. And even though I was appointed her legal guardian, social services are still required to do random inquiries and stuff for the first year. Somebody called and informed them of Bella sleeping over while Kallie was at home." I paused to gauge his reaction to what I had just told him. I basically told him that his daughter and I were getting it on behind closed doors. I looked at him guiltily.

Charlie just smiled and nodded. "Edward, I know my daughter's like the back of my hand. I also know that Bella lost her virginity to some idiot names Jacob on the night of her junior prom. I know because I arrested him the next day when he was bragging to his buddies about it." He said while chuckling.

I just gaped at him. "You're not gonna arrest me are you?" I asked quietly.

He just laughed. "Can't do that anymore. I retired 6 months ago to spend some time with my wife before I'm unable to enjoy it." He said seriously.

I just nodded and continued my story. "Alice spotted me right after I got off the phone with social services and got me to spill my guts to her because the social worker told me that they were going to place Kallie in Jasper and Alice's care since they were married. Bella overheard and suggested that we get married." I said and shrugged my shoulders.

Charlie fell back in his chair laughing. "I swear that girl. She is something else. So she proposed to you?"

I nodded. "Kind of. She said 'Let's get married then.' and I told her yes. Afterwards, Kallie and I proposed to her in RosAli's and she accepted. So I say we proposed to each other and we both accepted."

"Okay so that explains why you are getting married but why so quickly?" Charlie questioned.

I ran my hands through my hair and tugged gently. "Because the social worker gave me until the end of the year to 'rectify' the situation." I told him quickly, glancing at him and he wore a smile on his face and was nodding in understanding.

"I understand, son. I just have one thing to say. If you harm one hair on her head or she comes crying to us over something stupid that you've done then I won't hesitate to feed you to the sharks." He told me seriously.

I nodded. "I understand, sir. I love her too much to hurt her. Her and Kallie are my entire world now." I told him seriously.

"Good, I'm glad we understand each other then. Come on, let's go for a walk while I share a little story with you." He told me as he stood up.

I nodded and led him towards the bath that would take us down to the private beach behind my house.

BPOV

"Mom, what is Dad saying to Edward out back?" I asked Sue as we sat the kitchen table for everybody.

"He's just being your father, sweetheart. He's curious as to why this wedding is happening so quickly." She said as she sat the glasses beside each plate.

"Oh. Okay. Just so you know, I'm not pregnant. It's happening because social services are threatening to take Kallie away after the first of the year." I told her as I sat forks and knives beside each plate.

"Really? Why would they do that? And how is you two getting married going to help with that?" She asked as she sat the last glass down in place and turned to face me.

"They are threatening because someone called and turned him in for me sleeping over while Kallie was at home." I told her and turned to walk back into the kitchen effectively putting an end to the conversation.

I was immediately filled with regret at the way I snapped at Sue. I was almost into the kitchen when I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around to apologize. She was standing right behind men. She cradled my face in her hands.

"Apology accepted. I'm sorry to pry baby girl. We are just worried about you." She told me quickly before I could utter the first word.

I nodded and swiped at the tears that were free falling from my eyes. "I love you, mom." I told her and wrapped my arms around her for a quick hug.

After our little moment we both made our way to the kitchen to help carry trays of food into the dining room. I stopped as soon as the smell of pickles hit my nose. I bolted for the bathroom to upchuck everything I had nibbled on that morning.

After I threw up and washed my face I made my way back into the kitchen to help with whatever needed helping. "You okay, B?" Alice asked when she spotted me.

I nodded and started grabbing bowls and taking them to the dining room. I felt infinitely better now that my stomach was empty. When I returned to the kitchen it was Rose that asked me if I was okay. "Hey, sissy, you okay?" She asked quietly.

I nodded and smiled at her. "I'm fine, sissy. Just nerves I think." I told her and we both grabbed a bowl and headed towards the dining room. We had just placed the last bowl on the table when Edward and Charlie walked in the house.

I went to his side and wrapped my arms around his waist shooting my dad a scowl who just laughed it off and going to Sue's side.

"You okay, babe?" I asked Edward quietly.

"I'm fine, angel. He was just curious." He told me and kissed me quickly on the end of my nose. "It smells amazing in here."

I smiled and nodded. "It should because lunch is ready." I told him quietly.

He smiled back at me and turned us towards the dining room to join the family for Christmas lunch.

Charlie and Carlisle sat at opposite ends of the table since they were the patriarch's of this family. "Shall we say grace?" Esme suggested and we all clasped hands and bowed our heads.

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. The wedding will be in the next one so it will be double if not triple the size of this one. I will try to have it posted within a week but I'm not making any promises because classes have started back up and seeing as how this is my junior year of college I am swamped with work.**

**Leave me a review and let me know what you think about it.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: SM owns all twilight, not me.**

**I won't keep you waiting.**

* * *

Chapter 14

BPOV

The day after Christmas was a crazy hectic one. Alice, Esme, Sue, Rosalie, Kallie, and I all made our way into Seattle to go dress shopping. We were all currently facing off in the bridal shop.

"Mary Alice Whitlock, it is my wedding and I will wear what I want to." I argued, stomping my foot for emphasis.

"But Bella, that dress looks amazing on you." Alice whined from her spot on the sofa between Esme and Sue.

"I know it looks amazing, Ali. But it's not what I want. I want something simple and short since we're getting married outside." I argued when Rose came back holding something hidden in a bag.

She handed the hanger and bag to me. "Kallie and I like this one. Go try it on, please." She said before she went and sat down in the chair dragging Kallie into her lap.

"Fine." I grumped before turning and slowly trudging my way back to the dressing room, dragging the heavy train behind me as I went.

Once I got off the gorgeous but just wrong dress I opened the bag with my eyes closed and took a deep breath before cracking one eye open to eye the dress warily.

As soon as I got a peek of the dress a big smile graced my face. It was the one. The smile on my face only grew as I slipped it on. It ended about mid-thigh and was strapless with some beading detail around the bodice and slightly flaring under my breasts. It was perfect. Once I had all of my important parts tucked and covered I made my way back to the front to show everyone and to thank Rosie and Kallie for finding it.

I got a collective group "Ahhh." from everybody once I stepped up on the pedestal in the middle of the room.

Kallie couldn't contain her excitement. "Mommy you look so beautiful in that one. Do you like it?" She asked as she scrambled from Rose's lap.

I smiled down at her and nodded. I still couldn't get over the fact that she called me mommy. "Yes, baby, I love it. You and Auntie Rose did a fantastic job finding it." I told her and turned to face all the women in my family. "What do you all think?" I asked them.

Alice had tears in her eyes but was nodding. Sue and Esme were smiling crazily at me and nodding as well. Rose just looked bored. I laughed at them before turning to the sales lady and telling her we would take it.

"Do you need any alterations made?" She asked once I had returned from the dressing room in my own jeans and t-shirt.

I shook my head. "Nope, it's perfect. We will actually take it today." I told her and she just gaped at me.

"Are you sure? It would only take 5-7 business days to get any alterations made." She told me.

I shook my head. "Don't have that much time. I'm getting married in 5 days." I told her with a smile.

"Oh a New Year's Eve wedding. How wonderful. Congratulations." She told me as I slid Edward's credit card to her.

After the dress was paid for, I slung the bag over my shoulder and us girls were on to the next objective. Kallie and Mac's flower girl dresses.

"Bella, there is a little children's boutique right up the street that has some amazing dresses for little girls." Esme suggested when we walked out of the store.

"That sounds perfect and we can walk too." I told her and put my dress in the back of Rose's Suburban and we all took off down the street.

It only took us 30 minutes to find the most beautiful lime green dresses for Kallie and Mac. Then we decided to stop for a lunch break because Kallie was getting cranky.

After lunch we knocked out the bridesmaid dresses, and the mother of the bride dresses. I had begged and pleaded for both Esme and Sue to get one each since they were both like a mother to me. Esme had already picked out her dress and we were all sitting around the showroom waiting for Sue to come out in her choice of dress when my worst nightmare walked through the door.

Alice spotted her first. "Bella! Rose!" She whisper yelled to us and nonchalantly pointed at the door.

I raised my eyes and gasped because Renee was walking directly to us. "Mary Alice, there is no need to point like that. It is disgusting to be so disrespectful to your mother." She sneered at Alice and my mouth just dropped open in shock.

"You would know all about disgust and disrespect wouldn't you Renee? Like leaving your 3 young daughters to run around whoring around is respectful." Alice sneered at her as she leaned back in her chair picking at her nail polish like it was no big deal.

Rose was next. "Esme, I would like you to meet our egg donor, Renee." She said as she rolled her eyes and smirked at me.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale!" Renee admonished her and didn't see Sue walking up behind her.

I smirked and smiled at my mother because she was absolutely stunning in her dark green dress. But my stomach rolled as a sudden bout of nausea struck at the sight of Renee. "That is Rosalie Lillian Swan, Renee. And you have no business talking to my daughters anyways." Sue said as she passed by her to stand on the podium in the center of all of us.

I smiled at her and motioned for her to do a circle which she did while Renee looked on curiously. "That's perfect, Mom. I love that color green on you." I told her sincerely and she nodded before walking back towards the dressing room while Renee just gaped at her.

We all just simply ignored her which pissed her off even more. "So which one of you is getting married this time?" She asked snottily.

We just continued to ignore her. I glanced at Esme who had an angry look on her face but was trying to control her temper since she was holding Kallie in her arms while she slept. "I am the one getting married, Renee. To the most amazing man I have ever had the pleasure of meeting." I smiled sweetly at her despite my stomach trying to upchuck my lunch.

"Who would want to marry someone like you? You're just so bland." She sneered and I gasped at her words.

I was stunned that she would say something like that to me. I didn't know what to do or say. Tears unwillingly came to my eyes and I blinked furiously to keep them from falling down my face in front of her.

Esme stood up at that time and placed Kallie gently in my arms before turning to face Renee. "I don't know who you think you are but you are not going to talk about my daughter like that. That woman has more character and personality in her pinky finger than you do in your entire body. She is amazing and my son is a very lucky man to have found her. If you think for one minute that I am going to sit here and listen to you bad mouth my daughters then you have another thing coming woman." Esme told her in a quiet unassuming voice that meant business.

Renee just gaped at the woman that she didn't know. "Did you know that she has already left one man at the altar this year?" Renee sneered.

"I did know that but let me tell you something. That doesn't mean anything to me because she didn't really love him like she loves my son and granddaughter." Again with the deadly voice.

I heard Rose gasp and turned to look where she was looking and hung my head when I see Mom coming from the dressing rooms with a deadly look on her face. She had been wanting an excuse to get her hands on Renee since she found out that she had left all 3 of us girls with Charlie.

She strode right up to Renee and looked her in the eye. "Renee." was all she said and Renee visibly flinched and turned to leave the store without another word.

Esme just gawked at us girls as we all busted out laughing so hard we had tears running down our cheeks. My laughing jarred Kallie awake in my arms. "Mommy are we done yet?" She asked sleepily.

I kissed her on top of the head because I knew we weren't even close to being finished. We had flowers, cakes, and shoes still to do. "Not yet, baby girl."

She whined in my arms because she was ready to go back home already. "But I'm tired of shopping, mommy."

Alice gasped, I smiled, and Sue came to the rescue. "Bella, why don't I take Kallie back home with me? I have to go meet your father for dinner. I can drop her back off with Edward on my way." She suggested.

Kallie immediately perked up. "Mommy can I please go with Nana?" She begged.

I nodded and kissed her on the forehead. "Sure sweetheart. You be good, okay?" I told her as I helped her from my lap.

She nodded and went to grab Sue's hand. I stood up and wrapped my arm around my mother. "Thanks, Mom. For everything." I whispered in her ear.

She hugged me back tightly before pulling away to look in my eyes. "Anytime, sweetheart. Anytime. I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Mom. So very much." I told her before clamping my hand over my mouth and running for the nearest trash can. I puked up all of my lunch plus breakfast but felt immensely better after my stomach was empty.

"You okay, Bella?" Sue asked as she rubbed my back. I nodded and took the offered Kleenex from Esme and wiped my mouth throwing that in the trash can also. I rose up and turned to face Sue and Kallie.

"Mommy are you sick?" Kallie asked worriedly.

"I think it is just nerves again baby girl." I told her and put a brave smile on my face for my daughter. "I'm fine, sweetheart. Don't you worry about me okay?" She nodded and laid her head on Sue's shoulder. I gently kissed her on the nose and Sue on the cheek.

Then she and Kallie were skipping off for home while the rest of us trudged back to Esme's car to go to the bakery that was doing my wedding cake.

I was cornered once we got to the bakery by my sisters. "Are you pregnant, sissy?" Rose asked quietly.

I laughed at her and shook my head. "Nope, been on the pill since I was 16 and dad got wind of me and Jake."

"You know the pill is not very effective. I got pregnant with both of my boys while I was on the pill." Rose said smartly before turning around and joining Esme at the counter to sample cakes.

I just shook my head and glanced over at Alice. "You know it's true. This is twice you've been sick that we've seen and you blame it on nerves. But, B, you are the most calm level headed person we know. You've never gotten sick over nerves before. Maybe you should take a test to check."

I shook my head 'no' because I hadn't missed my period this month or last month. This month's was a little light but I had been under a lot of stress lately. "Not necessary, Ali." I told and went to join Esme and Rose at the tasting counter.

We finally settled on a red velvet cake with cream cheese frosting and sugar lilies scattered on it. It would be beautiful and yummy. I had refused to have fondant on my cake because that stuff just didn't taste right to me. It was going to be a simple 2 tiered cake with sugar flowers painted green and pink scattered all over it and the table.

All in all it was a fantastic day and we got a lot of stuff accomplished. Everything for the wedding was accomplished. We all had our dresses, the cake ordered, the flowers ordered, the shirts for the men bought, and our shoes bought. Since we were getting married outside, Esme suggested a tent so we could all stay warm but I balked and said that we could just get married in the house in front of the fireplace in the living room.

I walked back into the house that evening with my wedding dress, Kallie's flower girl dress, and Edward's shirt all hung in a single bag over one shoulder and a grocery bag in the other hand. "Edward! Kallie!" I called out to them but stopped dead in my tracks at what I seen.

EPOV

I was stretched out on the couch listening to the fire popping in the fireplace when the alarm buzzed announcing someone at the gate. I jumped up and went to the monitor to see who it was. I was pleasantly surprised when I see it was Sue. I buzzed her in and opened the door to wait for her to get out. She had me worried because she was supposed to be shopping with all the women in Seattle.

She hopped out of the truck and went to the passenger side to help Kallie out of the car seat.

"Sue, is she alright?" I asked worried because she had Kallie and Bella was nowhere in sight.

"Oh Edward, she's fine. A little cranky because she is tired." Sue told me and helped Kallie down out of the truck when she was unbuckled.

"Daddy, I no like shopping anymore." Kallie grumbled as she came to my side.

I picked her up and kissed her cheek as she laid her head on my shoulder. Chuckling I turned back to Sue. "Thank you Sue for bringing her home. Do you want to come inside?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "No can do, Edward. I have to meet Charlie at the marina for dinner." She said and waved as she got back in her truck.

"Okay. Thanks again. See you later." I told her as I waved to her.

I took Kallie back in the house and sat down on the couch in the living room. "Kallie? Baby?" I asked but got no answer.

I laughed lightly and stretched out on the couch, laying her on my chest for a quiet afternoon nap together.

A bright flash woke me up and when I cracked open my eyes I seen my Bella standing over us with a smile on her face and a camera in her hands. "Get a good shot?" I croaked.

She smiled and nodded. I held my hand out to her, motioning for her to come lay down with us. She sat the camera down and crawled in between my body and the couch.

I wrapped my arm around her waist as she snuggled into me and threw and arm over Kallie's body right below my arm.

When I woke up next I was alone on the couch and I rubbed my eyes and strained my ears for the voices of my girls. I couldn't hear either of them so I rise up alarmed. "Bella! Kallie!" I said loudly trying to get my bearings.

Bella came out of the kitchen holding a wooden spoon. "Good morning sleepy head." She said grinning widely at me.

I let out a huge sigh of relief and smiled at her. "Hey, angel. Where's Kallie?" I croaked then cleared my throat and asked again. "Where's Kallie?"

Bella smiled and pointed towards the french doors. I turned that way and seen Kallie curled up on the bench we had sat beside Amber's tree. "She's talking to her mother about things." She told me before turning back towards the kitchen.

I smiled at Kallie who waved at me when she seen me stand up. I waved back to let her know that I see her and made my way to the kitchen to see what smelled so good. I walked into the kitchen and wrapped my arms around Bella's waist as she stood at the stove stirring a pot of what looked like chicken noodle soup. "Smells delicious, angel." I whispered against her neck before placing a gentle kiss there.

She moaned and laid her spoon down before turning in my arms to wrap her arms around my neck. "Thanks, babe. After the long day I had today I wanted some comfort food." She told me.

That caused me to frown because it seemed like something bad happened today. "What happened, angel?"

She shrugged and buried her head in my shoulder tightening her grip on me. I wrapped my arms tighter around her, turning her around and sitting her on the island counter top. I stepped in between her legs when she spread her legs and wrapped them around my hips. "Baby, what happened? Talk to me, please." I whispered in her ear.

After a few minutes she loosened her hold on me and leaned back to look me in the eyes. "Am I bland?" She asked so quietly I barely heard her.

"Bland? What is this about?" I asked her worriedly.

"Renee came in the store today and said she couldn't understand why anyone would want to marry me because I was so bland." She rushed out in one quick statement.

I leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. "You are the farthest thing from bland. You are amazing and beautiful." I told her vehemently.

She nodded her head but something in her eyes was off. I scooped her up by placing both hands under her ass and toted her towards our bedroom where there was a full length mirror hanging on the back of our closet door. "Edward, what are you doing?" She asked but I ignored her and continued on my path.

Once I was in our room I helped her place her feet on the floor. "I want you to see what I see, angel. Turn around and look at the mirror. Please." I told her and placed a little pressure on her hips to get her to turn around. She did so reluctantly before resting back against my chest.

"All I see Edward is dull brown hair and the same brown eyes and ..." I cut her off by placing my fingers against her mouth.

"Let me start at the top and work my way down, huh?" I didn't pause long enough for a response. "What I see is this amazing chocolate colored hair that smells like a mix of strawberries and apples that I can't go to sleep without snuggling into." I pulled her hair to one side and laid it across her shoulder before continuing. "Your eyes are so expressive it is shocking sometimes. They are this deep soulful brown that I see my future in."

"Edward..."

"Hush, angel. I'm just getting started." I placed my hands on her shoulders and slid my hands down to clasp hers tugging them up to trail the same path as mine. I started our fingertips at her throat. "You have this amazing slender throat and neck that the most amazing jewelry in the world can't hold a shine to."

I trailed our hands down to clasp her breasts in our hands which earned me a moan from her. "Your breasts are the absolute perfect size. They fill my hands just right but I can't wait to see our babies suckling from here as you give them nourishment for life." I told her and she gasped as tears filled her eyes.

I trailed our hands down her stomach to rest on her lower stomach. "You have such a slender waist that sometimes I am worried that I will break you in my urgency to have you. I can't wait until you are swollen with our child taking care of him or her until they are ready to enter this world."

I took our hands down to her hips before going on to her thighs. "I love it when your strong thighs wrap around my hips or my head as I give you pleasure." I trailed one set of our hands inwards to cup her heat through her jeans.

"Edward..." She gasped as our combined hands gripped her soaked core and I pressed my hard cock into her ass from behind.

"I'm almost done, angel. Do you see what I see now?" I looked her in the eyes through the mirror to see them full of tears but she was nodding.

"You make me feel beautiful and loved and wanted, Edward. You are the only person that has ever done that for me." She told me quietly.

"I'm glad, angel. I love you and cannot wait to really start our lives together." I told her as our fingers pressed into the seam of her jeans which pressed into her clit causing her to shiver in my arms. "This place right here will forever be my home."

She sagged back against me as our fingers worked her through the seam in her jeans. "Edward, I need more. Please." She begged breathlessly.

Without saying anything I let go of her hand and quickly unsnapped her button and yanked her pants down to her knees. "Isabella, are you sure?" I asked her as I quickly yanked my sweatpants down to my knees.

She answered me by yanking her panties down and bending over placing her hands on either side of the mirror.

I groaned and grasped my cock in my hand stroking quickly spreading some of the precum around the tip. She thrust her hips back at me and I placed myself at her entrance and gripped her hips in my hands. "Edward. Please don't tease. I need you to take me quick and hard." She begged.

I yanked her hips back against me sinking myself all the way in. We both gasped and moaned at the sensation of being home.

I groaned and gripped her hips in my hands before pulling out and slamming back in which earned me a "YES! More. Now."

I was elated that she felt comfortable enough with me to tell me what she wanted and needed sexually. I set a grueling pace of pulling out and slamming back in and when I felt the tale tall sign of Bella's impending climax I wanted to prove one more thing to her. I reached forward and grabbed her hair tugging gently until she leaned back against my chest.

"I want you to look in this mirror and see what I see." I told her and wrapped my arms around her waist to help hold her up. She had her eyes closed as her orgasm was so close. "Open your eyes, Isabella." I told her firmly as I pressed myself into her fully.

She opened her eyes and met my passion glazed ones through the mirror. She gasped as she seen us together. I nudged her knees further apart so she could see me as I stroked in and out of her. "Edward..." Her voice trailed off as her orgasm broke loose but she never broke eye contact with me.

I felt my own orgasm being triggered by hers. I pumped into her quickly two or three strokes before emptying myself deep inside her causing her to experience aftershocks. I stumbled backwards against the closet shelf and took her with me. "Wow." I said breathlessly against her neck.

She nodded and smiled at me in the mirror. I smiled back at her before pulling from her which caused her face to wrinkle adorably as some of my cum dribbled out and onto her leg. "Ummm. Yeah, that was wow." She said before yanking up her pants and panties before yanking clean pajama bottoms from the shelf I was still resting on and scurrying to the bathroom to clean up.

I laughed at her and yanked up my own sweatpants. "I'm gonna go check on Kallie, angel. Then me and you need to talk." I told her through the bathroom door.

I heard her giggle before tossing out a "check on dinner too, please."

I chuckled and made my way downstairs to do just that.

BPOV

I didn't know how to ask Edward the question that was weighing heavily on my mind. I wanted to adopt Kallie so she would legally be my daughter also instead of just a step daughter. I didn't want him or anybody else to think that I was trying to replace Amber in any way because that was the last thing I wanted to do. I just wanted Kallie to feel wanted also.

Edward and I were getting married tomorrow. If I wanted to include something in the ceremony for Kallie then I had to tell him how I felt tonight.

My inner ramblings were interrupted by Edward walking into our bedroom in nothing but a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and socks.

"Mmmm. You sure are one sexy man, babe." I purred at him, teasing him because even though we were spending the night together we had decided to not have sex tonight. We didn't want to tempt fate too much.

"I know it but you return the sexiness in spades, angel." He purred right back.

I laughed and fell back onto the bed. "Touché, babe, touché."

He laughed also and crawled into bed beside me and we met in the middle like we did every night. "Can you believe we're getting married tomorrow?" He asked me quietly.

I looked up at him with tears in my eyes and nodded. "It is a dream come true for me, Edward. But there is something I want to talk to you about." I started then stopped and took a deep breath. He just looked at me curiously and waited for me to continue. "IwanttoadoptKallie." I said all at once.

His eyebrows scrunched together as he tried to decipher what I had meant. "Come again?"

I took a deep breath and tried again. "I want to adopt Kallie." I thought for a minute before adding "If it's okay with you and your brothers." on the end.

He just smiled at me like I was crazy before swooping in and kissing me passionately on the lips. When we finally broke for air he said "I think it's a fantastic idea. Piss on my brother's."

I laughed before cuddling into him and just enjoying lying in his arms comfortably. "Can we include something tomorrow for Kallie? That way she feels included also." I asked him quietly.

"Sure, what did you have in mind?" Edward asked quietly.

"I found this poem online the other day about adopted kids; I would like to read it to her and ask her if she accepts me as her mother and give her a simple necklace as part of the ceremony." I told him.

He just chuckled under my ear. "You've been thinking this for a little bit haven't you?"

I nodded. "Yeah for about a week now. I bought the necklace earlier today when we were out shopping. I even had it engraved."

"I think that is a lovely idea. Can I see the necklace?" He asked quietly.

I nodded and reached over into my nightstand drawer and pulled out a little box and handed it to him. He sat up on one elbow and snapped open the lid and took the tiny necklace out. "It's beautiful, angel. I think she will love it. Thank you for including Amber in it." He said with tears in his eyes.

I leaned forward and swiped under his eyes catching a few tears that fell. "Hey, no tears. Of course I would include Amber because if it wasn't for her we wouldn't have ever met on that ferry." I told him and looked at the necklace he kept turning over in his hands.

It was a simple necklace really. It was a small silver chain with two charms hanging off of it. One charm was a circle and had a fairy printed on one side and on the back said 'My 1st mommy. Amber Faith Cullen'. The second charm was a heart and said 'My 2nd mommy. Isabella Marie Cullen' on one side and had a picture of a flower on the other side.

"I think she will love this." Edward told me as he handed me the necklace and box to put back in my nightstand.

"Good." I said as we turned off our lamps and snuggled down in the blankets once again.

The next time we woke up the sun was shining through our bedroom windows. Edward was still snoring lightly behind me. I smiled because in just a few short hours we were going to be married and a family.

I pulled Edward's arm tighter around my waist snuggling further into his warmth. He tightened his arm around my waist. "Good morning, angel." He whispered in my ear.

I hummed quietly and returned the sentiment.

It was just a few minutes later that our bedroom door burst open. "It's time to get up you two!" Alice chirped before coming to stand at the end of our bed.

"Go away, Mary Alice. We're up." I told her quietly. Edward just buried his face in my neck whispering. "You know what she's gonna do don't you?" I nodded slightly.

Alice placed her hands on her hips before smirking at us and quickly reaching out to yank our comforter off of our bed. Thank God we had a small child in the house and slept in clothes. She yanked the blanket off and turned around marching out the bedroom door with it, laughing the entire time. "Alice Whitlock! Don't you drag my nice clean comforter all over this house." I threatened as I jumped up out of the bed to follow her.

I scowled when I got to the doorway and she was standing just to the side of the door with our comforter in her arms. "Good morning, little sister." She chirped.

I crossed my arms over my chest and faced off with her. "Alice, all I wanted was a few quiet minutes with Edward before all of the craziness ensued." I pouted and felt my stomach roll with what I chalked up to being nerves again.

Out of the corner of my eye i noticed a bare chested Edward prop up against the doorframe to watch the Pixie and sister showdown. "You had a few quiet minutes. I heard you two talking through the door 5 minutes ago."

I felt my stomach roll and decided I better make it to the bathroom quick. "Fine, I will be down in 10 minutes, sissy." I told her before I turned and practically sprinted towards the bathroom.

EPOV

I was immediately alarmed as Bella fled to the bathroom. I looked to Alice for some help who just smiled at me and handed me a small brown bag and our comforter. "Nice jewelry by the way. Make her take this. I will hold everybody off for 30 minutes." She said as she made her way down the stairs without any explanation.

I looked back and forth between the bag, the comforter, and the stairs until I heard Bella throwing up in our bathroom. This had been happening almost every morning since we got engaged. I went back in the bedroom and tossed the comforter on the bed before opening the small paper bag Alice had given me.

What I seen shocked me as a person, but made complete sense as a doctor. Bella's emotions had been all over the place lately and she had been throwing up almost every morning and some afternoon too. I made my way to the bathroom to my love to see if I could help in any way.

"Angel, you okay?" I asked as I walked in the bathroom and seen her lying flat on the bathroom floor with her cheek pressed against the cool tiles.

"I'm fine, just hot." She mumbled before sitting up. I reached into the cabinet and took out a washcloth before wetting it and handing it to her.

She sat up Indian style in front of the toilet so I sat down right in front of her before handing her the bag. "What's this? Where did it come from?" She asked as she fingered the top fold.

"Your sister gave it to me for you. Open it and tell me what you think." I told her quietly.

She opened the bag and a scowl immediately formed on her face. "I told them that I was on the pill and couldn't be pregnant."

I huffed and began to explain to her that she could still get pregnant even with the pill. "Bella, you know as well as I do that it can still happen even with the pill. Will you please just take the test?" I asked her quietly.

"Edward it's useless. I just had my period week before last, you know that." She explained.

I nodded because I remember how embarrassed she was when she had to explain why we couldn't make love. "Some women can still have period's in their first trimester. Was it normal or light?"

She blushed and hung her head. "It was lighter than normal." She mumbled.

"Angel, please take the test. For me?" I was not above begging.

She shook her head. Okay so I had to try a different tactic. "If you don't take the test we will have to cancel the wedding because we are going to the hospital because I am afraid you are going to become dehydrated." I told her seriously.

She gasped and looked at me with shocked eyes. Then she narrowed her eyes at me. "You wouldn't dare."

I smiled because I felt her giving in a little bit. "I would and I will." I said firmly while leaning back against the bathtub with a smirk on my face.

"That's blackmail and you know it." She huffed but got up and took a test out of the bag and opened it sitting it on the counter. "Are you going to stay in here and watch or what?" She asked.

"I won't watch or listen but I would like to stay for support. If that's okay with you?" I asked her quietly.

She nodded and motioned with her finger for me to turn around. "Plug your ears, Edward."

I laughed but did just like she asked while she did her business. I sat there humming quietly when I felt her sit down in my lap.

I removed my hands from my ears and wrapped them around her waist. She had a stick in her hand and showed it to me. "Aren't we supposed to wait 3 minutes?" I asked curiously plucking the stick out of her hand.

"Apparently your kid wants to be acknowledged. It showed double lines immediately." She grumbled as she buried her head under my chin.

"We're pregnant?" I asked like a dumbass.

She nodded but wrapped her arms tight around my waist.

"Are you okay with this, angel?" I asked nervously. I couldn't help it after what happened with Tanya and Brayden.

She rose up and looked at me with fire in her eyes. "Don't you dare compare me to that bitch, Tanya. I would NEVER do anything to harm this baby. Do you hear me, Edward Anthony?"

All I could do was nod and wrap her back up in my arms.

"Are we going to tell anybody, Edward?" She asked quietly.

"What do you want to do, baby?"

"I think we need to wait until everything clears up with Kallie before we tell anybody. We also need to go see a doctor." She said quietly.

I nodded. "You do know I'm a doctor right?" I asked trying to break the seriousness up.

She jabbed me in the ribs. "You know what I mean."

"I do, indeed." I told her quietly and just held her in my arms and just sat there enjoying the quiet before the storm.

We sat on that bathroom floor until my ass was cold and numb then we got up and went downstairs where we were separated by our family.

I spent the next three hours bowling with my brothers, Charlie, Carlisle, Taylor, and Aiden. It was almost 11 by the time we got back to the house and we all rushed in and upstairs to get dressed. The girls were getting ready in the master bedroom and the guys weren't allowed in. I found my labeled stack of clothes on Kallie's bed.

Once we were all dressed and back downstairs it was 20 minutes to noon, so we all went outside for a few quiet minutes.

I stood there thinking about our baby that Bella carried and protected in her womb, while looking out at the water. A silly smile graced my face which got the attention of my brothers. "What's got you smiling so big, Edward?" Emmett asked from beside me.

"Nothing really. I'm just ready for this to be done with so I can call Bella my wife. Did you know she wants to adopt Kallie?" I decided now was probably not the best time for this conversation but it needed to be done before the ceremony.

"Really, that's awesome." Jasper said from my other side before clapping me on the back.

Emmett remained quiet and that worried me. "Em? What do you think about it?" I asked him because his opinion really mattered to me above everybody else's.

"That little girl is all that we have left of Amber and she deserves all of the happiness in the world and not a single moment of disappointment." He said quietly.

"You think Bella would disappoint Kallie?" I asked with anger in my voice.

Emmett shook his head. "I don't think she would purposely disappoint her. But what's going to happen if you two divorce in the future?"

Before I could think about what I was doing I reared back to punch some sense into Emmett but Jasper grabbed my fist midair. "Edward, don't. It's your wedding day." Jasper said calmly.

"Emmett were you the one that Child Services?" I asked quietly.

Emmett hung his head in shame and I immediately knew the answer. "How could you, Emmett? You could get her taken away from all of us!" I roared

"I know, Edward. Some woman came to one of my jobs and told me that Bella was bad news and that she wouldn't stay for very long. She also told me that Bella had walked out on a wedding less than 6 months ago." Emmett tried to explain. "She said she was Bella's biological mother."

"Really, Emmett? Bella's mother left all 3 of them girls with Charlie when Bella was barely a year old." I roared at him and tried to punch him again but Jasper restrained me once again. "Jasper Whitlock if you do not let me go, I am going to punch YOU." I told him and immediately released me. "Emmett McCarty, you should be ashamed of yourself. Even Amber would be ashamed of you right now. Bella has been nothing but open and honest with me since the beginning. She WANTS and LOVES Kallie like she is her own." I roared at him and reared back to land a punch just to release some pent up frustration but was stopped dead in my tracks by a sweet angelic voice.

"Daddy, why are you and Emmy bear screaming?" Kallie asked standing frightened in the doorway.

I took a deep breath and shot Emmett a death glare before going to scoop up my precious beautiful daughter. "We're just being brothers, baby. We will be okay, I promise." I told her and she nodded and squirmed to be put back down. "You look beautiful, baby girl. Does mommy look at beautiful as you do?" I asked her quietly.

She giggled and shook her head. "Mommy said you would ask that but I threw away my key so I can't tell you. Mommy said to tell you that she loved you very much and she would see you in 10 minutes."

I hung my head and laughed "Your mommy knows us both so well. Will you go tell her that I love her very very much and I will be there waiting for her."

She nodded and scurried away. I stood back up and faced my brother who looked very upset. "I'm sorry, Edward. I will call CPS first thing tomorrow morning and try to get this fixed." He told me quickly.

I nodded. "Thanks Em. You also have to be the one to tell Bella, Rose, Alice and Mama C about all of this." I told him smirking because I knew that between Bella's pregnancy hormones and all the women being so overprotective of each other, they were going to kick his ass.

He hung his head and nodded. "For what it's worth, I think Bella adopting Kallie is a wonderful idea."

I walked up to him and he had the audacity to flinch but I went ahead and wrapped my arms around him in a brotherly hug letting him know that it would all be okay.

Jasper is the one that broke us apart. "It's 2 minutes to 12 dude, let's go get you married." He clapped me on the shoulder and pushed us towards the French doors.

My living room had been transformed into a flower paradise since all the furniture had been scooted to the back of the room. The fireplace crackled behind me as I took my spot by the preacher. My brothers went to stand at the bottom of the stairs to await their ladies.

Music suddenly started playing from the surround sound speakers and I smiled because Bella must have the remote up there with her. As the music played Sue and Esme came down the stairs escorted by Carlisle.

The three of them went and sat on the couch that was positioned at the back of the room.

Then Kallie and Macenzy came down in stunning bright green dresses and matching bows in their hair. They were escorted by Taylor and I scowled for a minute because that kid had kissed my baby girl on Christmas day.

The girls tossed white rose petals as they walked towards me before sitting on the blanket spread out in front of their grandparents.

The music changed and Rose came down next and picked up Emmett at the base of the stairs. They took their positions, with Emmett standing directly behind me.

Alice was next and she practically waltzed down the stairs and into Jasper's awaiting arms. They each took their positions when the music changed again announcing the descent of my gorgeous bride.

She was beautiful and smiling brightly as she navigated the stairs in her sparkly bright green high heels. She looked gorgeous in her simple thigh length dress and her glorious dark brown hair cascading over her shoulders and down her back in simple loose ringlets.

Charlie was smiling proudly as he walked her down over to me. "Who gives this bride, today?" The preacher asked.

Charlie said "Her mother and I do." Charlie said proudly before laying her hand in mine and kissing her on the side of the head.

I clasped her hand in mine and we turned to face the preacher. "We are gathered here today to recognize and honor the love that Isabella and Edward share with each other and their young daughter."

I smiled at Bella and gripped her hands tightly in mine. "You have each decided to forgo the traditional vows and wrote your own, correct?" We both nodded.

"Edward would you like to go first?" I nodded and took a deep breath.

"Angel, I know this doesn't come as any surprise to you but I love you with every fiber of my being and you are the reason I take each breath I take. That day on the ferry could have went either way but lucky for me it worked out this way and now I stand before you and our family pledging to love you for the rest of my life. One lifetime is not long enough for our love to fizz out but it will have to do, so I will make the most of it. Our circumstances are unique and yet you love and accept me even with all my faults and quirks. I will spend the rest of eternity showing you all the love that I have for you." told and had to blink to hold back the tears that sprung to my eyes, so they poured down my cheeks. "I will be faithful, honest, and true to you from this day forward until death do us part."

BPOV

After Edward basically blackmailed me into taking the pregnancy test, that is all that was basically on my mind all morning long. We had both went downstairs and were immediately separated by our various family members. I sat in the media room eating a bowl of cereal with my sisters watching "The Smurfs" movie on the screen.

After the movie was over the girls shooed me upstairs to take a long relaxing bath. There was just one slight problem with that, I was pregnant and couldn't soak in hot water. I learned that from when Rose was pregnant with Taylor. I decided to take a soothing shower instead. After I was shampooed, shaved and conditioned I got out and wrapped a towel around my hair and around my body.

I went to stand in front of the mirror hanging on the back of the closet door and dropped the towel from around my body and turned sideways. I looked in the mirror to see if there was a slight bulge where the baby rested. To my surprise there was a slight bulge on my lower stomach. I placed my hands on it and rubbed it softly. I was still standing there staring in awe when Alice busted through my bedroom door.

"B, you almost done yet?" Alice called.

I quickly snatched the towel up and turned to face her guiltily. She just smiled at me like the demented pixie she was. "Alice, don't you believe in knocking?" I asked her as I held the towel tightly to my chest.

"It was positive wasn't it, Bella?" She asked practically bouncing on her feet.

I didn't say anything since Edward and I decided not to tell anybody yet. Instead I just turned around and grabbed my robe off the hanger and slipped it on.

I guess Alice decided to drop the subject because she started chattering about how she was going to fix my hair.

After 2 hours of primping and hair pulling I was at my wits end with everybody. Kallie was currently sitting in my lap so I could tie the ribbon around her curls. Her dress was a simple floor length shiny satin dress that was lime green with a bright pink sash around her middle and tied in a big bow in the back. "Kallie can you do me a favor and go give your daddy a message for me since it's almost time?" I asked her when I was finished with her hair.

She nodded and I leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Can you go tell him that I love him very much and that I will see him in 10 minutes?" I asked her and she nodded eagerly.

"I can do that mommy." She went to hop off my lap but I held her tight.

"Kallie Anne, you have to promise to not tell your Emmy bear, Jazzy, or your daddy what any of us look like ok?" I told her seriously.

It was funny to watch her zip her lips and pretend to throw away the key. "I can't tell now mommy, I threw away the key." She chirped before she scurried downstairs where we could hear raised voices.

While Kallie ran downstairs, Rose helped me put on my blue lacy garter and slide it high because of my short dress. Alice gave me beautiful teardrop diamond necklace that went perfect with my dress.

Sue cleared her throat. "Ladies, do you all mind if I have a moment alone with Bella?" She asked and they all got up and left the room shutting the door behind them.

"What's up, Mom?" I asked her when it was just the two of us.

"I just wanted to let you know how proud I am of you. All of you girls are like the daughters I could never have, but you are my baby. And now you are marrying an amazing man and carrying his baby." She stated matter of fatly.

I gasped at her. "How did you know, Mom?"

She tsked me. "Isabella, a mother knows these things. Just because you didn't grow inside me doesn't mean you aren't my daughter."

I nodded because I knew exactly how she felt, because I felt the same way about Kallie. "I know, mom. I am very grateful for everything you have ever done for any of us." I told her and blinked furiously trying to keep the tears at bay.

She pulled something from her small purse. "I wore these the day that I married your father and I would like for you to wear them today on your wedding day." She handed me a small velvet pouch which I dumped out in my hand. It was 2 small diamond earrings. They were small and understated which was perfect.

"I love them, Mom. I would be honored to wear them on my wedding day. Thank you." I told her and wrapped her up in a quick hug.

A knock sounded at the door and we pulled apart as Alice stuck her head in. "Just wanted to let you know that it is noon and the guys are all in place."

I took a deep breath and nodded. Alice scooted aside and let Charlie into the room.

He kissed Sue on the lips before handing her over to Carlisle who was going to escort both Sue and Esme downstairs. "You look beautiful, Bella." Carlisle said and I blushed before saying "Thanks, Doc."

After I started the music started for the 3 of them to walk down the stairs Charlie turned to me. "Bella, you are my youngest daughter and I just want to let you know that I am so proud of you, baby girl."

I fanned my face to keep the tears from falling down. "Thanks, daddy." I whispered as the kids descended the stairs scattering rose petals as they went.

"You have an amazing family down there waiting on you to join them."

I nodded because I knew that it was true and I smiled because I couldn't wait to join them either. "I can't wait either."

The music changed and I knew it was almost time. Rose went first. She looked amazing in the short stain and organza lime green dress we picked out the other day. The bow right below her breasts only emphasized her generous assets. "You ready, sweetheart?" Charlie asked quietly trying to not let his voice betray him.

I nodded and turned to go stand behind Alice at the top of the stairs. "I've never been more ready for anything in my entire life." Alice went down the stairs, practically dancing in her silver high heeled shoes.

As soon as she was at the bottom of the stairs the traditional bride march began playing and we took a deep breath before descending down the stairs. I looked around at our made over living and was amazed at the changes that had taken place since this morning. Our furniture was scooted back towards the wall opposite the fireplace so our parents could sit there. The kids were all placed on blankets in front of our parents.

The most magnificent feature of the entire transformed living room was the handsome man standing in front of the crackling fireplace. Edward looked amazing in his black suit with the lime green tie lying over the stark white shirt. I locked eyes with him as I descended the stairs and walked across the living room towards him. Charlie told the preacher that he and my mother gave me to this man and placed my hand in Edwards.

I smiled up at him and we stepped up to the preacher. I had tears rolling down my cheeks as Edward said his vows all the while gripping my hands tightly in his. Then the preacher turned to me and asked me if I was ready. "Isabella, are you ready to share your vows with Edward?"

I nodded and released Edward's hands to wipe my cheeks free of the tear tracks but Edward beat me to it. I smiled at him as he gently wiped my cheeks dry before recapping my hands in his. He mouthed 'I love you, angel' and I smiled back at him before mouthing the words back to him.

I took a deep breath before beginning. "Edward, I don't really know where to begin. You took me by surprise that day on the ferry not only with the way you interacted and protected Kallie but also by your own charisma and charm. We ran kept running into each other sporadically over the next month and eventually you asked me out on a date and as people say the rest is history. I love you and Kallie more than I've ever loved anybody or anything." I paused to take a deep breath before continuing. "I will spend the rest of my life trying to show you how much I love and adore you. I will spend forever showing you how much I love you. I will be faithful, honest and true to you for the rest of all time."

We both smiled at each other as the preacher continued. "Edward to you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold? For richer or poorer? In sickness and health? Until death do you part?"

Edward nodded and said the most magical words I have ever heard. "I do. Forever."

"Isabella do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold? For richer or poorer? In sickness and health? Until death do you part?"

I nodded and said "Absolutely. Forever."

"Do we have rings?" The preacher asked and Taylor jumped up from the blanket "I have them. I had to keep them safe."

We all chuckled and I knelt down to his level. "Can we have them, Tay?" He nodded and brought them to me.

I kissed him on the cheek and he went to sit back down on the blanket with the other kids.

I handed the rings to the preacher and clasped Edward's hands again in mine. He handed Edward my wedding ring. "Edward if you would repeat after me. Please."

Edward nodded and I tuned out the preacher and listened to the words Edward was telling me. "Isabella, this ring is a sign of our future. Never ending. I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you. With this ring, I thee wed."

I had to blink furiously to keep most of the tears away as he slid the magnificent wedding band on my finger. It was fantastic and beautiful and rather simple. It went with my engagement ring beautifully. It was a simple band with diamonds all the way around it. Edward had originally argued that it was too simple and understated but I had argued that it was absolutely perfect for me.

"Isabella repeat after me. Please." I nodded and took the ring he offered me.

EPOV

I tuned out the preacher as Isabella repeated the same words I had just told her. "Edward, this ring is a symbol of our future. Never ending. I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you. With this ring, I thee wed."

Those were the most beautiful words I have ever heard. "By the power invested in me and the state of Washington. I now pronounce you man and wife. Edward you may kiss your bride." I didn't spare a single second, before yanking Isabella to me and smashing my lips against hers passionately. I barely heard the claps and whistles coming from our family member around us.

We broke apart breathlessly. "I love you, wife." I told her against her lips.

She smiled back and returned the sentiment. "I love you too, husband."

I kissed her again quickly before releasing her so we could turn to Kallie. "Kallie Anne could you come here for a moment." We held our hands out to her and she scrambled up and ran towards us grabbing each one of our hands in one of hers.

"Kallie your mommy and I would like for you to be included in this ceremony. Would you like that?" I asked her quietly and gained the attention of everybody in the room except the preacher because he knew all about this part.

"Yes sir." Kallie whispered but nodded eagerly.

"Your mommy has something she would like to tell you. Okay?" I whispered to her.

She nodded and turned to Bella expectantly. Bella turned to Rose and retrieved the necklace that Rose had been holding before kneeling down by Kallie and me. "Kallie, the day you asked me to be your mommy was the best day of my life. You filled a part of me that I didn't know existed before then. You asked me to be your mommy but I would like to ask you today if you would be my daughter forever?" Bella asked her and Kallie was listening intently.

"Mommy that's silly because when you become my mommy I became your daughter. Don't you know that's the way it works?" Kallie asked and the entire room busted out laughing at Kallie's statement.

Bella nodded and smiled at her. "Yeah, silly me. I have something for you today though. To make it official." Bella took the necklace out of the box and unclasped it and placed it around Kallie's neck. "Kallie this necklace has 2 charms. Most people are only lucky enough to have 1 mommy in a lifetime but you are special and got 2 of them. One of these charms is for your Mommy Amber and one if for me."

Kallie threw her arms around Bella's neck and began sobbing. "Thank you, mommy." She whispered through her tears.

"You are more than welcome, baby girl. Not flesh of my flesh. Nor bone of my bone. But still miraculously my own. Never forget for a single minute, you didn't grow under my heart, but in it." Bella said and I wrapped them both up in my arms before turning to the family who were all sobbing by now.

The preacher said. "I would like to present to everyone. The Cullen Family, Edward, Isabella, and Kallie Cullen."

* * *

**I promised that it would be double if not triple the size of last chapter and I kept my promise so the least you all could do is drop me a review and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Since I officially have the world's worst internet connection, I decided to be nice and post the next chapter since I already had it written. Arkansas has recently been plagued by snow, ice, lots of rain and freezing weather recently which only added to my internet connection issues.**

**I am amazed at all of the reviews I got from the last chapter, I am intensely grateful for each and every one of them. When my internet improves a little bit I will attempt yet again to reply to each and every one of them but until them appease yourself with another chapter. I am lucky to be able to post this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all twilight, not me.**

* * *

Chapter 15

BPOV

"Excuse me? Would you repeat that, please?" I asked Emmett as we all sat at a round table in the corner of RosAli's.

"I'm the one that called CPS on your and Edward." He mumbled under his breath again. I thought I had heard him correctly.

Edward and I had only been married for 9 days and they had been blissful even though both of us had returned to work on January the 2nd. Carlisle had been taking care of patients at Edward's office and between Rose and Alice my store had been looked after. We had decided that with the pending CPS investigation we would forgo a traditional honeymoon until a later date.

"WHY IN THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?" I screamed at him as I stood from my chair and placed my hands on the table so I could lean closer to him so he would know I meant business.

"A lady claiming to be your mother came by one of my worksites a few weeks ago and said some bad things about you." He said fidgeting with his hands nervously as me and my sisters glared at him from our side of the table. Edward and Jasper currently had all 5 kids over at my store playing.

"That bitch is not my mother. But go on." I seethed at him and sat down when my sisters placed calming hands on my back.

"Before I could think it through I called CPS and told them that you were sleeping over most nights with Kallie in the house and I didn't think that was safe for her. I suggested that Alice and Jasper take her since they were married." He said and then hung his head. "I called them again the day after your wedding and told them that I had been lied to and manipulated and that I wanted to take back my statement."

I nodded because a CPS agent had shown up just a few days ago and did a quick check on Kallie and the house before congratulating Edward and I and leaving.

"They told me that once a home check was done and a background check on you was completed that they would drop all investigations regarding Kallie." Emmett told us quietly.

"They came by the house last Friday and did the home study and asked for my information for a background check. Those results came in yesterday. All clear, never so much as a speeding ticket." I told him smugly.

He nodded and began his apologies. "I'm really sorry Bella. I don't know why I believed that woman but she made it all sound so believable. I really do like you, and you are really good for Kallie and Edward. I'm glad you met them and are forever now a part of all of our lives." He said.

I smiled at him. "All is forgiven, Emmett. Especially since everything turned out so well. Since my background check came back clean my adoption of Kallie will be final on the 19th of January." I told him with a smile and my sisters clasped my hands in theirs and continued to glare at Emmett.

"That's great, Bella. I am really happy for you and Edward." Emmett said quietly before turning to Rose. "Rosie?" He asked quietly.

I smiled because I knew she was pissed at his idiotic actions. She just raised one eyebrow at him and sat back in her chair crossing her legs.

"I'm sorry, Rosie. I know I should have talked to…" I tuned them out as my husband and daughter came strolling through the front door.

"Angel, we need to get going if we are going to be on time." He said suspiciously. We had our first doctor's appointment today in Seattle. I nodded and stood up and hugged Alice bye before turning to Rose.

"Rosie, take it easy on the man will you?" She nodded and smiled at me before wrapping me up in her arms.

"You will tell me what all the secrecy is about soon, won't you?" She whispered in my ear.

I nodded and kissed her on the cheek before making my way to Edward's side as Emmett quickly kissed Rosalie on the cheek. "I'm going to go help Jazz with all the kids." He tossed over his shoulder as he made his way out the door.

Edward and I waved to my sisters as we made our way to his truck. "Why can't we take my truck? It's closer." I asked as we walked the 6 blocks to his doctors' office.

He just chuckled and patted my hand. "That truck is older than me and you both combined. Mine is safer, newer, and more dependable. Do I need to continue?" He asked as we strolled on down the sidewalk.

I stopped dead in my tracks. "Old Bertha was given to me by Charlie when I turned 16 and finally passed my driver's test. That truck has been perfectly faithful to me all these years." I said fiercely in defense of my old yet faithful truck.

"Old Bertha?" He sputtered.

I stomped my foot in irritation. "That's all you got out of that entire rant?" I asked not knowing what I was getting angry about.

He wrapped his arms around me, causing a slight case of congestion on the sidewalk. "No, angel, I got that your truck is very precious and important to you and I understand that. But can it not be important to you while parked in our garage?"

I gasped and pulled back looking at him through narrowed slits. "Are you asking me to park my truck? For good?" I asked incredulously.

He had the audacity to look shameful. He took a deep breath before answering. "I understand how much you love your truck but there is not going to be enough room in it for all of us once the babies get bigger. Plus there are only 2 seatbelts in it, and in case you haven't noticed we," he gestured between the two of us ,"are currently a family of 3.5 people."

I giggled at his reference to us being a family of 3.5 people. The idea of parking my truck did have its appeal. Old Bertha had no air conditioning and her heater only worked on occasion and there had been a knocking sound coming from under the hood recently. But, I wasn't going to let him off the hook quite so easy just yet. "3.5, huh?"

He nodded and kissed me gently on the lips before continuing us on down the sidewalk before we missed our ferry ride and appointment. "Yes, 3.5. So will you think about maybe getting another more family friendly vehicle?"

I hummed and nodded but otherwise kept quiet.

"Soon?" He asked with a smile in his voice.

Again, I just hummed and nodded but otherwise kept quiet.

"Really soon?"

Again, I just hummed and nodded but otherwise kept quiet. I knew he had a plan and I wanted to see if he would just willingly spit it out.

"Today?" He asked as we reached his truck.

I turned on him when he opened the passenger door to help me in. "Edward Cullen, are you taking me car shopping while in Seattle?" I asked pretending to be outraged but was inwardly excited. I had never driven a new vehicle. Hell, I had never driven one made in this century.

He looked sheepish but admitted his whole plan. "I wanted to go trade the truck in for an SUV and was hoping that you would be up to looking at something for you too."

I smiled, kissed him and hopped in the truck. "Sounds like a plan to me."

EPOV

I was stunned that she gave in so easily and willingly. I knew not to keep on about since I had gotten her to agree so I just rounded the hood of the truck and hopped in. "I love you, angel." I told her before making our way to the ferry.

The ferry ride to Seattle was uneventful since we stayed in the truck because it was raining and too chilly outside.

"How did the talk with Emmett go?" I asked her curiously after we had been on the ferry almost 15 minutes without a word spoken.

She turned to me and began telling me animatedly all about it. "I CANNOT believe he would do something so stupid. His little insecurities could have gotten Kallie taken away from us all." She paused to take a breath. I just nodded and she continued. "He apologized but that still doesn't make what he did right. He had even met Sue so he shouldn't have believed a word Renee told him."

"He says he didn't know you girls hated her so much and that she held such disdain for you and your sisters. I guess Rose hasn't told him much about her." I told her quickly.

She nodded. "Rose doesn't talk about Renee at all. She remembers the most since she was the oldest. She was 6 when Renee left and Charlie isn't even hers or Alice's biological father." She told me quietly.

"I didn't know that. I'm sorry you girls had to go through that at all. I'm really glad that you all had Charlie and eventually Sue as good parent role models. She does a fantastic job with her boys to have such a shitty person for a mother." I told her sincerely.

She just nodded. "Yeah, Rosie has definitely been dealt some heavy blows in her life time. Do you know why the boys' father isn't around?"

I shook my head but otherwise remained silent.

"When Rose was 6 months pregnant with Aiden he was out drinking after work and called Rose to come pick him up but she refused because she was on doctors' ordered bed rest. He bitched and griped at her and told her to get over herself and the brat and just come get him because he was too drunk to drive. She hung up on him and was woken up several hours later by Charlie."

"What happened?" I prompted when she looked lost in her thoughts for a minute.

"Dad told her that he had attempted to drive home drunk and was driving the wrong way down a one way street and smacked another vehicle head on killing the father, mother, and baby girl in the SUV that he hit. Needless to say Rose divorced him while he was on trial for 3 counts of Vehicular Homicide and requested that all parental rights be terminated immediately. After she got her divorce and sole custody of her boys she and Alice started up the coffee shop and as they say the rest is history. Andrew is serving a life sentence at some prison in Oregon." She finished before taking several deep breaths.

"Wow. I had no idea. She is an amazing woman and mother. She deserves far better than my asshole of a brother." I told her as the ferry docked and we were signaled to begin pulling off the ferry.

"Yeah, she is amazing. She would have told you herself but she didn't know how to bring it up. She didn't want you to begin asking questions in front of the boys about their father." She explained.

I nodded because I completely understood now. I clasped her hand in mine as we made our way to the hospital where the gynecologists' office was located. "Are you excited?" I asked her as I pulled in and began the process of finding a parking spot.

"Yeah, a little bit. I'm more nervous that anything though. I want to know how far along I am and that the baby is healthy more than anything." She told me as we climbed out of the truck.

"Me too. Come to think of it, you haven't had your menstrual cycle since about the 2 weeks after we started dating." I told her offhandedly.

She stopped and scowled at me. "You keep up with my periods? Edward that is all kinds of gross and wrong." She told me.

I nodded because I knew it was true. "It's not like I kept track of them it's just you were so freaked out the first time you had it after we had started sleeping together and you haven't been freaked out since then. And you also haven't been craving chocolate like you did that one week. I never put 2 and 2 together until just now when you mentioned you would like to know how far along you are." I explained in a rush. "You also haven't-"

I interrupted him with a kiss to the lips. "I get it, Edward. You paid attention. That's the doctor in you coming out, I guess." I told him before turning and walking into the professional building which house all the specialists' offices. We headed up to the 5th floor quietly but excited.

BPOV

I was stunned when we walked into the room to see it decorated so nicely and comfortably. It was also scattered with women in various stages of pregnancy. But one girl, a very young girl, caught my attention the most. "Go sign us in, babe. I'm going to go find us a couch." I told Edward as I headed in the young girls' direction.

When I sat down on the couch next to her chair, I extended my hand to her in greeting. "Hi there, my name is Bella, what's yours?" I asked her in a friendly voice.

She shakily shook my hand before placing her hand on her huge stomach. "My name is Brianne, but my friends and family call me Bree. It's nice to meet you Mrs. Bella." She said in a shy quiet voice.

I gestured to her stomach. "How far along are you, Bree?" I asked her as I settled back against the couch.

"Almost 9 months but I'm not ready for it to be over with yet." She said in a sad voice that instantly piqued my curiosity.

"Why not? I would think you would be anxious to meet your baby?" I asked her.

"I am anxious to meet him but I have to give him up for adoption when he's born and I haven't been able to pick a family that I like yet. " She told me in such a low voice that I had to strain to hear her.

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you have to give him up for adoption since it's obvious that you don't want to?" I asked quietly.

"Because I want a better life for him than what I can offer him. I'm also 15 years old and my parent's told me that they would kick me out of the house if I didn't give him up for adoption." She said and actually began crying.

I wrapped my arms around her and tugged her to me as best as I could with the chair arm between us. We were interrupted by a smooth velvet voice that sent shivers down my spine. "Angel, we've only been here less than 3 minutes and you are already making this poor girl cry." He chuckled as he sat down beside me.

Bree and I both chuckled. "I cry at everything these days. It's no big deal. I was just talking to your wife a little bit about my boy." She said as patted her stomach gently before wiping her eyes. "It's nice to meet you, Mr…" She trailed off because she didn't know his name.

"Edward." I offered.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Edward." She said as she extended her hand in greeting.

Edward reached out and shook her hand and returned the greeting.

I turned back to her as Edward began fiddling with his phone. "That's not right for your parents to put that kind of pressure on you. It must be hard enough to be so young and pregnant to begin with. I'm currently in the process of adopting my 4 year old stepdaughter." I told her, even though I don't why I would divulge that information to a complete stranger.

"Oh, that's so sweet. It must be hard on the little girls' mother, though." Bree said.

I shook my head. "Unfortunately her mother was killed in a bad accident a few months ago. She is actually Edward's niece, he was appointed legal guardian by his twin sister." I told her.

"Oh, that's so sweet. Why can't I find a family like yours' to adopt my boy? All the people I meet with give me the creeps or don't want to have an open adoption. I can't back down on that because I want to have some contact with my son, even if it's as a family friend of cousin or something." She told me fiercely as she rubbed her stomach.

Just then her name was called and she began to rise up out of the chair. I had a brilliant idea pop into my head.

"Bree let me give you my phone number and you can contact me whenever you just need to talk." I told her and quickly tore off a piece of paper out of my purse and plucked the ink pen that Edward offered.

I smirked at him and he just remarked "Hazards of being a doctor."

I gave Bree the slip of paper before slipping back onto the couch with Edward. "Her situation is so sad. I hope she finds the right family for her son." I told Edward as I snuggled into his side seeking comfort.

"Mmmhmmm." He said as he continued to play Farm Frenzy on his iPhone.

We sat there for about 30 minutes before we were called back.

When we left the doctors' office we had found out that I was indeed a little over 9 weeks pregnant. We had gotten pregnant very early on in our relationship. The baby had a healthy heartbeat and we even had a little picture of the baby.

We were just walking out of the building when I spotted Bree waiting on the curb. "Bree, what are you doing out here?" I asked her quietly, not wanting to startle the poor girl.

"I'm waiting on my mom, but she's always late and she's not answering her phone." Bree said in irritation.

"Oh." I said and turned to look at Edward. He just nodded at me, somehow knowing what I had planned. "Bree, we were just going to grab a quick bite to eat before going shopping. Would you like to join us and then we can drop you off at home before we go shopping." I asked her and her face lit up and then immediately fell.

"I would love to but I don't want to impose on your time of celebration." She told us quietly.

I waved her off before extending a hand to her. "Nonsense, we would love your company." Edward told her.

She gave in rather quickly and we all 3 made our way to Edward's truck. "Bree, you need to call or text your mom to let her know. Give her my number if she wants to contact me also." I told her as we all loaded up into the truck.

Seeing Bree struggle to get into the backseat proved the point that we needed new rides. Soon.

We drove down the streets until we reached our favorite restaurant, Bella Italia. "Really, Edward?" I asked excitedly.

He nodded and turned to explain my excitement to Bree. "This restaurant is special to both of us. It was sort of a refuge for us for years and it is also the place of our first date."

She smiled. "That's so sweet of you to bring her here for this occasion then. " She said quietly.

We all climbed out of the truck before making our way inside the doors only to be greeted by Seth. "Seth, my man, do you ever take a day off?" Edward asked a smiling Seth.

Seth just shook his head before grabbing a menu for Bree and leading us to a table for 3. "You know me, Eddie. I have to have extra money to woo the women of Seattle with." He smirked before pulling out his pad. "Same thing as always, guys?" He asked and Edward and I nodded smiling at each other.

"Bree, this is Seth. A good friend of both mine and Edward's." I introduced them and she smiled shyly at him before burying her head in the menu and mumbling a 'nice to meet you, Seth' over the menu. Seth just smiled and blew it off like it was nothing. We continued to catch up as Bree looked over the menu before finally making her choice.

While we waiting on our food to arrive we got to know a little bit about Bree. She was actually a junior at Seattle High with a current 4.0 GPA. "I'm actually worried about my school work when I have Kayden because I will miss almost a week of school. I have friends who offered to bring me my school work but it is still going to be hard." She said when we praised her for her good work in school.

We also learned that she wanted out of her current situation and was doing everything in her power to do that. She had already skipped 2 grade levels and maintained a perfect 4.0 and was hoping to graduate early this year. She only needed 3 more credits and could graduate in December and head to UW on a full ride scholarship.

Then we got on the subject of our babies and we swapped sonogram pictures. I was amazed at how well you could see her son in the sonogram picture and she laughed when she said that she could barely make our baby out.

Then we talked about her adoption plan. "I have been going through this adoption agency up the road from my house but they only do closed adoptions and I don't want to do that if I don't have to. But, I'm running out of time to pick a family for him. He's due to come out in just 3 weeks." She said as she practically inhaled her lunch.

We told her a little about ourselves as we ate lunch, she laughed when I told her that I owned a toy store. "That would be amazing. You get paid to play all day long. I bet your kids will enjoy going to work with you all the time." She said.

I nodded and when Edward laughed and told her of Kallie's playroom at his doctor's office she was blown away. "Your kids are so lucky to have you for parents. I wished Kayden could have been that lucky." She said sadly.

I hedged lightly ahead. "Where is Kayden's father?"

She sighed deeply. "He's gone. He moved back to LA with his dad and signed all of his rights away 2 months ago." She said and quickly wiped away a few tears from her cheeks when suddenly she gasped and gripped her stomach at the same time my feet became soaked. "I think…" She said but couldn't get the rest out.

"Yeah, Bree. Your water just broke. Come on, we got to get you to the hospital." Edward said calmly as he helped me up and out of the water on the floor.

Bree just nodded and looked frantically at me. "Do you have anybody for us to call?" I asked her as I gripped her hand in mine as I helped her out to the truck while Edward settled the bill.

She cried big sobbing sobs then and shook her head. "My parents won't even acknowledge that Kayden exists. I'm all alone in this." She wailed.

"You are NOT alone in this, I am right here and I will be here until you tell me to leave." I told her fiercely as I helped her up into the truck.

She cried even harder and nodded before clenching her teeth in pain as another contraction racked her body. "You don't even know me, Mrs. Bella." She said.

I climbed in beside her and wrapped my arms around her shoulders tugging her to me. "I know enough to know that I care about what happens to you and to Kayden." I told her as I kissed her gently on the forehead.

"I'm out of time to find Kayden a family now. He will have to go into foster care or something. I can't take him home with me no matter how badly I want to." She wailed against my shoulder.

"Shhh. It will all work out. Just watch and see. You will have a few days after he's born to try and find him a great home." I told her before pulling out my phone to call Rose and Alice to let them know we probably wouldn't be coming home tonight. I put it on speakerphone so I could hold Bree's hand during contractions.

When Rose picked up I quickly explained to her. "Sissy, we're not going to be coming home tonight. I met a young girl all alone in the waiting room and she's all alone and gone into labor and I-"I was cut off by Rose.

"I've got Kallie and I will keep her as long as you need me too. You be by that girl's side through this. Nobody deserves to go through child birth alone. Keep me updated." She said quickly which caused Bree to start crying again.

"Okay, I will. Can I speak to Kallie really quick?" I asked her just as Edward jumped in the driver's side and started the truck hightailing it to the hospital.

"Mommy, when are you and Daddy coming home?" She asked in way of greeting.

I laughed. "Kallie Anne, what have I told you about greeting people on the phone?" Edward scolded her lightly.

"Sorry, daddy. Hi, mommy. Hi, daddy. Now, when are you coming home?" We all laughed at her correction and repetition all in the same breath.

"Mommy and Daddy are going to help a young woman have her baby. So we probably won't be home tonight. You are going to stay with Uncle Emmy and Auntie Rose." I told her.

She squealed in excitement. "Yay! We get to dress up Emmy Bear and Tay again." She squealed loudly as Bree gripped my hand tightly as another contraction hit her.

"Have fun dressing up Emmy Bear and Taylor. Make sure you use Aunt Rose's lipstick on Emmy Bear, okay? I love you, Kallie baby. We will see you tomorrow, okay?" I asked once she stopped squealing.

"I love you too mommy. See you tomorrow. Daddy?" Kallie said in contained excitement.

"Yes, baby?" Edward asked her as he took the phone from me so I could soothe Bree better.

"I love you and miss you . When can I have a baby brother or sister?" She asked.

Edward shot his eyes to mine quickly and I just shrugged. "Soon, baby. Soon. I love you and miss you too, baby girl. But, mommy and I are at the hospital with our friend so daddy has to go." Edward told her as he parked the truck and turned it off.

"Okay, daddy. Bye." She said quickly and hung up the phone.

Bree and I just laughed at Edward's facial expression. "Your daughter sounds precious." She said as she gained her breath.

"Thank you." Edward and I said at the same time.

We all climbed from the truck and made our way inside the emergency room and was immediately ushered up to the labor and delivery floor.

When we finally got Bree settled in the room it was nearing 4 in the afternoon, so we decided that we would just get a hotel room and go car shopping tomorrow. Edward left to go make a few calls to secure our hotel room, inform the family of what all was going on, and to call Carlisle to ask him to help out at the office tomorrow. After an excruciating 7 hour labor, Bree finally delivered her son who she only gave a first name to. Kayden.

He weighed in at a big whopping 8 pounds 13 ounces and was only 18 inches long. He had a tuft of dark brown hair to match his mother's tucked underneath his little blue cap. He was beautiful.

"Bree, do you want to hold him?" The nurse asked as she wheeled his little bassinet back into the room after he had been cleaned up and looked at.

She nodded and gently took the baby into her arms smiling at Edward and I with tears in her eyes. "I don't know how I'm going to let him go. I don't know where he's going to go. I don't know what's going to happen to him when I leave here. I don't know anything anymore." She sobbed as she cradled baby Kayden against her chest.

She had begged Edward and I to stay with her during the entire thing and we did but were now exhausted as it was nearing midnight. "We can help you figure all of that out tomorrow morning. Right now though, sweetheart, we are going to head to the hotel to get some shut eye and will see you bright and early in the morning, okay?" I asked her as I wiped some tears from her cheeks.

She nodded but just stared at the baby in her arms. "I'll see you guys in the morning, right?" She asked as if she didn't hear anything I had just said.

"Yes, ma'am. We will be here bright and early in the morning." I told her as I grabbed Edward's hand. He stopped me before we left the room.

EPOV

This girl was doing an admirable job of holding it together and I thought she deserved to know. "Bree, you did a wonderful job today. Even if you don't keep baby Kayden, you did amazing today. Always be proud of that." I told her before Bella and I made our leave.

We stopped by Wal-Mart on the way to the hotel and picked up a few essentials until we got home the next afternoon. Once we had everything we made our way to the Four Seasons and checked in before dragging our tired bodies up to our room. Once we were inside, Bella gasped at the view out our windows. It was beautiful because you could see all of the lights of downtown Seattle as well as the lights reflecting off the water.

"Edward, this is beautiful." Bella told me as I walked up behind her as she had her nose pressed to the glass trying to see further. I wrapped my arms around her waist and let my hands rest over our baby. There was a small bump already present but that was to be expected since we were just over 9 weeks pregnant and she was so naturally slim.

"You are beautiful, angel. You are giving me the most precious gift imaginable and you look amazing doing it." I told her as I rubbed her small bump a little bit causing her to sigh and link her fingers with me, resting back against my chest in contentment.

"It's not like I did this all on my own, you know." She remarked which I replied to with a smoldering kiss to her neck causing her to whimper.

I drug one set of our hands downwards together slipping underneath the elastic band of her yoga pants that made her ass look amazing. "Edward, what are you doing?" She asked breathlessly as she lolled her head back against my shoulder.

I chuckled as our hands encountered her wetness together. "I think it should be obvious by now, love." I moaned at her readiness. I had barely touched her and she was already soaked and ready for me. "Mmmm. I love how you are always wet for me." I whispered in her ear before nipping it gently with my teeth.

"Only for you, Edward. Only for you." She whispered as her hips pushed up against our hands seeking some form of release.

"And I love it, angel. You ready to show Seattle how we got pregnant in the first place?" I asked her as I removed our hands from her slickness so I could yank down her yoga pants and panties.

She nodded breathlessly as she gripped the hem of her shirt and ripped it off over her head in one smooth move leaving her in nothing but a demure yet sexy white lacy bra that did amazing things to her breasts.

"God, angel, you are so beautiful that you take my breath away." I told her as I cupped her breasts in my palms, tweaking her nipples at the same time that I pressed my hard jean covered cock against her naked amazingly firm ass.

"Edward…I need you in the worst kind of way. Please don't tease me." She begged pressing back into me and rotating her hips against my straining erection.

I growled against her neck and quickly undid my jeans, shoving them and my boxers to the floor. I didn't even bother stepping out of them. I pushed Bella forward until her hands were pressed against the glass arching her back beautifully. I knelt down just a bit so I could have easier access to her; grasping my painful aching cock in my hand I swiped it through her wetness circling her clit with my engorged head.

She moaned and pressed against me seeking some friction to ease her ache. Who was I to deny her anything she so blatantly wanted. I eased into her causing us both to hiss at the sensations. She laid her face against the glass and I laid mine against her shoulder blades but not before placing a sensuous kiss to her fairy sitting there so demurely.

She groaned urging me to move but I knew I wouldn't last long as she was so very tight in this position. I snuck one hand around her waist and down to her sweet spot while the other went up to clasp her breasts in my hand. I stroked her clit as I slowly began to move in and out of her in slow short strokes causing us both to groan. I could feel her muscles clamping around me as her orgasm was so very close.

I pulled out as far as I could without breaking contact and slammed back in hard causing her feet to come off the floor and her orgasm to shatter around me.

I pumped in and out of her a few more times, alternating between slow and shallow to hard and deep before my own orgasm was triggered. I wrapped my arms tight around her waist as I sagged against her back pressing her into the cool glass which caused her to gasp.

BPOV

Wow! That's all I could think as my body still twitched from the powerful orgasm that had just rocked my world. I gasped when Edward's weight pushed me into the cool glass.

"Edward, people are going to see my boobies if you don't get me off this glass." I told him as we gained control of our breathing.

He chuckled. "They can't see in these windows, love." But, he still withdrew from my and bent down to scoop me into his arms.

I squealed at the sudden motion. "Edward, put me down." I begged him but he just shook his head and toted me to the bathroom.

"Nope, we're going to have a quick shower to wash of the hospital grime." He chuckled.

I agreed and we took a quick shower before slipping into our new underwear and nightclothes and crawling into bed exhausted.

It was barely eight o'clock when our cell phones started simultaneously ringing. We both groaned and reached for our phones mumbling identical 'Hello's' into our phones. I was instantly snapped away when I heard Kallie crying on the other end of my line.

"Mommy?" She cried.

"What's wrong, Kallie?" I asked her sitting up on the side of the bed.

"I no feel good." She mumbled between her cries.

"Can you tell mommy where it hurts at?" I asked her worried that something major was wrong with her.

"My tummy and head." She mumbled.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Hold on, baby girl, let me tell your daddy what wrong with you, okay?" I didn't hear anything but I could picture her nodding. I turned around to Edward who was already half dressed in jeans with his new shirt hanging from his fingertips.

"Edward, Kallie is sick. I think we should go home." I told him and he shook his head shaking his phone at me. "Why not?" I asked irritated.

He told whoever it was to hold on a minute. "I'm talking to Rose now; her and Alice are on the ferry now bringing Kallie to us. They both said it just looks like she ate too much chocolate last night. She's not running any fever but she was crying for us." He explained and I nodded before returning back to my phone.

"Kallie, did you eat too much chocolate last night?" I asked her and she groaned.

"I didn't mean to mommy, it was just so yummy." She said quietly.

"It's fine, but you apologize to your Auntie Alice and Rosie for making them bring you all the way out here when we were coming home today anyways." I scolded her gently.

"Okay, mommy. I sorry, I love you, mommy." She said and it brought tears to my eyes.

"It's okay, baby. Mommy and daddy will see you soon. Don't forget to apologize."

"Okay, bye, mommy." She said and hung up the phone.

I fell back on the bed exasperated at the situation. Edward fell down beside me on the bed.

I reached over and tweaked his nipple ring that was just right there. He groaned and clamped my hand down on his chest under his. "Isabella, don't start because your sisters and our daughter is on the way here." He said softly.

I nodded and just stared at the ceiling and let the silence was over us, enjoying the last few minutes of silence before the noisy trio would descend.

Before we knew it we heard a knocking on our door and I jumped up to get it before Edward had a chance to move.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Kallie squealed from her place on Rose's hips. I took her in my arms and cradled her against my chest.

"Hi Kallie." I kissed her on the top of her head as she rested her head against my shoulder. Rose just smirked at me and Alice smiled at me. "Hi, sissy." I told them both before turning and going back into the room knowing they would follow.

I saw Edward laying there still without a shirt on and realized he must have just forgotten. I sat Kallie down on the bed beside Edward where she curled against his side. He automatically kissed her on the head and cuddled her into his side. She laid her head on his chest and draped her arm over his bare stomach.

I grabbed my clothes that we bought last night and headed to the bathroom to get ready. "Follow me, ladies and I will fill you in on everything." I whispered to them as Kallie's light snores began to fill the room.

When we were all 3 in the spacious bathroom with Alice perched on the toilet and Rose propped on the bathroom vanity, I showed them the picture of our ultrasound. Their squeals of joy were almost deafening in the bathroom. "What about this young girl who gave birth last night? How did that all come about?" Rose asked once we all calmed down.

Once I was dressed I hopped up on the other side of the vanity and began the story. "I was drawn to her as soon as Edward and I walked into the waiting room. She just looked so young and was fidgeting nervously as she sat by herself. So I went and introduced myself and we just got to talking and she spilled her entire story." I told them and they both shook their heads.

"She told me that she is only 15 and her parents are making her give Kayden up for adoption or she has to move out of their house and they won't support her anymore. Kayden's father signed his rights away a couple of months ago, so she would be all on her own. "I told them softly and they both spoke at the same time.

"We have to do something to help that poor girl."

I nodded because I felt the same way. "Her mother wasn't even there to pick her up after her appointment so Edward and I invited her for lunch where her water broke. She was terrified and begged us to stay with her. She even lied to the hospital and told them that we were the baby's adoptive parents so we wouldn't get kicked out of the room. I want to get to the hospital ASAP this morning to check on her and baby Kayden." I told them.

"We can go buy the girl a couple of outfits so she can be comfortable while she stays in the hospital, also. We can bring them to you afterwards." Alice suggested and Rose nodded her head in agreement.

"That's great, you guys. Thank you so much." I told them as I hopped down so I could brush my teeth and finish getting ready for the day. They chattered with each other about where to go shopping at for trendy teen clothes.

Once I deemed myself ready, the three of us walked back into the room and stopped dead in our tracks. Edward was lying on his back with Kallie cradled on his chest with his hands resting lightly on her back, and both were sound asleep. I grabbed my phone, purse, scribbled Edward a quick note and we all left quietly and went our separate ways.

EPOV

When I woke up I was sweating profusely because Kallie was sprawled out on top of me still sound asleep. I felt of her forehead and she wasn't running any fever, our combined body heat was what was making me sweat. I rolled her to the side and tried to get up from the bed but she mumbled and fluttered her lashes.

"Daddy?" She questioned.

"I'm right here, baby. We got to go see momma and our friend we told you about last night." I told her as I brushed some hair off her forehead. She nodded but made no move to get up right now.

I chuckled and made my way to the bathroom to get ready to go. After 30 minutes we were on our way, stopping off at the bakery before making our way to the hospital.

Kallie was skipping along as she held onto my hand; the nurses were smiling and waving at her as we made our way down the maternity wing. When we walked into Bree's room she was sitting up in the bed looking a lot better, but what caught my attention were the three women gathered around the window cooing over the baby.

"Hi, Mr. Edward. How are you today?" Bree asked from the bed which stopped Kallie dead in her tracks as she was headed towards her mother and aunts.

I chuckled. "I'm good, Bree. Thanks for asking." I told her as I walked to Kallie and scooped her up in my arms. "Bree, I would like for you to meet our daughter, Kallie Anne. Kallie, this is mommy and daddy's friend, Bree." I told them and they smiled at each other.

Kallie nodded towards the baby. "Daddy, can I go see the baby now?" She asked and we all laughed as I nodded and sat her down.

"Of course you can, baby. Just be careful with him and let mommy or Rosie or Ali help you okay?" I told her before I sent her on her way.

She nodded and made her way over to the women as I made my way to Bree's bed side. I sat down in the chair there before addressing her. "Bree, how are you feeling today?" I asked her quietly and she looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"I'm good, but it's hard knowing that we both go home tomorrow separately and I don't know where he's going or who's going to be taking care of him." She said quietly.

I nodded because I could only imagine the pain that she was going through. "Bree, what if you went back through some of your previous adoption families and see if one looked more suitable now." I suggested and she shook her head.

"I want what's best for him but I also want to be able to see him as he grows up. I just want to be known as a cousin or friend of the family or something and none of those people were willing to do that." She said as she looked at Bella and Kallie. Bella was placing Kayden down in Kallie's waiting arms, a huge smile gracing her features as she bent down to place a gentle kiss on his head.

I smiled at them before turning back to face Bree. "I have faith that everything will work out for the best, Bree." I told her softly and she nodded before looking at me with sudden bright shining eyes.

"Can I talk to you and Miss Bell for a minute? Just us?" She asked quietly and I nodded before going to whisper the request to Bella.

She nodded and asked her sister's to take Kallie to look at all the other babies in the nursery and they nodded and left the room, closing the door behind them.

"What did you want to talk with us about, Bree?" Bella asked as she cuddled into my side as we stood beside Bree's bed side.

* * *

**Please don't kill me for stopping here. I will try to get the next chapter pounded out as soon as possible, probably within the next few days. Lots of big changes coming to our young family.**

**Since I was so nice to drop you an extra chapter, please be nice back and drop me a quick review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I just want to let everyone know ahead of time, I don't claim to know anything about adoption laws, parental termination laws, emancipation laws, driving laws, or hospital policies. I only know what little research I did online while writing the details of this chapter. **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. A few readers guessed partially correct, about Bree wanting Bella and Edward to adopt Kayden. I want to give a big shout out and HUGE thank you to the ones that review for me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, SM does.**

* * *

Chapter 16

BPOV

I was nervous about what Bree wanted to talk to us about and I got even more nervous as she sat there fidgeting with her fingers. She finally took a deep breath and spilled it out all once. "IwantyoutoadoptKayden."

I looked at Edward thinking I had misheard her and he looked at me with a shocked expression on his face. "Would you repeat that, Bree? Please." I asked her quietly and she nodded before taking another deep breath.

"I want you and Edward to adopt Kayden." She said quietly looking between the two of us before plucking at the strings on her blanket.

All the breath I had in me seemed to come out in one large gush and I would have fallen down if Edward didn't have his arms wrapped around me. "Bree.." I started but she stopped me.

"Just think about it, please. Take a walk or something and just think about it." She pleaded just as Kayden started crying from his plastic bassinet.

I looked back and forth between Edward and Kayden whose wails have picked up steam. I finally sighed and went and picked him up cuddling him to my chest where he instantly quieted down. I handed him over to Bree who smiled shyly at us both before I grabbed Edward's hand and dragging him out of the room.

I led him to the outside courtyard where we sat down on opposite sides of a picnic table. "Edward, what are you thinking?" I asked him quietly.

He hung his head before lifting glistening eyes to meet my eyes. "I'm thinking that we may be getting in over our heads but I also know that I don't want to let that young girl down in there." He said as he looked me in the eyes.

"We can handle anything God throws our way. I think we can do this, if you want to. I don't want to let her down either and I don't want that baby to have to be tossed from home to home until somebody decides to keep him." I told him grasping his hands in mine in the center of the table.

"So, we're going to do this. We're going to be taking a baby home with us tomorrow." He said softly and I nodded smiling at him and nodding. I sent a quick text to Rose and Alice asking about Kallie before we got up to go back inside. Rose texted back that Kallie was begging to go to the zoo, so I told her that they could take her and we would meet up with them later.

We sat there for a few minutes before we went back to Bree's room to make sure this is what she really wanted. She was sitting in the middle of her bed with Kayden lying in front of her all bundled up and crying as she rubbed his belly.

"Bree, are you alright?" We both asked her and she nodded but looked at us anxiously.

We nodded back at her and she smiled brightly through her tears. "We need to talk about some of the details before I call my lawyer to get things moving." Edward told her and she nodded.

Over the next hour we talked about what the rules and guidelines would be concerning Kayden if we took him home with us. She would be known as a cousin to him and all of our children, she could come 3 days a month to spend the day with him at our house but was never to take him out alone, Bella and I would email her weekly photos of him, and we would keep her updated on his doctor's visits. She agreed to all of these terms and cried saying we were way too generous. Edward called his lawyer, Jason Jenks, who agreed to come talk to Kallie and bring all the pertinent forms to make this legal.

When Jason Jenks arrived, he suggested we go shopping or something to waste away some time and let him and Kallie have some privacy as they discussed the details of her giving her baby up for adoption. We agreed and headed to find new vehicles for each of us.

We were only at the dealership about 15 minutes when we both spotted the exact vehicles we wanted. Edward chose a silver grey NAME OF VEHICLE and I chose a NAME OF VEHICLE. The sales attendant took down our information and told us that he would call us when the paperwork was approved.

I called Rose and Alice and asked them to come pick us up since we had traded Edward's truck for his new midnight blue pearl Hyundai Azera. When they came to get us, Kallie scowled because she had to leave the zoo early. We were just pulling out of the driveway when Edward shocked us all by asking to go to the park so we could talk.

"Rose, do you mind if we go to the park so Kallie can play and us adults can talk?" Edward asked her.

"Not at all, hot stuff." She said and headed in the direction of the nearest park/playground area.

When we got there, Edward and I sent Kallie to play as us adults all sat down at the picnic table with Edward and I on one side and my sisters on the other.

EPOV

I was nervous sitting there looking at my sister-in-law's. They were going to think we had lost our ever loving minds when we spilled the news about baby Kayden, but I had to call my brother's first so they would be included in this conversation.

I put Em and Jazz on 3-way and then on speakerphone. "Em? Jazz? Can you hear all of us?" I asked them and all the girls echoed hello's to the guys.

"Yeah, I can hear you" came from them both and I grasped Bella's hand in mine.

"Good. Bella and I have some exciting news for the 4 of you and we wanted you to all find out at the same time." I started and the questions started coming our way. Bella held her hand up to silence the girls. "Em, Jazz, we wanted to let you know that Bella and I are currently a little over 9 weeks pregnant." I told the guys which earned me scowls from the girls.

"Well, duh, Edward, it's been obvious for weeks now." Emmett said.

"Congratulations, you two. You are going to be great parents. I can't wait to be an uncle again." Jasper told us.

"Well Jazz, you may get to be that sooner than you realize." Bella told him cryptically.

You could have heard a pin drop as they all thought about what that meant. I decided to cut them a break. "The friend that Bella and I helped yesterday has asked us to adopt her newborn son. Jenks is with her now, filling out all the paperwork." I told them and they all started shouting congratulations at us.

When they all quieted back down I hedged forward with my requests. "We will be bringing baby Kayden home either tomorrow or the next day and we need you guys to clean out the guest room and paint it for us." I asked them quietly.

We got agreements all around and then the boys said they had to get back to work so we let them go.

"Do you guys want any help picking out baby stuff?" Alice asked as she practically salivated at the idea of getting to decorate. Bella quickly shook her head.

"I want us to do this on our own, sissy. You can help us put everything up and away tomorrow or Thursday but I want us to pick it out by ourselves." Bella told her.

She nodded as did Rose in understanding. "This is a special time for your two. Even though, you have Kallie, you've never gotten to decorate from the get go. It's fun and overwhelming all at the same time." Rose said.

We nodded and decided to head for lunch before they headed back to the Island to get started on our house. Halfway through lunch, the car dealership called and said our paperwork was approved and we needed to come back and sign the final paperwork and get our keys.

We hurried through lunch, and headed to the Hyundai dealership. "Alice, can you drive my new car back home since we don't need both of them here with us?" Bella asked as we pulled into the car lot.

"Sure thing, sissy. What kind did you get?" Alice asked as she looked around at all the shiny new vehicles.

I heard Bella groan before telling her. "I got a 2012 Hyundai Sonata Hybrid. I figured if I was going to be hauling around kids that I needed something safe and economical." She grumbled but shot me a smile letting me know that she really didn't mind.

"Wow, I never figured you would get a brand new one." Rose said as we all climbed from her SUV. Bella unbuckled a sleeping Kallie and laid her against her shoulder as we headed inside. Rose and Alice stayed outside to admire our new cars that we had pointed out to them. After about 20 minutes of signing our lives away, we sent Alice, Rose, and Kallie off on their way and headed back to the hospital to check on Jenks, Bree, and Kayden.

When we got there Bree was asleep, Kayden was back in the nursery and the lawyer was sitting at the nurses' station flirting with the nurses.

"Jason, did you get everything squared away?" I asked when Bella and I walked quietly back out of Bree's room.

"I did, Edward. The girls signed her rights away and gave legal guardianship to you two. She has 72 hours to change her mind, but I honestly don't think she's going to. Once her rights are legally terminated then we will begin the adoption process of Baby Kayden." He told us before handing us a stack of papers.

"What's this?" I asked him as I leafed through them.

"Those are all the papers that you need to sign so you can take the child home when he's released." Jason told me.

Bella and stepped up to the counter where a nurse smiled and cleaned off the folders that sat there. We looked through them signing where it was marked. Jenks explained everything as we signed it. It took us almost 20 minutes to sign all the paperwork but it was a relief when it was completed.

"That's it, guys. You are now the legal guardians of Baby Kayden Anthony Cullen." Jenks told us before he packed up and left.

Bella sniffled and snuggled into my side and I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and faced the nurses. "Why is his last name Cullen? Isn't Bree's last name Tanner?" I asked them.

One nurse, whose nametag read 'Kathy' approached us and explained that Bree had to fill out the birth certificate today, even though we would reapply for one when we adopted him. On the birth certificate she left the father as unknown but had requested that his last name be Cullen."

"Oh okay. That will make some things easier for us when we take him home with us. Speaking of going home, when is he going to be released?" Bella asked.

The nurse flipped through her notes and told us what she found. "It seems like your little boy was spitting up a lot of his formula earlier so the pediatrician requested an extra day stay so we could get him on the correct formula."

I nodded because that made sense. "That's sounds about right. We are going to go back out for a little bit, but will be back to have dinner with Bree. Will you let her know when she wakes up?" I asked the nurse who nodded and Bella and I turned to head back out of the hospital.

Standing in the middle of the local Babies R' Us made reality sink in about how much a baby actually needed. I had made myself scarce when Amber was shopping for stuff for Kallie but I never dreamed that it could take so much stuff just to make a baby and parents happy.

"Bella, where do we start?" I asked her as she turned small circles trying to take in everything around her.

She shrugged her shoulders not really knowing the answer to that. "How about furniture? I know we at least need a crib and changing table." She suggested.

I nodded because it seemed like the most logical place to start. "Just think, we're gonna have to do this again when we find out what our bean is going to be." I told her as we headed towards the crib area which earned me a scowl.

When we got to the area where they had several different nursery styles sat out on display, I knew instantly which one I wanted. It was dark and masculine and according the sign, could follow him all the way to college. Bella walked around running her hand across each one slowly, I smiled when she came to the set that I liked and she chanced a glance at me. I nodded and she smiled and nodded back. Looks like we picked out our nursery furniture set.

A sales clerk came up to us just then as we staring and smiling at each other dumbly. "Can I help you with anything?" She asked quietly.

I nodded. "Yes, my wife and I want that entire nursery set." I told her and pointed to where Bella stood.

"That is a nice collection; a lot of parents pick that one. Would you like it delivered?" She asked as she wrote down the information needed.

"When can you deliver it to Bainbridge Island?" I asked her and she flipped some pages on her clipboard.

"3 days from now so that would be on Friday." She said and I shook my head.

"No, we are taking our son home on Thursday. We need it before then; I will just get my brothers to come pick it up tomorrow." I told the sales clerk who nodded and rechecked her schedule list.

"We can move some things around and have one truck head to Bainbridge tomorrow. But, it's going to cost an extra $50." She said.

I shrugged. "That's fine, can they take everything we buy today with them?" I asked her and she nodded before handing me a scanner.

"If you or your wife will just scan the big items you want, then we get them all situated for shipment. All the smaller things can either be scanned or taken to the register when you are finished." Bella and I both nodded and she went about her way.

"I'm almost certain we just made her day, by buying everything all at once." Bella chuckled as we headed toward the car seat area.

Over the next two hours we picked out more things than I ever thought we would use. We picked out 2 car seats and strollers, one for Edward's car and one for mine. The strollers we picked out was one that had a little spot for Kallie to either sit on or stand on. We also bought Kallie a new car seat for my car so we could stop having to switch it out any time I wanted to take her with me.

Since the nursery set we picked out didn't come with a changing table we just bought a cushy changing pad that would sit on top of the low dresser. We picked out a simple yet boyish crib bedding set that we decided to decorate the whole room around; it was light blue, brown and white bubbles with a small splash of green bubbles. It went beautifully with the dark crib. Bella also chose a chair that rocked so she rock Kayden and Kallie could sit with her when she wanted to help.

BPOV

It was a bit overwhelming at first but as we got the big things picked out it got a little bit fun as we picked out blankets, bottles, diapers, wipes, binky's, towels, bathtub sets, sleepers, onesies, gowns, socks, mittens, and so much more. Just before we got ready to leave I turned to Edward with a question.

"What about Kallie? I don't want her to feel left out when we bring all this stuff in for Kayden and nothing for her." I told him quietly.

He stopped the buggy and pulled me into his chest. "Isabella Cullen you are the most amazing mother in the world. Let's go pick her out some stuff too." He told me as he kissed me gently on the lips.

I smiled against his lips before disentangling myself and heading towards the toddler section. We found Kallie several new outfits that she would love, we also found her a set of pink scrubs that said 'I'm the big sister' on the front of the top.

When we stood back as the attendants rung up purchase after purchase my eyes continued to grow wider as the price continued to sky rocket. I looked to Edward who just shook his head as he watched the numbers go up too. When everything was added up and we got our discount, we still paid $6,368.76.

We were still in shock as we walked out with nothing but a car seat, a small bag that contained Kayden's bring home outfit, and the diaper bag slung over my shoulder with one pack of diapers, a box of wipies, a bottle, and a binky in it.

We stopped by Applebee's on the way to the hospital and got 3 dinners to go.

We were parked in the hospital parking lot just enjoying the last few moments of our silence. In just a few days' time, it will become sparse. "What color should we paint Kayden's room?" I asked Edward quietly.

"I don't know. What do you think would look good with his crib and blankets?" He asked me back causing me to chuckle.

"Well, I don't know, babe. That's why I asked you." I told him laughingly.

We sat and pondered on it for a minute before it dawned on me. "What about if we put flat brown paint on the top half but put a white chair rail on the bottom half to lighten it up? We bought those bright blue pictures to hang up on his walls." I suggested with a smile on my face.

Edward smiled and looked at me smirking. "Sounds perfect, angel. You want to text your sisters and tell them about the delivery truck and the paint choices?"

I nodded and whipped out my phone to send the text to both Alice and Rose.

Paint color decided. Flat brown on top with a white chair rail on bottom half. Delivery truck to be arriving around 8:30 in the morning. Don't let Kallie have her stuff yet. Love you guys, and thanks a million. We will be arriving home on Thursday with Kayden in tow. –Bella

Okay, sissy – Rosie

Brown? REALLY? – Alice

I laughed because this was typical Alice. Edward looked at me with a raised eyebrow and I just simply showed him the text which caused him to laugh. "I'll text Jasper to control his wife." Edward said.

I nodded and texted back to Alice.

Yes, Alice. Brown you will see when you see his crib, bedding and decorations in the morning. –Bella

Okay, sissy. Love you bunches. –Alice

I smiled because I knew Jasper had told her to back off. "It worked, babe. Let's go see our little man and Bree." I told him as I climbed out of his new car.

Our hands swung between us as we strolled through the maternity ward headed to Bree's room. The loud voices coming from her room stopped us in our tracks. I glanced to the nurse's station and the same nurse from earlier sighed heavily before explaining. "Her parents came for a visit about 20 minutes ago and this has been going on ever since." She explained.

I nodded and we tentatively knocked on the door and Edward went to push it open. "Who the hell are you and why are you in my daughter's room?" screamed the perfectly made up brown haired big lipped woman.

"We are adopting her son and have been with her since yesterday." Edward told her as we came fully into the room and sat the dinner bags down on Bree's side table.

Bree looked horrible, her eyes were swollen from tears and her cheeks were flushed red from anger. I went to her side and wrapped my arm around her shoulders as I settled on the bed beside her glowering at the woman.

"Just because you're adopting that thing doesn't give you the right to just barge into her hospital room unwanted." She screeched.

"Mom, please." Bree begged her mother. "Be nice, please. I will be home tomorrow afternoon." Bree told her mother.

Up until this point her father had not said a word. "Your mother and I have thought this over, and we don't want you coming back to our house." He told her which cause Bree, Edward,and I to all gasp simultaneously.

"She's just a child." I sputtered indignantly.

"She's not a child. She was old enough to get knocked up by a loser so she is old enough to take care of herself. Bree, your inheritance will be made available to you tomorrow and your thingswill be packed up. Just text us the address where to ship them when you get settled. Here is a packet of forms to get you emancipated from us. Please fill them out and follow the instructions inside." Her father said before they left the room he tossed the thick packet beside our dinner.

We just sat there stunned for God only knows how long before Bree started crying in earnest.

"It's gonna be okay, Bree. We will help you in any way that we can." Edward told her as I cuddled her into my side.

"I just don't understand. I did what they wanted me to do and they still kicked me out." She cried.

I just sat there not knowing what to say. "Well, sweetheart, the first thing you need to do is fill out those forms and Edward and I will go drop them off tomorrow. Then you need to think about where you're going to live." I told her.

She sniffled and sat up straighter. "You're right. I've basically been on my own since I was old enough to work the microwave. "She said while reaching for the packet to leaf through the papers. "It's all here; all I have to do is fill out my part and return it to the judge's chambers to get signed." She said as she stuffed everything back into the manila envelope.

I nodded. "It's sad, Bree. But maybe it's for the best. When do you turn 16?" I asked her as Edward began dishing out the dinner plates.

"I actually turn 16 tomorrow. That's why they are doing this. They can't do it without getting in trouble until I'm 16 and can support myself. Or at least that's what the papers said." She said as she took a sniff of her dinner, smiling appreciatively. "Thanks for dinner, you guys. This hospital stuff is awful." She laughed lifting the lid off the container and digging in ferociously.

We all dug in but one thing stayed on my mind and I had to ask. "Bree, how much is your inheritance? Is it enough to support you until you graduate high school?"

She laughed around her drink and cleared her throat. "My grandparents gave me a trust fund and my parents added to it once I was born. The one my grandparents left me was $250,000 so I'm not sure what it is now."

I gasped and looked at her stunned. "Yeah, I know. It's a lot of money but I wasn't supposed to get it until I turned 25. My dad was executor of it." She told us.

I was instantly worried that she would want to keep Kayden and I just had to know for certain. "Bree, are you going to change your mind about Kayden? Your parental rights are terminated for 3 days." I asked her quietly.

She shook her head. "No, you guys are his parents, not me. Even though I will be on my own now, I still have school and then I will have college after and I would rather him looked after every day by his parents not some sitter." She said and I smiled at her as we continued to eat our dinner in relative silence until we heard a wailing coming from the hallway.

I smiled because I already knew that wail just in the little bit of time I had spent with him. I had missed him immensely today. When the nurse wheeled him in she looked exasperated. "Has he been a lot of trouble today?" Edward asked as he went to the cradle and scooped Kayden up.

"Every time we lay him down he goes to screaming." She said as she scowled at Edward as he held the quiet baby against his chest.

I laughed quietly. "Spoiled already and only a day old." Which caused us all to chuckle softly.

Edward stepped out for a quick minute to call Carlisle and Esme and explain everything that is happening with us. When he walked back in, he was smiling broadly.

"What did they say, babe?" I asked from my perch in the chair in the corner.

"Doc told me to take some well deserved paternity leave to bond with my new wife and son and that I could come back to work in 4-6 weeks." He said almost disbelievingly.

"Wow, that's amazing. I'm glad he's coming out of retirement to allow us this time." I told him honestly.

He nodded "But that's not all, angel. He also said to tell you that Esme was going to go run your store for the same amount of time." He told me and my jaw dropped in shock.

I sat stunned for a few minutes before whispering my concerns to him. "She doesn't know the paperwork or computer system, though." I told him.

He nodded again knowingly. "She said that you would say that, but she said to tell you not to worry and that she would get help from Alice or Rose or she would call you if she needed help." Edward reassured me.

The rest of the evening went relatively quiet until it was time for us to go and baby Kayden to go back to the nursery for the night. We promised Bree that we would see her in the morning before she was discharged.

When we walked into our hotel room I gasped because sitting on our bed was 3 huge boxes with bright red bows wrapped around each one. "Edward did you…" I trailed off not knowing what to say.

EPOV

I was just as surprised as Bella by the boxes sitting on our bed. "No, angel, I had nothing to do with this." I told her sincerely.

She let go of my hand and went to check out the boxes. She picked up the note sitting on top of them and handed it to me after she had read it. "They're from Alice and Rose." She told me as she popped the top off the first box. "This one is your clothes for the next 2 days."

I chuckled and made my way to her side so I could go through the box to see what the shopping diva's bought for me. I chuckled when I seen what it was. They hadn't done half bad, I seen 2 American Eagle long sleeve sweaters, one was dark blue with the eagle insignia on the chest and the name running down the opposite sleeve, the other one was a grey one with the insignia across the chest. There were also 2 short sleeve white t-shirts, a package of boxers, a package of socks, and 2 pairs of American Eagle blue jeans, one a dark wash and one a light wash.

I flopped down on the bed beside the boxes as Bella continued to dig through her box. She tossed out 2 hooded sweaters also from American Eagle, one was light turquoise blue color and the other was yellow. She also tossed out 2 pairs of jeans both a light wash, 2 bra/panty sets, and a package of socks.

She laughed and came to lay down on top of me. I playfully groaned as I wrapped my arms around her waist. She slapped me on the chest before laying her head over my heart listening to my heartbeat. I closed my eyes and relished in her closeness.

The next thing we knew, sunshine was streaming through our window and we were tangled in clothes besides the ones we were wearing. I groaned as I attempted to roll my neck which caused Bella to groan also. "Morning, angel." I whispered to her.

She only grunted in response which caused me to chuckle and then groan. Eventually we pulled ourselves from the bed and into the shower before we made our way to the hospital. We were greeted with a smiling Bree sitting up in the bed dressed in some pajamas that Alice and Rose had bought her yesterday. I carried the third box in my hands because it was for Bree.

"Good morning, Bree. You are looking awfully chipper today." Bella told her and she laughed. Honestly truly laughed for the first time since we had met her.

"Happy Birthday, Bree." I told her as I presented her with the box. "Apparently Bella's sisters found out from the nurses that today was your 16th birthday." I told her chuckling at her shocked expression.

"I will have to get their number so I can tell them thank you. Which reminds me, I need to ask you guys another huge favor for today." She said and I nodded for her to continue as Bella was cooing quietly to Kayden who was resting in his plastic bassinet in front of the windows. "When I'm released can you run me by the bank and then to the courthouse and then to the nearest car dealership?" She asked in a rush.

I nodded. "Sure, no problem, Bree. Have you been scouring the want ads for a place to live?" I asked her noticing the numerous red marking on the want ads of several different newspapers spread out in front of her.

She nodded. "Yeah, that, a job, and some furniture." She said chewing on the end of the red ink pen in typical teenager fashion.

Bella spoke up then. "Actually, Bree, I own a house here in Seattle and it's been on the market but hasn't sold yet. You are more than welcome to live there for however long you want to." I was floored because I had forgotten all about her house here that she had lived in before she came to the Island.

"What about the mortgage or rent or whatever?" Bree asked looking at Bella curiously.

Bella shook her head. "It's paid for and no rent is needed while you are in high school. If you want to live there after you graduate and head to college then we discuss that when that time comes. All you will have to pay for is the utilities which are still turned on in my name." Bella told her as she picked up a squirming Kayden and cradled him against her breasts.

"Wow, Miss Bella, that's too much." Bree said quietly.

"Nonsense, you have given me the best gift in the entire world and you didn't even know me 3 days ago. The only thing I ask is that you keep up with utilities and yard work. Seth normally drops by every couple of day to keep the lawn mowed and to just generally check on the place." Bella told her, smiling at her.

Bree just nodded eagerly. "I accept! I accept!" She said eagerly bouncing slightly on the hospital bed. Shortly after the doctor came in and checked Bree over and signed her discharge papers.

She eagerly grabbed the top off the box and began digging through the mounds of clothes in there, also from American Eagle. I just chuckled. "Your sister's must have bought out American Eagle yesterday." I told Bella as she sat on the arm of the chair as I fed Kayden.

She nodded in agreement. "That sounds about right."

Bree dashed into the bathroom for a quick shower leaving us alone for the first time with our son. We just stared at him lovingly. "He's gorgeous, babe." Bella whispered as she stroked her fingers through his soft hair.

I nodded and kissed her shoulder which was right beside me. Bree emerged looking completely different 30 minutes after she went in the bathroom. She truly looked like a carefree teenager when she emerged.

She had her hair up in a ponytail and pink lip gloss spread across her lips. "I'm ready to go, whenever you two get finished with him." She told us as she finished packing her few meager belongings into the hospital bag and sitting it beside the door.

Bella nodded. "Why don't you stay with Kayden and I will go spend some girl time with Bree and run her all over town?" She suggested quietly.

"You sure, angel?" I whispered back to her so as to not wake up Kayden.

She nodded and held her hand out for my keys, causing me to chuckle.

Soon the two of them left leaving me with my newborn son. "Son, I didn't even know you existed 3 days ago but I couldn't imagine life without you in it now. Your momma is the best woman in the world and she loves you, your sister, and your other brother or sister more than anything in the world. She surprises me every day with how easily she loves all of us, me included. I love all of you kids equally but you are my first born son and will always hold a special place in my heart." I told him quietly as I gently placed a kiss on top of his downy little head.

BPOV

After Bree and I both walked out of the court house we breathed a sigh of relief. With proof of her bank account balance and my verification of her place of residence as well as witness to her parent's actions she was declared a legal adult in the eyes of the state of Washington. She was relieved and scared all at the same time. She had a valid drivers' license so the next stop was the car dealership. She said she liked Edward's car so we headed to the Hyundai dealership that Edward and I were just at yesterday.

She decided that she would just buy a brand new one so she didn't have to worry about it breaking down on her in the future. She had wanted to just pay cash for it but I had suggested to her to set it up on monthly payments to help build her credit up. That lead to a whole new conversation on what credit was and why it was so important. This poor child really had been left to her own devices for a very long time.

After 2 hours walking around the Hyundai dealership she finally settled on a 2012 Hyundai Elantra in a sky blue metallic color. Like us, she gave her information, signed the correct forms and was told that she could either wait or come back in a few hours once everything was confirmed. We decided to come back so I could go show her the house and then take her to pick out some furniture.

When we pulled up in front of my simple 2 story little cottage I couldn't stop the smile that graced my face as Bree just sat there in amazement. "Miss Bella, this is way too much." She whispered as she looked around taking in all the flowers that were currently in there hibernation stages but come spring would bloom out in vibrant colors. I had spent many angry afternoon tending the flower beds to release some pent up frustrations.

"Nonsense, it's just sitting here empty. I've had a few nibbles since I put it on the market but nothing's went through. Come on, let's go open the windows and have a look around. We can let it air out while we go shopping for furniture." I told her as we hopped out of the car.

We made our way up the little flagstone steps that Seth had helped me install just last summer. I chuckled as I remembered how frustrated I was when I started that project. "What's so funny, Miss Bella?" Bree asked quietly from behind me.

I laughed before answering. "Seth and I installed these steps just last summer and I was remembering how angry I was when I started and how sore and tired I was when we had finished." I told her as I fished the key out of the little black mailbox attached to the front of the house.

I handed it to her to let her do the honors. She just looked at it for a few minutes before raising tear filled eyes to meet mine. "Hey, it's okay to cry, Bree. So much has changed for you in the past few days." I told her as I wrapped my arms around her tugging her to me.

She cried against my shoulders before leaning back and whispering a soft 'thank you, Miss Bella' before turning and inserting the key into the deadbolt.

When she opened the door, I was instantly hit with an arsenal of memories. The red paint on the living room walls reminded me of all the effort my sisters and I had put into this house when I had first bought it. I remembered us ending up with as much red paint on us as on the walls. I remember sitting here on my old couch deciding over ice cream and sappy movies that I would be moving to Bainbridge Island and opening my toy store.

Bree gasped when she wandered from room to room. I began opening the windows in the living room before moving to the kitchen and almost dropping to my knees at the memories there.

I remember standing at the sink looking out over the backyard when my father told me that Renee had returned to Seattle and was actively seeking us girls out. I remembered Seth and Jake helping me paint the blue walls and white trim in here. I remembered the anger on my sisters' faces when I told them that I was going to marry Mike Newton and that Renee had deemed him suitable.

I continued walking through the rooms, remembering happy, sad, and angry times, opening windows and moving on to the next room.

I found Bree standing by the back door just staring out at the backyard. "So, what do you think?" I asked her quietly.

She jerked and turned to face me with tears streaming down her face. "I love it, it already feels more like home than my house ever did and I was raised there." She said and I nodded.

"Let's go buy you some furniture, huh? I hope they will deliver it today, so you can sleep here tonight." I told her excitedly, trying to her excited about all of this instead of depressed.

She smiled quickly and nodded. "Yeah, I want to go to Ikea, if you don't mind." She told me and I couldn't help but smile and nod before leading the way out.

She locked the door behind us and practically skipped down the steps to Edward's car. "Why don't you text your parents and give them this address so they can ship your stuff over." I suggested to her which earned her a frown.

"They disconnected my phone this morning. I noticed it when I tried to call my best friend, Lacy." She said quietly.

I frowned and headed towards the nearest AT&T store. I couldn't believe the audacity of those people they don't deserve to be parents to this amazing young woman. She was spending her 16th birthday organizing a place to live and her freedom.

After a quick trip into the phone store we were on our way to IKEA where she would be making some big purchases.

She spent the trip in silence as she transferred her contacts from one iPhone to the other. She seemed excited when we pulled into the parking lot of the huge IKEA store. "I'm excited that I get to decorate how I want things to be. I want people to be comfortable when they visit the house." She said as she hopped from the car.

I smiled and laughed at her eagerness and excitement. The manager agreed to make an exception when I quietly explained the situation to her to have the furniture delivered as soon as we left the store. We spent 3 hours scouring the IKEA store as Bree picked out furniture, decorations, lamps, blankets, pillows, and so much more.

By the time we left, I was starving and exhausted and the car dealership had called while we were shopping. "Why don't I drop you off at the car dealership and I will make my way to the house to wait on you so we don't miss the delivery truck?" I suggested.

She nodded and smiled brightly as we headed towards the dealership. "Thanks again for doing all of this with me. It was all a bit intimidating at first but now I'm okay with it." She said as she texted on her phone.

"It's no problem. Just remember don't text and drive, okay?" I told her as she climbed from the car.

She nodded and shut the door. I picked up my phone and dialed Edward putting it on speakerphone as I turned out of the parking lot, headed to pick up a pizza for dinner.

"Hey, angel. Having fun?" He asked when he answered the phone. I didn't hear any wailing going on in the background so I guessed everything was going smoothly.

"Yes, but now I'm just exhausted. How's Kayden?" I told him honestly.

He just chuckled. "I have a surprise for you, angel. He's fine, been fine all day actually. He's taken to the new formula like a champ." He told me suspiciously.

He knew I didn't like surprises but did this on purpose to annoy me. "What's the surprise, Edward? I don't know how much more I can handle today." I told him honestly as I picked up the pizza I had thought to call ahead and order before making my way to Bree's new house.

"Do you think you could handle taking our son home, today?" He asked quietly.

I gasped and prayed to the good Lords above that I was stopped at a stop light when he broke that news to me. "Really? We can take him home?" I whispered.

"The pediatrician here at the hospital said that since he hasn't spit up any of this new formula he can be released after his next feeding." Edward explained and I squealed internally. "I've done called the brothers and sisters and they said his room is finished and ready for him."

I squealed out loud that time. I parked Edward's car along the street in front of my old house so Bree and the movers could have the driveway. "That's fantastic. Bree has had a productive day today, also. She's got all her papers declaring her a legal adult, her bank statement, a new car, a new cell phone, and furniture coming now. She's all squared away, Edward, and she handled it like a champ not like a normal 16 year old should." I told him just as the movers pulled into the driveway. I made my way up the steps and unlocked the door for them.

"That's great. She is an amazing girl, I'm glad we met her. Could you imagine her having to go through this completely alone?" He asked.

I sighed. "She will be all alone when we head back to the Island; I just hope she will be okay. Maybe I should have Seth swing by every few days and check on her, what do you think?" I asked him.

"That sounds like a fantastic idea, angel. We can also come in on the weekends to check on her." He suggested.

I smiled because that did sound perfect. "Sounds perfect, babe. I gotta go the movers are here and the pizza is getting cold and your other child is demanding some food." I told him quickly.

He just laughed and said his goodbyes before hanging up. I directed the delivery guys where to place which furniture as I sat on the front porch eating pizza.

Bree showed up a few minutes later and laughed when she seen me sitting there directing and eating. "Hey, Miss Bella." She greeted as she climbed the steps to the house.

"That is enough of this Miss Bella stuff. I think we have been through enough in the past few days that we deserve to be on a 1st name basis." I grumbled at her.

"Sorry, Mis- Bella." She caught herself and I smiled at her and handed her a slice of pizza which she took gratefully.

Once I finished my slice I stood up. "Bree, I've actually got to get going. Kayden is going to be released from the hospital after his next feeding." I glanced at my watch. "which should be right about now." I told her and noticed sadness flicker across her face.

"Okay, thanks for all of your help today." She said quietly.

"You have my number, do no hesitate to use it. Anytime." I told her quickly.

She nodded but just hung her head. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"This is my first night in a strange house all by myself." She admitted.

"Why don't you call a couple of your friend's and have a decorating party? Then go tomorrow and get a puppy or a cat or something for a companion." I suggested because I really had to go.

"That's a great idea." She said as she jumped up to wrap me in a quick hug.

I broke the hug and squeezed her hands before I headed down to Edward's car. I heard her tell one of the delivery guys "Be careful with that, man. It cost a lot of money."

She would be fine on her own, once she got a routine down. I waved to her as I pulled away from the curb headed towards my husband and our newborn son.

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed reading this chapter. Please drop me a review and let me know what you think. Love, DeeAnn.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Just a quick note: If you are going to post a negative review at least have the balls enough to post it under your log in name so I can reply. And another thing, I think that the reason we all read these stories, watch movies, or even believe in fairy tale characters is so we can escape reality for a little bit and have something happy to believe in. If you didn't like my story or as you so aptly put it, my story was less believable than the tooth fairy, vampires and werewolves, then why in the HELL did you read it all the way to the end of chapter 16? Huh? Please respond again and let me know your exact reasoning for this decision.**

**Sorry for the rant but 'guest' reviews really irritate me. I can handle negative reviews but at least post under your login name so maybe I can explain my reasoning or something to defend myself. I'm sorry if this upsets anybody or deters them from reading.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns everything Twilight, I just play with them on occasion.**

**I have to give a big THANK YOU to my loyal reader/reviewer and now appointed pre-reader, cullengirl08.**

* * *

Chapter 17

EPOV

We had just boarded the ferry when something dawned on me. We hadn't told Kallie about either baby and I knew she hadn't seen the nursery yet because Esme was keeping all the kids at the toy store while the other adults took care of our house. I groaned at our predicament which caused Bella to look at me curiously. "What's wrong, Edward?" She asked quietly.

"Who is the one person we haven't told about the babies?" I asked her so she could figure it out.

She groaned too, and hung her head. "How could we not include her in on this, Edward? I feel like such a bad momma now." She whispered.

I parked the car and turned it off before reaching beside me to scoot my seat back as far as it would go before I reached across and tugged Bella into my lap. "Come here, angel." I whispered quietly when I realized she was crying. "You are not a bad momma, we were just so overwhelmed with everything that it slipped our minds." I soothed her as I tucked her in against me for the short ferry ride.

She nodded against my neck but continued to sniffle. "Isn't Esme at Mirror Mirror today with the kids?" I asked coming up with a plan to tell Kallie before we just showed up at the house with a new baby. Bella nodded again.

"Yeah, why?" She asked in a small voice.

"Because I figured we could go there and I could go in and talk to her and send Esme out to watch Kayden so (AND) you can come in and join us. We can go on a walk or something so we could talk to her. Sound like a plan?" I suggested to her.

She smiled and nodded eagerly, settling in for the ride. "Can you text Esme the plan, so we don't have to make a big deal out of it?" I asked her and she immediately pulled out her phone to send off the text.

When she was finished she smiled at me gently. "Nobody's told her yet and she hasn't been to the house either. Esme agreed to the plan." Bella told me quietly. I nodded and we finished our ride in silence as Kayden slept in the backseat.

When we pulled up at Mirror Mirror, Bella nervously twisted her fingers in her hands. "It's gonna be okay, angel. I'll send Esme right back out, okay?" I told her quietly and she nodded while getting out to check on Kayden. I went in and was assaulted by 5 eager little kids and screams of 'Uncle Eddie and Daddy' vibrated off the walls. I crouched down and they attacked me and I playfully fell back on the floor in a heap of arms and legs and giggles. I watched as Esme smiled at me before going outside.

I wrestled with the kids for a few minutes until I heard the doorbell ding as the door opened again. The kids didn't register it so I sat up and plucked Kallie up and pointed towards where Bella stood just inside the door. "Mommy! Mommy!" She screamed before she scrambled from my lap and ran to Bella's side.

"Okay, kiddos let me up for a minute." I told Taylor, Aiden, Aubree, and Macenzy who all groaned but got off of me.

Once I stood up from the floor and dusted myself off, the kids were all back to playing on the indoor jungle gym. "Kiddos, we will be right back, okay? Meme will be back in her here in a minute, don't go outside, okay?" I told them and they all nodded and hollered 'kay' at me.

I chuckled and made my way to Bella's side where she was squatted down in front of Kallie talking quietly to her.

BPOV

I was a bundle of nerves as I sat in the backseat of Edward's car just looking at Kayden. Esme surprised me by knocking on the window of the back seat window. I smiled at her and opened the door to hop out. She immediately wrapped me up in a hug before I could even mutter a single word. She rocked me side to side as she hummed softly to me and I immediately felt my nerves leave me.

"How are you, sweetheart?" She asked me quietly without pulling back from our hug.

I huffed against her shoulder, "I feel like a horrible mother. I can't believe we didn't include Kallie in the decision making or the shopping." I whispered.

Esme pulled back and gripped me on my upper arms. "Isabella Marie, you listen to me and you listen good. You are a good mother but you are still new to all of this. Everybody makes mistakes but at least you are talking to her now. Now, when you went shopping did you just buy for Kayden or did you buy for both of them?" She asked after her mini rant that made me feel a little bit better about myself.

"For both of them, I couldn't just buy for one and not the other. I didn't want Kallie to feel left out." I told her and it finally dawned on me what she was getting at. Kallie had always been on my mind through this entire time. "I get it, Mama C. Thank you. Now would you like to meet your newest grandson?" I asked her, knowing that I needed to get inside to Edward and Kallie.

She eagerly nodded and I opened the door so she could slide in and sit beside Kayden's car seat and I scooted in beside her and shutting out the cold air from outside.

She unzipped his cover and deftly undid his buckles, lifting him out. He whimpered and stretched as she lifted him out to get a good look at him. "Oh Bella, he's beautiful." She said as she sat him gently on her lap so he could stretch his little legs out a little bit.

"Thank you, are you sure you're alright with watching him while we take Kallie for a short walk?" I asked her again.

She just chuckled. "We will be fine, go get your husband and daughter." She told me laughingly.

I nodded and kissed her on the cheek and Kayden on the top of the head before getting out of the car.

I laughed out loud when I walked in my store, Edward was buried beneath a pile of kids laughing and tickling each other in turn. His head shot my way when he heard the doorbell ding and I smiled at him. He plucked Kallie out of the pile and sent her my way with squeals of "Mommy Mommy!" shot my way.

I crouched down and pulled her into my arms with tears in my eyes. "Hi, baby. I've missed you so much." I told her and then pulled back so I could look her over with my own eyes.

"I missed you too, mommy. Can we all go home together now?" She asked quietly.

I smiled at her and nodded. "Yes, sweetheart we can, but first your daddy and I need to talk to you about a few things, okay?" I asked her just as Edward walked up.

She nodded and gripped Edward's hand. Edward slipped her jacket and scarf on and I zipped her up and helped her put her gloves on before we walked out the door. Kallie didn't recognize the car so she didn't notice Esme sitting in the backseat with Kayden. Edward and I smiled at her as we headed off down the street.

We walked the little distance to the nearest park which was only about 2 blocks away from my store. We chatted aimlessly as we walked there. When we got there, Edward lifted Kallie to sit on the top of the picnic table as we each sat on either side of her on the bench and faced her.

I cleared my throat to gain her attention back from looking at the birds dash in and out of the tree's. "Kallie, you know how you wanted a baby brother or sister?" I started.

She nodded and looked at me expectantly. I took a deep breath and continued with this uselessly difficult conversation.

"Well, baby girl that is what we were doing in Seattle for the past few days. We were picking up your baby brother." I told her and waited for her reaction.

I really shouldn't have been surprised by the grin that spread across her face. "Really? Where is he? Is it that baby we seen yesserday?" She asked rapidly, more like her Aunt Alice than she ever thought.

Edward spoke up then. "Yes, it's the baby we seen yesterday. He's at momma's store with Meme right now. But we have another baby too." Edward told her.

She looked pensive. Way too old for her young age. "How many babies do I get?" She asked quietly.

Edward and I both chuckled. "Just one for now, the other baby has to grow in mommy's belly for a little while before it can come out to play." I explained to her.

She looked curious. "Mommy, you have a baby in your belly?" She asked.

I chuckled and nodded while standing up to pull my sweater up a little bit to show her the bump that was there. She just looked at it curiously. "Can I touch it?" She asked and I took her hand and put it under mine over the hard little bump.

"That's our baby under there, Kallie Anne. What do you think about all of this?" I asked her as she pulled her hand back and I lowered my sweater back down to cover my bump.

"Will you still love me?" She asked quietly which caused Edward to wrap his arms around her and drag her into his lap.

"Why would you ask that, Kallie? We will always love you. You are our oldest daughter and we need your help (WITH) baby Kayden and when this other baby get's (GETS) here." Edward told her.

"This baby is growing in mommy's tummy though, and I didn't." She whispered and I barely heard her.

I reached out and turned her face to look at me in the eyes. "Kallie Anne, just because you didn't grow in my tummy doesn't mean I will love you any less. I chose to be your mother despite that. And Kayden didn't grow in my tummy either. I love you and will always love you. Do you hear me?" I told her firmly.

She nodded and launched herself into my arms eagerly.

We sat there for a few more minutes before heading back to Mirror Mirror to gather up Kayden and making our way home together.

I gasped as Edward, Kayden, Kallie, and I all walked into the newly finished nursery/old guest room while everyone else waited downstairs for an impromptu celebration to welcome Baby Kayden to the family. The walls were painted a chocolate brown with a hip high stark glossy white chair rail with a molding to separate the two. Kayden's elegant yet masculine crib sat in one corner with the chair I picked out in the corner opposite the crib. His low dresser sat at the foot of his crib with his little blue lamp and white changing pad resting on top of it. His 4 drawer chest of drawers sat beside the closet door. The little bright blue pictures Edward and I had bought were hung throughout the room adding small pops of color throughout. There was a blue plush rug laid in the middle of the hardwood floors and stretched across almost the entire floor. There was a little shelf sitting next to the low dresser that contained diapers, wipes, lotions, powders, soaps, and anything else we would need.

"It's beautiful." I whispered as I walked to the crib to see how the bedding looked in the dark crib.

Kallie scrambled into the rocker chair and began rocking it lightly. "Mommy, can I hold the baby?" She asked quietly.

I nodded and took Kayden to her and had her spread her legs and slouch down some so I could lay him between her legs and he could rest back against her chest. Once I had placed him down, she wrapped her arms around him and smiled brightly at us.

I giggled and made my way back to the crib, glancing at Edward who hadn't said a word since we had walked up here. "You okay there, handsome?" I asked him and he just smiled down at me and gathered me into his arms.

EPOV

"I'm fine, angel just taking everything in, I guess." I told her as I cradled her against my chest. We stood there until Kayden started crying.

"Mommy! I think something's wrong with bubbie?" She said quickly when Kayden wouldn't stop crying when she patted him on the stomach.

I felt Bella chuckle against my chest before extracting herself from me and making her way to our children. "He's probably wet and hungry, Kallie. Do you want to help feed him?" Bella asked her.

She shook her head. "That's okay, mommy. Can I go play with Aubs and Mac?" She asked quietly.

"Sure thing, sweetheart, you don't have to help if you don't want to. That's what I have your daddy for." I heard Bella tell her before taking Kayden from her arms to allow her to scoot out of the room and down the stairs to her playroom.

"Do you need any help, angel?" I asked her as she took him to his changing table to change his diaper.

She nodded. "Yeah, can you get him a bottle ready? It's time for him to eat again."

"Of course, angel, I'll be right back." I told her before grabbing a bottle out of the basket sitting beside the dresser and a can of formula off the shelf and heading to the bathroom to mix it up.

I measured the powder while the water got warm and mixed him up a small bottle for his dinner. I walked back into the room and seen the most beautiful sight of my entire life. My beautiful and amazing wife was sitting in the chair cradling our newborn son against her chest as she rocked him gently and sung softly too him.

I walked quietly to her side and silently handed her the bottle and she took it. I sat on the floor beside her chair to watch her as she fed our whining baby boy. We sat there chuckling as he grunted while he sucked down the formula when Alice and Rose poked their head around the door frame.

I stood up and pecked Bella on the lips before I made my leave. "I'll be downstairs, angel. I love you." I told her before I left the room and patted Alice and Rose on their shoulders as I passed them. "Thank you girls so much."

When I walked downstairs I looked around and really took everything in. Our combined families were scattered throughout the downstairs area and a plethora of baby items were scattered among them. I caught Esme and Carlisle's attention and motioned with my head to the French doors. I snuck outside before anybody else noticed me.

I walked to the patio furniture and sat down in one of the chairs there, getting my thoughts in order. This talk needed to happen. It should have happened years ago but I was too scared and pissed off but I was determined to make it happen today.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize tears were pouring down my face nor did I hear them approach me quietly. I was startled when Carlisle laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Son, what's going on?" Carlisle asked as he sat down across from me.

"Edward, are you okay?" Esme asked as she sat down beside me and clasped my hands in hers. I nodded and took a deep breath before raising my tear stained eyes to meet theirs.

"I'm fine, Mama C. I want to tell you guys a story and I want you to listen closely okay?" I asked them, gaining their attentions.

They both nodded and clasped one of my hands in each of theirs. I took a deep breath and began my long sordid story that led me to this day.

"You guys remember Tanya?" I asked them and they both nodded. Of course they did, we were high school sweethearts and thick as glue for years.

"When Tanya and I moved off to Seattle to attend Udub, we got an apartment together instead of living in the dorms and being separated. We were young, dumb, and in love. After that first year things started to go horribly wrong. She was angry, nothing I did was good enough for her. Either I was studying too hard, working too much, not keeping the apartment clean enough for her, or stupid shit like leaving my socks on the floor beside the bed. Nothing I did could please her and she decided that she needed more female interaction and decided to move back into the dorms. I didn't hear from her for a few weeks after I had turned 18 and my trust fund became available to me." I paused, taking a deep breath. I stared out over Puget Sound to calm my thoughts, because now we were getting to the tough part.

"Why didn't you ever tell us any of this, Edward? Why now?" Esme asked.

I looked at her with gentle eyes and answered her honestly. "Because I was angry at everybody for my parents not being there. I was at that pivotal point in life where I needed my paren'ts advice and guidance and you guys were offering it up in spades and I was angry about that. That's why I made myself so distant from you guys."

She nodded and urged me to finish.

Carlisle patted me on the arm gently, in a fatherly fashion that caused me to close my eyes and revel in it for a quick moment. "It's okay, son. We understand."

I nodded and took a deep breath before continuing my story. "When she showed up, I was surprised and elated, hoping that she had changed her mind. But that was not the case. She screamed at me for a good hour about how irresponsible I had been and how I had ruined her life and that it was my job to take care of the inconvenience." I took a deep breath before saying the one thing they honestly had no idea about. "She had told me that she was pregnant with my child. She wanted me to pay for an abortion and I begged and pleaded with her to not kill MY baby. I begged her to just carry it to term and then I would take full responsibility and she wouldn't have to do anything but hand him or her over to me." I cried quietly in big body shaking sobs. Esme got up from her chair and kneeled on the floor in front of me wrapping her arms tightly around me.

Once I got a hold of my emotions, I kissed Esme on the cheek before releasing her so she could sit back in her chair but she chose to sit on Carlisle's lap instead.

"She went to the doctor and then called me screaming that I was going to have my way anyways because she was too far along to have a simple abortion. I didn't see or hear from her again until she called me screaming and saying that she was in labor and I needed to come get the brat. When I got to the hospital she refused to let me in the labor room to watch my child be born so I paced outside her room as she screamed obscenities from inside the room. Eventually they had to perform an emergency c-section." I paused to take a few deep breaths to calm my nerves.

"I was blown away when the doctors told me that he only weighed in at a little over 3 pounds and was having several complications with the most being not being able to breathe on his own and drug withdrawals. I found out later that Tanya had been shooting heroin during the entire pregnancy and also doing everything within her power to kill the child that grew within her. He died 3 days after struggling for his little life. He shouldn't have had to struggle at all. He was innocent in all of this but had such a bitch for a mother that she got what she wanted. My child was dead. I haven't seen or spoken to her since that day." I told them honestly.

I put my elbows on my knees and hung my head down in exhaustion. Telling that story was always so very hard for me. I had only told it in such detail one time before and that was to Bella.

"I'm so sorry, Edward. Nobody should have to suffer through something like that, especially at such a young age." Carlisle told me which caused me to glance up at him and I was shocked to see his eyes glazed over with tears.

Esme's sniffles caught my attention, also. "Hey now, I didn't tell you guys this story to get sympathy or tears. I told you so maybe you would understand why and how I took to fatherhood so easily and quickly. During the months that I thought I was going to be a father, I became excited about it. When Brayden died, I stuck myself into my school work even further and harder hence the reason I graduated so quickly and also why I never came home." I explained to them and they both nodded and wiped their cheeks.

Kallie burst through the back door effectively breaking up the intense moment. "Meme, Doc, Daddy, Mommy said dinner is ready and she's starving." She said as she stood there with her hands on hips.

We all laughed and got up to head back inside to eat and catch up.

BPOV

The talk and bonding time with my sisters was just what I needed. I sat there quietly chatting with them as I fed Kayden who fell asleep just as he finished his bottle.

"He's so cute, Bella." Rose said as she rubbed a hand over his downy head.

"Thank you guys so much for everything you have done for us. It is amazing to walk in here with everything in its place." I told them as I gently placed Kayden over my shoulder so I could burp him.

Alice waved me off and smiled at Kayden and I. "You know, people are never going to second guess that he is actually yours because he has all this dark hair just like you." She said as she rubbed a hand over his soft hair further messing it up.

I nodded because I had thought of that too and was kind of glad but it wasn't a big deal anyways. I stood up to place him in his crib for a nap. "I hope nobody's gonna be mad that I'm laying him down." I told them as I covered him with his little blanket and turned on the baby monitor that was attached to the side of his crib. It was a splurge but I had argued for this one extravagance; this baby monitor had a small camera attached to it that showed live video on the other 3 monitors that came with it as well as sound.

"They will be fine, Bella. He is sleeping so soundly; everybody else can wait their turn to hold him and coo over him." Rose said as the trio of us headed downstairs to our men. Only I didn't find my man anywhere down there until Emmett pointed him, Carlisle, and Esme out as they sat on the patio. It looked like they had all been crying so I left them alone to finish their obviously emotional conversation. I spotted my Dad and Mom sitting on the couch looking at one of the baby monitors. I slipped onto the couch beside my mom and laid my head on her shoulder.

"Are you happy, baby girl?" She asked me softly. I nodded against her shoulder.

"Tell me about his birth mother, Bells. How did you get him? Is all of this legal yet?" My dad fired at me as he continued to look at my son sleeping on the monitor.

I took a deep breath and began the story of how we met Bree and didn't stop until I came to the part where she was now living in my old house.

"Wow, her parents are something else aren't they? I'm glad she found you and Edward. It all worked out for the best." Charlie said slightly choked up at the thought of a young 16 year old girl all alone in the world.

"Yeah, we have ground rules set for the open adoption. Her rights are legally terminated the day after tomorrow and then we will become his legal parents 10 days after that. We are as of right now, his legal guardians, so yes dad (,) it's all legal." I told them laughing at his inquiries. The inner cop in him will always shine through.

"Okay, just checking. He sure is a handsome thing though." He said gruffly.

I chuckled and nodded.

"What's for dinner?" I asked after we had sat there for a few minutes in silence.

"Pizza." Sue said. "It should be here any minute-" She was cut off by the gate buzzer sounding. "-now." She finished causing us to laugh.

At the sound of the buzzer all the kids came barreling out of the play room excited that the food was finally here. Kallie came and crawled in my lap and buried her head against my shoulder and laid her hand over my baby bump. "Is the baby hungry?" She asked and I chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, baby and mommy are hungry. Why don't you go get Meme, Doc, and Daddy for me. Tell them that I'm starving." I told her and she eagerly jumped off my lap and headed for the back door.

"Baby?" My dad asked looking back and forth from my stomach and my eyes.

I nodded with a huge smile gracing my face. "Yeah, daddy, I'm pregnant; a little over 9 weeks actually." I told him and was enveloped in a huge hug from both him and my mom, even though she already knew about it.

Edward, Esme, Carlisle and Kallie came back inside just then and we all headed to the kitchen for something to eat before Kayden woke up demanding another bottle or dry diaper.

* * *

**I'm really sorry if the rant at the beginning deterred any readers but I needed to get it off my chest. I will accept all criticisms, negative comments, or positive comments with grace and style as long as the person posting post's it under their login name. DON'T HIDE.**

**Thanks again for all the previous reviews and let's see if we can keep it up. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay folks thanks to my great pre-reader this chapter is written, edited, approved, and now eligible for other's eyes. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: DM owns twilight, not me.**

**Thanks to all the reviews I got.**

Chapter 18

BPOV

Edward, Kallie, Kayden and I were headed into Seattle today for several reasons. One, we had another ultrasound appointment so Kallie could see the baby growing inside my tummy. Two, it was Kayden's 1 month check-up appointment. Three, I wanted to check on Bree to see how well she was settling into the house. I had talked to her almost every other day in the past month and she seemed like she was settling in quite nice but I wanted to check on her to ease my own worries. Four, I had officially ran out of clothes that I could wear and needed to go shopping for some maternity clothes. Five, Kallie's birthday party was 2 weeks away and we needed birthday decorations.

Alice and Rose were scheduled to meet us at 2 since our appointments were at 10 for me and 11:45 for Kayden.

Kallie had been practically bouncing off the walls all morning in anticipation of buying her birthday decorations. "Kallie, please sit down and refasten your buckles." I reprimanded from the front seat causing her to huff and Edward to chuckle.

"But mommy…" She whined.

I shook my head but didn't say anything else to her. She had been trying these little stunts for a few days now. She huffed and I heard the clicks of her buckles being snapped back together. "Thank you, sweetheart. We're almost there and then you can push Bubbie around, okay?" I told her shooting her a smile.

She smiled back and nodded happily as she stared out the window at the passing scenery on the way to the hospital.

We had quickly gotten into a routine with the both of them. The first few days and nights at home with Kayden had been an eye opener. I had always joked about Rose being a strict parent because she had set both of her boys on a very strict feeding and playing schedule for their first year. I now had a great appreciation for her and schedules in general. I'm sure being pregnant while caring for a newborn and a 4 year old didn't help anything.

Kayden was now sleeping for 4 hours at a time, only waking up to feed and be changed before promptly falling back asleep. We tried to keep him awake and entertained for a couple of hours at a time during the day, letting him nap intermittently. Kallie actually started to fall into his same pattern, she would curl up in the chair in his room when he took a nap and just chilled out and would usually fall asleep too. She often complained that he was too noisy at night time when he cried, and would usually wake up to come check on him before slumping into our bed to snuggle with either Edward or I.

As soon as Edward parked the car, Kallie started unsnapping her buckles causing Edward and I to chuckle. "Daddy, open my door. Please." She begged when the door wouldn't open.

"No ma'am. You need to calm down and wait on your mother and me." Edward told her sternly as he and I climbed out of the front seats.

Edward popped the trunk and we pulled the stroller and diaper bag out. "Thank God for childproof locks, huh?" I chuckled as I snapped the stroller upright.

"No shit. I don't know what has gotten into her lately." I told Edward seriously, shaking my head.

"I know it. I don't know whether she's jealous or just excited. She's not being bad just overly hyper and excited all the time." Edward remarked and I nodded because I knew it was true.

"Me either. I think it's the lack of sleep at night as well as taking several small naps during the day." I said as I opened the back door to get out Kayden's car seat. Kallie was still sitting in her seat pouting but attentive to her baby brother.

"Can I get out now, mommy? I be good. Promise." She said quietly and I smiled at her.

"Yes ma'am but we are in a busy city so you keep a hold of your daddy's hands, okay?" I told her quietly. This was the first time we were all out and about in Seattle. As a matter of fact we hadn't left the island since we came home.

"Okay, mommy." She said quietly just as Edward opened her door and stuck a hand in for her to take, which she did.

I smiled at her as I unlatched Kayden's car seat and snapped it on the stroller base and pushed it to Edward and Kallie's side. "Mommy can I push Bubbie?" She asked quietly.

I nodded and stepped back to let her scoot in front of me so she could help push him with me. Before she grabbed the stroller she placed a gentle kiss on my stomach muttering 'love you, baby' softly before she turned around to grab the handle of the stroller.

I tucked Kayden's pacifier into his mouth and we took off. Edward looped an arm around my waist as we walked into the hospital. "How can we be mad at her for something when she does stuff so sweet like that?" He whispered into my ear placing a kiss behind it.

I just chuckled and made my way up to the OB/GYN office. We were still too early in our pregnancy to find out what the baby was but we were still excited to see bean and hear the heartbeat. "You are doing great, Kallie!" I praised her quietly and she just beamed back at me.

Edward chuckled and went to sign us in as Kallie and I found a spot to sit. I was hit with a sense of déjà vu as she hopped in the same seat that just a month ago Bree had been sitting in very much pregnant with Kayden. I started crying as I sat down on the same couch as before and waited on Edward.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Kallie asked quietly.

I nodded and smiled despite my tears. "Yes, baby I couldn't be happier than I am right now because all of my babies are here with me."

She just looked at me strangely and I shook my head digging through the diaper bag and pulled out her notebook and pencil. "Want to write some stuff for momma?"

She nodded and took the pencil and notebook in her lap. "What can I write, mommy?" She asked once she had everything settled in her lap.

Edward came up to us then and quietly took his seat, unzipping a suddenly whiny Kayden and pulling him into his arms. "How about we practice with the letter 'K' again?" She nodded and began writing her letter over and over again.

Once she was occupied Edward tapped me on the leg gaining my attention. "Everything okay, angel?"

"I was just thinking that a month ago we sat in these exact same seats and our lives changed forever." I told him quietly as he consoled a now content baby.

EPOV

It has been an exhausting month but I wouldn't trade it for the world. I am eternally grateful that Carlisle decided to come out of retirement temporarily so I could take paternity leave and be with Bella, Kallie, and Kayden.

I noticed Bella was crying as I was signing in her name and was immediately concerned but as I made it to her side I realized why she was crying. She was sitting in the same seats that we sat in a month before where we met Bree for the 1st time.

After I made sure she was okay, I grabbed Kayden from the stroller and laid him against my chest to rest against my legs so he could kick his little legs and arms. We sat there for almost 30 minutes before Bella's name was called.

"Why don't you go back and do all the check in stuff and I will get the kids gathered and meet you back there?" I suggested to her.

She nodded and kissed me gently on the lips. "Sounds good, babe; see you in a few." She said as she sauntered away. I smiled as I seen her baby bump under her stretched sweater and yoga pants.

"Kallie, baby, let's pack things up so we can go see and listen to the other baby." I told Kallie as I placed Kayden back down in his car seat.

"Okay, daddy, see my K's." She said as she handed me the notebook and pencil.

I smiled because they really were almost perfect. We had been practicing for almost 2 weeks now on how to spell and write her name. "That's great, baby girl, I'm so proud of you." I told her swooping her up in a big hug.

She just laughed as I hugged her to me tightly. "I love you, Kallie Anne." I whispered to her as I kissed her on the head.

She nodded and clasped my face in her hands to look at me seriously. "I love you too, daddy."

I kissed her again, this time on the forehead before sitting her back down on the ground. I packed her notebook and pencil back into the diaper bag and stowed it in the stroller. "Hop on, Kallie. Let's go find mommy." I told her and she eagerly stepped up on her little platform and leaned back against my chest to enjoy the ride.

This was her favorite way to ride because she could lean back against me and also play with Kayden at the same time. I went to the nurses' station and tapped on the glass, waiting for the secretary to slide it back.

"Yes sir, may I help you?" She asked flirtatiously, which I rolled my eyes at.

"Yes, my wife, Isabella Cullen, is back there and we need to join her, please." I told her nicely.

She scoffed and buzzed the door open and I managed to maneuver all of us through the door and down to the room she pointed at. "She's in room 4." She said as I headed in her direction.

Kallie squealed loudly when she heard the baby's heartbeat out loud but was confused beyond belief when the ultrasound tech showed the baby on the ultrasound screen. The doctor said that everything was right on schedule with the baby's development and that she would see us again in a month's time.

We then rushed over to the pediatrician's office for Kayden's check-up and immunization shots. I have never heard a child scream so loudly in all my life until the doctor stuck that needle in Kayden's thigh. I think we all got teary eyed as his cries echoed throughout the room.

I was shocked when they weighed him. He had weighed in at a whopping 8 pounds 13 ounces when he was born, but now he weighed in at 11 pounds 4 ounces. It shouldn't really shock me because that kid lived for his next meal.

It was almost 1 o'clock by the time we left the hospital. "So do we want to go eat lunch or get the birthday shopping out of the way?" I asked Bella as we strapped the kids back into the car, her with Kayden and me with Kallie.

"Lunch." Bella said firmly causing me to chuckle.

"Okay then. Lunch it is. Bella Italia?" I asked her as we got in the car.

She shook her head. "Nope, your child is in the mood for a greasy cheeseburger and some amazing chili cheese fries." She told me and I nodded and knew the perfect place.

BPOV

I had no clue where we were going as I looked out the windows trying to figure something out. Hell, I had lived in Seattle for years and I still didn't recognize where we were going. "Edward, where are you taking me?" I asked him, just giving up trying to figure it out on my own.

One word clued me in and had my mouth watering. "Zippy's". He told me with a smile on his face.

I pulled out my phone and sent a quick text to Alice and Rose.

**Headed to Zippy's for lunch! Come join us when you get here. –Bella**

When they didn't reply back immediately I just tossed my phone into my purse and began getting antsy to get there. I had loved this place while I was in college, but hadn't been there in years since I lived and worked on the opposite side of town.

"Mommy what is this place?" She asked quietly as we pulled up in front of an old run down barn like building.

I laughed lightly before turning around to her. "It is better inside. You can get you a burger and some fries and some ketchup." I told her which sealed the deal.

"How did you know about the place?" I asked him as we got out to get the kid's undone.

"I used to wait tables here during college." He told me as he opened the door for Kallie. She just sat still and held her arms up for him because she was getting sleepy.

"You know, it's amazing that we haven't known each other for years. I used to come here all the time when I was at college. You know, we both went to Udub, we both frequented the same places and yet I don't think we ever met before that day on the ferry." I told him as I grabbed Kayden's carrier and headed inside.

"Maybe it wasn't the right time. After the whole Tanya debacle I wasn't very good company for anybody for years." He told me grimacing as he mentioned Tanya's name.

"True, I think it all worked out for the best anyways, because now we have 2 amazing kids and 1 more on the way." I told him as we all sat down at a table. Once he sat Kallie down he went to get a high chair to prop Kayden's carrier in.

We were just beginning to dig into our burgers when I spotted my sisters, brother-in-laws, and all their kids strolling in the front door, I nudged Edward's foot and gestured in that direction since I had a mouthful of food. He shook his head as he spotted all of them heading our way.

I quickly swallowed my food while waving at them. "Hey guys, what are you all doing here?" I asked as they pulled up another table right up against ours.

Emmett was the one that answered. "Who in their right mind would pass up a zippy burger while in the windy city?" He looked at me incredulously.

I nodded because it was true. "Okay, what are you, Jazz and all the kids doing here?" I asked them after they had ordered their meals.

Jasper answered instead. "We figured that while you girls were all shopping that us guys would take the kids to the zoo." He said and all the kids cheered.

I nodded because it seemed like a fantastic idea. "What about Kallie's birthday decorations?" I asked them once we got the kids settled back down.

"We can do that too. We can just get Aubree's while we are there. Her birthday is in 2 months anyways." Emmett said.

I nodded and we all dug into our food before leaving and heading in opposite directions. Since the guys were going to have all the kids they decided to take Rose's Suburban and Jasper's truck so they could all fit comfortably and have room to put the strollers, diaper bags, and any shopping bags they accumulated. Rose, Alice, and I loaded up into my car and headed back towards the shopping district.

EPOV

I have never been more grateful for my brother's spontaneous attitude more than I was the moment I saw them walk through the door of Zippy's.

I was dreading going shopping all afternoon with all 3 Swan girls and 2 small kids but thankfully my brother's saved me. "So how did you dumb asses manage to get the whole afternoon off? Aren't y'all working on the renovations over at the Manzanita estate?" I asked Jasper as I sat in the passenger seat of Jasper's Ford F150 heading towards the zoo. Hopefully, the kids would all go to sleep before we went shopping for birthday stuff.

"We are working on it, but the owners are trying to sell it and they had some potential buyers coming in this afternoon so we got the afternoon off." He explained as he navigated the parking structure at the zoo.

I nodded just as he found 2 parking spots together and pulled in the first 1 so Em could pull into the other one. "Gotcha, how is work going over there?" I asked curiously.

"It's going good; we are updating the bathrooms, the basement, and the kitchen. Those are the last things that needed updating. There was a huge wine cellar in the basement and the owners want to take most of out and turn it into like a separate living area. They are trying to appeal more to families instead of retirees." He said as he parked his truck and we piled out to start grabbing strollers and kids.

"That's good." I said as I popped my stroller open so I could put Kayden's carrier on it. Once I got Kayden in place, I went to grab Kallie but noticed that she was sound asleep, as was Macenzy. They were resting their heads against each other and both were snoring slightly.

Em opened his door slightly. "All of my kids over here are sound asleep. Want to just hang out while they get their naps in?" Em suggested quietly.

I looked to Jazz who nodded and he lowered his tailgate quietly so we could all sit down and talk quietly until the kids woke up. We cracked the windows so we could hear the kids if they started to stir and then all hopped up on the tailgate with Kayden in his stroller sound asleep also.

"So how are things going with you and Bella?" Emmett asked.

"Things couldn't be better. All of our kids are healthy and thriving and we are happy. I want to take her on an amazing honeymoon though, for our 1 year anniversary, possibly without the kids." I told them as I looked around at all the families strolling around us heading towards the zoo.

"What about Kayden's 1st birthday?" Emmett asked curiously.

I shook my head. "Wouldn't miss it for the world, I was thinking about going for only 3 or 4 days around New Years. I know Bella won't want to go far from the 3 kids or be away for too long." I told them.

"She's an amazing mother, Edward. You two are perfect for each other, really." Emmett confessed quietly.

"Thanks, Em that means the world to me for you to say that." I told him seriously.

Then Jasper spoke up. "Alice and I are thinking about having kids. We're trying but not actively trying either." He admitted in a quiet voice.

I chuckled. "None of the 3 of my kids were expected or planned. Especially the one she's pregnant with now; a total and complete shocker because we had been trying to not get pregnant yet." I admitted.

Emmett agreed. "Neither of mine were planned either, and neither were Rose's boys. If it's meant to be it will be. Just don't try too hard, have fun practicing." Emmett suggested on a chuckle.

We all nodded at that. "Enough baby talk for the day, you guys tell me about these renovations you guys are doing to the Manzanita plantation." I requested of them, rolling Kayden's stroller with my feet.

They launched into some of the details of the renovation and we all quickly became engrossed in the details.

"You should come out and see it this weekend, Edward. The house and property both are absolutely amazing." Jasper boasted.

I nodded. "We might do that, we hardly ever get out of the house these days unless it's to run quick errands. It's a little easier now that Kayden is sleeping longer hours." I confessed just as we heard whimpers coming from Em's Yukon. We all jumped down and went to wake up all the kids so we could have a fun afternoon at the small zoo.

We were at Point Defiance Zoo & Aquarium instead of the main zoo. This one was small enough that the kids could see lots of animals without having to worry about cramming a whole lot of stuff into one day.

We spent over 3 hours at the zoo and were some of the last ones to leave despite the kids' pleas to stay just a little bit longer. I placated Kallie as we packed her back into the middle of the backseat of Jaspers' truck. "Kallie we have to go shopping for your birthday party next weekend." I told her as she snapped her buckles together.

"Yay! Daddy, can I have a shortcake birthday?" She asked once I settled into the front seat and Jasper started his truck.

I knew she was talking about strawberry shortcake. We had been reading the many adventures of Strawberry Shortcake for the past 2 weeks and she had slowly become obsessed with her. It didn't hurt that she wore a pink hat all the time. "Sure you can. Want to call mommy and see if she wants to join us before we go see Bree?" I asked her and she nodded holding her hand out for my phone.

I gave it to her and Jasper looked at me like she was crazy. "She can dial Bella's number and my number. We are teaching her all of our numbers and how to dial them in case something happens one day and we get separated." I explained as I watched Kallie activate my phone and carefully dial Bella's number, even putting it on speakerphone.

Jasper nodded. "That's a very good idea; you never know what's going to happen from day to day." He said as I heard Bella answer the phone.

BPOV

I was absolutely exhausted from the afternoon of shopping with my sisters but I had an amazing day all together. All of our babies were doing excellent and Kallie was in a great mood all day but now I missed Edward and our kids. We had just sat down to enjoy an ice cream cone when my phone rang with Edward's ringtone.

"Hey, how's it going?" I answered it and immediately heard a giggle and groaned because we had been trying to break Kallie from answering the phone with a question other than 'hello?' and I had just done that exact thing.

"Mommy, you did it too!" She exclaimed and busted out in giggles.

"I know I did, baby girl. What's up?" I asked her as I licked on my cone.

"Daddy wants to know if you want to come shopping with us." She asked quickly.

"You haven't gotten your birthday stuff yet?" I asked answering my sisters' raised eyebrows.

"Nope, we just left the zoo. There were SOOOO many animals, mommy. And we got to see them all." She said in reference to the time Alice and Rose had taken her and had had to leave early to meet us.

"Okay, tell your daddy that we will meet them there and then we can go see Bree. Okay?" I asked her.

"Okay, mommy, love you. Bye." She said and promptly hung up the phone.

I groaned and tossed my phone back into my purse. "Well it looks like we're going shopping for birthday decorations ladies." I told my sisters who squealed at the idea of shopping even more.

We all got up and headed towards my car with our ice cream cones and multiple bags in hand.

We met up with the guys at Party City and were bombarded by kids almost immediately upon sight.

Kallie squealed and launched herself into my arms saying almost immediately. "Daddy said I could have a shortcake birthday."

I laughed and nodded before sitting her back on the ground and groping for Edward's hand to tug him to me. He chuckled and wrapped an arm around my waist and kissing me gently but passionately on the lips.

"Hello angel. I've missed you today." He said passionately against my lips.

I chuckled. "I've missed you too, babe." I whispered against his lips before I detached myself from him to peer in Kayden's carrier to see his wide alert eyes staring back at me. "Hi, my boy, have you been good for daddy today?" I asked him as I tickled his belly which caused him to flail his arms and legs.

"Guys, we're going to take off and head home." Alice said as she cuddled into Jasper's side.

I nodded because I knew she had big time plans for her husband tonight. She had confessed earlier about trying to have a baby without much success and she decided to just stop trying and to just enjoy the fun of trying tonight. She had even bought some sexy lingerie to help entice Jasper to play, not like he needed it.

"Okay, see you guys later. Jazz I'll call you this weekend to come see the plantation, okay?" Edward told him.

Jasper nodded and waved before they left as the rest of us headed into Party City. It only took us about 30 minutes in the store since they had the decorations set out into themes. Edward and I bought every piece of strawberry shortcake decoration that was available much to Kallie's delight.

Emmett and Rose bought Beauty and the Beast for Aubree's birthday in a few months. Both birthday parties were going to be fabulous.

Once we left Party City, we stopped by McDonald's for Kallie to get some chicken nuggets, fries, and milk before we made our way to my old house and Bree's new house. I sent her a quick text to let her know that we were on our way and to make sure she was at home.

**Bree, we are on our way. Be there in 15. –Bella**

**Okay, can't wait to see you all. I have dinner prepared for us. Perfect timing. –Bree**

"Bree cooked dinner for us since it's so late. She said we had perfect timing." I told Edward as I laid my phone down and looked at his profile in the setting sun as he drove my car.

He nodded. "That's so sweet of her; she didn't have to do that though." He said grabbing my hand in his to hold it over the gearshift.

Within 15 minutes, we were pulling into Bree's driveway with a cranky little girl and a screaming hungry little boy.

Exasperated, I jumped out of the car almost as soon as Edward parked the car and grabbed Kayden from his car seat as well as a pre-made bottle from his diaper bag and popped it into his mouth. He immediately stopped crying and hungrily sucked on his bottle.

"This kid sure doesn't like to miss a meal and he has no problem letting you know." I told Edward as I managed to throw his diaper bag over my shoulder without dislodging his bottle from his mouth.

"I know it; he did that same thing while we were at the zoo. He's had a busy day today so he should sleep well tonight." Edward said as we headed up the stone steps of my old house. "I like your house; it's quaint and has a homey feeling." Edward said as he looked around at all the flowerbeds and bushes.

"Mommy this you house?" Kallie asked as we stepped up onto the porch.

"Yes ma'am it is. But we let Bree live here now." I explained to her, hoping she would drop it.

She didn't disappoint. "Okay, mommy, can I ring the bell?" She asked when she spotted it. I nodded and she pushed the button listening to the ding dong echo from inside followed by a feminine 'coming' and rapid footsteps.

The door was swung open to reveal a smiling Bree. "Hey guys, come on in. I was just getting ready to pull dinner out of the oven." She said before she turned around to run back to the kitchen to remove dinner.

I took a look around and was amazed at how different it looked in here from when I used to live here. She had really settled in and made it her own. I was glad that she seemed to be doing that instead of just living in my house.

The living room was now painted a light grey color but was brightened up by a matching set of curtains and a matching area rug that sat in front of a white sofa, chair, and ottoman that were decorated with vibrant colorful pillows. All in all it was stylish, youthful, and feminine. "I love what you've done with the place, Bree. It looks amazing in here." I told her as I looked at some of the pictures she had hanging on the walls and on the mantle above the gas fireplace.

"Thanks, Bella. I was worried about that." She said as she came to stand beside me and rubbed Kayden's head softly.

"No need to be worried, it looks amazing. Would you like to hold him?" I asked her quietly.

She shocked me by shaking her head. "Not yet, I'm not ready." She whispered with glassed over eyes.

I nodded and plopped him up on my shoulder to burp him since he finished his bottle. Bree watched on curiously as I continued to peruse the framed pictures coming to an abrupt stop when I spotted a familiar face in one. "Seth painted you help?" I asked her teasingly.

She blushed and ducked her head. "Yeah, he's been amazing."

I chuckled and left it alone, thankful to Kayden for breaking up the tension by letting out a huge burp causing us both to chuckle.

"Mommy, can I eat now?" Kallie asked me in a whiny voice from her place in Edward's arms.

Bree chuckled. "How about we all eat?" Bree suggested as she headed for the kitchen.

I walked to Edward's side and we walked into the kitchen together noting that she hadn't changed the paint color in there or the small dining room but she had added splashes of color in her decorations. "It looks fantastic, Bree. I'm glad you have settled in so nicely. How are you doing with school?" I asked her as Edward and I settled in around the table. He got Kallie settled in her chair and started dishing out her happy meal while I settled a drowsing Kayden against my chest so I could eat also.

Bree sat down a bowl of breadsticks and a dish of steaming parmesan chicken. "Bree it looks and smells amazing. How do you do this and keep up with school too?" I asked her jokingly as she joined us.

"It's easy. School is amazing. I have all A's in my classes and I finish most of my homework during study hall." She told me as we all started to dig in to her delicious meal.

We chatted aimlessly throughout dinner and caught up with everything that had been going on in the past month. Even though I chatted with her almost every other day and I knew Seth was checking on her, I still worried because she had suffered through a lot in the past month.

Once dinner was done, Bree shooed Edward and I off so I could look at all the changes she had made and also show Edward and Kallie my old house.

We ascended the basement stairs to see Bree standing there ringing her hands in nervousness. "You okay, Bree?" Edward asked her quietly.

She nodded. "Can I hold Kayden now?" She asked quietly.

Edward and I both nodded and I handed him over gently since he was asleep. "You could have come and found us if you wanted to hold him before now." I told her as she cradled him in her arms.

She shook her head. "I had to work up to it. I've been seeing a counselor at school to cope with everything and I was told to not force myself, but gently talk myself into wanting to do it." She said quietly as we all headed back into living room to sit down and enjoy our visit.

"That's great, Bree. You've really done amazing in just a month. The house looks great and so do you. You can't even tell you had a baby a month ago." I praised her.

"Thanks. Seth goes jogging with me every morning before school." She confessed quietly. "He's heavier than he was when he was born," she commented.

Edward chuckled and Kallie answered for us. "Bubbie likes to eat." She said to Bree as she snuggled into Edward's side.

"I bet he does." Bree commented as she stared at Kayden.

"ALL THE TIME! He eats ALL the time." She stressed around a yawn causing us all to chuckle.

"He looks so much like Riley, it's unreal." Bree said quietly.

EPOV

It had been an exhausting yet amazing day today. I got to listen and see our baby again which was always amazing but this time was special because Kallie got to be there with us. That in itself was amazing and wonderful but then I got to enjoy lunch with everybody at an old college haunt and then spend some quality time with my brothers and all the kids at the zoo.

Walking into Bella's old house that Bree had obviously made into her own home in the short month since she had lived there was tense to say the least. I could tell almost immediately that Bree was nervous and antsy. At first I became worried about her having second thoughts about giving Kayden to us, but I at least had a little peace of mind since her rights were terminated.

She didn't want to hold him until after dinner and Bella had showed me her old house. So now we were all sitting around the living room as she held a sleeping Kayden and just kept running her fingers over his head and face.

"Bree, are you okay, sweetheart?" I asked her as I pulled a yawning Kallie into my arms for a snuggle.

She lifted her wet eyes and cheeks to me and nodded. "It's just hard. I know I did the right thing, but seeing him so healthy and happy makes me miss him even more. You guys are doing an amazing job with him." She said quietly before turning her gaze back to the baby.

"Thanks, Bree." Bella whispered.

"It's a pleasure to care for him Bree, and he is a really content baby unless it's dinner time. The kid really does like to eat and doesn't like to wait for it either." I told her chuckling.

She nodded. "How did his doctor's appointment go today?" She asked quietly as she settled back into her chair and cradled Kayden against her chest patting his butt lightly.

Bella launched into all the details. "He now weighs a whopping 11 pounds and 4 ounces and is now 25 inches long. He's growing right on schedule according to the doctors." Bella told her.

She nodded reverently as she quickly wiped some tears away. "I'm glad you guys have him with you. How did the other appointment go? Is the baby okay?" She asked changing the subject.

We continued chatting until Kayden woke up with a dirty diaper which Bree eagerly offered to change hearing no complaint from either of us. We left for home almost an hour later and were really excited when we saw our house again.

After baths, stories, and a late night feeding both kids were sound asleep snuggled into their beds as were Bella and I.

"Do you realize that Valentine's Day is in just a few days?" I asked Bella quietly as we snuggled under the blankets in our cozy bed.

She nodded against my shoulder, sighing deeply. "Yeah, I know the girls shopped today for their valentine outfits." She said quietly.

"Did you buy something too, angel?" I asked her.

She shook her head 'no' but didn't say anything.

"Why not?" I question her as I rolled her to her back and towered over her so I could look her in the face.

She turned her head to the side refusing to look me in the eyes but I wasn't having it. I took her chin in my fingers and turned her head back to look me in the eyes. "Because I'm fat now, babe, nothing looked right today." She whispered quietly.

"Isabella, I want you to listen to me really good, okay?" I told her firmly.

She nodded and I continued. "You are not fat, angel, you're pregnant with our child." I told her as I scooted down the bed so I could brush my lips against her breasts. "You're breasts are swelling with milk that is for the sake of our child."

I licked across her nipple which caused her to hiss. "You're nipples are tender because they are preparing for the suckling of our baby that you are growing within your tiny body."

I scooted down and came face to face with our child. "This bump is where our precious surprise child lays nestled in her safe cocoon with naught a worry in the world." I placed kisses all over her stomach and trailed my way down to suck on her belly button ring which I noticed was a new one.

"I love this ring, angel. Is it new?" I asked as I tugged gently on it.

She nodded amid her moans. "Picked it out today, it's a maternity belly button ring." She said breathlessly.

"It's beautiful angel and has 3 little charms dangling from it to represent our children, am I correct?" I asked as I scooted down a little bit more.

She nodded and separated her legs even more to allow me even more space to work.

I kissed over to where her tattoo seemed to cradle our child. "Your tattoo is cradling our baby in your sexiness and looks amazing." I told her as I continued to trail kisses all over her stomach and even lower.

I blew a cool breath against her hotness through her soaked panties. "You are beautiful, angel, never doubt that. Will you be my date for Valentine's Day, angel?" I asked her between cool breaths to her hot center.

"God, yes, Edward, just…please." She begged me and I had no problem giving into her request, which I did with suddenly renewed vigor.

**Drop me a little review and lemme know what you thought!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for the delay, I've had a horrible week and have been slammed with reality and homework. Without further ado, Chapter 19 and V-Day.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns twilight, not I.**

**Got to give a quick shout to my new friend, wonderful pre-reader, and big time helper, cullengirl08.**

Chapter 19

EPOV

Tomorrow was Valentine's Day and I was running around like a chicken with its head cut off trying to make everything perfect. I was headed to the last place before I could head home. To say that I had a little trepidation is the understatement of the century. I was pacing the sidewalk outside of Victoria's Secret waiting on my help to arrive.

"Edward!" My help yelled at me as she climbed from her bright yellow Porsche. Alice.

I turned around and groaned when I saw Rose climb from the passenger side. "Hi, Alice, I thought it was just going to be us doing this." I told her as I wrapped her in a gentle hug and smiling at Rose.

She bounced on her toes and rolled her eyes. "Rose is the only one of us that has been pregnant before, so she would know what would be comfortable and looks good." Alice explained saucily before flouncing her way to the front door.

"Hi Rose, thanks for doing this. I have no idea where to start in here." I told her as we followed behind Alice and into the store.

"Its okay, Edward, anything to make life a little easier for you." She smarted before taking off after Alice.

I didn't even know where to begin so I just stood there in the middle of the store as Alice and Rosalie held up things for me to approve or disapprove. As I stood there taking everything in, I spotted the sleepwear section and headed in that direction as I remembered Bella complaining that all of her pajamas were getting too tight or were too itchy. And pajamas and sexy undergarments were the 2 things she forgot when she went shopping with Alice and Rose yesterday while in Seattle.

I found several sets of silk pajama bottoms with tank tops to match along with several pairs of sleep boxers so maybe she would leave mine alone. When the 3 of us walked out of the store, I had 6 bags full of bra/panty sets, sexy lingerie, pajamas, and yoga pants that Bella would know what to do with. But the most important package was wrapped in a bag all on its own. It was her V-day present for when we got to the hotel room tomorrow night.

"Edward, are you sure you don't need our help to pick out Bella's dress for tomorrow night?" Alice whined again.

"No, Alice. I've already got it and it's in the car waiting. No, you can't see it because it's already wrapped, and yes, I bought myself an outfit to match." I rattled off already anticipating her next few questions.

She huffed and rolled her eyes. "Okay, Edward, you two have a good few days away." She said before ducking in her car and cranking it up.

I rolled my eyes and made my way back to my car, loading the extra bags in the trunk along with everything else I had bought today.

Esme and Carlisle had graciously offered to keep both kids so we could have a good night out without having to worry about them. They even booked the hotel room for 2 days so we could have a belated honeymoon. Once we left the house in the morning, we wouldn't be returning to it for 2 days, but Bella didn't know that. It was all part of the surprise I had in store for her. I planned on worshipping the woman I loved until she couldn't speak straight and she was going to enjoy every minute of it.

I hopped in my car and decided to head home to my wife and kids.

BPOV

"That's a good job, Kallie. I'm so proud of you." I told my daughter who was currently sitting on top of the island mixing cookie dough batter for chocolate chip cookies.

"Thanks, Momma." She said as she concentrated on mixing everything together really well. She had slowly started calling me momma instead of mommy. I don't know if she even realized it but I wasn't making a big deal out of it. I figured she picked it up from Aiden and Taylor because they called Rose momma instead of mommy.

Kayden was cooing happily in his swing as Kallie and I were baking. We were soon interrupted by the garage door opening. It had to be Edward because the gate never buzzed announcing someone.

"Daddy's home, Kallie." I whispered to her and watched her face light up. She loved her daddy something crazy and had missed him terribly today while he was out running errands.

"Help me down, Momma?" She asked as she sat the bowl beside her and held her arms up for me to pick her up.

I smiled at her and helped her off the counter and she surprised me when she leaned forward and kissed my stomach whispering to the baby. "Our Daddy's home now, baby."

I stood there stunned with tears streaming down my face and didn't notice the panicked look in Edward's eyes when he walked in the door.

He raced to my side and cradled my face in his hands. "Angel, what's wrong?" He asked me softly.

I shook my head and smiled at him. "Just stupid hormones, nothing is wrong." I told him before leaning up to kiss him gently on the lips. "Did you get everything done today that you needed to?" I asked him as I turned back to placing the cookie dough on the cookie sheet for baking.

I felt his arms wrap around my waist and propping his chin on my shoulder. "I did, Angel. And the first surprise is set to arrive in about 30 minutes or so." He told me against my shoulder.

"What surprise, Edward? I'm not fit for company." I complained looking down at his boxers and one of his old UDub shirts.

"You look beautiful and comfortable and it wouldn't be much of a surprise if I told you, now would it?" He chuckled against my neck before placing a smoldering kiss there.

I huffed in annoyance and broke his hold so I could place the cookies in the oven and set the timer. Just as he was about to reach for me again, Kayden cried out from his swing. "I'll get him. I've missed them today." Edward told me as he reached for Kayden's bottle before heading over to our youngest.

I turned away as I broke out into tears again but Kallie caught me crying this time. "Momma what's wrong? Why you crying?" She asked quietly as she stood in front of me with her hands on her hips and her head cocked to the side.

I shook my head at her before kneeling down in front of her. "Nothing is wrong, baby girl. You and your Daddy just make me so happy." I told her before wrapping her up in a hug which she eagerly returned.

I stood up with her in my arms and made my way to the living room so I could settle into our favorite chair that Edward and Kayden were already in. I snuggled in beside him with our children nestled in our arms. I leaned my head against his shoulder to watch him feed Kayden. "I love you, babe." I told him quietly.

"I love you, too." He whispered back before placing a kiss to the top of my head. Kallie snuggled into me against my baby bump as we all sat there in silence except for Kayden's sucking noises as he hungrily drank the bottle.

The timer on the oven roused me from my relaxed state just as the doorbell rang to the house. "I'll get the door, Mommy." Kallie said as she hurried from my lap.

"Kallie, remember-"

"I know, Daddy. Look through the hole first." Kallie interrupted him with an accompanied eye roll.

I just laughed as I went to take the cookies from the oven and replaced it with the next rack. I was in the middle of putting the other batch in the oven when I heard Kallie squeal out "Meme! Doc!" from behind me.

I hurriedly put the cookies in the oven and set the timer before I turned around to face them. "What are you guys doing here so late?" I asked them as I wiped my hands on the dish towel.

"Edward didn't tell you?" Esme asked as she handed Kallie to Carlisle for his hugs too.

"Tell me what?" I asked her curiously. I had a feeling that they were part of the surprise Edward was talking about.

She just smiled at me and shook her head. "I will leave that up to him to explain." She said just as Edward walked into the kitchen and handed over Kayden to Esme.

"Carlisle and Esme are going to take the kids for a few days so we can have a relaxing belated honeymoon, Angel." He told me as he came to my side and slid his arm around my waist.

"Edward, they are our responsibility not theirs." I argued with him quietly.

"I know that and so do they but we go back to work the week after next and our schedules will become even more hectic. I want to enjoy just a few days with you before all of our reality descends." He explained quickly.

I nodded and smiled at him. "Thank you, Babe." I turned to face Carlisle and Esme who both had matching grins on their faces. "Thank you guys, for everything you have done for us."

It took almost another half an hour to get all the kids' things packed to spend the next few days with their Meme and Doc. I was in tears when they pulled out of the driveway because it was the first time since we brought Kayden home that he was spending the night with someone other than me and Edward.

Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders and tugged me back inside the too quiet house. "It's going to be okay, Angel, I promise. We can call them first thing in the morning when we wake up and we both know that if they need us for anything or if the kids want us then they will call us immediately." He reassured me as he led us back into the living room past the kitchen where the baked cookies were still laid out on the counter on the cookie sheets.

"Edward, I need to finish the cookies and clean the kitchen back up." I told him as I halted us before he could lower us down onto the couch.

"The kitchen can wait until later, Angel. I have something special planned for you for right now." He told me quietly as he gently pushed me to sit on the couch.

"Edward." I complained and crossed my arms across my chest in a defensive irritated pose as I sank back into the comfortable couch.

"Isabella Cullen, you will sit your tiny little pregnant ass right there. I will be right back." He told me before leaning forward and taking my lips in his in a quick passionate kiss.

I groaned and lifted my arms to wind through his hair so I could tug him closer but he obviously had other plans for us. With a groan he pulled back from me and stood up. "Please stay right there, Angel. I will be right back." He said before he quickly turned and left the living room.

EPOV

I was nervous about how she would react to some of the things I bought for her today. I planned on giving her all of things I bought today at Victoria's Secret except for the one set that went with her dress and shoes for dinner tomorrow which I planned on giving to her tomorrow.

I grabbed all of the bags and headed back inside to where my wife sat waiting anxiously. When I opened the door I hollered out to her. "Bella, could you please close your eyes?" I asked and heard her huff in annoyance which gave me a good feeling that she had actually done it.

I took a chance and slowly walked into the living room and almost laughed out loud as she sat there not with her eyes closed but a blanket thrown over her head covering nearly her entire body. "Angel, you didn't have to go to that extreme." I laughed as I sat the bags on the couch beside her before kneeling in front of her and burying my head under the end of the blanket and sliding up her body causing her to giggle.

"Edward, what are you doing?" She asked between her giggles as I tickled her sides.

I chuckled with her and threw the blanket off of our heads causing her to giggle some more and smooth her hair down. "Loving you, Angel. That's what I'm all about for the next 2 days." I told her seriously and swept my hand at the bags sitting beside her on the couch.

"Edward, what did you do?" She asked quietly as she gazed at the numerous packages sitting beside her on the couch. "Did you spend all day in Victoria's Secret?" She asked on a giggle.

"Ha ha, funny girl. No I didn't spend all day in there, just a little over an hour actually. Your sisters were actually a great help." I told her honestly and handed her the package that contained the silk pajama sets in it. "Open this one first, Angel." I told her as I sat back on my haunches.

She gingerly opened the bag peaking inside before opening it wide with a smile on her face. "Oh, Edward, they're gorgeous." She said as she pulled out the 2 sets of smooth silk pajamas, one a light pink and the other a leopard print.

I nodded towards the other packages with a smile gracing my face. "You are more than welcome, Angel. I'm glad you liked them but there is a lot more to see still. Take your pick."

She giggled and grabbed the next bag before opening it and gasping looking at me in shock. "Edward, I can't…" She trailed off with tears in her eyes.

I knew immediately which package she had picked up, it was the one with the sexy lingerie in it. It contained 3 nighties that Rose had called baby dolls. "Can't what, Angel?" I asked her quietly.

I saw her take a deep breath before explaining softly to me. "Edward, as beautiful as these are, I can't wear them. I'm pregnant and –

I shook my head and held up my hand stopping her mid-sentence. "I thought we had already squashed this particular conversation, Bella. I think you're sexy and that is all that should matter to you. These things will only enhance your natural beauty that you already exude." I told her sincerely and was happy when I saw a smile grace her face.

"Thank you, Edward. They really are beautiful." She told me as she pulled the 3 of them out of the bag. One was a dark pink split front baby doll with soft silk cups for her tender breasts and a pair of matching panties. Another one was a simple innocent white lace one that was also split open down the middle. And the third one was a silky yellow slip with matching panties.

"You are more than welcome, Angel. The yellow one, you won't be able to wear your entire pregnancy, but we can always try it out again after junior here is born." I joke reaching forward to rub my hand over her small bulge.

"Ha ha, what else did you get me today?" She asked as she sat that bag on the floor beside me. We spent the next 20 minutes or so going through the bra/panty sets as well as the flannel pajama pants, boxer shorts, and tank tops. When she opened the last bag she wrinkled her brow and looked at me like I was crazy.

"Edward, what is all of this?" She asked me as she pilfered through the bag. She pulled out candles, massage oils, a feather, and a tie.

"That is for me to know, and for you my dear wife to find out." I told her with a smirk in place as I stood up and held my hand out for hers.

BPOV

I didn't know what to expect when he shouted from the door leading to the garage for me to close my eyes so I just tossed the blanket over my head instead of sitting there anxiously with my eyes closed.

When he pulled the blanket off over our heads, I noticed all of the bags sitting beside me on the couch and I was pleasantly surprised to see that most of them were from Victoria's Secret. I didn't even know that Edward knew where that store was located, but as we went through each bag I was more and more blown away by the beautiful things I kept pulling out.

With each beautiful, soft, and mostly silky item I pulled out, I fell more and more in love with my amazing husband. When I got to the last bag I was kind of puzzled by the things I found in there. The candles made sense and the massage oil made sense but the feather and tie kind of had me puzzled. But, I knew that my husband would never do me any harm or do anything that I didn't like or make me do anything I didn't want to do. I stood up and took his offered his hand and let him lead me up the stairs without a word.

When we got to the bedroom, he stopped short of the bed and set the bag down on the bed before wrapping his arms around my waist. "Angel, how would you like a gentle soak in a warm bubble bath?" He asked me quietly and I sighed because that sounded like a wonderful idea.

"Are you joining me?" I asked him huskily.

He nodded and led me towards the bathroom. He turned on the water to begin filling the bathtub adding a couple of capfuls of vanilla scented bubble bath to the water before turning to face me. I giggled as I smelled the bubble bath. "You're going to smell like a girl tomorrow." I told him as I began stripping off his boxers and t-shirt.

"That's quite alright with me because I just so happen to think that you smell amazing." He said quickly as he shucked his shoes and began working on his belt.

"You are so cheesy, it's unreal, but I wouldn't know what to do with you any other way." I told him as I shoved his hands away so I could undo his belt buckle myself.

I deftly undid his belt and quickly got his button undone and his pants sagged a little on his hips but his enormous bulge held his pants up and I smile saucily at him. "Isabella, don't start. This night is about you." He told me in a passion deepened voice.

I just smiled at him and scraped my nails across the zipper of his jeans earning a hiss from him. "It can be about both of us." I told him as I ran my hands up his chest underneath his shirt, dragging his shirt up his body so I could pull it off and toss it behind me.

He groaned as my nails scraped across his piercing. I found his nipple piercing amazingly sexy and always paid an ample amount of attention to it because it caused amazing things to happen to his body.

"Isabella…" He warned again.

"Edward Anthony, shut up and enjoy this but turn the water off first." I told him quietly but firmly.

He groaned and reached behind him to turn off the water since the tub was filled to the brim with water and bubbles. While he had his head turned, I quickly undid his zipper and tugged his pants down his hips so he could kick them off.

We both groaned as his cock bobbed in between us painfully engorged. I ran my fingertips lightly down the bottom of him before wrapping my hand around him and squeezing gently earning a pained groan from him. "Babe, why are you going commando? Trying something new?" I asked him as I knelt down on the floor mat. I smiled up at him before leaning forward to place a quick kiss to his leaking cock.

"You stole all my boxers." He said between grunts and groans as I ran my hand up and down his shaft as I licked the liquid leaking from his tip.

"Hmmm…I may have to steal them more often." I said right before I took his entire length in my warm mouth, sucking lightly.

His hands found their way into my hair as I moved my mouth up and down his throbbing cock. "Bella, I'm not gonna last, Angel." He groaned as he applied a little pressure against my head urging me to move faster.

I reached down and took his balls in my hand and gently rolled them in my fingers earning a hip thrust and a groan from Edward. I sunk all the way down on his cock and swallowed around the head of it when I felt him slide down my throat.

He groaned loudly and exclaimed as he came down my throat and I swallowed greedily. When he was sufficiently milked dry, I stood up with a smile on my face and wiped the corners of my lips. "Happy Valentine's Day, Baby." I told him quietly as he stood there trying to regain his breath.


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry for the small delay, my trig class has been whipping my ass. But at last here is another chapter. Hope everyone enjoys it. Once again, a big thank you to my helper, cullengirl08.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all Twilight, not me.**

Chapter 20

EPOV

"Isabella Cullen, will you be my date for tonight?" I asked Bella as we sat at the island in the kitchen after an exhausting night spent making love, showering, and making love again.

She blushed and ducked her head. "Edward, I don't have anything to wear that is date worthy." She said quietly and I smiled because I had the perfect remedy for that.

I picked up the package that sat on the floor beside me and laid it on the island and slid it her way mindful of our cereal bowls.

"Edward what is this?" She questioned as she chewed a bite of her Lucky Charms.

"This is your outfit for tonight if you agree to be my date?" I told her as I dug into my own Cocoa Pebbles.

We saved the sugary cereal for when Kallie was out of the house. "Really? Did you pick this out with my sisters?"

I shook my head and pointed to my chest since I had a mouthful of chocolaty goodness.

"I will pick you up at our bedroom door at 4, Angel," I told her once I had swallowed my food.

She grinned and nodded.

We spent the rest of the morning just being lazy and watching some old favorites of ours that we rarely got to watch anymore. At 3, I sent her upstairs to get ready and I headed towards Kallie's room where my outfit was. I dressed in dark distressed jeans and a light green shirt that matched Bella's dress.

I knocked on the door 5 minutes to 4 and was greeted by a stunning, but out of breath, Bella. "You are 5 minutes early, Mister." She said before she dashed back into our bedroom to slip her shoes on. She looked stunning in the strapless flowy dress that hugged her breasts gently and hid the gentle swell of her stomach where our baby rested. The dress ended right about her knees and was a light green color that faded to white at her knees.

Her hair was left down in soft curls around her shoulders. She looked magnificent.

"Angel, you look amazing. You ready?" I asked and offered her my arm.

She nodded and we were off to our date. Even though Carlisle and Esme had rented us a hotel room, I had texted them late last night and told them that it wouldn't be needed because we weren't leaving the island tonight.

"Where are we going, Edward?" She questioned as we descended the stairs arm in arm.

"It's a surprise but not far from here, I promise." I told her as I escorted her out of the house and into my car.

"You know I hate surprises." She grumbled but fastened her seatbelt anyways.

"I know, Angel, but I promise you will love this one." I told her as I got in and cranked the car before heading out to our destination.

We only drove for about 5 minutes before we ended up at the small park where we had told Kallie about Kayden. "Edward, what are we doing here?" She asked again.

"Again, Angel, it's a surprise. We have to walk a little ways but I promise it's not far." I told her as I popped the trunk and got out.

I grabbed the basket from the trunk and made my way around to her side to help her from the car.

We walked in silence for about 10 minutes down a path that hardly anybody knew about because it was at the far end of the park and the entrance to the trail was blocked by the bathrooms. I had lived on this part of the Island my entire life and used to escape here when I was a kid.

We finally broke through the trees into an opening that had about 200 hurricane candles and glass holders sparkling around the small meadow. In the middle of the meadow was a see through canopy with 2 small heaters sitting inside it going full blast. "Edward, it's amazing. I didn't even know this was here." She told me as she spun a little circle to take everything in.

"Come on, dinner awaits." I told her as I led her towards the canopy. When we walked inside and I zipped the walls back together, I turned to cradle her face in my hands. "Angel, I would give you the world if you would let me but I know how much the little things mean to you." I told her softly before kissing her gently on the lips.

She nodded and sat down on the blanket in the middle of the room and smiled up at me. I dished out dinner and we ate in relative silence, just enjoying being together.

When we were finished, I repacked the leftovers and dishes back into the basket and set it out of our way so we could stretch out on the blanket.

"Who helped you do this, babe? You've not left my sight since last night." She questioned as she propped on my chest.

"Alice and Jasper." I told her before I rolled her beneath me for some more sensual slow lovemaking out in the open.

BPOV

I was now 8 months pregnant and absolutely miserable. I was absolutely huge and hadn't been able to see my feet for almost 3 months now. We had found out at our 4th doctors' appointment that we were carrying twins, one boy and one girl. Our house had become a bone of contention between Edward and I. As we and our family bought things for the new babies, our house seemed to get smaller and smaller. Our 3 bedrooms were taken up and I didn't feel right making our kids share a bedroom until they were a little bit older.

Kayden wasn't even a year old yet and had been sleeping completely through the night since he was about 6 weeks old. I didn't want the new babies to wake him up at night and I didn't want him waking Kallie up with his tossing and turning. That child never woke up in the same position we put him down in. He usually woke up on the opposite end of the baby bed with all of his sheets and blankets tossed out on the floor along with his diaper if he didn't have a zipper sleeper on. He was a big baby, weighing in at a big whopping 18 pounds 9 ounces and 34 inches long with longish dark brown hair and deep set big brown eyes. He was a heartbreaker already and it was only going to get worse as he got older. Bree said he was looking more and more like Riley every time she saw him.

I was sitting in my 'mommy chair' as I watched Kallie run around Mirror Mirror playing on the inside playground as Kayden rested against my side sucking greedily on his bottle. "Kayden, Mommy just wants your brother and sister to come see us already. What about you buddy?" I asked him and he just looked up at me with his wide brown eyes, but never stopped his suckling.

I chuckled at him which causes him to pause in his drinking and smile up at me briefly. "Mama, when is Daddy coming to get us?" Kallie asked as she scurried up on the other side of me to rest her head on my huge stomach.

"Soon, Baby, soon. Are you ready to go school clothes shopping?" I asked her as I ran my hands through her soft auburn curls.

"No." She said defiantly. She wasn't eager to go to school because she wouldn't be able to be at home with me and all the babies.

"Kallie Anne, we have talked about this sweetheart." I told her as she huffed in annoyance.

"I know Mama but why can't I stay home with you?" She asked for about the millionth time since we had brought up school a few weeks ago.

"You already know the answer to that question, now don't you?"

"Yes ma'am." She said quietly as we listened to Kayden greedily sucking on his bottle.

When he was finished he just let it fall out of his mouth and snuggled into me ready for a nap.

EPOV

It had been a strenuous 6 months since that wonderful V-day break but I wouldn't change it for the world. I had hired another doctor on at my practice so I could be more hands on with the kids while they were still so little. Ever since we found out that Bella was carrying twins, we had been arguing over whether or not to move or just add on to the house. Bella wanted to move, I wanted to add on, and the bad thing is that my entire family sided with Bella and said we should just move.

"Tyler, you got this man?" I asked him as I packed my bag to get ready to go. I had a surprise for my beautiful wife and children.

"Yeah, I've got it. Take off, I will see you tomorrow." Tyler said as he headed towards the front receptionist desk and called the next patient back.

I headed out the back door and made my way down to Mirror Mirror where Bella and the kids were waiting. She had refused to close her store down so she had hired a manager to run it while she recuperated from child birth and spent a few weeks with the babies. We had both decided to hire some help so it would make it easier for us with 3 kids under a year old and a kindergartener.

I walked into Mirror Mirror and smiled at the sight before me. All 3 of my loves were cuddled in her 'mommy chair' sound asleep. Kallie had her head resting on our twins while Kayden was snuggled in his Mama's arms with his empty bottle lying in his lap and my gorgeous wife had her arms wrapped tightly around both of our children.

I hated to wake her but we had places to be and people to see. "Bella, Angel, wake up." I whispered to her as I softly stroked her cheek.

She slowly opened her eyes and smiled when she saw it was me standing above her. "Hi babe, you ready?" She asked in a sleep deepened voice.

I nodded and reached down to scoop Kayden up in my arms and placed him on my shoulder as Bella woke Kallie up.

We were soon on our way to what Bella thought to be a school clothes shopping trip for Kallie but I had other ideas. "Edward, where are we going?" Bella asked when she realized we weren't headed towards the ferry.

I smiled at her. "I have a surprise for you, Angel." I told her and Kallie cheered from her booster seat because she loved surprises but my Angel hated them.

"Edward." She groaned from the passenger seat of our new Infiniti QX56. We only had our new cars for about 3 months before we traded them both in for new SUV's that would accommodate 3 car seats and a toddler seat.

I smiled because I knew that she would love this surprise because of her reaction when we first walked through this house right after our V-day break. It was the one that Emmett and Jasper had spent over 6 months renovating and had showed us because it was a rather famous house. It had been owned by some very prominent families but all I knew was that it was perfect for us and Bella had loved it the first time we had visited it.

I took it upon myself to make some major changes for us. I had closed on the house 2 weeks ago and had spent the majority of the past 2 weeks buying furniture with Alice and Rosalie's input. Between me, my brothers, my sisters, Carlisle, and Esme, we had the house fully furnished. The women had spent all morning at our house packing all of our personal belongings and then unpacking them in our new house. I just hoped Bella loved all the hard work that we had put into this scheme and didn't skin me alive.

We had 3 nurseries set up with the twins' nursery having a sliding wall to separate the 2 rooms when the babies got older, but for now it laid flat against the wall so that it was all one big open room.

I took a deep breath as we pulled through the gate and saw all of our families' vehicles sitting in the driveway. Bella turned towards me and began firing questions at me. "Edward, what is our family doing here? Why are WE here? What is going on? I thought this house sold a few weeks ago, won't the new owners mind us all being here?"

I took a deep breath and said one thing that I hoped would answer all of her questions. "Welcome home, Angel." She was stunned quiet as a barely pregnant Rosalie came out of the house with a bouncing smiling Alice behind her.

"It's ours? You bought it for me?" She asked quietly.

I nodded and climbed from the SUV and opened the back door so Kallie could climb out and play. I came around and helped her from the car. "I did, Angel. It's ours." I told her and kissed her quickly before going to open the door to a now screaming Kayden.

"Hey buddy; there is no sense in all of that. Come to Daddy!" I told him as I quickly unbuckled him and cradled him against my chest.

He snuggled into my chest babbling 'dadadadada' the entire time. I turned to watch Bella greet her sisters but I was shocked to see her still standing beside the car with a puddle of water around her feet and her pants soaking wet.

"Bella?" I asked her as I passed Kayden off to Rosalie who smiled at me.

"It seems like your children want to join us in this house. It's time, Edward."

**I have been debating on starting another story while this one is still in the works but it is being relentless and wouldn't leave my brain alone. So, what do y'all think?**

**Leave me a little review and lemme know what you think. I hate to say it but there is probably only 1 or 2 chapters left in this story.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry for the short delay, it has been a hellish week for me. I hope you all enjoy it. There are a few time jumps in this chapter that are necessary to round out the finished product of this story. I hate to say it but the next chapter will most likely be the last one. There is not much more that I can do with this family of 6. **

**Got to give a shoutout to my prereader, cullengirl08 for all of her time and patience with me.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all Twilight, not me.**

* * *

Chapter 21

EPOV

I couldn't believe I was now the father of 4 now. So much in my life has changed in the past year but I wouldn't go back and change a single thing. Bella gave birth to Keagen Alice and Kaleb Aaron on August 5th at 8:37 p.m. via c-section. Our hopes and dreams of giving birth naturally were thwarted when Keagen refused to cooperate and her heart rate dropped.

We had now been home for 5 days and we were both absolutely exhausted. Even Kayden and Kallie were exhausted, opting to go spend the night with Meme and Doc because the babies were keeping them up all hours of the day and night.

"Bella, we have got to get these kids on a good schedule. We can't keep doing this and I miss the kids." I told her as we lay in our huge new bed while I bottle fed Keagen. Kaleb was still sound asleep because he had woken up about an hour ago to be fed and changed.

"I know, Babe. I miss them too. I just don't know what else to do." She said as she slumped against the pillows exhausted.

I nodded because I didn't know what to do either. "I know, Angel. I hate to hear either one of them cry, but we can't continue to stay up all day and night with them either. How about we try to get them on a schedule today?" I suggested.

She yawned and nodded as I burped Keagan and got up to walk her back to her nursery. I crawled back into bed and snuggled close to her side and let sleep overtake us immediately.

Bella had opted out of breastfeeding because she didn't want to feel like a milk cow or feel like that was all she had time for.

BPOV

I was ecstatic when Keagan and Kaleb began sleeping/eating on the same schedule. Yes, usually both Edward and I had to get up with them but at least we both got a decent amount of sleep during the night. Today was Kallie's first day of school and I was both excited and sad at the same time. Edward and I, along with all the babies were taking Kallie to school.

"Kallie come on baby, we've got to go if you are going to be to school on time." I hollered up the stairs at her.

"Coming Momma, I had to change my shoes." She said as she bounded down the stairs with her 'Hello Kitty' backpack bouncing against her back.

She was decked out in her first day outfit that her Aunt Ali helped put together. She was wearing a pink skirt with striped tights and a colorful shirt with her hair up in pigtails and her light-up shoes on her feet.

"Let's go, Baby girl, in the car." I shooed her out the door and into the SUV where Edward already had the other 3 kids loaded up. Kallie scrambled into the third row seats beside Kayden and buckled herself into her seat.

"I'm ready, Momma." She proclaimed when she finished buckling her belts.

And so we headed to the school in relative silence. Kayden was babbling to Kallie as she dangled his toys in front of his car seat. When we pulled up, I unbuckled my belt and helped Kallie from the back and handed her, her backpack and made to follow her up the sidewalk when she turned on me suddenly.

"Momma, I am a big girl now. You don't have to walk me to Ms. Taylor's class." She said sounding so grown up it brought tears to my eyes. I nodded and squatted down to give her a hug.

"Okay, Baby, you have a good day and Daddy and I will be waiting for you right here this afternoon, okay?" I told her gently.

She nodded and turned bouncing up the sidewalk and into the school. I am glad that we had the open house last week so she could be introduced to her teacher and shown around. There were different colored lines down the hallway that identified each classroom to make it easier on each child.

EPOV

I never thought I could be more grateful than I was the night that both babies slept/ate on the same schedule but boy was I wrong. I was even more grateful when they started sleeping through the night at just 3 months old. The four months since Keagan and Kaleb were born had brought about several changes.

Bree had brought Seth to our house for her weekend visit with Kayden and introduced him as her boyfriend instead of just a friend. We were ecstatic for them because they seemed so happy. Bree had been accepted to the University of Washington on a full ride academic scholarship for her entire four years. Seth had also applied and been accepted and was attending classes with her. Another big surprise came in the form of Bree offering to buy Bella's house instead of just living there rent free or paying rent. Bella was leery at first because she didn't want to take Bree's money when she was still attending college but when Bree confided in her about how much her inheritance was, Bella accepted and signed the deed over to Bree.

Now we were preparing for Kayden's first birthday that was less than 2 weeks away. Alice wanted to throw a big blow out, but Bella and I wanted to do a family dinner so they were in a battle of wills.

"Mary Alice Whitlock, so help me god. That child is mine, not yours and I will not have a house full of clowns for a birthday party that he won't even remember." I heard Bella scream into her phone from downstairs.

I shook my head and finished up with Kayden and Kaleb's baths. "Momma is so crazy guys, but we love her still." I told my sons.

"Dada, Momma." Kayden babbled as he splashed water which made Kaleb cry when he got water in his face. I quickly finished up with Kaleb and pulled his little wet body into my lap to dry him off while Kayden played in the water.

I quickly dressed Kaleb in his sleeper and put him in his bouncer until I finished with Kayden.

"Dunk time, Buddy." I told Kayden who immediately put his hands up over his eyes waiting for the water to be poured over his head. I filled his bucket with water and began slowly pouring it over his head which caused him to giggle uncontrollably.

He loved this part of bath time. When I had finished pouring water over his head, I poured the soap onto his head and put his hands on top of his head rubbing the soap in with me. I quickly scrubbed him down causing him to giggle some more. "Having fun, Daddy?" came from behind me.

When Kayden heard his Momma's voice his eyes got big and he started chanting. "Mamamamamama."

Bella giggled and came and sat beside me on the floor so Kayden could see her too. "Is Daddy fun?" She asked Kayden as she leaned forward and splashed some water at him causing him to giggle even more.

"Dunk time again, Buddy!" I told him as I scooped up another bucket of water so I could rinse him off.

He immediately covered his eyes and I began pouring the water over his head and body causing more giggles from both him and Bella.

We finished up bath time and took both boys to their respective nurseries for their bedtime rituals. The girls got their baths in the mornings and the boys at night. Normally all three kids were in the bed and asleep by 9 p.m. Kallie was usually the first to bed because she had to get up so early and get to school while the others slept in some.

Edward and I swapped rooms and said our goodnights to the other kids and finally crawled into bed together and wrapped up in each other's arms. "Tired, Angel?" I asked her as she laid her head against my arm and tugged the other one tighter around her waist.

"Kind of, why?" She asked quietly.

I pressed my hips against hers in answer.

"Oh, then no, I'm not tired at all." She said with a giggle as she pressed her hips back into mine and trailed my hand to her breasts and pressed my hand into it.

I rolled her onto her back and latched my mouth to hers as I trailed my hand back down her stomach to get below her night shirt which just so happened to be my t-shirt that she had confiscated back when we first started dating. "Edward, please." She begged when my warm hand met her thighs.

She spread her legs in invitation and I trailed my hand up the inside of her thighs but bypassed where she wanted me to touch her the most. I smiled as I placed kisses along her neck to my special place behind her ear and sucked gently as my hand trailed up her stomach.

BPOV

I could absolutely kill him right now for teasing me like he was. He knew that it was no guarantee that all of the babies would sleep through the night and I was horny as hell now. Our private time had become rare since we came home with the twins.

"Edward, please don't tease me. I need you too badly." I pleaded with him urgently as he trailed his hand up my stomach heading towards my breast.

He wasn't moving fast enough for my liking so I flipped him over onto his back and scrambled onto his lap all while plucking my shirt off and tossing it on the ground beside the bed.

"Eager, Angel?" He asked with a smirk on his face as his hands came to grasp my hips.

I nodded and scratched my nails up his chest and placed my hands flat on the bed on either side for head as I latched my lips to his eagerly.

I ground my hips into his as his erection hit me in the sweet spot and made me groan against his lips.

I felt a tugging at my hips and heard the distinct snap of my underwear and reared up looking at him in shock. "Did you just rip my panties off?" I asked him with a smirk in place.

He nodded and tugged the other side until it snapped too with his own smirk in place.

I lifted my hips a little bit and tugged the ruined scrap of lace from between us and tossed it to the floor.

I groaned as I felt the tip of his erection sneak through the gap in his boxers and rub against my wetness. "Oh God, Edward, I need you. NOW." I told him as I rolled my hips against his.

He lifted his hips off the bed and I helped him tug his boxers down far enough so he could kick them off. "Like this?" He asked huskily.

I nodded and reached between us and grasped his cock in my hand and lined us up before sinking all the way down on him which caused up both to moan low in our throats.

I immediately began moving up and down quickly until he gripped my hips and slowed me down. "Baby, I'm not going to last very long if you keep that up." He growled out low in his throat.

I laid myself down flat on his chest, smashing my breasts into his chest and burying my head in his neck as I continued to rotate my hips against his.

He raised me up and began pounding into me so fast it almost made my eyeballs roll in the back of my head. I felt my orgasm race through me unexpectedly and I froze in place as it took over my body. I stifled my scream in his neck as I bit down on his shoulder.

I felt him grip my hips and pound into me quickly which told me that his orgasm was close too. I pressed down into his hips as his pressed up into mine as he released deep inside of me.

We collapsed in a heap of sweaty limbs and matted hair before sleep finally over took us. I woke up the next morning and groaned out loud when I walked downstairs because our house was still destroyed from Christmas, which was 2 days ago. There were still toys everywhere as well as piles of clothes for each kid which I had yet to get put up.

Christmas day was hectic to say the least, with 8 kids, a very pregnant Rosalie, and a hyper Alice. It was memorable but hectic. We had all gathered in our house because it was the biggest amongst all of us. Rosalie and Emmett were expecting another little girl which would round them out with 5 kids between the 2 of them. Alice had been adamant that she wasn't ready for kids right now and that she loved being a doting aunt to all of the munchkins.

The kids had ended up with WAY TOO MUCH stuff, as my living room still showed the evidence from. And just to think that Kayden's birthday was just around the corner and he would be getting more stuff then. I began tackling the piles of clothes and toted them upstairs to drop them outside the doors of each sleeping child and husband.

Within an hour, I had the living room back to an organized usable space with all the toys put away in the gigantic play room and the clothes upstairs waiting to be hung up or put away. I collapsed on the couch just as a cry rang out over the baby monitor. It was the pink monitor so I knew that it was Keagan calling. Just as I was about half way up the stairs I heard another cry come out from a different monitor. I groaned as I hurried on up the stairs to the cries of my babies.

EPOV

Today was the day that our baby boy turned a year old and as I stared down at him as he slept in his crib I couldn't believe that he was a year old today. He was currently spread out in his crib with one leg thrown over his pillow and the other tucked inside his sleeper resting on his belly. He was a chubby baby but he was a heartbreaker with his big brown eyes and long eye lashes. He severely needed a haircut, but Bella was adamant that he couldn't have a haircut until after his first birthday because of some old wives tale she had been told as a child.

I scratched his belly lightly and he squirmed a little bit. "Kayden, wake up Buddy. Wake up for Daddy!" I told him softly as I continued to scratch his belly lightly. He finally stretched big and fluttered his eyelids to look up at me sleepily.

"Dada. Up." He said as he held his arms up at me.

I chuckled and leaned down to pick him up in my arms. He had definitely put on the pounds since he was born. He now weighed a big whopping 27 pounds and was steadily gaining every day. He definitely liked to eat and we had recently started him on more healthy snacks such as grapes, oranges, bananas, and strawberry slices. He took to strawberries like a pig takes to mud. We couldn't keep them in the house between him and his mother eating them constantly.

"Happy Birthday, Buddy. Daddy loves you." I told him as I laid him down on his changing table to get him changed and dressed for the big day.

Bella had won out with the party idea; I had never doubted she would for a minute, and we were having a family get together.

As I slipped his shirt over his head tears sprang to my eyes at the realization that he was growing up way too fast. "You know Buddy; it was a year ago today that your Momma and I met Bree and you for the very first time. That day changed our lives forever but we wouldn't change it for the world. I love you so much Kayden Anthony, and I hope that no matter what we go through in life you will always know that and never doubt it either." I kissed him on the top of his forehead

Bella cleared her throat from the doorway and I smiled over at her as Kayden's eyes got big at his the sound of his Momma. He had turned out to be such a momma's boy lately. "Good morning, Momma." I told her as she made her way closer to us. I let her slide in and take over dressing him.

"Good morning, Daddy." She said as she kissed me lightly on the lips earning a small cry from Kayden. We both chuckled as I made my way out the door. "I'm going to go start blowing up all the balloons." I told her on my way out.

Just as I was about to descend the stairs I heard a cry coming from the twins' room. I made my way that way and I heard what had woken them up, their Momma's voice coming through the monitor.

I picked up Keagen and placed her in the crib with Kaleb and went about changing their diapers and dressing them for the day as I listened to Bella croon to our oldest son.

"You sure are a handsome little boy, did you know that Kayden? You are Momma's little boy, aren't you? Just a year ago today, I got to meet you for the first time. I had just married your daddy a few days earlier and we were about to find out about Keagan and Kaleb. We took your Bree out to lunch and you just couldn't wait to come out and meet us and boy did you make a show of it. But in the end it all worked out for the best. I just hope that you always know that even though you didn't come from Momma's tummy you came from Momma's heart and that is where you grew from. I hope that no matter what you always know that your daddy and I love you. Happy Birthday my boy. Momma loves you."

I wiped at my eyes at her sweet heartfelt words and quickly got the twins changed and dressed with bottles in their mouths before they made a big fuss about being made to wait.

I heard Kallie's door open as she pitter pattered down the hall and stopped right at Kayden's door. "Happy Birthday, Bubbie!"

* * *

**Are you people as sad about this story coming to an end as I am. I hope to have the epilogue posted within a week. Another big thanks to my prereader, cullengirl08, I couldn't do this without your motivation, help, and encouragement.**


	22. Epilogue

**I am sad to say that this is the final chapter of this particular story but never fail, I have another in the works as I type this last A/N. I hope everyone is pleased with how the story turns out.**

**I want to thank each and every one of my readers and especially those of you who have reviewed it. I appreciate all of you and it pleases me immensely to know that people enjoy reading what I write. I won't keep you any longer.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight, not me.**

* * *

Chapter 22

BPOV

I stood in our foyer watching all of mine and Edward's children as they played various games that worked for their age groups. Tonight was a big celebration for our 15th wedding anniversary and I couldn't believe how much had changed since that New Year's Eve when we said our vows that committed us to each other for all of eternity.

So much had changed since that day. I rubbed a hand over my gently rounding stomach as our surprise baby kicked gently under my hand. I looked at Kallie, who was in from college, as she sat playing Apples to Apples with Kayden, Keagen, and Kaleb and they all laughed out loud. Our younger children were laid out on the floor playing games also. Kristen and Kylie were playing Candy Land while Kris and Kevin played Chutes and Ladders.

Kallie was now 19 years old and a sophomore at Stanford and was the spitting image of her father. Ironically Amber and Edward had looked freakishly similar when she had passed away. Kallie had long auburn hair that trailed down past the middle of her back, bright green eyes, and a pale complexion to complete the angelic look. She was studying medicine like her father and wanted to become a pediatrician and eventually move back to the island.

Kayden was now 14 years old, 15 in a few days, and looked more like me but towered over both Edward and I. He had shoulder length dark brown like his father used to wear his and big dark brown eyes and freakishly long eye lashes that framed his beautiful eyes. He was a junior at Bainbridge High and was set to graduate a year early like his birth mother, Bree, did. He still to this day maintained a good relationship with her, but never thought of her as his mother; that was my position in his life. He was a momma's boy.

Keagen and Kaleb were 14 and a spitting image of Edward. They both had unruly auburn curls all over their heads, bright green eyes, and pale skin. Keagen had waist length auburn curls while Kaleb had short unruly auburn hair. They were both a little on the short side and complained constantly that they had inherited that from their Aunt Alice.

Kylie was 8 and a mix of both Edward and I. She had shoulder length straight brown hair, with dark green eyes. She was a curious child and was constantly taking things apart so she could see how they worked.

Kristen was 6 and was just beginning to show her tomboyish side. She would much rather prefer to be in old blue jeans, ratty t-shirt, and sneakers than to put on a dress or skirt. She loved to dig around outside and find different bugs and insects and was constantly climbing trees to check on nests that she would find. She had light brown hair with reddish streaks and big brown eyes and didn't really look like either one of us.

Kristian and Kevin were our 4 year old second set of twins. They were identical twins and almost nobody could tell them apart unless you were around them all the time. Kris was a technology junkie even at 4 years old while Kevin was my chef in the making. They were the anomalies of our family with blonde hair and blue eyes.

Edward and I had decided that we were completely finished after the complicated pregnancy and delivery of Kristian and Kevin but almost 6 months ago after I had thrown up for almost a week straight, Rosalie cornered me in my bathroom and forced to me to pee on a stick and what do you know? It turned out to be positive.

I felt Edward's arms wrap around my waist. "How are you feeling Angel? She behaving today?" He asked against my ear.

I sighed and leaned back into him. "She's kicking up a storm today, excited for the party I guess. Speaking of, we need to start getting the kids ready so we can be on time hopefully." I told him as I squeezed his arms tighter around me.

"Mmmhmm. Do you need any help getting ready, Mrs. Cullen?" He whispered huskily.

I pressed my hips back into his in anticipation and was cut off by the shrieking of our kids.

"Mom! Dad! That's gross, cut it out!" They all called to us which caused us to laugh and break apart.

I laughed and headed into the living room to break up the game playing. "Okay, kids, time to get ready for the big party tonight. Kristen Michelle you need another bath and please put on your sparkly jeans and a pretty top just for tonight." I told her and pointed to the stairs.

She jumped up and huffed. She had mud stains all over her jeans and leaf bits hanging in her tangled pony tail. "But, Mom!"

I held up a hand and again pointed to the stairs. "Kristen Michelle, do not fight me on this. Your clothes are laid out on your bed. Just for a few hours baby girl. Please."

She huffed and nodded before making her way up the stairs. "Okay, Mama!" The girl knew when she had lost a battle.

I looked over the rest of the kids and saw that Kevin needed a shower because he had cake batter all over his clothes and flour in his hair. "Kevin Carlisle, shower for you too, big boy. Do you need Daddy to help you?" I asked him as I ruffled his hair, kicking up a flour dust.

"No, Mama, I a big boy now." He said before he scrambled up the stairs to his room.

"The rest of you are clean enough but please go change into your clothes that your Aunt Alice has laid out for you. Please." I told them all and they all grumbled but made their way up the stairs just as the doorbell rang.

I shook my head at the sounds coming from up the stairs. Kristen was grumbling about having to wear 'girly clothes' and the rest of them were just chatting and teasing each other.

"I've got the door, Angel. Why don't you go get ready too?" Edward asked as he walked past me and towards the front door.

"Okay, Babe." I told him before going up the stairs and into our master bedroom that we had converted from an attic into a master retreat after Kylie came along. We had also converted some of the extra space in the basement into a bedroom also, so each of the kids could have their own bedroom. They each still remained in the rooms that they came home to except for Kayden and Kallie. Kallie had moved into our old master suite and Kayden had moved to the basement when he was 7.

EPOV

I groaned as all of the kids and my beautiful amazing wife made their way upstairs and Kayden went downstairs to his room as I went to the door. All I had wanted was a few minutes alone with my wife but that didn't seem possible with all of our kids being stuck in the house because of the winter storm we were currently suffering from. I made my way to the door and wrenched it open only to be faced with another family with their own brood of kids. Rosalie and Emmett.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here? I thought we were meeting at the hotel in a few hours?" I asked them as I stood back and let them all in the house. All of their kids were home for the winter, too. Makenzy and Taylor were both away at college. They had decided to head south for college and both ended up at LSU in Louisiana. Aiden and Aubree were the next to leave and were going to be joining each other at UCLA in California in the fall. They had 4 kids together, Jonathan who was 13, Zoey who was 11, Micah who was 8, and Brenden who was 7.

"The other kids are in their rooms getting ready, if you want to join them." I told all the kids and they immediately scrambled for their counterparts' rooms and quickly disappeared. I turned and faced Em and Rosalie repeating my question. "What happened to us meeting at the hotel in a few hours?"

Rosalie shrugged out of her jacket and made her way to the living room and I followed her knowing she would give me the clearest answer. "Em, there are some more muffins in the kitchen if you want them. " I told my behemoth of a brother and he smiled and made his way to the kitchen. Scraps or leftovers were a rarity around here with all the kids we had.

"Alice sent us to make sure that you were all on time since you are always late." She said as she sat down on one of our couches in the living room. I went about putting up the kids' games that they had left out when they went to get dressed.

Alice and Jasper had unfortunately found out that they couldn't have kids together so they decided that instead of going the surrogacy route or adoption route that they would open their home to foster children who needed a home. It had worked out for them in the long run as they ended up with the most kids of us all. They ended up adopting 3 sets of siblings with each set having 4 children each. I couldn't fathom having 12 kids running around my house all the time. 9 was going to be plenty and we were constantly changing because our oldest ones were leaving for college.

"Haha, we're never that late, Rosie." I laughed because it was well known that we were usually anywhere from 10 minutes to an hour late for just about anything.

"Yeah right, Edward. With your brood, it is near impossible to be anywhere on time. And just think, you are going to be adding another one in a few months." She laughed as she picked up one of Bella's magazines off the coffee table.

"I know, trust me, I know. Your sister won't let me forget that it is my fault that we are indeed expecting another baby Cullen in a little over 2 months." I told her as I flopped down on the other couch exhausted already and it was barely past noon. Thank God it was Saturday and the office was closed on the weekends.

"It is your fault, Babe. You are the one that couldn't wait to make it home." Bella told me as she sat down on the couch beside me in her lovely Ruby Red dress shirt and black slacks that enhanced her beautiful baby stomach.

"I know Babe, you just looked so amazing that night, and I couldn't help myself." I told her as I tugged her into my side for a quick snuggle.

"If you would get your boys snipped then you wouldn't have these unexpected children." She told me with a giggle.

"Ain't no scissors coming close to my livelihood." I told her with a tickle to the ribs.

Her and Rose just laughed as Emmett came back into the living room with a massive sandwich in his hand and a plate full of chips. "Find everything okay, Emmett?" I asked him on a laugh.

He nodded and continued chowing down on his sandwich as he sat beside Rosalie who just shook her head at him. They had been married for 10 years this September and couldn't be happier.

"I'm going to go get dressed now and see if Kris and Kevin need any help." I told Bella as I stood up from the couch and made my way upstairs.

I could hear different music coming from various doors and smiled and shook my head as I made my way up to the top floor of our house. We had been in this same house for 14 years and we had, had to make several renovations and adjustments as Bella and I kept popping out kids and were running out of room. This was one of the biggest houses on Bainbridge Island and we refused to move off the island, wanting all of our kids to grow up here like we had.

After another hour we were finally all standing in the foyer taking a picture before we left for our anniversary party. We all crowded in together, all decked out in some form of the color Ruby Red to signify that we had been married for 15 years today. After the picture was taken we all piled out of the house and to the multitude of vehicles needed to cart everybody to the hotel.

Kevin, Kristian, Kylie and Kristen piled in with Bella and I, while Kayden, Keagen, and Kaleb piled in with Kallie. Rosie and Em piled their kids in and we were on our way.

BPOV

As we pulled up in front of the Hotel, I was struck with happiness, joy, and just a hint of sadness. The past year had been really tough on all of us because my father, Charlie, had suffered from a massive heart attack and never recovered. He died a few days after the heart attack, and within 2 months my mom, Sue, had passed away in her sleep. Everybody said she died of a broken heart because she didn't know how to live anymore without my father around.

We were all heartbroken, not only from the loss of our father/father-in-law but for our kids who lost their PaPa and MeMe. The kids took it really hard but we tried to keep their memories alive and well by talking about them and things that we had done together as a family over the years.

We all piled out of the SUV and were making our way to the front of the hotel when Kallie caught up to us and pulled me aside. "Mama, can I talk to you for a minute? Privately." She asked quietly and I nodded and looped my arm through hers as Edward herded the rest of the kids inside the ballroom where the party was being held in our honor.

I pulled Kallie over to a group of chairs that were kind of off the beaten path and sat down in one of the chairs and patted my lap motioning for her to sit on my lap like she used to as a young child. "Mama, I don't want to hurt you or the baby." She protested but I was adamant.

"Something is wrong with my baby and I want a cuddle. So sit. We will be fine." I told her and patted my lap again.

She sat down but very gently and cuddled into me as I wrapped my arms around her waist as she laid her head on my shoulder.

"What's going on Kallie Anne?" I asked her quietly.

She had been home for 3 weeks now and was heading back to school in less than a week. "I don't know what to do, Mama?" She cried in my shoulder and I was even more confused than ever before.

I stroked a smooth hand up her back trying to soothe her. "Kallie, sweetheart, you have to tell me what is going on before I know how to help you." I told her quietly.

"I'm late, Mama, and I don't know what to do anymore." She said and my worst fears were coming to light. 'I'm late' usually only means one thing. Pregnant. She was my baby girl and in her second year of college. She couldn't be pregnant. Could she?

"Have you taken a test, Kallie? What does Jordan think of this? Does Jordan know?" I asked her rapidly. Jordan was her serious boyfriend. They had been high school sweethearts and had decided to go to Stanford together.

She shook her head and began crying into my shoulder. "I took a test yesterday and it said positive but I haven't told Jordan anything and he's waiting on me in there. I don't know if I can face him. And how am I going to face Daddy? He's going to be so disappointed in me." She said so lowly I almost didn't hear her.

I was going to be a grandmother within the year. I didn't know what to think about that but it was a reality that Edward, Kallie, Jordan and I need to face together. "The first thing you need to do is to tell Jordan. See what he says about this and see what he thinks about being a father."

"Who's going to be a father?" Edward asked from behind me and both Kallie and I groaned in unison. "Kallie are you okay, Babygirl?" He asked as he knelt down in front of us and saw her tear streaked face.

She immediately launched herself at him and knocked him backwards and they both ended up sprawled out on the floor. "Oh, Daddy! I've made a mess of things." She said wearily.

Well ,I guess telling Jordan first wasn't going to happen since Edward had walked up on us and overheard part of our conversation. I smiled at them both and stood up. "I'm going to let you two talk. I will see you both in the ballroom in a little bit. Take your time." I told them as I stepped over them and made my way to the room.

EPOV

"Sweetheart, please talk to me. What is wrong?" I asked her once we were situated on the small sofa in the foyer of the hotel.

She just buried her head in my shoulder and continued to cry big sobbing cries. I was a smart man, I should be able to piece together what was wrong with my oldest child. She had said that she had made a mess of things and I had overheard Bella say something about what someone thought about being a father. Kallie had been really emotional since she had been home and had been really sick for the past two weeks. I had originally thought that she had the stomach bug or flu but that should have worn off by now. I had 8 kids of my own and 1 more on the way and I was a certified doctor. It was then that I started putting the pieces together. My baby girl was pregnant.

"Kallie Anne, are you trying to tell me that you are pregnant?" I asked her quietly.

She nodded against my shoulder and I sighed a deep sigh as it really began to settle in that she was indeed pregnant. "What am I going to do, Daddy? I still have 2 years of undergrad and then medical school. How am I going to raise a baby while doing all of that? And what if Jordan doesn't want the baby or a baby with me?" She asked between her cries.

I didn't have answers for all of that. She needed to talk to Jordan about their child and their future. "Your other mother, Amber, was only 22 when she had you and she raised you for 4 years all on her own. You have a lot of the same courage that she had. You can do anything that you set your mind to, Kallie. Your mother and I will help out in any way that we can. We can hire nannies to help with the baby when you and Jordan are swamped with school work." I told her as I rubbed a hand up and down her back. "We can figure everything out later, but right now you need to talk to Jordan." I told her sternly.

She nodded and took deep calming breaths to try and calm herself down. "I know, Daddy. Thank you for taking this so well." She said softly.

I spied Jordan walking towards us with a worried expression on his face. I patted Kallie on the hip. "Here is your chance to talk to Jordan because here he comes." I told her and made to stand up.

I handed my daughter over to her long term boyfriend and headed inside to find my beautiful wife of 15 years and the rest of our family.

****MMotW****

BPOV

"Come on Kallie. One more push and our daughter will be here." Jordan said as he kissed the top of Kallie's head. She was sweating profusely and screaming as she pushed one last time to welcome my first grandchild into the world.

I stood on the opposite side of Jordan and held her left leg and hand as she squeezed my hand and pushed with all her might and Arabella Marie Bishop swished into the world in a flurry of screams and cries.

"Oh Kallie, she's beautiful." I told my oldest daughter and her husband as the doctor held her up for us all to see.

"Mr. Bishop, would you like to cut the cord?" The doctor asked Jordan, who emphatically nodded.

They had both decided that even though their futures were together, that it would be easier to raise their daughter and continue their education closer to family. They had moved into Charlie and Sue's old house and commuted back and forth to the University of Washington. When they returned to classes in the spring, Jordan's mom and I had volunteered to watch Arabella so that she wouldn't have to go into daycare at such a young age.

Our family was steadily growing as just a little over 4 months ago I had given birth to Edward's and mine 9th and final child, Kianna Skye. I had finally convinced Edward to have a vasectomy and he still complained about it but he was happy and content with our decision as that meant that he could have me anytime anywhere he wanted.

You would think that after 15 ½ years together that we would have grown tired of each other but we hadn't and I hoped that we never would. We had started our life together with children in the house and we would have it any other way.

* * *

**Just in case anyone is interested my new story is going to be called "Fire, Whiskey, and Red Pens" and will be posted to soon. I got a few things to tweak in it before posting it for public's scrutiny.**

**Thanks to all of you that held on to the end, I hope I didn't disappoint you wit how I ended the story.**


End file.
